Things Have Changed
by You Are Love
Summary: Inspired from seeing Love Never Dies, I came up with this idea after seeing the bar scene between Raoul and Meg. This will be a POTO rooted story and come full circle. A new tale for our infamous super couple.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw Love Never Dies this past weekend and it made me want to start writing again. I enjoyed the show and while there have been many changes since the original production, I believe it can stand on its own. It inspired me to create a new story. Now before anyone jumps up and states this should be in the "play" section, hear me out or rather, read me out first. LOL This story will relate back to the POTO and we will end up full circle.**

 **Filhound, I still disagree with you about Erik needing to be more sinister. I am going to model him from Ramin's interpretation from the original LND's production. Call it a writer's prerogative. LOL**

 **While this is an original idea, I own nothing. The tale won't be as long as my previous stories. My goal is to tell the tale, no more and no less.**

Erik sat at his organ trying desperately to avoid Christine's portrait. He couldn't bear to see her eyes at this moment, not when his heart was in so much pain. He was a dreadful monster. At least he could take comfort in the fact that he was not a human being. Of course, he was made of flesh, blood and bone but he was heartless. A true human being has a heart. A true human being would never lie to the woman he loves, trick her into leaving her home so he could invade her life and threaten her child, all for the mere whim of hearing her sing once more.

How could he stand himself? As if her acquaintance with him wasn't all fabricated on a lie, he couldn't leave well enough alone and let her be happy in the life she was meant to have. No, he couldn't go on without hearing her voice. He was like an addict. For ten years he had been in withdrawal and finally he could take no more. But what about her? Was she happy in her life?

Erik scoffed. She wasn't happy. Raoul had proved to deceive all of them and while Christine would never say otherwise, he knew her life was far from what he had wanted for her. The Vicomte was a drunk and an unsuccessful gambler. The moment he realized that, he thought maybe, maybe he stood another chance but when he saw the boy….

"Gustave…." Erik dropped is face in his hands. "When I heard him play, it couldn't be denied who he was. Out of such darkness, came such light. A beautiful boy full Christine's spirit and my…." He choked on his words. "My son." He sighed. "He recoils against me."

It was in that moment that once again, Christine's selflessness made him realize he couldn't go through with it. He had to let her go again and this time, he would stay away forever. Yet she stopped him in his tracks when she told him that she would sing his song for him. She would sing with all her might and then, she would go.

He exhaled a breath and then forced himself to gaze up at her portrait. "You will forever be an angel, Christine. I should never have said yes but I am too weak. Too evil to not want to hear my music through your voice once more. God, I wish I could resist." He shook his head. "Ten years away from the darkness and yet I am still the Phantom."

He heard a knock and was startled. It was late. He quickly moved to touch the button that would hide the portrait from the wall and went to smooth his hair and ensure his mask was on securely.

"Squelch, I do not require anything. You may retire for the evening."

The knock was heard again, and Erik groaned. He yanked the door opened.

"Did you not hear me, man?"

He jumped when he saw Christine standing before him.

"What are you…."

"May I come in? I know it's late, but I couldn't sleep, and I won't be able to sleep until we discuss this."

He moved so she could come in but then looked outside before closing the door. He wasn't expecting to see her again tonight. Gone was his persona of confidence and mystery. Instead was a very nervous man, desperate to not appear so in front of her.

"Do you… Would you like something? I can…."

"No, nothing. I am sorry for barging in on you, but I thought you might still be here and I know you don't require much sleep." She smiled weakly hoping to make things less tense between them. She was so nervous and yet she knew she had to appear strong in front of him.

"Mister Y…." She then shook her head. "I'm afraid after all this time, I don't know what to call you?

"Does it matter? You'll be gone soon enough."

"About that. I want to discuss again what we said earlier today."

He stiffened. "I should have known." He felt threated and instantly his walls came up and so was his guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Christine, I released you and the boy. You were the one who promised to sing for me."

"I know! I will! I'm talking about what you said about never telling Gustave the truth about… You."

He looked confused. "You have to. You saw him this afternoon, it would destroy him if he ever learned who he really was. He's too pure. Too good. I will not taint him anymore than I already have."

"I just think that I may have agreed too quickly. That it only served me to do so and not him. Before when I thought you we dead, it was difficult, but it was manageable. But now…."

"Christine, you said it yourself. For us, there is no now."

 _Knock, Knock_

Erik swore underneath his breath. "What the devil is going on here tonight? Go away!"

Madame Giry ignored his reply and barged into the room.

"What the devil are you doing?"

"Erik, we need to talk!" Madame Giry made a disapproving face when she saw Christine, but she couldn't say she was surprised.

Meanwhile, Christine realized that she had called him by a name. A real name. One she had never known. A part of her felt a strange feeling of jealousy that Madame Giry and her Angel of Music shared such an intimacy. Then again, why shouldn't they? Madame stayed, Christine regardless of the reasons, had chosen to leave him.

"Antoinette, you need to leave. Whatever it is, we will discuss it in the morning."

"No Erik, we will discuss it now!" She handed him a letter.

"What's this?"

"It's from Meg. She's gone." Madame Giry then looked at Christine. "I suppose it's only fitting that you be here too, child."

"Madame?"

"Meg left with Raoul. They were seen boarding the last ship from the pier."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Unsure why the previous chapter was the only one that wanted to upload and not the actual Chapter 2... Let's hope this works._**

 _Previously that same day:_

Raoul had been drinking heavily. He had promised Christine that he wouldn't drink now that they were on Coney Island. Yet what the devil was he expected to do after he found out he was caught in the Phantom's noose again? He had every right to seek solace wherever it suited him. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. It was easier than listening to the inner voice inside his head.

"She knew…. She had to have known. She's like a moth to his flame. She always returns to her Angel of Music." He scoffed. "More like Angel of Death." He drank down the last of his swallow and motioned for a refill.

The bartender tried to get him to see that he already had enough. "Come on, man. Go home to your wife."

"If I wanted marital advice, I'd ask you for it. Pour me another drink."

The bartender shook his head. "Fine. As soon as my shift ends, you can be someone else's problem."

Raoul ignored him, as he took the glass and sipped the whiskey. "Home to my wife…. Is that what she is?" He paused and stared at his ring. "Am I really her husband?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Once we were…..Once we might have been but it never…I told myself, I just had to get her away from his clutches. Then we could be happy." He shook his head again.

"Then we just had to get through the wedding and all the rumors would die down and my family would stop nitpicking at every little thing and stop questioning my judgement." He took another drink from his glass.

"Then we just had to get through the pregnancy. Babies change things between a husband and wife, they said. We would soon see that it would all go back to the way it was before…. Only I'm not so sure where I wanted it to go back to exactly? The night of her debut at the Opera House? The shore when we were children? The night of Don Juan Triumphant?"

He circled the remaining liquid inside the glass. "She was always so far away, even on our wedding night…"

Raoul groaned. "Why does she love me? When did she start?" He finished his drink. "When did she stop?"

The bartender gave him his tab. "My shift is over. Time to settle up."

"My wife works here. Take it out of her pay."

"We don't do that here, buddy. Cash."

Raoul looked through his pockets and pulled out five dollars. "Enough for one more?"

"You're pathetic." He then saw his co-worker coming to relieve him. "Mac, he's all yours!"

The new bartender took the five dollars, wiped the bar down and gave Raoul a new glass with a fresh drink. Raoul toasted the previous bartender, as he saw him walk out the door.

Raoul thought about after Gustave was born and how the distance between him and Christine grew even wider. She was always putting the boy first. They were becoming more like roommates with very little in common. She wanted to talk about her day or the boy, but he didn't seem to find any interest in either topic. Soon distractions proved easier to help deal with the nagging sensation that there was always someone or more like some thing standing between them.

He remembered when he asked her for another child and to his surprise, she didn't fight him. However, after months of trying with no success, it started to seem more like a chore than an act of love. He grew impatient and cold and she…. She always appeared to be miles away even in their most intimate moments as man and wife.

And so he turned to drinking and then to gambling and occasionally other women. It wasn't about their bodies, it was about feeling needed and wanted. He hated himself when he would come home. She knew something was wrong, but she never dared to ask. Well, there was that one time…. He shut his eyes, trying to block it from his mind.

"Who is the monster now?" He motioned for another drink. "Now we have no choice but to come to this hell and work for the devil himself. I can't support anyone by a mere title anymore. Now we need the one thing I vowed I never wanted her to do again in order to survive." He threw the glass across the bar. "Damn her voice!"

"Monsieur de Chagny?"

Raoul looked up, surprised to hear someone speak to him with such courtesy. "Ms. Giry?"

"Meg. We are old friends after all." She smiled. She then called Mac over. "Can you hand me a towel?" She stopped Raoul from moving. "Don't, there's glass everywhere. You'll cut yourself."

"So what? I'd rather feel pain then…"

"Nothing at all?" She met his eyes. "I've been there, too."

He swallowed hard, obviously embarrassed. "Ms. Giry…. Meg, I'm sorry."

"It's a bar. I've seen worse." Mac handed her the towel.

"Want me to do it, Meg?" Mac then placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You're a dear." She looked over at Raoul. "You want a cup?" She moved one seat over, so he could join her.

He took a seat next to her, away from the mess.

"You should leave here. Take Christine and get as far away from here as you can."

"Why?"

"You can't let her sing for him again. If she does…..He'll get right back into her soul."

"We need the money." He looked away, feeling very small.

"Is it really worth risking your family over?"

"Why do you care so much about us?"

Meg sipped her coffee. "I don't. I just…..It's my turn, Monsieur. I've earned it. I can leave the hurt behind knowing I can finally take what's mine."

"Raoul."

"What?"

"Call me, Raoul."

She smiled. "I better get going. I have to rehearse."

"Meg?"

"Yes, Raoul?"

"What if we both left the hurt behind for a while?"

"I don't understand."

He smiled. "I think you do. You and I aren't needed here. Regardless of what we both do, we can't change that. If ten years couldn't help us, do you think we stand a chance now?"

Meg tried to push that thought out of her mind. "No, I can't. I have to rehearse….."

He pulled her gently back towards him. "We both always _have_ something to do. Don't you think it's time we both did what we _wanted_ to do for a change?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine learned that Raoul had gone, all she could think to do was run back to the hotel and make sure that Gustave was safe.

 _He wouldn't take him from me. He knows that boy is my life. Raoul couldn't possibly hate me that much._

She entered her room and bolted towards Gustave's bedroom. When she found him asleep, she practically got down on her knees to thank God. It was only then that she heard Erik's voice calling out to her.

"Christine!"

She hurried out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her to not disturb her son. She met Erik by the front door. He apologized for coming in as he motioned that to the door was open.

"I tried calling after you outside but you didn't hear me. Is he alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's asleep. He's fine…." She closed her eyes in relief. "He doesn't know."

Erik released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He then carefully came closer to her and touched her arm.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't know how to respond but when she saw a letter addressed to her on the piano she felt sick.

Erik felt her stiffen. "What is it?"

She motioned over to the piano and Erik saw the note.

"Do you wish to be left alone?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she walked over to the piano, picked up the letter and started to read it out loud.

"My dearest Lottie…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing my fingers that Chapter 3 comes out as Chapter 3. I have a love/hate relationship with this site. LOL**

 **As for the story, what do you think so far, folks? What will the letter say? Where do the go from here? Why am I asking such questions? Just read for yourselves**. 😊

Christine did all she could to keep her hand steady as she read Raoul's thoughts out loud.

"I regret leaving you the way I did but I am not sorry for going. If you are being honest with yourself, you can't disagree. I suppose you will find a way to give me all the blame and I suppose I should take it, as I have allowed myself to do so in the past but no more.

The truth is I know I was not the man you needed or deserved but what makes it worse is that you knew it too. You knew it and yet you did nothing about it. You went with me that long-ago night and you married me. Till this day, I can't figure out why. We haven't had a real marriage in years. Was what little we had shared really supposed to be enough to sustain us through death do us part? All I know is that for as long as I can remember, I have taken the blame for not being HIM."

Her head shot up to look at Erik who had been drinking in every word of Raoul's letter. She averted her eyes and turned away from him, but she didn't stop reading out loud. Some way it seemed easier that express this part of her past. She needed someone to be her voice right now.

"Lottie, I have come to realize that you were not what I deserved either. Call me a slow study but all the pain we have caused one another could have been avoided if we only have had the guts to be honest with each other.

I don't want to leave you, but I must. I need to feel what it is like to be with someone I matter to and be appreciated for what I can give, not for what I cannot. I need to find peace and remember that at one time I was a good man. And you, little Lottie, you need to see if your life can be better without me.

Before you curse my name, ask yourself this; Will you shed a tear for my absence or is it in fact the humiliation that wounds you? Can you truthfully say you will miss me and that you aren't in the least bit relieved that you don't have to pretend anymore?

I won't be gone forever but when I do come back, I expect that you will have finally made your choice. Are we to stay together and agree to try again or will you choose your Angel of Music to care for you and give you everything that I couldn't?

Tell Gustave I am sorry, and I do love him.

Yours in regret.

Raoul"

Christine folded the letter and shoved it back in the envelope.

"Bastard!" She whispered but remembered that Erik was standing there. She looked up at him completely lost at what to say next. _He heard everything… What possess me to read the letter with him being here? I never wanted him to know what my life became of in these ten years. I don't want his pity._

Erik's head was still spinning from all that he heard. He had to get away to process everything. He had unknowingly bared witness to Christine's life these past ten years and it was a far cry from what he had wanted for her. He knew she wasn't happy but to hear the Vicomte's narrative, it seemed as if she was lost and lonely just had he had been.

"Christine, you and Gustave should stay here for a while to…. Think. The performance is completely irrelevant. All that matters now is your wellbeing. I will let you rest for a while, no doubt you are exhausted from all that has occurred today." He bowed his head before her and then realized how utterly idiotic that was but didn't say otherwise. Instead he moved towards the door.

"Erik!"

He stopped in his tracks as his face shot up in her direction. He had never once heard his name from her voice. It was glorious.

Christine realized she had never spoken his name before and she smiled when she heard it come from her lips. Yet the smile faded when she continued. "I don't think that I can be alone right now. I know it's awkward and bizarre but…. Will you stay?"

If he had found his voice, he would have answered that nothing would keep him away. If he could utter one sound, he would have told her that he would kneel at her feet, until she wished him to leave. Instead, he knew he was far too overwhelmed to speak, so he simply nodded and took a seat on the couch, never taking his eyes off her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and interest in this story. And now we find out Erik's reaction to Raoul's letter...**

Christine's throat went dry. She went over to the bar and poured herself some water, then asked Erik if he wanted any. He shook his head. She drank the entire glass suddenly wishing that she had taken more time to consume the beverage, as she resumed back to her seat on the chaise lounge. Erik's gaze never left her, and she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Erik…."

"Yes?"

"No." She smiled softly. "That's your name, isn't it?" She felt like such an idiot. _Of course, that was his name. he responded to it, earlier._

"It is."

"I never knew it. Sounds bizarre, no? After all that's been between us, I never knew your name."

Erik crossed his legs. "You never asked me."

She bent her head down to avoid looking at him and Erik realized he didn't mean to sound so cold.

"I only meant that my name was never of any relevance."

She looked up then. "Of course, it was. You only chose to go by other ones."

"When I took up my life below the Opera House, I never intended to need any name at all. Others gave me my names. "Freak, Monster, Abomination, Ghost, Phantom…. Angel. Not always in that order. Yet I confess I never heard my name sound the way it did till I heard it from your lips just now."

She wasn't quite sure what to say at that. "What is your surname? I mean what does Mr. Y stand for?"

Erik laughed, and it surprised them both. She never had heard him laugh like that before. She found it sad that she never had a memory like that of him to share before.

"That's not my surname. I really don't have one. Well, I know my parents' name but…. I don't wish to have any ties to them. How I assumed the name Mr. Y is quite comical."

"I could use a laugh right about now." She then gave him a smirk.

The visible side of his mouth grinned. "I was buying the land to Phantasma and they asked me my name. I asked him why as if, what should it matter. I had money to pay for the land. The man started to refer to me as Mr. Y. I later found out that Americans seem to love short names or nicknames, if you will. There you have it."

Christine started to really laugh then and had to cover her mouth to stop, so she didn't wake up Gustave. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Christine, about the letter…."

"Please, don't. Not tonight. I can't even…."

"I had no idea you endured such a life because of my actions. I am so very sorry."

"I…."

"When you came back to me ten years ago and we…."

Christine turned away. "Erik, I can't talk about that now."

"Let me say this. I didn't really tell you before. After our glorious night together, after you not only made me a man, but you made me think of myself as a human being…. I was in such a euphoric state, but it was quickly dashed when I realized what a compromising situation I had put you in. I loved you, but I had nothing to offer you. I had no money; my home was in ruins and I was a wanted man by mobs and police alike. I wasn't what you needed."

He rubbed his hands on his legs, to calm himself. "I knew, or I thought the boy loved you and he could give you all the things you should have, that I never could. At least not then, anyway. I wanted to give you a gift. Your life back with me far away from it."

"You never even asked me what I wanted. You always made the choices for both of us."

Erik got up. "You have no idea how I wanted to kill myself after leaving you! I felt as if my heart was being ripped from my own body. I swear to you that nothing of the tortures I have endured in my life have ever compared to the pain that I felt for letting you go."

"Tortures…." _What happened to you?_

He ignored her and went on. "I had to know you would be cared for and safe. You have no idea what kind of life I led when I first came to this land. I didn't even know if I would make it out of France alive. What would have become of you, if they had found you with me? You would not have just been my victim, but they would have seen you as my accomplice. No, I robbed too much from you already."

"I wouldn't have cared. I loved you then."

Erik couldn't ignore the word then. Christine told them before that there was no now for them. Did faith change again for them? "If I had known about Gustave…." He then rushed to her side and clutched her hand in his, as he brought it to his heart. She didn't stop him.

"The years here were hard. I did things I swore I would never do again, but I did them to survive and to make my way. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that you had a good life. To know that the Vicomte mistreated you or took you for granted…. Christ, that means all of my sacrifices were for nothing!" He then looked at Christine with a sudden realization.

"Good God, did he ever hurt you physically, Christine?"

She was silent a bit longer than she should have been, and Erik got down on his knees.

"Dear Angel, forgive me. It is all my fault!" He buried his head in his hands.

She had expected him to go into a rage, not see him in such a state of remorsefulness. This was not the Phantom she remembered. "No, Erik, no! It is not your fault! You are not to blame for that at all. I never blamed you for that or for any of unhappiness in my marriage." She placed her hands on his head to try and comfort him.

"Raoul and I had a chance to make a life and we what we did or didn't do is on us."

He slowly got to his feet. "I never intended to invade your life again, as you called it." He smoothed his hair out and Christine wondered if his habit of doing that was merely a way for him to tell himself he was still in control. As if having a good appearance meant things were alright. She should have told him that nothing is ever what it seems. She and Raoul both knew that all too well. She then tilted her head to take a closer look at him. She thought that he must know that better than anyone.

"Despite my success and my life above ground, it meant nothing to me without you and your voice. Although I finally became accepted, I was only half a person. I thought one song. One song could satisfy me. I could hear my muse once more and then I would be able to let my song out. Just like Don Juan." He forced a smile. "Not an opera but an aria this time." He shook his head. "Then I learned about Gustave." Erik panicked when a question came to his mind. "Did he ever hurt the boy?"

Christine jumped to her feet. "No, he would never…. No, Raoul may have been neglectful with him, but he was never abusive or violent."

"So, he is only scared of me then?" Erik silently cursed his face.

Christine came towards him and caressed his visible cheek. "I'll talk to him about that. He is only a child, he didn't know."

"I don't blame him. It was my stupidity. I was under the misguided notion that maybe he could be the one to see that there was beauty underneath. As always, I pushed too hard, too fast."

"You aren't at fault. It must have been terrifying for you to come to that realization like that. You must know that I wanted so often for you to know. I am not sorry that you finally know the truth, Erik." She rested her hands on his chest and neither moved away. Their faces came closer together.

"Mother, please I'm scared. I had a bad dream and… "

They flew apart when they heard Gustave's voice but once the boy saw Erik, he screamed instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik cringed when he heard his son shriek with terror at the mere sight of him. _Could you imagine if I wasn't wearing my mask?_

Christine's arms flew opened for the boy to come to her. "Gustave, it's alright. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you."

"But Mother, his face… please, I'm scared." The boy buried his face into his mother's side.

Christine looked over at Erik with sheer agony in her eyes and mouthed she was sorry. She then kissed the top of Gustave's head to comfort him.

"Gustave, Mr. Y is our friend. He would never hurt you. I promise you that."

Christine did her best to calm the boy, but it was obvious that he was still visibly shaken over what he had seen in Erik's office. Erik was obviously devastated and if Christine could have found a way to comfort them both, she would have done so without hesitation but under the circumstance, she had no choice but to make sure the boy felt safe.

Erik couldn't stand to see the two people he loved more than anything be conflicted by his presence, so he moved to leave.

"I'll leave you both in peace, so you can rest."

Christine opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the words. Instead she stayed focused on her son. Erik seemed to vanish after that.

Christine moved over to the couch and pulled Gustave into her lap.

"Darling, you're safe. Please don't cry."

The boy lifted his head and opened his eyes to look around the room. "He's gone?"

"Yes, dear one. It's just us but I don't want you to be afraid of Mr. Y. He's an old friend of mine and …"

"Mother, where is Father? Shouldn't he be here?"

Her heart fell. "Gustave, your father has gone away for a while."

"Away?" He wiped his eyes.

"Yes, dear. He needed to go away for a while and I…. I think it would be best for you and me to spend some time together, just us two."

"So, we are leaving Coney Island?"

"Is that what you want, sweetheart?"

Gustave thought for a moment. "No…. I do like it here but…. Mother, I really liked Mr. Y when I first met him but after seeing his face…."

"Gustave, Mr. Y never meant to frighten you. He only wanted to be your friend."

"What happen to his face, Mother?"

"I…. Think he was born that way, dearest." She hugged the boy tight, thinking how easily Gustave could have been born with his father's affliction. She wondered so many things in that instance and suddenly had so many questions for Erik.

"Did I hurt Mr. Y's feelings, Mother?"

She looked down at her son's face and saw such genuine concern in his eyes. "He knows you didn't mean it, Gustave. He is not angry with you. I reacted the same way you did when I first saw his face."

"You did?"

She nodded feeling very ashamed of herself. "I was young too and I didn't realize that sometimes you need to look with your heart and not with your eyes to really see the beauty in someone."

"I don't understand, Mother. How does one look with their heart?"

"I think is starts by listening to your heart and accepting that it's very wise. Wiser than common sense or your own mind." She wished she would have had someone to tell her that, all those years ago.

"How do I do that, Mother?"

"Why don't we find out together?" She wrapped her arms around her son and clung to him tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik didn't sleep that night. He got up early and spent most of the day in his office trying to figure out how he could somehow change the way Gustave felt about him. He didn't think he stood a chance before but now that Raoul had deserted them, he thought faith had redesigned things once again and this time, this time he was not going to give up. He needed Christine and his son. Not just for a song, not just for one night but for the rest of his life.

No sooner did the sun rise, did it seem to set, and Erik decided it was time to start making up for his mistakes to his family. He was on a mission when Madame Giry entered his office and blocked his way out.

"Antoinette, not now. I'm on my way…."

"To see Christine?"

He didn't answer her.

"Erik, I will no longer let you cast me aside. We need to discuss Meg."

"I have already told the Stage Manager to promote one of the chorus girls to cover Meg's part. The show will go on as always."

"Do you think that is why I am here, to discuss Meg's replacement?!" She shook her head in disgust. "Of course, this is all so easy for you. To simply replace Meg again. She and I seem to be a very easy problem for you to solve."

"What are you talking about?"

"People matter, Erik. We matter, or have you forgotten all Meg and I have sacrificed to help you these past 10 years? Where was she, eh? Where was your precious, Christine?"

"Enough."

"She left you. She ran away from you and your face. She didn't care what the mob did to you or if you died. But we stayed on. Meg and me. We protected you, helped you and advised you. We built this park just as much as you did. Your _Angel_ was wed to a younger man. A better-looking man. A man who gave her a son and a title."

"You have no idea what she wants. Stop speaking as if you do!"

"Meg and I were the ones that desired your attention, Erik."

"Meg left and ran away with the Vicomte or did that piece of news escape you? She ran off with a married man. Do you really want me to feel sorry for her?"

"Did you stop to ask yourself why she would do such a thing? Did you ever stop to ask yourself what you could have done to stop her?"

"She was a headliner in a very successful show. She came and went as she pleased. What more did you want me to do?"

"Respect us and give what is owed to us."

Erik rolled his eyes. "I told you that you and Meg will get your due. I have never lied to any of you. I have never forgotten what you did for me. But your bringing up the past as a weapon to wound me and ingratiate yourself is not going to bring Meg back."

"So, help me get her back."

"I don't have time for this nor am I going to listen to you recite ancient history. I am needed somewhere."

"Christine? She needs you now, eh? Always her little lap dog, Erik?"

He came towards her and reached to grab her neck but stopped himself when Madame Giry backed into the wall. He closed his eyes and backed away slowly. He forced himself to talk calmly but Madame Giry couldn't help but tremble by his tone of voice.

"I suggest that you think long and hard before you ever disrespect me or her ever again. I told you that you will be compensated for the past. Yet that does not give you carte blanche over your future. Leave me."

She swallowed hard but said nothing as she left the room. Erik smoothed his hair and thought about what Antoinette had said.

 _People matter._

She was right but, in his eyes, the only two people that mattered to him were Christine and Gustave. He was determined to make them both see that, starting tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I try to respond to each review but I can't do that if you log in as a Guest. So for the one Guest who said Erik was an "ungrateful sewer rat," I think that was harsh. LOL. Erik has a one track mind which may cause problems, but remember things aren't always what they seem. L** **et's focus on the next part, shall we? BTW, I own nothing.**

Christine spent the day inside her hotel room. She and Gustave didn't sleep much the night before and so she wanted to make sure that her son got as much rest as he could today. She tried taking a nap, but the weight of her worries caused her to do more tossing and turning than sleeping. She ordered in some room service, but it was for Gustave's sake. She couldn't quite find her appetite.

She looked out from her balcony and noticed how beautiful the moon was. It was almost as if it were hanging just below the Ferris wheel. Phantasma seemed to be booming with noise from the people and the rides. It felt comforting to her. Any distraction away from her thoughts was a welcome relief. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn that Erik planned the scenery for just that purpose. She smiled weakly at the thought.

"God, he must feel horrible. I feel horrible. Gustave feels horrible. But I bet Raoul isn't feeling very horrible right now, is he." She walked back inside, took a throw pillow from the couch and threw it across the room. "How dare you, Raoul put me through hell and then do this to me? What am I supposed to do now?"

She crossed her arms. "Make your choice, Christine…" She closed her eyes. It seemed like she was always tormented by her choices but were they ever hers or did Erik and Raoul make them for her? Both men had very different reasons for doing so. Erik, because he wanted something better for her and Raoul because he wanted her all to himself. "I need to think of Gustave now. That is my choice, the only choice."

 _Knock, Knock_

She looked at the clock and realized it was supper time, but she didn't remember ordering anymore food.

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

"I didn't order any…." She stopped when she recognized Erik's voice. She shook her head and opened the door.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." Her response surprised him. "Look at you, only in America a few days and you know all the slang words." He winked. "I thought you and Gustave would be hungry by now and didn't think you would be in the mood to go out."

"You didn't have to do that. I had ordered something earlier, but we really didn't eat much of it."

"That's because it was from the hotel. It's the one thing I need to change around here but since I have all the other restaurants in the park, I didn't see the point in putting too much effort into the food here. I thought it would give guests more of a reason to go out and explore but…." He shrugged. "Anyway, I know you haven't tried Nathan's hot dogs yet and it's a must. You say you aren't hungry but once you taste these…." He opened the box he was holding, and Christine couldn't resist the delicious aroma.

"You're sweet to check on us…. And it does smell divine."

"May I please come in? I won't stay long."

"Of course. Gustave is still asleep." She felt guilty realizing how her reply may have sounded to him. Yet if he was offended, he didn't show it.

Erik walked in and moved to the center of the room and began laying the food out in a picnic fashion.

"Erik, I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I want you to know that…."

Erik stopped his work and looked up. "It's alright. This isn't about me." He then motioned to the food. "Are you hungry yet?"

She didn't hide her smile, as she sat down next to him. "The floor?"

He looked about the room. "It's a picnic."

He said in all seriousness that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Soda pop?" He handed her a bottle.

"I think I should just stick with water."

"It's good too." He said teasingly as he taunted the bottle in front of her.

"Could we share it?"

"Oh, I wasn't going to… I mean… It's for you and Gustave. I just wanted to help set it up and then…."

She touched his arm. "Erik, we should talk about what happened. I spoke to Gustave and…."

"Christine, I can't stay even if that was my intention."

"Why not?"

"I would have to remove my mask." His head fell.

Her hand went to touch his chin to make him look at her.

"We should definitely talk then."

"I won't ever make him fear me again." He then took her hand and kissed it. "Or you."

"Erik, what happens now?"

He wasn't expecting the question so soon. "Now, Christine?"

She nodded.

"You take the time you need to do what is best for you and Gustave. Raoul was right about that."

"I can't stay here and …."

"Why not? Is my park so awful?"

"Of course not! But what if I decide that I don't want…."

"Me?" He asked quietly.

She didn't respond.

"Christine, regardless of what you decide to do, you will need money. My offer of employment stands. I know it isn't the Opera House in Paris, but I have modeled my concert hall after the MET. The MET is even bigger than the Opera Populaire was. You could work here, built up an even bigger audience and then who knows? Maybe sing for Oscar Hammerstein after all. The city is full of opportunity."

"Erik, I don't think I should be singing. I need to…."

"Find yourself? You already know who you are. You're a singer. That isn't about me or him. It's all you. You are more than just a Vicomtesse. That life isn't enough for you. You need more, and you should have it. Sing here." He was tempted to say sing for me but stopped."

"Sing for you?" She voiced his desire and knew it was true the minute he reacted to her reply.

"For the music, Christine and of course the audience. I will merely be one of them."

"I don't think we can ever go back to where we were before, Erik."

"I don't want that." He shook his head. "I want things to be how they might have been. I know I have much to atone for and it may never be enough, but I want to try. First by making sure you have the time and space you need. I won't make the choice for you this time. I want you to choose me because you want me."

She wanted to answer him and give him some sort of reassurance, but she couldn't. She couldn't verbalize it. Instead she spoke of the music. "I have missed singing. I would like to do that but…."

"But what? You work for me and sing. You and Gustave spend time getting to know the park and maybe…."

"Maybe?"

"Me." He said hopefully.

"And after all that, if I still decide to leave. You'll just let me go?" _Is that what I really want him to do?_

"I'll never let you go, Christine." He sighed. "You are in here, forever." He touched his heart. "But I hope that in time, even if you decide to go back to Raoul or start a new life without either one of us, you and Gustave will have seen me as something other than a monster. That way he'll not be so confused when I leave everything to him."

"Erik…." She was surprised and was going to protest but he stopped her.

"It's his legacy. All I do now is for him and you. At least he and his mother won't think of me as a deformed madman."

"We don't think that…. I never did." She sat up on her knees and placed her hands on his chest, just as she did last night.

"So, you'll stay?"

She nodded. "But I insist on moving to one of the work quarters. It's not right for me to be at the hotel if I am going to be a…. what's it called? A regular?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Erik, I can't be seen getting special treatment."

"But the work quarters are not fit for children."

"But you could rent out this room if we moved."

"I don't rent it out now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's mine."

"You…. Yours?"

He smirked. "Did you think every hotel room had a piano?"

She thought for a moment. "No, but it's so…."

"What?"

"Colorful." She clasped her hand over her mouth as soon as he said it. "Well…"

Erik shrugged. "It is but I couldn't bring myself to change it. Besides, I spend most of my time in my office and it has its own accommodations. More to what you might deem as more suitable for me." He winked.

She noticed that this was the second time he winked, and he seemed to have such an ease about him. She never would imagine him behaving this way in Paris.

He placed a few garnishes over the hot dog and handed one to her. "Taste it before it gets cold."

"What did you put on it?"

"Insurance that you will like it." He placed it in her hand.

"Thank you, Erik."

He smiled. "Thank you for letting me do this."

She tasted the hot dog and couldn't contain her reaction. "This is amazing. What's in it?"

Erik paused. "Perhaps we share that for another time. I'll take my leave, so you can get Gustave. He'll want to try this too."

When Erik stood up he saw the boy was behind the couch watching them. He swallowed hard, hoping that Gustave wouldn't scream again.

"Gustave, come and see what Mr. Y brought us. I think you will like it very much."

He stood in place and Erik moved to the door. "It's alright, Gustave. I am going. I just wanted to bring you and your mother some supper. It's from a very popular restaurant here on Coney Island and the man that makes them is one of my employees."

Gustave still didn't move but he didn't look away from Erik.

"Gustave, I know you fear me and you have every right to. I never should have taken my mask off. The last thing I ever wanted to do was frighten you or your mother. I come as a friend. I promise you that if you give me a chance to be your friend, I will never take my mask off in front of you again."

"Erik!" Christine did not want the mask to be a negotiation tactic between them.

"It's alright, Christine. I wouldn't promise anything I couldn't do." His eyes never left Gustave's. He then took a box out from his inside jacket pocket. "This is for you."

Gustave looked intrigued. "For me?"

Erik nodded. "It's a new creation. You inspired it. You and your mother have that effect on me." He extended his hand and Gustave took the box from him.

"Thank you, Mr. Y."

"You haven't opened it yet."

The boy looked over at his mother for permission and Christine nodded. He then opened the box and saw a small boy at the piano. She looked up this mother. "It looks like me."

Erik smiled. "It plays the first few notes you played for me in my office before…" He looked at his shoes. "Before."

Gustave smiled wisely. "This is amazing!"

"Wait till you taste the hot dog." Erik chuckled and so did Christine.

"Thank you, Mr. Y."

"You are most welcomed. Please accept it as an apology for my behavior before. Gustave, you don't have to answer right away but do you think it would be alright if I visited you and your mother, as long as I didn't take my mask off."

Christine wanted to say something, but Erik moved closer to the boy and extended his hand.

"You have my word, Gustave."

Gustave slowly took Erik's hand and shook it.


	7. Chapter 7

Christine woke up the next morning determined not to spend another moment wasting away in her hotel room. She took a bath, dressed and then tended to Gustave.

"Where are we going, Mother?"

"I need to see the Stage Manager and the Music Director today, Gustave and find out more about my job."

Gustave smiled. "You're really going to work here, Mother?"

She nodded. "I am and I'm very excited about it."

"I'm sure if Father knew, he would want to hear you sing. Your voice is so beautiful."

Christine hugged him. "Come, I thought we could get some breakfast in the park. I don't know about you, but the smell of the fresh bread is making me hungry!" She touched his nose.

As they were heading out the door, Gustave picked up the present that Erik had given him last night. "Can we have hot dogs again, Mother?"

Christine giggled. "Not for breakfast but maybe later."

"Can... Can we see Mr. Y today?"

She touched his face. "Would you like that?"

"Yes…. I would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright kids, take five." The Stage Manager called Camille over. "Camille, let's go over the new routine once more for Bathing Beauty, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Tom. I promise I'll get it by tonight."

"Don't worry, you just took it over." He started to rub her shoulders from behind. "It's easy. I know you got this."

The other girls gave each other looks.

Molly groaned. "Yeah, she's got this alright. The only reason Tom picked her is because he's already gotten everything else from her."

Sally laughed. "Face it, if we are going to advance in the business we need to start sleeping our way to the top."

"Didn't hurt Meg, did it? All those admirers. No wonder the Boss made her the headliner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Gustave came onto the stage looking for the Stage Manager but didn't see him in sight.

"Excuse me, do either one of you know where I can find the Stage Manager or the Music Director?"

Sally couldn't contain herself from laughing but Molly ignored her and answered Christine.

"Don't mind her, Ms. Daae. Tom is a little preoccupied right now, with Meg being gone and all." When she realized what she said, her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

Christine stood poised. "That's alright. I suppose everyone knows by now."

"Well, Billy should be here." Molly looked about trying to see if she saw him.

Christine shook her head. "I'll find my own way, thank you for your help."

Molly faced the floor and Sally hit her arm. "That's using your head, Molly."

Molly slapped her hand away. "I didn't think, okay? Blame Meg, not me."

"And now, none of us will be able to live it down." Sally looked worried. "I hope she doesn't tell the Boss…. Come on, let's grab a bite while we still can."

Christine had moved her focus over to Gustave.

"Gustave? Where are you?"

"Mother! Over here! Do you remember Ms. Fleck?"

Christine came over to them. "Yes, of course. Hello."

"Ma'am."

"I was looking for the Stage Manager or the Music Director but I'm afraid I can't find either one of them." She took Gustave's hand. "Come, Gustave we can go and…"

"Ma'am, I can look after the boy, if you'd like. I am sure Tom and Billy will be back soon and you can wait in Mr. Y's office."

"His office?" Christine's curiosity piqued her interest. _I wonder if it is decorated in all black._

"Sure. Right past the stairs."

Christine thought against it. She shouldn't leave Gustave alone and didn't think it would be best to take him back to Erik's office so soon. "I shouldn't trouble you. No, we'll just…."

"Mother, I'll be alright."

Ms. Fleck saw Christine was troubled. "Ma'am, I won't hurt him, and I'll make sure he stays safe."

"Well, I'll just be a minute." She smiled at Ms. Fleck and followed her directions until she came upon Erik's door. She knocked.

"Erik, are you here?" She was surprised that the door was open when no reply came. She walked in and saw the room was empty. "Erik?"

She was about to leave when Madame Giry came into sight.

"Christine, so good to see you, my dear." Her words were cheerful, but her expression was not.

"Madame, I was looking for Erik."

"I can see that." She grimaced. "He's not here. Judging by the time of day, I would think he is at the stables. Would you like me to show you where they are?"

"No, I can manage. I have already intruded on enough of your time." She knew she shouldn't ask any more questions, but she couldn't help herself. "Madame, do you and Erik share the office?"

Madame Giry folded her papers and didn't look at her. "Each day around this time, I bring Erik the daily receipts from the night before. You caught me as I was leaving."

"I see. Well, I won't keep you. Good day."

"Christine?"

She turned around dreading the words the woman would say next.

"I hope you take this time to really think about what is important. You have a life back in France and Erik has one here. I think it's obvious by now that chaos and despair follow you two whenever you are together."

"Are you saying that it is Erik and mine's fault that Meg ran away with my husband?"

"Are you going to stand there and say that it wasn't?"

Christine was dumbfounded. "You don't know what you speak of."

"I think I do. Why didn't you leave the moment you realized that it was Erik that commissioned you and not Oscar Hammerstein? Why did you continue to tempt fate and agonize your husband by agreeing to sing? Singing for Erik? The music between you two…."

"I never asked Raoul to leave and take Meg!"

"Have you even stopped to try and find out where they are?"

Christine was seeing red. "Why are you behaving this way towards me? What have I ever done to you?"

Madame Giry looked at her in disgust. "You, my dear child, have done nothing. Remember that. You did nothing." She walked passed Christine and out the door.

Christine felt as if she was going to faint. She had to sit down, and the closest spot was the seat at the organ. She took it and exhaled a deep breath. She touched the keys to try and calm herself and instantly heard a noise. She looked up and saw a portrait come out from inside the wall. Christine looked down at the keys, realizing she had activated something when she touched them. When she looked back up, she was in shock when she saw her own eyes staring back at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Although not used as a song, some of the words spoken by Christine are from "How Could I Ever Know?" from The Secret Garden. I found it fitting.**

Christine didn't know what to think at first. How did such a portrait of her exist like that? Yet right before her hung a stunning likeness of her in Erik's private office. So private in fact, that he kept it hidden. Should she fear him and call this some sort of haunting obsession? Should she be angry? Should she feel ashamed for causing such loneliness in him? Should she feel proud or joyous that in the years they were a part, his love never died? She wanted to cry. She had hurt so many people because she was too afraid to act or speak her own truth. She had blamed him and Raoul, but she herself had caused a fair amount of pain and now after ten years, she still didn't know what to do.

 _How could I know I would hurt you so? How can I say to go on without me, when I know you still need me so? How can I say not to dream about me? How could I ever know? Forgive me, can you ever forgive me? I am too weak for you. And yet I can't stop loving you either. I can't resist you, any more than you can resist me. Dear God, what are we going to do?_ Her eyes began to swell with tears. _  
__  
_Erik cursed when he saw his office door wide open.

"Damn that woman! I am going to change the locks and she can leave correspondence at my door, if she cannot respect privacy!" He scoffed, as he removed his gloves but stopped in his tracks when he saw Christine. His eyes showed fear when he saw his painting in plain sight.

"What... What are you doing in here?"

She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I came to see you…. Madame Giry let me in. Please don't be angry at me. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I wasn't snooping. I only touched the keys and…."

"What is it that you needed?" He sounded cold, but his eyes still showed his embarrassment.

"This painting is…"

"I can explain. I…." He avoided her eyes.

"Erik, it's beautiful. How did it come to be?"

He hesitated but then replied. "I painted it."

She stood up and rested her hand on the organ for support. "You…." She then looked back at the painting once more. "Why did I not think of that myself? Of course, you did. Oh Erik, is that what you think I look like? The woman in this painting seems so strong and confident. It can't be me."

He couldn't concentrate on her words, only his folly. "I am not a stalker! I just wanted…. Needed to see you and …" He felt defeated. "I suppose this reminds you back in Paris when you saw the mannequin of yourself in my lair, doesn't it? The Phantom's obsession!" He threw his gloves on the table and kept his back towards her.

She came down the stairs and placed a hand on his back. He jumped but she did it again, slower this time, to give him time to adjust.

"I'm not angry. I am in awe of your talents. They are endless. I am only reminded of my doubt as to what you ever saw in me."

He turned his head. "Oh Christine. You know I never stopped loving you. You, who are goodness and light. I knew I should stay far away from you. I knew I didn't deserve…." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "The one blessing I had in my life was that I never desired love. It was a blessing, considering I knew no woman would ever have me. I had gone over 30 years without it, until I heard you sing. You… After I had commitment myself to living life five feet below the Opera House…. To live in darkness and shut out the rest of the world…. Only then did my heart awaken."

Christine couldn't contain her emotions any longer. "I loved you, oh God I loved you so! I didn't know how to love you, and I broke you because I didn't know how!"

Erik turned around to give her his full attention. "We discussed this. I was the one who let you go. I was the one who didn't allow you to make your own choice or have enough faith in..."

"Me." Her tears began to fall again.

"No! I took you and …."

"I gave it freely."

He was shocked at how open she was. "I meant everything I said yesterday, Christine. I will not force you again or make your choices. We must consider what is best for Gustave now. You need time and I have no intention of taking that away from you."

"Erik, I am so confused." She sighed in exasperation. "Just when I thought I was able to put my feelings for you aside and reconcile what my life was, you came back, or I came back. I don't know anymore."

"What… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if I stay here and spend time with you again and start to let my heart trust you and love you again, then find you gone or cast me aside for whatever noble reason…."

He pulled her towards him in a move that surprised them both. "Christine, I told you that I will never do that again. I am never going to leave you again as long as I know you want me."

"I want to believe that, but it isn't just about me now. Gustave…."

"I know, and I won't hurt him. Why else would I not want him to know who I really am? It would destroy him."

"See, there you go again. That is a choice we both should make."

"I only said that because he fears me, as you did."

"I don't fear you now and I need you to forgive me for the past if we are ever hope to move on."

"I didn't mean…." His voice was a mere whisper, as he brought his forehead to hers.

"Your face did frighten me, but it was your actions and words that really scared me. Your face, stopped mattering a long time ago."

She traced the lining of the mask and he moved his head to allow her more access. His eyes closed so he could take in the sensation of her touch. Before either of them could think, their lips met tenderly. One kiss, followed by two and then three, until their tongues touched, and their mouths made an eruption together. Yet they instantly pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"You need time!"

"I need time."

They both spoke at the exact same moment and suddenly Christine laughed.

Erik looked at her strangely. "What?"

"I don't know anything about you. I only found out your name two days ago."

"What is it that you wish to know?"

She looked at him with her mind a blank. "Am I supposed to simply ask you questions?" _I can't process a whole lifetime in one conversation._

"Yes." He looked at her in all honesty.

She giggled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Black. Isn't that obvious."

She shook her head in amazement. "Are you being playful or serious?"

"Both." He grinned after a minute. "What else would you like to know? I am ready to tell you everything, although I am not sure you will be able to hear it. My life and my preferences, may not be for suitable conversations."

"I want to be the judge of that."

He nodded. "I concede."

Christine then panicked. "Gustave."

"What's wrong?"

"Gustave. I asked Ms. Fleck to look after him and I said I would only be gone a moment. I better go get him. He must be starving. We were going to go into the park and…"

"Explore?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded.

"Ms. Fleck is a good woman. I have no doubt he is being cared for but, go and enjoy your day."

She turned to leave but stopped to look back at him. "You were at the stables earlier?"

"Yes, I care for the horses there every day."

"I can't believe you have stables here too." She was beyond impressed with all that Erik was able to accomplish.

"They aren't for the public. They are my own. I longed for Caesar since I left Paris and…."

"Caesar? I haven't thought of him in years."

Erik smiled. "He was a good friend and thus I told myself that once I made my way, I would own horses as opposed to…. Borrowing them." He grinned. There is a thin line between stealing and borrowing, he thought.

She giggled. "I remember how much he loved you and you dotted on him."

"Would…. Would you and Gustave like to see the stables?" He told himself not to be too disappointed, if she said no.

She paused. She really thought it was best to spend time with Gustave alone but after last night, she thought that having Gustave spend some time with Erik wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

"Could we meet you here a little later? After breakfast?"

He couldn't believe she had said yes. "Of course!"

"We'll come back to the stage area. Maybe I'll even find your Stage Manager, so I can go over a few things."

"Just come when you are ready."

She raised her eyebrow. "You're willing to wait?"

"I am nothing if not a patient man, Christine. The years have taught me that."


	9. Chapter 9

Erik was on stage talking to a few men when Christine and Gustave returned. When he saw them, he smiled and waved. Christine couldn't help but laugh at such a simple gesture.

 _The infamous Opera Ghost waving hello._

"Christine, would you please come up here? I think it's time you met Tom." Erik looked over at Tom and whispered, "You are to be helpful to her but keep your hands to yourself."

"Mr. Y, I would never…."

"Spare me, I know all about your reputation. If I ever find that you put your shenanigans before your work, you will answer to me." He leaned into him. "Meg's replacement better be just as talented as she was, or you will answer for it. Do we understand one another?" Erik didn't flinch.

"Yes... Yes, Sir." He forced himself to stop shaking.

Erik smiled as if nothing had happened. "Excellent." He then introduced Christine to him. "Why don't you two talk and we'll leave when you are ready…. Or…"

"Or?" She asked.

"I could take Gustave with me and we could both wait for you…." He then stopped, realizing it was far too soon to suggest such a thing. "I'm sorry. Forget I even mentioned it."

Christine smiled at him encouragingly. "It's alright. I won't be long, and you didn't say anything wrong."

He nodded and then pretended to look busy to not make Gustave anxious, until the boy called his name.

"Mr. Y?"

Erik came hurrying down to the main floor. "Yes, Gustave?"

"Do you really have horses here?"

"I do. Do you ride?"

"No. But I would like to learn. There are many things I would like to learn."

Erik kneeled to be at eye level with him. "You can learn to ride here if you wish."

"Really?"

"We'll ask your mother."

Not knowing Christine was behind him, Erik got up and turned swiftly. "Oh…. Hi."

"Erik, what did you say to Tom?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He was frightened to death to even give me one recommendation or make changes to my ideas."

"Well, he obviously agreed with you."

"Erik…." She raised her eyebrow.

"Christine, I only told him to be a gentleman. If he doesn't know how to behave without being a cad, I'll know soon enough."

"Is that all? Because I told you I didn't want any special treatment."

"You also don't want to be manhandled, do you?"

She looked back at Tom and spoke softly. "He does that?"

"I'm looking into it. He's a good worker but he likes the ladies a little too much." He then looked worried. "You aren't…. Aren't interested in him, are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Well, you seem to be asking all sorts of questions about him…." He sighed. "Tom needs to know that you are a lady and sometimes he forgets that his work and his personal interests are not mutually exclusive."

"I appreciate your chivalry, but I can defend myself."

Erik looked at her sadly. "You shouldn't have to." He then touched her wrist and rubbed the spot that he knew Raoul had bruised before.

She softened her tone when her eyes met his. "If I need you, I know you'll be there."

Gustave was growing impatient. "Mother? Can we go see the horses now?"

She took her son's hand. "Yes, Gustave. Thank you for being so patient." She looked at Erik. "Mr. Y, will you please lead the way?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stables were a complete wonder to Gustave. He loved the horses and Erik was so happy to see the boy smiling again. Gustave was still too short to comb the horses' manes but with Christine's permission, Erik found a small stepstool for the boy to stand on and he stood behind him to make sure Gustave kept his balance.

When one of the horses saw Erik, he hurried over to him and made it known he wanted to be petted.

"My, he really likes you, Erik." Christine grinned.

"How do you do that, Mr. Y?"

Erik leaned in closer into the boy's ear. "I'll show you. It's a secret though, so do you promise to keep it between us three?"

He nodded eagerly.

Then as if by magic, Erik had an apple appear in his hand and started feeding the animal.

"You see, Gustave. It's all about having the right treats." He winked again, and Christine saw the playfulness in his demeanor return.

After the horse had eaten half of the apple, Erik gave the second half to Gustave. "Would you care to feed him, Gustave?"

"Mother, may I?" He practically implored his mother to say yes.

He sounded so excited, Christine didn't dare refuse. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Erik moved out of the way and allowed Gustave to take control. He stayed close by though, just in case the horse started to get mischievous. Christine grinned, and he couldn't help but notice her happiness.

"This was a good idea, after all?"

She kept her eyes on Gustave but remained smiling. "Oh yes." She then looked at him. "You're at peace here, I can tell."

"Animals were always easier for me to connect with." He then looked back at his son and then to Christine again. "He looks happy."

"He is. You and he are more alike than I ever realized."

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever worry that he might…. When you were carrying him, did you ever fear that he might look like me?"

She looked at him in all seriousness. "Never. I suppose I should have, knowing that…. Erik, you were born... Like that, weren't you?"

He nodded.

"Nevertheless, I never thought about it and when I held him in my arms, all I could think about was how beautiful he was and how…."

"How what?"

"How you would never see him." She looked away. "I thought about that a lot."

"Do you think…. Do you think Gustave could come back and I could teach him how to ride?"

"Teach him?" She looked concerned.

"Not alone. You too. I know he wouldn't want to be alone with me. I know better than to assume that you would allow that just yet."

"Erik, calm down. I'm not worried about you seeing Gustave. I just get a little protective of him. I think your teaching him would be a wonderful idea and maybe you could teach one more student?" She saw his confusion and answered his unspoken question. "Yes, me."

"You? But you ride…."

"No, you helped me onto the horses, remember? I'm not as good as I'd like to be. I never got to ride very often at the de Chagny estate. Raoul didn't like it much and he didn't see the point of my doing something alone." She averted his stare, feeling embarrassed.

"It would be my pleasure, my lady." He bowed. Then he called Gustave over. "Gustave, your mother just asked if I would teach both of you to ride. Would you like that?"

His eyes widened. "Really mother?!"

She kneeled and opened her arms wide for her son to hug her. "Absolutely. When do we begin, Maestro?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They came back to the stage and Erik offered to escort them back to the hotel. "I just need to grab a report. Do you and Gustave want to come to the office? I can offer you both something to drink."

"No, that's alright. We will wait here for you."

Erik noticed a change in Christine's demeanor. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just…. I don't think I am up to seeing Madame Giry again."

He eyed her carefully. "What happened?"

"Erik, she said some very unpleasant things before and I don't want Gustave to overhear anything else she might have to say."

Erik cursed under his breath. "That woman…. Christine, she isn't upset at you. It's me."

"No, Erik. She is different. She looked at me with such contempt. I don't know what it is she thinks I have done. We were so close once."

"It's because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Antoinette's change. It's my fault. It's all my fault."


	10. Chapter 10

Christine looked at Erik with puzzlement in her eyes. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" He looked at her blankly.

"Think that everything bad is because of you? Erik, people make their own choices."

"Because they are driven to them!" He walked across the stage to sit down. "I didn't plan on her coming with me. It was never even part of the plan... But she insisted." He rubbed his eyes.

"Why do you think she did that?"

"Need." He scoffed. "Well, need and guilt."

"What do you mean?"

He looked over at her. "That is a rather long story."

"Aren't we supposed to be getting to know one another again? Or for the first time, for that matter?"

He watched Gustave with curiosity as Dr. Gangle, Ms. Fleck and Squelch were entertaining him and keeping the boy occupied. He then got up. "I already know all about you."

"You really think so?" She asked coyly.

He looked at her as if she had just imposed a challenge on him and began recanting her life measure for measure. "You were born in Sweden and your mother, sadly died in childbirth. Yet your father loved you to pieces and was your everything until he died. Your favorite place in the world is by the ocean."

She smiled. "It's not as much the ocean, as it is the memories it brings back of Papa."

He nodded. "Your favorite color is blue and…."

"Wrong!"

"Wait, what?"

"My favorite color is not blue."

Erik thought back to their past. "But you wore a blue costume all those years go and your dresses in Paris was all blue." He saw her eyes widen. "I only know that because you would often wear something blue whenever I would come to teach you."

"Is that all you saw?" She arched her brow and was surprised by her boldness.

"Christine, I would never!" He looked offended.

She laughed. "I know…. I know that. See? You aren't so terrible, are you?"

He scoffed. "Because I'm not a pig?" He then looked at her quizzically. "What is your favorite color?"

She came up to him and placed her hand to the back of his head, so she could stare at him. "It was blue but then one day I saw amber eyes with a tint of gold looking at me. Piercing gold whenever they got angry or frightened or happy." She smiled as if she was remembering something. "I remember your eyes that night…." She blushed as she took her hand away and then focused intently on the floor. _Should I have said that?_

He smoothed his hair. "I… I have some work I must get to." _She needs time, remember that._

"And Gustave will most certainly need a nap. I have some sheet music to work on."

He smiled. "I suppose that Billy will assist with whatever you may need?"

"Your music director? Yes. But…."

"But what?"

"Never mind."

"No, go on and say it."

"I was going to ask if you would be working with me but then I realized that would be asking for special treatment. You are much too busy for that."

"I didn't think you would want me to." He said sheepishly.

"That is the one thing you should never, ever doubt." She looked at him, expecting him to charge over to her and take her in his arms but he didn't, and she couldn't deny she was disappointed.

Erik looked at her with such longing. "Just ask me and I will obey."

They looked at one another for what seemed like minutes, but no words came. Finally, it was Madame Giry's intrusion that broke their silence.

"Erik, are you coming to our meeting? You have new acts to see."

He didn't stop looking at Christine. "I'll be right there. Go on without me."

Madame Giry didn't say another word, as she walked passed them.

Christine began to walk towards Gustave. "I better go."

"Are you both free for supper?" He touched her arm before she was too far away from his grasp.

She looked at him and nodded. "But only if you will tell me how she and Meg ended up coming with you."

He nodded. "I told you, you shall know all you wish to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was hurrying to get to the second stage when Dr. Gangle stopped him.

"Sir, may I have a word?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Is it about that matter we discussed?"

"Indeed, it is, Sir. The Vicomte is in Monte-Carlo."

Erik rolled his eyes. "The casino? I should have known. He is there with Meg?"

Dr. Gangle nodded.

"Get a note over to Meg. Make sure she knows how much this is hurting her mother."

"Anything else, Sir?"

He thought for a moment. "Tell her she is better than this. I hope she proves me right."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and continued interest in this story. This next chapter contains a song by John Lennon, "Beautiful Boy."**

 **Regretfully, I own nothing.**

Erik knocked at Christine's door and when she opened it, he saw how upset she looked.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Erik, but it's Gustave. He isn't feeling well."

"What happened?" He came inside and looked longingly over to the hallway, where he knew the boy's room was only a few feet away. He knew better than to go charging in there, but he was still so tempted to do just that.

"It's my fault I'm afraid. You see after our day, we passed an ice cream shop and I couldn't say no to him, only I think I indulged him too much." She looked embarrassed. "Some mother I am, eh?"

"Christine, you had me worried to death. All children have upset stomachs. If it didn't happen today, it would have happened some time and Phantasma has all kinds of treats to tempt and delight."

She smiled at him. "How do you know so much about children?"

"Well, I don't really but I remember when you were ill as a little girl and…." He faced down to look at his shoes. "I recall that singing helped you sleep."

"Your singing did." She walked up to him and gently brought his face up to look at her. "You were always inside my mind."

He smiled. "Did you try singing to him?"

"I did but I'm afraid he needs something stronger. I was going to see if the hotel had something for…."

"I could help."

"Thank you, Erik. Where can we find a nearby pharmacy"?

He looked at her funny.

"Erik? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just we don't have to purchase anything. I can help the boy, if you don't mind that is."

"What are you going to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine entered Gustave's room first.

"Darling, it's Mother. Are you feeling any better?"

Gustave sat up. "It still hurts, Mother."

She sat next to him on the bed. "I know, sweetheart. Mr. Y is here, and he wants to help. Are you okay, if he comes in?"

"Does him…. Does he have his mask on?"

Christine sighed. She was disappointed by his question, but she knew he was sick, so she nodded. "Yes, Gustave. He promised he would, didn't he?"

He nodded. "Ok."

"Erik, can you please come in here?"

Erik was inside in less than a second. "Gustave, your mother told me you weren't feeling well. I think I can help you feel better. Would you like that?"

"Please Mr. Y. It hurts so badly."

Erik sat on the opposite side of Christine. "This is something I learned when I was a boy myself. I promise I won't hurt you, but you'll have to let me touch your stomach. Is that alright, Gustave?"

The boy nodded, as he tried to suppress his ache.

Slowly, Erik brought his hands to Gustave's stomach and began rubbing it, he then closed his eyes and told Gustave to relax and lie back down.

"I want you to clear your thoughts and imagine a glorious day you had. Think of that day and what made it so wonderful. Who was with you? What were you doing? Answer each question with a picture in your mind as you think back to that day."

"I remember, Mr. Y…."

"Good, now hold that memory tightly in your mind and breathe in and out."

Erik then began to sing.

"Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your fears disappear

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way, it's getting better and better

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy."

Gustave was asleep, and Erik looked up at Christine. "He should be able to sleep for a little while and probably wake up hungry." He chuckled.

"You were so wonderful with him." She did her best to hold back her tears. She saw how hard he was trying, and it made her heart swell for him, despite her mind cautioning her to keep her guard up.

He shrugged. "Maybe he can still see some beauty underneath, after all?" He looked back at the boy and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Erik went into the living room and he asked if she was hungry, but she patted her stomach.

"I indulged a bit too much myself." She giggled.

He went over to the bar and poured a drink into one of the glasses. Christine looked a bit surprised.

"I didn't know you drank much."

"I don't. Maybe some port or brandy every now and then but this is for you, my dear."

"For me?"

"I fear you will need it after I start answering your questions from earlier." He extended the glass out to her.

Christine was pleased that Erik didn't try to forget or make up an excuse to avoid her obvious curiosity about his past and why Madame and Meg left with him to America. She took the glass and placed it back on the bar. Instead she took his hand and walked him over to the couch.

"Let me be the judge of that." She sat facing him and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "I'm ready when you are."

He nodded. _She isn't letting go of my hand._ He then swallowed hard and started from the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Easter!**

"I don't want you thinking that I chose them over you. It wasn't like that at all. I was prepared to leave alone. I didn't want to drag anyone further down than they already where just by associating with me. All Antoinette was going to do was get me some money for safe passage on board a ship. She said she owed me that."

"Why would she say that?" Christine's quizzical nature was getting the better of her.

"It was her, Christine. The night of Don Juan when I took you to my lair and Raoul appeared. She told him how to find me."

She stared at him blankly.

He swallowed hard. "I hate bringing anything up about that night. I was so clearly out of my mind but…. Don't you remember? We were talking. I had told you about my mother and we were, or at least I thought, connecting again." He shook his head. "You were probably just trying to calm a deranged lunatic…."

"No! Stop that! I told you I don't want you berating yourself like that, especially in front of me." She gripped his hand tighter and softened her tone. "I remember our talk. You told me your mother gave you your first mask."

He nodded quickly. "Anyway, Antoinette told me she felt badly for betraying me and offering up my whereabouts to Raoul, so she offered to help get me out of France."

"How did she find you?"

"I escaped the mob through a secret door that was behind one of my mirrors. It led to the outside, but I had to wait until it was safe to try and venture out. I found myself waiting inside the tunnels for hours and when I came out, she was there."

"She knew your hiding places?" She tried not to sound jealous and Christine cursed her nativity.

"She knew of them because she was the one that showed me the tunnels years ago when she brought me there to hide after she helped me escape my Master."

"Your what?" She let go of his hand for a moment. "Erik, I don't understand."

"I told you that a drink might be fitting." He sighed. "One story at a time. She met me with money and offered to take me to the docks, but it was still too soon to travel. So, I went to…."

"To an abandoned cabin." She gave him a knowing look.

"It used to be a place where traveling fairs would come and break ground, so they could perform. I knew the area hadn't seen life in decades…" He had a faraway look in his eyes and Christine's voice brought him back to the present.

"What made her decide to come with you then?"

"When we met on the docks, she told me that the fire had destroyed the Opera House, so much so that they didn't see it opening again for at least two years or maybe more and that was only if they could find a new owner or a new patron with deep pockets for the repairs to be made. She and Meg were out on the streets. They had no choice but to leave and traveling alone without a man wasn't considered safe. She had to think of Meg."

"So, leaving for America was in their best interest too."

"I suppose traveling with a freak who was a murderer was safer than being without any male representation at all." He stood up. "Forgive me but I need to stand for a while." Erik cringed when he spoke next.

"So many people died that night because of me." He clutched his heart. "I swear to you on Gustave's life that I have never taken another life since the night of Don Juan. That beast died in the fire too."

"You said you did things here that you swore you would never do again…."

"That had to do with showing my face in public for sport. I did it because we needed to eat." He shook his head to wipe those memories away. "I know the Girys sacrificed too and I vowed that I would make it up to them. That hasn't changed. I still plan on doing that."

"Erik, I'm sorry I assumed that you…." She lowered her head. "I feel so ashamed."

"Why? Because you're smart to be leery of me?" This was not how he had hoped their night would have gone. "Christine, I want you to know that I didn't kill Piangi."

"Piangi? Why would you bring him up after all this time?"

"Because I need you to know that I didn't just kill without a thought. I was only going to leave him unconscious. Yet I learned later that he had a bad heart and my attack caused a shock he wasn't ready for."

"Erik, I didn't know any of this that night and I still came and found you. I still felt tormented by my choice and I wanted to stay with you."

"And now?"

"Now I don't know what to say, except I wished I had known this long ago."

"You do?" He sat back down next to her and was surprised when she didn't move away.

Christine didn't know what to say next, but she knew she couldn't stay silent, not now. "How long have you known Madame?"

"A long time. Yet you knew of that even when you were a ballet dancer."

"I knew she knew of you, but I didn't know of your…. Relationship."

Erik scoffed. "I hardly call it that. Christine, is there something you are not asking me but wish to know?"

She couldn't look him in the eyes. "I have no right…."

Erik thought for a moment and then felt sick to his stomach. "Good God, never! Giry and I have never been close in that way. She was 16 when she met me working as a freak in a traveling fair. I was the "Devil's Child" who could sing like an angel but looked like the spawn of Satan." One night, she went back and saw that I was chained inside a cage…."

"A cage? Merciful Heavens…. Who would punish you like that?"

"Punishment? It was how I lived. I was chained to a cage whenever I wasn't performing, for fear I would run away. That was the most humane part of my existence in those days."

Christine suddenly knew. "The abandoned cabin was where your fair once was?"

Erik avoided her eyes but nodded and continued. "Antoinette found me and overheard my Master and me…. She overhead his rather peculiar way of showing me I had done a good job. Some nights he would beat me till I bleed and other nights he would…. He would do unspeakable acts to me." He held his head in his hands.

"Where was your mother?!" Christine practically shouted in outrage.

"My Mother? Good God, you can't still think she was in the picture, can you? I ran away from my home when I overheard her and her fiancé plotting to take me to an asylum after they married. I knew I wouldn't survive one night in a place like that, so I ran away." He got up again.

His voice grew softer. "Unfortunately, after a few days my hunger got the better of me and I saw some men cooking around a fire. First opportunity I could, I went for the beef and they caught me. As punishment, I was to work for them in their fair until I had worked off the beef I never ate. Yet that all changed when they saw my face. They thought they had an instant anomaly. 'Come look at the freak!' but when they heard me singing…. That was my great downfall. The owner…. My Master said that I would be his prized freak."

She couldn't believe her ears. "How old were you?"

He shook his head. "I can't recall. We didn't celebrate birthdays much at my Mother's house. Maybe 10."

"Dear God, you were only a child…." _He was just Gustave's age…. 10 years old and he had already been through a lifetime of pain._

Erik's blood pressure started to rise. "Don't! Do not pity me, Christine! I can take anything, anything but that. Not your tears because you see a weak, pathetic, freak before you."

She stood up without a thought and came towards him. "I don't pity you, Erik, My God, I… Oh Erik, do I have to say it?"

He was confused. "I told you that your questions surrounding my past and getting to know me were not happy tales. My apologies if you even further regret your association with me. I'll take my leave."

"No, Erik!" She grabbed him and pushed him back towards her, circling her arms around his frame. "I am very upset to know the life you have known but I don't do it because I pity you or shed tears for some poor, pathetic, freak as you call yourself. I do it because…." She loosened her hold, so she could look up at him.

"I love you. I love you and I hate the fact that your life had nothing but woo. Worse, I hate that I have offered you zero comfort, only more chaos and despair!" She sobbed. "Madame Giry was right."

 _Love me as in love me now?_ _He paused when she mentioned Antoinette._ "What do you mean?"

"She said we only cause chaos and despair whenever we are together."

Erik was overwhelmed by their closeness and he brushed his thumb across her chin to make her look at him.

"That's a lie."

"How can you say that? Just look at you having to relive those nightmares because I had to know. God, Your mother, those men in that camp, your…. Master, as you call him." She could barely say his name without gagging. "The mob, and me. Always me."

"No, Angel."

Her reaction to the name he used was all over her face. "Angel." She whispered.

"Together, we made Gustave. He is the exact opposite to chaos and despair. Remember that."

The moment their eyes locked, they wrapped their arms around one another feverishly, giving into their temptation to bring their lips together once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Erik couldn't believe what he heard but before he could fully process it, Christine was in his arms and their lips were taking full advantage of the opportunity. Erik's mind was telling him that he must have misunderstood, but his body was telling him to shut up and savor the taste of honey that only Christine's lips could supply. They parted briefly, and Erik kissed her hand. She giggled back at him.

"Christine, did you really just say what I think you said? You love me…. You really love me right now in this moment?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "I never stopped, Angel."

Erik let out a breath. "Erik."

"What?"

"Please, call me Erik. Especially now…. Now that…." He couldn't even finish his thoughts. He just brought his forehead to hers. "I never stopped loving you, either." He whispered.

She smiled at him. "I know."

However, she moved slowly away from him and then sat down looking perplexed.

"What is it?" Erik moved to her side.

"It's not so simple, is it? I am married, Erik and…"

"Raoul?" Erik didn't even consider her marriage an obstacle, not anymore anyway. Not after what the Vicomte did, or after all he had learned about their 10-year marriage. "How is that a problem?"

She looked at him in shock. "Erik, marriage is supposed to be a lifetime commitment and while I am not saying I will stay married, I can't simple cast it aside either. I'll be a divorced woman and that does weigh on me. I'm catholic and that's not seen as something so easy to overlook."

"But he betrayed you and abused you… You didn't have a real marriage, not the kind that God intended for a man and a woman to have."

She tilted her head. "Since when do you know what God intended? You don't believe in God."

He shrugged. "I don't know anymore. Yet I do think that when marriage was intended, it was for life but only because your heart and soul was bound to that person, not because of a piece of paper."

"Erik, I would be willing to get divorced. That's not it, it's just… I need to come to terms with that."

He thought for a moment. "What about an annulment? Surely the church recognizes that."

She gave him a weak smile. "Yes, but I don't have the right to ask for that. I married Raoul when I was carrying your child."

"But we agreed to never say that. That's for Gustave's sake and your reputation."

"Erik, this is a lot to process and my point is that I still need time. Time to be sure."

"That you don't want your husband?" He felt as if someone had ripped his lungs out of him.

"It's not about Raoul. It's about me and Gustave, remember? You said that yourself. I need to be able to know I can be on my own and support him."

"But I want you to know that you are not alone. Gustave will never want for anything…."

"I need to know I can provide it without help from anyone else."

"But it's a partnership. This has nothing to do with whether you have your own funds. Of course, you should. You will command a large fee, I should know. I'm paying you." He looked at her hoping she would laugh.

"If it weren't you paying, would my price be so high?"

"I…."

She smirked. "No matter. Once we get my voice back to where it should be, maybe you won't be able to afford me?" She winked at him and he chuckled.

"I guess I foolishly thought it would all just fall into place, if you loved me."

She took his hand in hers. "I do love you, but a child changes things."

"I can't say I understand completely, but I do want to put you and Gustave first, so I will do whatever it is you say."

"I just need to figure a few things out on my own. My career is one of them."

He stood up knowing he couldn't continue keeping anything from her, especially with so much of their future riding on it. "Christine, do you wish to know where the Vicomte is? I know where he and Meg are staying so if…."

She stood up and came towards him. "How do you know where they are?"

"Believe me, I couldn't care less where that man is but Meg…. I am concerned and despite Madame Giry's belief to the contrary, I do care. I sent her a note hoping that she would come to her senses." He looked at her plainly. "I have never been married, so I can't pretend I know what you are going through. Perhaps it is all too easy for me to just…."

"I don't care where he is, Erik. Raoul knows where I am, but he doesn't seem to stop and think about me, does he?"

"But…."

"It's not about Raoul. I need to have something for myself. It's all your fault, really."

"My fault?"

"I want to sing, and you made me think I could do that again. Maybe even meet Oscar Hammerstein himself."

Erik looked at her as if she were crazy. "Silly girl. You can meet him whenever you wish. He will love you the moment he hears you! I'll have another suitor to contend with." Although he winked, he wasn't sure he was completely joking.

"I don't want another suitor. I want my Maestro."

"You wish to take lessons from me again?"

"You already knew that. Regardless of my fate, I can't resist your music. Together we are…."

"We are two stands of melody entwined."

She nodded. "I need time, Erik but I don't want time away from you. I've had enough of that."

He kissed her hand and then arched his visible eyebrow at her.

"So, you wish for me to teach you horseback riding and be your singing tutor?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, I do."

"And my payment?"

"My voice mixed with your songs." She beamed at him.

"And I can still spend time with you and Gustave, so we all get to know one another again?" He asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She entwined her fingers with his.

He grinned. "How can I refuse?"


	14. Chapter 14

Erik spent the next day working. He felt he was relaying far too much to Antoinette and since Christine told him of their latest conversation, he thought it best if he involved the old woman a little bit less. Although he would much rather be composing, especially now that Christine had asked that he be her only tutor. He could barely contain his excitement.

 _All in good time, Erik. All in good time. Patience. If I want this to really happen, she needs to see me as patient. I must surrender all my urges to push. There's too much to lose if I don't…_

He looked at his pocket watch and saw that he had some time before his next appointment and then Christine was going to meet him for a lesson. Their first lesson since…. He shook his head. "None of that, you old fool. This lesson will be out in the open and it doesn't have to be kept secret." He decided to watch the latest rehearsals first to ensure that Tom was indeed following instructions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camille sang the first few notes, and the company did their best not to moan but Molly and Sally made faces and Tom was quick to call them on it.

"Alright you two, stay in character!"

"I will, if she tries staying on the right note!" Molly replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, Tom." Sally replied. "I'm not going to keep singing loudly so the audience can't hear her, while I am stuck behind her!"

Camille looked at them in horror. "Why are you two always picking on me?" She started to go towards them, but Tom pulled her back.

"Just take five, honey. We'll be ready when you get back."

Molly squirmed. "We'll be ready? Tom, what the hell?"

Madame Giry interrupted them. "Stop that vulgar talk right now."

"But Madame, Camille is awful, and I can't keep…"

"What the devil is all this arguing for?" Erik came on the stage in a flash. "I could hear it all the way from the hallway. Is this what I pay you all to do?"

Tom approached Erik. "Mr. Y, I have it under control. I'm afraid what we have is just a little case of jealousy. Happens all the time."

"Is that so?" Erik looked at Molly and Sally and saw how they reacted to Tom's comment. "Tom, if you ask me, I would say that what we have here is another case of you, overstepping your authority."

Tom was standing off to Erik's side. He had a look on his face, as if he knew what Erik was about to say but when Erik's words registered with him, his mouth dropped. "What?"

"I heard the young, lady singing. She is awful. How dare you use her as a headliner? She should be running one of the amusement rides."

Molly and Sally had to cover their mouths from laughing so hard.

"Mr. Y, I know she isn't Meg but with a little more work…"

"I told you I wanted high caliber only. What I heard was…."

"It was only a few notes, Boss…."

"Every note should be sung with care and precision. What's worse is that poor girl thinks she is good, no thanks to your lies."

"Mr. Y…."

Erik turned to Madame Giry. "And you?"

"Me?! What? You think I am to blame for that?"

"You're employed to tell me things. How dare you know what replaced Meg and never even bring it to my attention!"

"You were the one who took it upon yourself to replace her."

Erik sneered. "This will not be tolerated ever again. Just because you want every other girl to fail so you can somehow tell yourself that Meg was the greatest star at Coney Island, doesn't mean I am going to let you stand by while people start coming here for cheap thrills as opposed to a real performance."

Madame Giry looked at him fiercely. "The Oo La La Girl." She huffed. "In your eyes you felt that was sufficient for Meg but if it were say…."

"Don't you dare bring up her name. They are different performers."

"With the same tired, old routine, Erik. Remember that." She walked off the stage.

Molly and Sally wanted to do the same, but Erik stopped them. "Young lady, you name is Molly is it not?"

She was shocked that Erik was talking to her, let alone knew her name. "Uh yes, Mr. Y."

"Starting today you are my new Stage Manager. Tom, you are fired. Leave quietly and you will receive your pay for the week."

Molly's mouth dropped to the floor. Sally didn't know what do to, but somehow her mouth moved.

"Uh, Mr.…."

"Sally, isn't it?" He said calmly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you cover the numbers? We'll try it out for a while and if the audience likes you, I'll renegotiate your contract. You had a nice sound from what I heard before."

Molly suddenly found her voice. "Mr. Y…"

Tom started screaming, "Now you listen to me! You can't just…."

"I can, and I just did." Erik said

"Why you masked, deranged…" Tom was about to hit Erik, when Dr. Gangle and Mr. Squelch came up from behind Tom and carried him off into the streets.

Erik turned back to Molly. "Yes, Molly?"

The girl stood there as if she had seen a ghost. "I…. I mean…. Look, I can't believe that is happening, but I want you to know that Sally and I…. We aren't…. We aren't…."

Sally finished the thought for her. "We aren't going to sleep with you or anyone for this. We know that means we may be out on the street, but we can't do that."

Erik crossed his arms. "Are you both quite finished? Don't take this the wrong way but I am not interested in either one of you like that. I want a stage manager and a headliner. I'm going to try you both out. If you're good, you'll stay. You work and do your job, nothing more than that."

The girls looked at each other. "No fooling?" Sally said.

Erik rolled his eyes. "Molly, your first state of business as my new Stage Manager is to tell that poor girl outside that she is dismissed, unless you can find something else for her to do but I think we all can agree it is not singing. Perhaps she can dance?" He noticed she wasn't moving and was starting to lose his patience. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mr. Y."

He then looked at Sally. "Work with Billy this afternoon. Tell him I said that you are his top priority. We need tonight to be a success."

Sally couldn't say anything, so she simply nodded.

"And Molly, we will need a few more girls. Madame Giry and I listened to a few the other day. They will be fine for chorus and backup. Have her give you their files."

"Me?"

Erik grimaced. "You'll have to get along with her. That's part of the job and …."

She stiffened. "And what?"

"Tell me if anyone mistreats you ladies again. This doesn't happen at Phantasma." He knew he was going to be late now and hated it. "I have to go."

"Mr. Y?" Molly called out to him.

"Yes?" He said in a huff.

"Thank you, Mr. Y. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Me too." Sally said.

Erik shook his head. "It's not charity. I merely gave you an opportunity. You need to prove you deserve it."

The girls smiled. "You can count on us, Sir!"

Erik walked swiftly away before not even the mask could hide his smile.

 _A/N: Well what do you know. Erik is a part of the Me too movement in a positive way. Atta boy! LOL_


	15. Chapter 15

Molly was doing all she could to learn exactly what Tom's job was and the more time she spent doing that, the more she realized that a lot of things were being neglected.

"What a total buffoon."

"Hey, you haven't even seen the new act yet." Sally laughed. "What's up?"

"Not you." Molly stared at the forms. "It's Tom. He didn't do anything. Makes me wonder how the hell we ever got anything we needed. All these forms were turned in late or missing information."

"Well, it's a good thing the Boss has you on the job."

"Still... How did this all go past Madame Giry?"

Sally shrugged and before she could say anything, Christine called out to them.

"Hello? Ms.? I'm sorry but could you help me?"

Molly looked up. "Oh hi, Ms. Daae! What can I do for you?"

Sally whispered. "You know she's married, right? Maybe use her married name."

Molly murmured back. "You know her husband left her, right? Besides, the Boss referred to her as Ms. Daae, so that's what I'll keep calling her."

Sally looked at the clock. "Got to run. Billy only gives me five minute breaks."

Christine came up the stars carrying a small basket.

"Molly? Isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I was looking for Mr.….."

"Y." She smiled.

Christine blushed slightly. "Yes."

"He's been with our new…Uh Security Manager."

Christine's eyes widen. "Security?"

"It's nothing for you to alarm yourself over, Ms. Daae. It's just since Mr. Y fired Tom, we thought it be best to take certain precautions. He wasn't too pleased having to be dragged out by Dr. Gangle and Squelch."

"I see….." Christine tried not to look worried. "Well, I'll just….."

"How dare you disregard my order?! Who do you think you are?" Madame Giry yelled at Molly from across the stage.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Not again…. Look, Madame, I'm the Stage Manager now and it's my job to handle these things. We didn't need any more of those items. What we do need is….."

"Just because Mr. Y felt sorry for you and made another mistake in hiring…." She eyed Christine before looking back at Molly. "Doesn't mean that you have the authority to override my order."

"Meg isn't here anymore, Madame. We don't need those items and frankly they were never needed for her acts. I should know, I was in them."

Madame Giry glared at her. "We shall see about that!"

Molly saw the woman leave in a huff and looked at Christine. "Ma'am?"

Christine answered her. "Yes?"

"I need to tell Mr. Y something but I'm afraid to."

"Afraid? Why?"

"I've been going over things lately and….."

"Hello? Hello? I'm looking for Meg Giry." A tall man walked through the side door.

Molly shook her head. "She isn't here. She's taken a leave of absence for a while. How can I help you?"

"She and I have an arrangement and I haven't seen her in almost three weeks."

"Sir I don't know what sort of arrangement you are talking about but I'm the Stage Manager and…"

He looked Molly up and down. "You're too plain for my taste." He then looked over at Christine. "Pretty but you look too old."

Molly stopped him from coming onto the stage. "I told you Meg isn't here and we are busy."

"Tell her that if she stands me up one more time, I'm going to move up the park's inspection date."

"The what?!"

The man nodded. "You heard me. Tell her to start scratching my back again or I will quit scratching hers!"

Molly stared blankly at him as he exited. She then turned to Christine. "Ms. Daae, I think I really need to speak with Mr. Y now. Will you please come with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was walking a rather bulky man out of the park.

"I appreciate you being able to come by on such short notice, Mr. Walker."

"Not at all, Mr. Y. When I received word that you were hiring, I made myself available."

Erik nodded cautiously. "I don't want to upset anyone, I just want to make sure that my employees and"… _family…_ "Are protected."

"Have no fear. I'll start first thing in the morning."

"Go see Squelch inside tent # 7 when you arrive. He'll get you set up."

"Thank you, Mr. Y." He extended his hand and Erik shook it.

As soon as Mr. Walker left, Molly and Christine came running up to him.

"Christine, what are you doing here? Molly, why aren't you back at the stage?"

Christine took his arm to help steady him. "Erik, Molly needs to tell you something. It's about Meg."

He looked at Molly impatiently. "Spit it out, Girl!"

"Can we please go to your office, Mr. Y?"

Erik noticed the girl didn't look like herself. He nodded. "Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you see Mr. Y, when I saw all these forms incomplete I got worried about the deliveries but we always kept receiving everything, no questions asked….."

Erik looked at the forms in disbelief. "My God, these should have been turned in weeks ago. How could we have gotten the permits, if the forms weren't….." He swallowed hard. "Giry had to have known about this."

"Mr. Y, I'm sorry to say this and I hope I'm wrong but we all saw Meg with a lot of….Admirers. I mean at first we didn't think twice but there were some rumors."

"Rumors?" He sat down fearing the worst.

"After today, when this man came and mentioned something about an inspection being scheduled…."

Erik ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

Molly panicked. "Did I do wrong, Mr. Y in saying something? I mean I know I just started and all and you've been so good to me and Sally….."

He lifted his hand up to stop her. "You did the right thing, Molly."

"Is there anything else I can do, Sir?" She looked at Erik and then Christine.

"Just go back to work. I will take care of things from here."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Molly?"

"Yes?"

"Good work."

She smiled weakly and left.

Christine didn't know what to say. "Erik…"

"Christine, I need to go to the city and handle of few matters." He went to his safe and began taking out money, placing it into a satchel. "We won't be able to have our lesson today." His eyes met hers. "I'm very sorry about that. I so wanted to…"

"Erik, is there anything I can do? I keep wanting to think this is all some sort of horrific mistake."

"I need to find out for myself before Madame Giry hears of any of this. Can you imagine if…" He wanted to crawl inside a dark hole and never leave. "To think that little Meg could actually disgrace herself in this manner and for what? How could I have been so blind?" He cursed himself for not being more aware.

She could see how upset he was and worried about him traveling like that alone. "Can you come to the hotel before you go?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"I want to see if Ms. Fleck can watch Gustave for a while until we get back."

"We?"

"I'm going with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again, I thank you for your reviews and for reading this story. We seem to have entered a few more issues, other than the courtship between our super couple. Rest assured, this all ties into their relationship and what they will go through together.**

 **If you like what you are reading, please send a review and let me know. I treasure each one and as a writer, it fuels the creative juices.**

 **I still own nothing...Wait, I do own Molly and I think she is mega cool. LOL On with the show!**

Erik didn't really put up much of an argument. He didn't want to go alone but a part of him feared that Christine would somehow think badly of him, if what he suspected might end up being true. He didn't want her to think that he would condone that sort of behavior.

When they boarded the train, he remembered a small basket Christine had been carrying around with her.

"What was in the basket?"

She felt silly. "I was going to surprise you with a picnic, one outside this time before our lesson…"

He took her hand. "Angel, I need for you to know that if it is true…."

"Erik, don't."

"I have to tell you…."

"I already know. I know without any reservations that you couldn't have known. You would never be a part of something like that. If Meg…. Did what she did, it was on her own accord."

He kissed her hand in gratitude and softly told her thank you.

"Is that what you thought? That I would think you had any part or knowledge in this mess?"

He nodded quickly, and she flung her arms around him tightly. Erik found peace burying his head in the plethora of her curls. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding one another, rocking along to the sound of the train.

Finally, Erik lifted his head. "What if Antoinette blames me?"

"No, despite your differences she knows you. Although she will be devastated, she will not blame you."

Erik wasn't so convinced.

Christine's mind returned to when she saw Erik take money from his safe. "Erik that was an awful lot of money you pulled from your safe. Is that…. Normal?"

"I've been saving. I told you that I intended to make good on my promise to the Girys. This may set things back a bit." He suddenly wished he was still employed as the Opera Ghost. Money came so easily then.

She caressed the back of his neck.

"I'll sing with all my might and then we can charge double." She caught his eye and matched his grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived, Erik asked Christine to wait for him. She seemed hurt at first, but Erik quickly pulled her to him.

"This has nothing to do with my not trusting you or not wanting your input. I have every intention of telling you everything except…."

"Except?"

"These men won't. Right or wrong, I feel I'll get honesty from them if they don't have to talk in front of a lady. That and…." He shook his satchel.

"I understand. I'm sorry you have to waste time over my foolishness. I came here to help you, not hinder you."

"You have no idea how much it means to have you with me."

She kissed his unmasked cheek. "Good luck? I'm not sure what to say." She laughed nervously.

He squeezed her hand before letting it go. "With a sweet kiss like that, words are not necessary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time seemed to pass by so slowly and Christine felt as if Erik was never going to come out of the room. She suddenly started to fear that he would get into trouble and they would take away the park. She had to calm herself and since there weren't many options, pacing was her only alternative. After more time passed, Erik came into the hallway and Christine ran to embrace him.

"Thank God! I was so afraid the longer you were in there." She tried to judge his mood, but it was near impossible due to his mask. She hated it. She really did but she pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused back on him. Now was not the time for that.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

He looked tense and she could tell he was trying very hard to keep his anger in check.

"Erik?"

"Christine, I need to hear you sing."

She looked at him blankly. "Sing?"

"If I don't hear you sing and calm down, I am going to hunt Antoinette down and kill her like the animal she has become."


	17. Chapter 17

Back at Phantasma in Erik's office, Christine paced back and forth. "This cannot be happening, Erik. What they told you can't be true. There is no possible way that Madame could have known or condone such actions..." Erik's eyes met hers and she paused. "Good God, what happened to her, Angel?"

"Greed and pain. They can destroy you if you are not careful. I should know."

She shook her head violently. "You never could do something like this."

"I took lives, Christine or don't you remember? How I am I any different?"

"You did what you had to do to survive in a world that showed you no mercy or compassion. You never hurt anyone, unless it came down to them or you or the lives of people you loved."

He arched his brow. "Banquet?"

She remembered when his body came swinging across the stage. That sight caused her to flee to the roof and mistakenly put her trust in Raoul's white knight persona.

"What really happened that night in the rafters?"

"Christine, we were talking about…"

"You brought it up. You're so eager to compare yourself to Madame Giry, fine. Prove me wrong. Why did you kill him?"

He went to turn away, but Christine stopped him by taking his hand. "Tell me."

"I was up in the rafters, wanting to see you. Even if you were only the Page boy…." He smiled weakly. "I was angry the Managers had disobeyed my demands to silence that monstrosity, Carlotta and I lost track of myself when Banquet called out my name."

Erik took a deep breath. "He said, 'There he is, the famous Opera Ghost.' He had obviously been drinking. He looked down and must have seen you, because the bastard started to laugh. He said, 'Well look here. The Opera Ghost as a lustful side. I don't blame you, I hear she's awfully tasty.' Those words out of his mouth will forever haunt me."

Christine looked appalled. She had never wanted to vomit as much in her whole life, as she did today.

"I went charging at him and placed my hands on his throat. He said we could share you and I shouldn't be too greedy, for a ballet rat has been had more times than…." He stopped when he saw Christine's face. "I apologize."

"No, go on."

"I wasn't thinking. All I knew was that he was a vile man who took advantage of the girls and scared them. When I heard him speak of you in such a way. To think that he had thought of you like that… To think that he might hurt you like that…"

Erik shook his head to clear his mind. "He then started to scream out, that the Phantom of the Opera was here. I went into survival mode and before I knew it…. He perished at my hands."

Christine sat down. "I'm as much to blame as you are."

"Stop that! Don't ever think like that." He went and kneeled beside her.

She caressed his unmasked cheek. "I never really knew you. Not like I do now. Not how I want to know you now."

Erik tried to stay focused but the feel of Christine's soft hand on his face made it rather difficult to concentrate. "I…. I have to speak to her."

She nodded. "I'm not leaving you. God knows what she will say, and I don't want her to try and manipulate things and make you feel responsible."

"I don't want her insulting you…."

She stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. "I'm staying. After all that's happened today, I have a right to be here."

He nodded. "I know it's a sign of weakness to say this but…."

"But what?"

"I need your strength, Angel. I need you here. I was just afraid to ask that of you."

She brought her face close to his. "You have no idea how much I have longed to be needed."


	18. Chapter 18

Erik yelled for Squelch and Dr. Gangle. Christine was surprised at how fast the two men came calling. She wondered how they had all met and made a mental note to ask Erik at another time.

"Bring Giry here to me. Now!"

They only bowed their heads and left as quickly as they arrived.

Moments later, Madame Giry was dragged into the office.

"What is the meaning of this?! I am not one of your clowns that you can have manhandled!"

Erik ignored her ranting and told the men to leave. He then shook his head at Madame Giry. "Tell me what kind of a mother are you?" How could you know what was going on with Meg and never tell me, much less allow such a thing to happen? Did you really think I would want that of her or of anyone? I sold my soul and my self-respect when we came here to make our way but I never asked that of either of you, nor would I have wanted that! I would never have dreamed of such a thing. Even a monster such as myself knows better but you…...You are supposed to be the respected one. How can you still stand to look at yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know, Giry! I know all about how we managed to get supplies on time, even when the bills were paid late. I know about all the permits and inspections that were cast aside and yet we still remained opened for business. You used your own flesh and blood as a bargaining chip. You whored her to the highest bidder and for what? So she could dance in a vaudeville show? So you could go about pretending you still had influence and authority? Pretending that I needed your skills far too much to ever do this alone?"

"I never did any of those things! You think I would use my child like that? We came here for you. I gave up everything and this is how I am repaid?"

"No more of your lies, woman!" Erik stopped himself from tearing her limb from limb. He knew the only reason he was refraining himself was because Christine was there watching it all. "If that was what was needed to make this place a success, I would have burned the park down myself. Besides, we don't need those deals and favors anymore! Phantasma is a real operation and will be managed properly moving forward."

"By whom? You and that little girl, Molly? You may have the brains but not the charms, Erik and that girl is a fool. She will be eaten for breakfast the first time the bills fall late."

"It won't work. I won't fall for this again. You were supposed to be my friend. Instead you have used my fears and my deformity to hold me prisoner. No, I wasn't in a cage but you kept me chained. You made it seem as if they would be more lenient with a woman and a child and to let you feel useful again. I fell for it then because of our past but no more. As of today, my debt to you is paid in full."

"Who do you think you are? You are a freak of nature. A child of the streets and sewers. You would have died years ago if I hadn't rescued you and given you shelter from the world." She then looked over at Christine. "You never would have found your precious little angel, if not for me either."

"Don't you dare speak her name or even look at her. This is between us." Erik warned.

"You are not a father. You know nothing of what someone will do just so their child can get what they think will make them happy. Meg made her choices. I did not condone any of them."

"But you knew what she was doing! Why didn't you ever tell me? Good God, did you encouraged her?"

"What would you have done? Would you have even heard me? Since when do you care about Meg's virtue? All you ever cared about was Christine. It's been this way since she was a child. I told you, Erik that people matter. All people, not just the ones who you deemed as worthy."

She scoffed. "Now because you have had a few weeks of playing family man with the Vicomte's wife and son you think you know what it is like to be a parent? You haven't the faintest idea. To stand by and watch your child make mistake after mistake and find it in yourself to still love them even though you can't bear to look at them anymore! Knowing it was your choices that drove them down to such a path of self-loathing. All she ever wanted was your favor and what did I do? I told her to do whatever she could to stand out to you. Well, has she stood out to you now, Erik?"

"You can't possible mean that she…"

"She idolized you. She would have done anything to seek your approval. She cried and cried for months to me, wondering what she could do to even get you to come and watch her perform."

The left side of Erik's face went pale. "I….I never meant to hurt her. I stayed out her way because I didn't want to scare her. I gave her the lead because…."

"You wanted to appease her but not because you thought her worthy. You gave her crumbs, while you saved all the glorious feasts for Christine."

Erik swallowed hard. "That does not condone her actions or your part in them."

"There you go again. The only means that justify the ends are yours. Ten years and you have learned nothing. You still have no heart. You have no home and you will never have a face."

Unable to stay silent any longer, Christine stood up and shouted. "Shut your mouth, right now you wicked old, goat! Shut your mouth or I will!"


	19. Chapter 19

Christine raged against Madame Giry with all her might.

"When did you become so hurtful and cruel? I always thought of you as a second mother. You could have helped me back then. You knew the truth and yet you didn't do a thing to help ease my fears or my uncertainty. Instead, you kept the one thing I ever wanted to know about a mystery. You poisoned my mind against this man with your silence. You betrayed this man by telling his arch rival where he lived and knowing full well you were putting both men in danger. Worst of all you made Erik feel as if he was nothing for probably longer than I ever want to think about."

"Child, you know not what you say! I was there through it all. Where were you?"

"You're right! I wasn't there. I never knew any of it. But I can tell you this, as sure as I know my father was Gustave Daae, Erik is a survivor. He would have found a way out on his own. He has always relied on his wits. It was you who needed him. You needed him to give you a sense of purpose again and control. I always believed people could change…."

Christine then pointy looked at the woman who was now a stranger before her. "Mostly, you think about people changing from bad to good, but you are proof that they can also change from good to bad. When I look at you I see the change that has taken place and I feel sorry for you. I also know that I gave you my mind blindly. Never again."

Erik couldn't believe Christine's uproar. He felt proud, amazed, honored and even though the feeling was new to him, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he felt loved. He placed his hands on Christine's shoulders to comfort her. "Don't upset yourself, Christine. She isn't worth it." He then stood between the two women. "Antoinette, you're fired. I want you gone by nightfall."

"Fired? You dismiss me like that, after all these years?"

"No." He sighed. "You did this to yourself. I am merely making it a formality."

"And what of all your empty promises?"

"After what I had to pay today to keep the park running and its reputation intact, I owe you nothing. "

"What will become of Meg? When she comes back…."

"If and when Meg returns, she will always have a place here. I don't blame her for your sins. Children don't have to be like their parents." He gave a glance towards Christine.

"After all this time, you throw me away like this?"

"You said it yourself, Antoinette. I have no heart. A monster can only be expected to behave as such."

"You will curse this day, Erik. You and all you hold dear. That is not one of your empty promise, I assure you."

When she slammed the door shut, Christine threw her arms around Erik.

"Are you alright?"

He remained silent. Instead he used his energy to hold her close and began rocking her to help bring comfort to them both.

After a few minutes, Dr. Gangle knocked at the door. "Sir, Madame Giry left the park. She said she would return for her things. Is there something you wish for me to do?"

"Tell Mr. Walker what happened and have him be on the lookout. Go to her room and carefully pack up her things. When she does return, I want her visit brief and monitored."

"Yes, Sir."

Once Dr. Gangle left, Erik kissed Christine's hand and looked at her pointedly.

"Erik, what is it?"

"What do you think about going on that picnic you originally had planned for us today? I know it's late but I'm sure you're starving and perhaps you and Gustave would like the beach at this time of night."

Her smile was all the answer he needed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Many of you have asked about Meg and I promise we will see her again. The eal question is, be careful what you wish for.**

 **I own nothing but I would like to someday. Does that count?**

The night air felt soothing to Christine, as she held onto Gustave's hand while they walked to the beach. He was so excited to tell her all about the fun he had with Ms. Fleck.

"She then took me to where she does her act and I was able to watch all of them perform and then…." He stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Gustave?"

"Well, she let me play the piano that was on stage."

"What's wrong with that?" She kneeled down touched his cheek.

"Nothing. It was a wonderful to play but I guess when I thought about it just now, I remembered that I hadn't played since the day I saw Mr. Y's face."

"Oh Gustave…"

"I know I shouldn't think about it and most of the time I don't."

"Does his face still frighten you, dear?"

"No. I like him and he's going to teach me to ride horses and you're so happy whenever you go and see him but I can't stop remembering how he looked."

"Gustave, you know that true beauty isn't something that can be seen, don't you? It's inside you."

He thought for a moment. "Like looking with your heart?"

She nodded. "That's exactly right."

"I don't think Mr. Y's face frightens me anymore but what if I am not sure? What if I see him without his mask and I get scared and hurt his feelings?"

"Maybe you just need more time and a little getting used to it."

"When did you stop being afraid, Mother?"

 _A little too late._ "Before you were born, darling."

Just then Erik called out to them by the beach.

"Over here!"

Christine smiled as she stood up. "Let's not keep him waiting, alright?"

When they met Erik on beach, he had the area prepared with blankets and carefully placed lanterns to provide sufficient light. He had chosen a spot with a breathtaking view of the water and the sky was a glorious red.

"Oh Erik, I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful."

He took her hand. "I have." He stared into her eyes and then looked at Gustave.

"I hope you're hungry, boy. I also took the liberty of bringing you these." He presented the boy with a jar full of sea shells.

"Are these from the sea over there?"

"The very same. You mother said you never been by the water before and I thought you might like to see all the treasures that can be found. If you take one and place it up to your ear, you can hear the sounds of the ocean."

"Really?!" Gustave began opening the jar to see if Mr. Y was telling the truth. His stopped himself when he realize he was getting carried away. "Oh Mother, may I?"

"Don't you want to eat first, sweetheart?"

"That's alright, you and Mr. Y eat first. I know he can't eat with his mask on and that way…"

"Gustave! That is rude."

He eyed his mother strangely. "I didn't say it to be rude, Mother. I know Mr. Y would want privacy. I only thought I was being polite." He then looked up at Erik. "I'm sorry, Mr. Y."

"Don't be, Gustave. It was just a misunderstanding. You did nothing wrong. Why don't you go and play with the shelves and I'll convince your mother." He winked at the boy.

"Go on, Gustave but stay where I can see you." Christine said and then smiled at the boy.

When he was no longer in earshot, Erik shook his head. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Force him into doing something he isn't comfortable with. I did that and it didn't go well in my favor." He said it sharper than he had intended.

"But I am trying to get him to see that you aren't scary. He knows that. It's just new for him."

Erik took her hand. "I know and I'm okay with it. I want him to see me, I do but it has to be on his terms, when he is ready for it. You're telling him not to be rude or pretend, won't help."

She caressed his unmasked cheek. "You are so different." She then looked at him pointedly. "Maybe, not so different after all. Maybe I'm the one that's different now."

"Come and sit down. I want you to have a real picnic."

They sat down on the blankets and enjoyed the last remaining minutes of the sun going down and seeing Gustave shaking each shell.

"They really sound like the ocean!" He shouted over to them.

Erik smiled when he saw the wind blowing in Christine's air. _God, I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her so much._

 _I wish he would kiss me. I have wanted him to kiss me ever since the last time. What would happen if I kissed him right now….. Stop, I can't. Gustave might see us and I don't want to give Erik mixed messages about my needing time but still when he looks at me like that…._

"Christine, did you hear me?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry what, Erik? I was distracted by the…

"The ocean, I'm sure. Yes, it is rather peaceful." He then offered her some cheese and bread. "Eat."

She took it. "Thank you. What about you? Gustave, expects you to eat."

"I don't want to cause his mother an upset stomach, if she has to look at my corpse like face."

She placed her plate down and started to get up.

"What is it?" He looked at her with worry.

"I told you to stop doing that. If you want me to stop pushing Gustave to see your face, than you best stop making those comments about your face. I want to see you. The real you and that includes your corpse like face."

"Christine." He stood up quickly and placed his arms on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just…."

"I don't want you to wear your mask when we are alone." There. She finally said it. She refused to turn towards him, despite his pulling her closer.

"Please, sit back down."

"Agree to my request, first."

He sighed. "That's not fair, you know I can't say no to you. It pains me to ever refuse you."

"As it pains me to know you still feel, as if you need to hide from me." She looked at him sadly.

Erik's collar felt tight. "What if Gustave sees me?"

"He wants you to eat and I'm famished, so if you aren't going to eat with me, we'll just go and ruin this lovely evening."

He sat down back onto the blanket, looking defeated. He then reached for her hand. "Will you sit beside me on my right side?

She did so with no hesitation and he placed the plate in front of her. He then placed a few bites of cheese and bread onto his plate. He then swallowed hard before he loosened the ties of his mask and letting it fall slowly into his lap.

"Erik, will you let me see you?"

He spoke with his head still down. "You haven't seen this face since the night of Don Jun."

"When I kissed you." She grinned.

He didn't expect that response from her and he looked up.

She smiled. "It's good to see you again."

He could feel his eyes start to water but he kept himself in check. That is, until she leaned in and whispered into his ear that she loved him. Then he lost the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reading and especially reviewing. If you haven't reviewed before, I would love to hear what you think so far. For those who have been reviewing, please keep them coming. :) Happy Friday!**

She loved him. She knew this, and she had already told him that before. She shouldn't have to keep it a secret and when he did little things like remove his mask, just to show her that he trusted her, why should she not reward such efforts? Hadn't indecisions, fear and doubt cost them both so much time already?

When she saw the tears in his eyes, she didn't regret her actions one bit. She then began to caress his face and she couldn't get enough of how his skin felt. She could also see how her touch was effecting him. His face looked so calm and his beautiful, amber eyes with gold tilt practically glowed into hers. No, she didn't regret any of this. That is, until she realized the more she touched him, the stronger the feelings of wanting to press her lips to his was.

"Erik…."

He released a soft moan and inched towards her. "Christine, no one has ever dared do this but you."

"This is how your face should always be touched and I pity the fools who have never and will never have such an opportunity." She brought her lips to his but instantly pulled away when she heard Gustave call her name.

"Mother, I'm coming back. I just wanted you and Mr. Y to know so he could finish eating."

Erik was at the opposite end of the blanket in a frenzy, as he hurried to place his mask back on. Christine blushed at first but looked sad when she saw him so far away and once again feeling as if he had to hide. She knew Erik was right about trying to force Gustave into accepting his face, but he also didn't know about the conversations they had about looking with one's heart. She was determined to make her child see this sooner rather than later.

Gustave came up to her and hugged her. "Thank you for letting me play before supper, Mother." He then looked over at Erik. "Mr. Y did you eat enough?"

Erik nodded. "It was a wonderful." He then looked lovingly over at Christine, who couldn't keep eye contact with him, for fear she would giggle.

"Why don't you sit down right here, Gustave and enjoy the lovely meal that Mr. Y has prepared for us?"

"Mother?"

"Yes, Gustave."

"After supper, can we all play a game?"

"Gustave, the sun has gone to bed and afterwards, we will have to walk back to hotel. I'm afraid you will need to go to sleep."

"But Mother, Mr. Y has all these lanterns and it's still bright enough for a quick game. Mr. Y, would you like to play with us? Mother and I usually play together because Father never really wanted to join us, but I thought that maybe, you might wish to…." He suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Y. You don't have to."

Erik moved closer to the two of them. "Well, I suppose that if it is alright with your mother, we could play a quick game of blind's man bluff." He pulled out a handkerchief and grinned. "What do you say about having your mother wear the blindfold?"

Christine was a little uneasy having to play against Erik and Gustave, who she was realizing was resembling his true father in more ways than one.

"I do not think that will be rather fair. I will only play if I have an equal advantage." She teased.

"But we are outside and…." Erik pleaded.

"You picked this spot and I hardly know my way when the sun is out, let alone in the dark."

"What about back at the hotel? You must know your room by now? We'll keep it to the living room only." He grinned.

"Please Mother!" Gustave took her arm and gazed up at her with hope in his eyes.

Defeated, she sighed. "All right. One game but you will then go straight to bed, young man."

Both Erik and Gustave replied. "Will do."

This caused all three to laugh, as Erik winked at Gustave and took Christine's hand in his.

 _A/N: Even I have to aww at that image. LOL_


	22. Chapter 22

The beach supper and seashells adventure, must have been too much for Gustave. His eyes began to feel tired and no sooner did Erik and Christine have the leftovers placed inside the basket, did the boy fall into a deep sleep.

Christine poked Erik and whispered, "So much for blind man's bluff." She smirked.

Erik looked sad and pouted his lips. "There's always tomorrow." He then looked up at her in all sincerity, wondering if he had presumed too much.

She must have caught his meaning and simply took his hand. "Till tomorrow."

He smiled. "Let's leave all this here. I'll have someone come and retrieve the lanterns. I'll escort you both back."

He then kneeled at Gustave's feet. "Would you mind if I…."

"Not at all. He's getting too big for me to carry him. I know I'll regret saying that one day."

Erik picked the boy up with ease and carefully made sure his head rested comfortably on his shoulder. "No matter what age he is, he will always need his mother."

Christine smiled. The image of Erik carrying their son in such a way warmed her heart. She quickly wiped a tear away before Erik misunderstood her thoughts.

The walk back was silent but comfortable. Erik was afraid to wake Gustave and Christine could sense his concentration. She linked her arm with his.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"Ok?" Erik asked in amazement. "It's better than the dreams I use to have about having a wife to take for a walk on Sundays."

She kissed his cheek and they lingered a little too long staring at one another until Christine motioned to the boy. "We best hurry and get him to bed."

Erik nodded quickly and resumed their pace.

When they got back, he expected Christine to take the boy from his arms and bid him goodnight. Instead she kept walking towards Gustave's room and Erik concluded he should follow her. She turned when they reached the boy's bed and helped Erik lay him down.

"Can you get his night clothes? They are in the drawer behind you."

Erik only nodded, as he watched in fascination by the way Christine began undressing the boy and turning down the bed. He then remembered his task and picked out a pair of black garments. He couldn't help but smile.

 _He likes black, like me._

"Erik? Did you find them?"

He turned around instantly and brought them over. "Sorry, I got distracted."

She arched her brow when she saw the garments. "Nice choice." She then got her son dressed and tucked him in. "Erik, would you mind getting him some water? I like to keep some here on the nightstand for him in case he wakes in the middle of the night."

"Of course." He returned instantly and heard Christine humming a song, as she stroked her son's hair.

She took the glass from him and smiled. "Thank you." She then leaned in and kissed Gustave's cheek. "Good night, love."

"Christine, thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me help put him to bed."

"I enjoyed having the company. It's not something that I ever did with…. Raoul." She didn't want to bring his name up but how could one really avoid it?

Erik took her hand. "He was and will always remain a fool."

Christine looked over one last time at Gustave and then walked towards the door. "Let's let him sleep."

When they were in the living room, Erik couldn't wait to ask her a question.

"What was that song you were humming?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little song from my childhood. I remembered it tonight, with being by the sea and all."

Erik frowned. "I hate that our lesson had to be postponed.

She shook her head. "It couldn't be helped after all the changes the past few days." She suddenly wanted coffee. "Would you like some coffee?"

Erik shook his head. "No, I'm not much for coffee. I prefer…."

"Tea."

"That's right."

"I suppose I learned to like it because it would help me stay awake when Gustave was nursing."

"I'll have them bring up some tea."

"Why?"

"Because you will need to think of your voice from now on and tea is better for that."

She wanted to retort that she was a 28-year-old woman who had a child. She should know what she can and cannot drink but then stopped herself. He wasn't talking as Erik. He was talking like her Maestro now. Her all-knowing, always right, but never-the-less infuriating, Maestro.

Erik sensed her mood. "Do you want to get your voice back into shape or don't you?"

"I know…."

"And I can't wait to see your posture."

She rolled her eyes. "I am not sure I can get used to your going from suitor to tutor in less than two minutes flat."

He shrugged. "We missed your lesson. I have to make up for it somehow and the Maestro is dying to make an appearance."

"So, he is." She laughed. "Can we sit down?"

"What about the tea?"

"I want to talk first." She sat and patted the cushion next to hers.

He sat down as he asked, "Am I going to like this?"

"I only want to know what is going to happen now that Madame is gone."

Erik relaxed. "We move on and for the better."

"What about Meg? When she comes back…."

"I meant what I said. She will have a place here, should she want it. Although, it can never be like it once was. I still feel as if I am to blame. Maybe I should have paid her more attention but frankly, I just thought staying out of her way was the right thing."

"Angel, do you think she may have been…." She closed her eyes and said the last part. "In love with you?" _Why was she always so upset whenever she thought other women loved Erik? She never was this way with Raoul._

Erik jumped up. "What?! Christine that is not love."

"Perhaps she did it because she wanted to help you, so you would look at her the way would look at me?" She took his hand. "The way you still look at me."

"Christine, first you ask if I had a relationship with Antoinette and now you ask if her daughter loved me in such a way. I assure you, everything had been platonic between the Girys and me. I never loved them."

"I didn't say you did but people can fall in love one sided."

Erik abandoned the notion. "That's not how you show someone you love them."

"No, I suppose it isn't. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I seem to always pick such unsuitable women to love you?" She giggled. "Truth is, I can't stand the thought of anyone loving you the way I do and that is so grossly unfair and childish, I hate myself for it!

"Christine, do you think I oppose to the fact that you are jealous? Do I find it unbelievable? Yes, but I am never angry for it."

"I never felt this way with Raoul. Never." She looked at him with such sincerity.

"In that case, I am not only not mad, I am ecstatic. Come here woman, so you can claim this piece of work all for yourself." He then took off his mask in a move that shocked them both.

Yet when he started to apologize, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Their kiss was long, deep and passionate and unfortunately over much too soon. Christine had to yank herself away from Erik's arms.

"I'm sorry but with Gustave in the next room…."

He stood up and smoothed his hair, "Of course. I don't know what came over me."

She eyed him knowingly. "I practically attacked you with my lips..."

"I didn't say no, and I seem to recall kissing you back thoroughly."

"So, do I." She beamed. However, the moment was short lived when a thought instantly washed over her.

"What is it?"

"What if she tries to hurt you?"

"Meg?"

"No, Madame. She was so cold and vindictive."

"Christine, don't worry about that. She is powerless now. Besides, Mr. Walker was hired to keep everyone safe. There has been no sign of either Tom or Giry."

"Tom…. I almost forgot." She placed her hand over her mouth.

"He's nothing."

"He did try to hurt you."

Erik scoffed. "Let him try getting past Walker, Squelch or Dr. Gangle and if he does, I still know how to use my lasso."

"Erik…."

"Angel, it would only ever be in self-defense... A last resort. If I wanted to hurt him, I would have done so, instead of just having him dragged out. Tom is a coward and so is Giry. And even if they come back, that is not for you to concern yourself over."

"Erik, how can you say that? I am very much involved in this."

"No, you're not. No one knows that Gustave is ours and no one knows that you love me."

"I don't understand."

"Giry may have known that I love you and that Raoul is gone but she has no idea you still love me. Therefore, she doesn't see you or the boy as leverage."

"And so, we need to hide our feelings?"

"I… What I mean…." He stopped in his tracks. "You mean you want others to know?"

She never thought about others. "I didn't think about anyone else. Why should we have to?"

"Didn't you say you needed time to sort things out? Better to do that with less interference."

She hated to admit it, but he was right. "Oh Erik…."

He pulled her close to him as they sat together holding one another on the couch. "It's okay. It's not like before. We are together now, and we love each other. We both know it. That makes all the difference."

"I wish you still had your underground home under the Opera House, so we could all just escape and hide from the world for a while." She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." He kissed her tenderly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a little while, he heard her yawn.

"Perhaps coffee was needed, after all." He chuckled.

"Very funny." She looked up and kissed him much too quickly. "Yet I have an early riding lesson."

"Ah." He regretfully untangled her from his arms and stood up.

"Tonight, was lovely, Erik." She took his hand, as she led him to the door. "Thank you."

He kissed her hand. "Thank you for this. For all of it." He stared at her a little longer than he intended and then turned the handle. "So tomorrow both of you will be at the stables at nine?"

"Yes."

"Are you able to meet me later for a lesson?" He asked with such longing.

Christine knew how he felt. She couldn't wait to sing for him again and hopefully with him again too. Despite his instructions, no matter how demanding, she loved it all.

"Yes, but I will need to think of where I can leave Gustave. I don't like him being alone for that long and I know everyone is working, so I can't just assume that Ms. Fleck will…."

"I have an idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think I know how I can keep Gustave occupied while we work, and he may enjoy it immensely."

She looked at him expectantly. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Not until I have it all arranged."

"Erik!"

He kissed her cheek as he left. "Good night, angel. I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later a tray was delivered to Christine's room with a note.

 _No coffee and although too many sweets are disastrous for the throat, a little bit of hot chocolate may help your slumber and not have you think too badly of your Maestro in the morning._

God, how she loved him!


	24. Chapter 24

**As always, I wish to thank you for your reviews and continued interest in this story. I am writing many happy chapters for now because they had such few moments of sheer bliss in the original stories. In POTO, it was only when they were singing and maybe that kiss. LOL.** **In LND it wasn't until "After the Performance" that they each got a chance to feel what it would be like to just be in love and with one another. In this story, well…. Things have changed. LOL**

 **Onward….**

Christine and Gustave had just come from the stables and both couldn't contain the smiles on their faces.

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?"

"I did, Mother. Mr. Y is a very good teacher. The way the horse would just listen to him. He really is some sort of magician, isn't he?"

Christine smiled. "In his own way but you know he is a person, like you and me, right dear?"

Gustave looked at her as if she had two heads. "Mother, of course I know that."

Christine shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gustave. I don't know what I mean to say."

"Mother? Will the riding lessons have to stop when Father comes back?"

This made Christine stop in her tracks. "Gustave, I think we need to talk about what happens when your father comes back."

"Are we going to leave?"

She motioned for him to come and sit down, and she sat beside him. "What if I told you that we wouldn't have to go back to France? Would you like living here?"

"On Coney Island?"

"Or the city. I think there could be many possibilities for us, if…."

"If what, Mother?"

"If the people like my voice, perhaps I could sing full time."

"Of course, they will like your voice, Mother. You're wonderful."

"Is that so?" She arched her brow. "It's been a long time since I have really performed, and Mr. Y said he would help me."

"Mother, what will Father do if we stay here?"

"First, you answer my question, dear. What is it that you want?"

Gustave sat and thought for a minute. He then looked up and touched his mother's cheek. "I want to be happy and I want you to be happy too." He then looked at his feet.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure I can be happy with Father. He is always so distant and he sometimes…."

"What?"

"He sometimes makes you cry. You haven't cried one day since you've been here. Even after Father left. Are you not sad he is gone?"

"Gustave, I'm sad he's gone but he needed to leave. He had to sort some things out. When he comes back…."

"Are you saying that if I don't want to go back to France, we won't?"

"Well…"

"If I don't want to be with Father, do I have to?"

"Gustave…. Your father loves you very much. I know he doesn't always show it but…."

Gustave stood up slowly. "He doesn't really see me. He doesn't play with me or talk to me. He just puts up with me, probably because you love me so much, he has to."

"Gustave, you're wrong. He loves you very much."

"You better get ready for your lesson, Mother. You must not be late for Mr. Y." He started to go to his room but then turned around. "Mr. Y said he has a proposition for me."

Christine moved from her seat, still a little taken aback by what her son said, "What is that, Gustave?"

"He said to change and meet him with you by Nathan's, so we can't be late!" He hurried inside to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was talking to a few employees inside Nathan's.

"Mr. Y, are you sure? He's only 10 after all."

"Do you have any idea what I was doing at 10? The boy is very smart for his age. He can play music for heaven's sake. He may not want the job but if he does, I want you all to be encouraging and help him learn along the way. This is a fun place, no?"

One of the employees nodded. "Mr. Y is right. If anything, it will really show we have heart, having a kid work here."

Mr. Y shook his head. "He's training at Phantasma. This is his first assignment. I trust that he will be in good hands." Erik then motioned to Squelch and they walked outside. "You keep an eye on him, I want to know how they are treating him.

"Yes, Sir."

Erik then spotted Christine and Gustave. "Here they are and right on time!"

Gustave almost wanted to let go of his mother's hand and run to Mr. Y, but he somehow felt his mother needed him right there with her.

"Hello you two!" Erik smiled. "You two aren't too tired from this morning, are you?"

"No, Mr. Y. I told Mother all about the proposition…..That is, what I knew of it." He grinned.

"Erik, what is all this about?"

"Christine, I know you didn't want to leave Gustave alone and were worried about others keeping an eye on him while we worked, so I came up with a solution, I hope you'll both agree with."

Christine looked at Erik with an exasperated look. "Well?"

"Gustave, how would you like to train at Phantasma? You would spend time in all my shops and rides and places to eat, working and learning the business."

Gustave's eyes widen as large as saucers. "Really?! Could I?!" He looked desperately at his mother for approval.

"Erik, don't you think he is a little too young?" She then stopped herself when she realized who she was saying this to. "I mean…"

"Please, Mother! I'll be good. I'll work very hard, Mr. Y." Gustave kept turning his head at each of them hoping they would say yes.

"Christine, Mr. Squelch will be around to assist Gustave and let me know if anything isn't working out. He'll be in good hands."

Christine still looked worried, but she knew she couldn't say no to Gustave, not this, anyway. "Alright." She said reluctantly. "But Gustave, I want you to tell us the moment it's too much for you or if you want to stop."

"I will, Mother! Come on Squelch, let's go inside and show me what to do first!"

Erik just laughed, as Christine shouted out to them. "We'll be done in a few hours. I'll be right here waiting, Gustave," She then made a sad smile. "He didn't hear me. Or he heard me and didn't listen."

"Christine, are you terribly upset?"

She pouted. "No, not really. I just worry too much. I always have when it came to Gustave."

"Angel, I would never put him in harm's way. I just thought he might like to know the ins and outs of the park."

"I know." She touched his arm. "But will he not be in the way?"

"My son? Please, he'll probably make me 10 times more money, as he finds 10 ways to be more efficient inside Nathan's alone." He then saw she was staring at him. "Christine?"

"You said, 'my son'."

He then panicked. "I'm sorry…. It was just us and no one heard…. Forgive me, Christine, I don't know what possessed me to…."

She brought her finger to his lips. "Don't apologize. It sounded so good to hear you say it."

Erik calmed down the instant her finger touched his lips. "It sounded good to say it."

"Can we talk before our lesson?"

"Is everything alright?"

She touched his lapel. "I just need to talk to you."

He swallowed hard, trying hard not to worry about what she was going to say next.


	25. Chapter 25

Erik ushered Christine into his office and closed the door. He avoided making eye contact with her for a few minutes and then after much deliberation inside his head, he loosened the straps and took off his mask.

"I admit I am not all together comfortable with doing this, but I know it is what you want and considering I know you wish to speak about something unpleasant, I will do whatever I can to make it less difficult for you." He then met her eyes.

Christine came up to him and embraced him. She then kissed his deformed cheek. "I did need to see _you_ right now, so thank you." She then pressed her forehead to his and rested it there for a moment.

"Angel, tell your Erik what is wrong." He took her hand and kissed it.

She caressed his other cheek and nodded. "Gustave was asking me questions about Raoul and it made me think about the future."

"How so?" He looked worried.

"Don't think unpleasant thoughts. It isn't about Raoul, but it can impact us."

"Go on."

She rubbed her hands together as if finding exactly how to explain this to him. "Raoul thinks he is Gustave's father and more importantly so does Gustave. If…. When Raoul and I divorce, he will still be in Gustave's life."

Erik's face cringed. He hadn't really thought about that. "I didn't think…."

"I couldn't keep him from Gustave. It is his right."

"It is not his right! He isn't the boy's father. He has no right to…" He realized his voice was raised and he was losing control. He forced himself to calm down. "I'm sorry, Christine."

"No, you aren't, and you shouldn't be. I'm not sorry. I don't want to have to continue such a lie but if I don't do so..…."

Erik went to her side. "You don't think he would try to take the boy back to France, would he? Surely he would come here and see him."

Christine made a look. "I don't think Raoul has passage for such frequent trips. Not that they would be so very frequent. He never was there for Gustave but if Raoul wanted to make things difficult, he could."

Erik smoothed his hair and Christine smiled, despite herself. She loved his little quirks, but she wouldn't make him conscious of such actions, not yet anyway.

"We are getting ahead of ourselves."

"We are?"

"We need to be focusing on your career and your being able to raise Gustave on your own. Raoul can't do that and furthermore, you are his mother. Custody will be wherever you are. Surely after how he has acted, he knows he doesn't stand a chance of taking the boy nor does he even want that responsibility." Erik then thought for a moment. "Do you think he would try?"

"I don't know. His letter seemed to say he would accept whatever choice I made regarding our marriage, but he didn't speak of Gustave."

Erik looked at her pointedly. "You see? He didn't even think about the child that is supposed to be his. He's not even an afterthought."

"Gustave doesn't want to go back."

"He doesn't?" Erik tried not to look too hopeful.

She took his hand. "I suppose one decision will lead to others, whether we want them or not."

"Then let's focus on your music. This will give you all the answers you will need and if Raoul wants to see Gustave…."

"You would be alright with that?" _Do I want him to say no? What would that mean if he did? Any choice we make will impact Gustave._

"I would be alright with anything that made Gustave and you happy. Discovering he is my son would not help anyone right now. We need to make sure that your marriage is annulled."

"Annulled? Erik, I told you…."

"You have earned it, after what that maggot has put you through. Then once that is behind us we can think more clearly about telling everyone the truth. It's too risky now, we need to think of your options and your reputation. Oscar Hammerstein may love your talent, but he will not be involved in a scandal. Raoul could hurt your chances."

"Or Madame? She could find out."

"That's unlikely. She's gone now. I don't want you worrying about her."

"I will never trust or underestimate her again. You should do the same, Erik."

He took her in his arms. "I won't let anything, or anyone come between us again. I may not think about her, but I have not forgotten who she is. There's a difference."

She hated to admit it, but he was right. Keeping their secret was their only option for now. "What I wouldn't give to go back in time."

He took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "Don't think like that. Think of the future. A very bright future."

"Then we better get to practicing."

He nodded and led her to the piano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two solid hours of their lesson, both Erik and Christine were tired but exhilarated.

"I had no idea how tired I would be. Don't get me wrong, it was wonderful, but I have picked up some rather bad habits." She bit her lip.

He looked at her as a tutor but responded as a suitor. "I saw and corrected." He then grinned. "Yet you remembered during the bridge. We have time to make it perfect and we shall."

"Yes, Maestro."

He then got up from the piano and moved behind her, ready to kiss her behind her ear.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"What we said before about the future and my options…."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should hold back a bit on our kissing."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that, and you know it isn't true. But we should focus on the music, Maestro and kissing can lead to distractions. _As well as other things…._ She turned her head, so he couldn't see her blush

"How about when it's absolutely necessary?" He inched closer.

"Absolutely necessary?"

"Yes. Such as after I do something cute or we have a romantic evening, or we dance…."

"Dance? I didn't know you danced."

He grinned. "You'll have to be the judge of that."

She smiled. "I would love to dance with you…" She then shook her head to bring her out of her fog. "Ok, only when it's absolutely necessary."

They were silent for a moment and then Erik spoke.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Angel?" She answered far too quickly.

"Being along with you for two solid hours and not kissing you, makes this moment…."

"Absolutely necessary!"

They kissed with vigor,as they were lost in their passion once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night in the city slums, Tom entered a crowed bar and looked around. He hadn't found much success in the means of work since losing his position at Phantasma and blamed it on everyone but himself. Thus, when he received a letter addressed by Mr. Y, he thought that he had finally come to his senses and was asking him to come back.

 _I''ll make that freak beg. I'll come back when I am good and ready._ Right or wrong, Tom knew he had to be ready now, as he was out of money and his belly didn't like to be kept empty for too long.

When he got the letter, asking him to meet in the city and not at the park, he was confused but he wasn't about to question his job offer. Yet when he got there, he almost walked out. The bar was dark and full of smoke. It wasn't Mr. Y's style at all. It wasn't until he saw her face sitting at a table, near the stairs did he start to understand what was going on.

"Mr. Y didn't send you, did he?"

She laughed. "I am no longer doing his bidding. Yet I am quite sure he does not want you anymore than he wants me."

Tom took a seat. "I heard about the latest changes, Madame Giry." He scoffed. He didn't think the latest move was such a bad decision but thought best not to say it out loud. "So, if the boss doesn't want me, what the hell am I doing here?"

"You have a new boss."

"I don't understand."

"You'll be working for me now and together we are going to take back what is rightfully ours."

"Look, Madame Giry…"

"Trust me, Tom. When we are through with Mr. Y, he will finally understand that all people matter, and his precious slut and bastard will be all but a memory."

 _A/N: Guess Madame Giry was smarter than we thought. Such perception. Yikes!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Short but very sweet.**

The next morning Gustave couldn't stop talking about all the fun he had at Nathan's. He couldn't wait to go back. Needless to say, Erik was more than pleased with himself.

"So, you want to return to Nathan's or maybe you could spend some time at another part of the park?"

"Where?" He didn't take his eyes off his mother who was slowly trotting along, as he and Erik watched her from the fence by the stables.

"Christine, you look too tense, the horse senses this."

"I'm out here all alone! What if he starts to run?" She shouted over to them.

"Silly girl. I am right here. Nothing will harm you and it's a she not a he. Don't grasp the reins so tightly. Midnight will do as I say but I want her to learn to take direction from you."

Christine nodded timidly. "So, I just allow him…. Her to walk in any direction she wishes?"

"No but be deliberate and talk to her. She is just as scared as you are."

Erik then looked over at Gustave. "Would you like to play music for some of the rehearsals tomorrow?"

Gustave's mouth fell wide open? "Me? Really?"

Erik kept his focus on Christine. "We both know you are very good and it would be nice to have you practice, as you are helping some of the other performers."

"What about Nathan's? I don't want to leave them shorthanded." Gustave said thoughtfully.

"You can go there whenever you wish, it's just one rehearsal." Erik looked at him. "You can do whatever you wish to do, Gustave. Except eat too many hotdogs." He winked. I want you to think of the park, as a second home."

"Thank you, Mr. Y. I do love it here. It's really incredible."

Erik beamed. "You really think so?"

"Yes."

Erik then called out to Christine. "Angel, you're thinking too hard. Don't internalize, just talk to her. Eventually, you will both read each other's thoughts, that and you'll learn to go the right direction with the reins."

Gustave laughed with Erik.

"I hear you two!" Christine tried to look over.

"That's the problem, you are focusing much too much on us."

"Then be quiet!"

Erik chuckled at her answer.

"Mr. Y?"

"Yes, Gustave."

"Thank you for spending so much time with us…. With me. I am sorry about before."

"Gustave, that's all forgotten. That's was my fault."

"Mother asked me if I wanted to go back to France."

"What did you say?" He asked cautiously.

"I didn't want to go back. Not if things are as they were before. Mother is happy here, I can tell." He looked at Erik for what seemed like a long time. "You make her happy."

Erik looked at Gustave. "I sincerely hope I do. And you, Gustave. I would like to do all I can to make you happy too."

"I did it! I got her to turn exactly here I wanted to go!" Christine yelled over to them.

"That's it, Angel. You are doing beautifully! Stay with her. Forget about everything else." He knew Christine would get better with each lesson, but he also knew it would take her longer than Gustave. After all, he and Erik were alike in many ways and one of them was his ability to learn things quickly. Erik then felt Gustave staring at him. "Gustave?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't staring at the mask. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Why can't my father be more like you? Mother says he loves me, but I don't know. I always seem to be in his way. I know he's an important man, but I don't think I want to be a Vicomte if that means I have to be like him"

Erik kneeled down to be at the boy's eye level. "Gustave, you can be anything you want to be and when you inherit the title, you can be yourself and not the man your father is. You are your own person. Your fate has not been decided."

Gustave stared at Erik again, only this time he extended his hand to touch his unmasked cheek.

"You're a good man, Mr. Y. I am glad we are friends."

Erik choked up at the touch of his son's hand on his cheek. He coughed to avoid his eyes from getting too misty.

"Do you think my father loves me?"

"With his entire soul, Gustave."

The boy nodded then looked at his mother in the distance.

"Can we ride up to her?"

Erik stood up and coughed again. "You remember how to saddle up?"

"Yes, sir."

"You have an apple for our friend?" He winked

Gustave nodded and pulled it from his pocket, "I remember the secret."

"Alright but try not to show your mother up too much. Today was a big day for her." He grinned.

Gustave laughed and nodded as he got his horse ready.

 _It was a big day for me too._ Erik thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**I think a few people were confused by Erik telling Gustave that his father loved him with his entire soul. He was talking about himself, not Raoul. I will take full writer blame on that. LOL Hopefully everything written in this chapter will make sense.**

 **I own nothing.**

Riding with his family was a very enjoyable morning for Erik. He praised Christine for her success and felt it was the first of many triumphs in store for her, both in and outside the stables.

"Erik, really. It was just a few gallops." She secretly beamed at his praise, remembering how important it always was to her. She then touched her son's cheek. "How about this little one, no? Gustave, you have far surpassed your mother. Perhaps we should start taking lessons at different times, so I don't slow you down?"

Gustave grinned. "I don't mind waiting, Mother. It's nice being together like this."

Christine couldn't contain her smile and looked over at Erik. "It is, isn't it?"

Erik didn't want the moment to end but he had work to do and it needed his full attention.

"I regret that I have to leave, but I'm afraid I have some work that needs to get done."

"That's alright, Erik. I can work on my music before we meet this afternoon, and hopefully my best man has some free time for his mother for a bite to eat." She messed up Gustave's hair lovingly.

"Mother!" He jerked his head away from her but then took her hand and kissed it.

Erik looked at them both with pure love in his eyes and suddenly he felt a pang of loneliness when he thought of leaving them.

"Well, I shall leave you two then, despite my sincere wish I didn't have to." Erik touched Gustave's chin and kissed Christine's hand. He turned to leave but then stopped. "What are your plans this evening?"

Christine looked at Gustave. "Dear, are you working anywhere?" She giggled.

Gustave thought for a moment. "No, I'm free. Are we going to have another picnic?" He asked excitedly.

Erik shook his head. "Not this time. Tonight, I thought we all might enjoy an evening out. We can take in some of the performances. Would you both like that?"

Gustave practically jumped up and down. "Can we Mother? It would be so much fun! We can see Ms. Fleck and Sally and…."

"Calm down, Gustave. You will wear yourself out before tonight and then where will we be?" She smoothed his hair. "Erik, I think you have made us too attractive of an invitation to refuse."

Erik smiled as much as he could with his mask on. "Excellent. Then I shall take my leave."

"Wait!" Christine pleaded. "Gustave, can you please give Mr. Y and I a minute alone?"

Gustave nodded. "I'll go say goodbye to our friends once more."

When Gustave was no longer within earshot, she took Erik's hand.

"Thank you for this morning."

"Oh Christine, it is I that should be thanking you."

"I saw the two of you. What were you discussing?"

"He was confused about Raoul."

"Raoul?" That was clearly not the answer she was expecting.

"He said he didn't want to be a Vicomte, if it meant abandoning your family."

"Oh No…."

"I told him that his father loved him very much and he can be anything he wants to be. His father doesn't define him."

Christine saw Erik with a faraway look in his eyes, and she placed her hand on his heart. "Except I think in this case, his father does."

Erik smiled weakly at her.

"Admit it, you won't be able to keep up this up. We should plan on telling him."

"No, not yet."

"Erik, he is happy. He sees you as much more than a man without a face."

"I'm his friend. It's more than I ever could have hoped for. I can't risk it and we need to think of your future, remember?"

"Erik…."

"I must go." He looked at his pocket watch. "I'll see you this afternoon."

She simple nodded.

He was worried he had upset her. "Christine?"

"I'm fine. Go. I'll see you later."

He took her hand and kissed it once more. Then he called out to the boy. "See you tonight, Gustave. Do let me know how my employees are carrying on." He winked as he took his leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was acting peculiar that afternoon. He was attentive to the notes, but he seemed a bit preoccupied. Finally, Christine decided to say something.

"What's going on?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem a little off?"

"Me? What makes you say that?" He smoothed his hair.

"Alright, I know something is off. You just smoothed your hair and you do that when you think you are losing control. What are you up to?"

"Angel, really? What could I possibly be up to?"

"Erik…. Did you hear back from Meg? Is there a problem? Or did Madame Giry…."

"Christine, everything is fine. I am a little nervous for tonight, as I want to make sure you and Gustave have a good evening."

She watched him for a minute, without his mask his facial expressions were far too telling but still to her chagrin, she couldn't figure out what was up. "No, there is something else. Tell me." She crossed her arms.

"Well maybe there is one thing."

"I knew it! What is it?"

He then stood up and opened the piano bench and pulled out a box. "Open this."

"Erik!" She accepted the box and shook her head. "You didn't have to get me anything." She eyed it greedily.

"It's something for you to wear tonight and it's a little reward for all our hard work. You sounded magnificent."

She blushed. "Erik, I have only come this far because of you. It was only two weeks ago that my posture was to quote my Maestro, 'Atrocious' and you were appalled that all your training went to waste."

He rolled his eyes. "Now when I said that…."

"Ah huh…."

He just grinned and looked anxiously at the box. "Open it, please."

"In this case, I forgive you." She kissed his marred cheek.

She laid the box on the piano and opened it, pulling out a gorgeous blue gown. "Oh my God, Erik! It's magnificent."

"It will be, once you're wearing it."

She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Guess what?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "It's absolutely necessary, isn't it?"

"Right again, Maestro!"

Pressing his lips to Christine's, he never relished being right this much before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustave sat in the middle between Erik and Christine. They had just finished watching Ms. Fleck perform her acrobatic number and he cheered and cheered.

"Wasn't she wonderful, Mother?"

Christine smiled down at Gustave. "She was."

Next the boy tapped at Erik's knee. "Mr. Y, if your offer still stands about my playing during rehearsals, I would be honored to help the others."

Erik smiled. "Did you ask your mother?" He winked over at Christine, who already knew what was going on.

Gustave looked quickly at her. "I'm sorry, Mother. With all the excitement, I forgot to ask you. Mr. Y…."

"Shh, Gustave. The next act is coming on. We'll discuss it later."

"But…."

Christine pretended to look stern at her son and placed a finger to her lips, so he would be quiet, all the while giving Erik a knowing look.

 _This must be a dream. Could it really be this easy with him?_ She smiled secretly to herself. Christine had always felt as if she was the sole parent. It never occurred to her how much Erik was right when he said that raising a child should be a partnership in a marriage. She had missed so much, they both had, but no one more than Gustave. She was determined to make things right for him.

Sally did a fine job performing in her Vaudeville act. Her dancing was very good, and Erik had acknowledged on more than one occasion that she had a nice sound. He looked around the audience and from the cheers, he could see that she was doing more than just holding her own. He made a mental note to discuss her contract. He then applauded.

"She was good too, wasn't she Mr. Y?"

"She was, Gustave." Erik then frowned for a second.

"Erik? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I suppose I miss seeing Meg perform. She was good too. Different. I am only now realizing that I never told her."

Christine gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand, as her eyes went back towards the stage. Just then she felt her hand being squeezed back and looked up.

"What is it?"

"You won't be able to watch the next act from here."

"Why not, Erik?"

"Because my dear, you are on next."


	28. Chapter 28

**My song choice is "Never Enough" from The Greatest Showman. A perfect song for Christine, in my opinion. I have to say that while I enjoyed this movie, despite all its inaccuracies to real events in Barnum's life, the biggest fail was that they cast an actress to play the role of "Jenny" who did NOT use her own voice. Why? They already had Hugh Jackman to sell tickets. But I digress…**

 **Onward….**

Christine yanked her hand away from Erik.

"What are you taking about?"

Erik grinned. "Christine, you and the gown are much too glorious to be hiding here in the audience. We must show you both off."

"Erik, I am not ready. We have only been rehearsing for a few weeks."

"Angel, you are more than ready to perform here tonight. Think of it as a mere dress rehearsal. I want to hear you sing on a real stage again. Indulge your tutor."

Molly came onto the stage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a real treat for you tonight. A special engagement. One song from Christine Daae, the Soprano of the Century. So please allow us a few minutes to get the stage ready. We will be with you soon."

"Erik…." Complete panic came over her. "This is completely unfair! I am not ready for this yet." She looked around, suddenly very aware of those around her.

"Christine, you were going to perform an aria in New York city. That's what brought you to America."

"I know but after our lessons, I realize how out of practice I was and…"

Gustave took his mother's hand. "Mother, you sing beautifully. Just pretend you are singing for us."

She looked at her son with love but when her eyes went to Erik, she huffed. "You planned this all along. That was the real reason you gave me this dress."

"Christine, I would never do anything to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable."

"Is that so? Well this…."

He took her hand. "Trust me. The audience will love you but it's not for them."

She softened a little and responded back, "It's for you."

"No, angel. It's for you. Sing for you and for him." He looked at Gustave and smiled. "Remember, this is all about him. Think of it as just another rehearsal but you are already superior for this crowd. Use them to make you even better."

She slowly nodded. "Where do I go?"

"Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was sitting in front of a vanity mirror in a private dressing room. She touched up her makeup and soon heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

Erik popped his head inside. "Gustave is settled in the wings and having a wonderful time exploring. Squelch is keeping an eye on him, but I only hope he doesn't lose track of the time. You'll be on in a few minutes."

She stood up. "I don't know why I listen to you."

He looked at her anxiously as he came in and shut the door. "Are you really angry with me?"

"Honestly, I don't know whether to strangle you or kiss you!"

He then took his mask off. "I am sure seeing my face makes it more one than the other." He then came closer to her and carefully leaned in to touch her lips. He soon felt her own lips kissing him back.

Regretfully he pulled away. "You will be magnificent. I gave the orchestra the latest piece we have been working on."

"Erik, you said it yourself, I still needed to…."

"It's a rehearsal. With people who happen to be watching. You need to ensure your voice can fill up a stage once more and not just my office, if you wish to sing for Hammerstein."

She knew he was right. "God, what was I thinking to accept in the first place? I would have been laughed out the door had it been a real invitation. Yet I came." She then smiled. "And there you were. God, what if I hadn't come?"

He kissed her hand. "You needed the money and the song was…."

"Too beautiful to resist." She caressed is face. "Tell me why a different one tonight?"

Erik moved to the vanity mirror and opened the drawer. "I'm debating."

She giggled. "I see. So, this is all for your amusement, Maestro?"

"It's nice to have options. How do you feel?"

"Nervous…. Excited…. Sick to my stomach." She giggled.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled and looked at herself once more. "You were right. The dress should be worn for all to see. You're sure it looks alright?"

"Well, now that you ask…"

"What?" She started to look down at the dress and then back to the mirror to see what imperfection Erik noticed.

While she was distracted, he pulled a box out of the drawer. "Try this."

She looked up at him and saw he was holding a blue diamond necklace.

"My God, Erik!"

He didn't say a word. He just placed it around her neck.

"Erik, I can't accept this."

Ignoring her, he looked at her in the mirror. "Now you're perfection."

She couldn't take her eyes away from it. "I can't keep this. It's much too much."

"Christine, I want you to have it. It's perfect for the dress, the performance and I never had a chance to do this before."

"Do what?"

"Court you properly. Suitors bring presents for their ladies. It's normal and I so want to have normal things between us."

She brought his hand to her lips. "Angel, how can you ever be expected to be normal, when you are extraordinary?"

They were about to kiss when a knock came from outside the dressing room door.

"Ms. Daae, you're on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik stood to the side, as he watched his angel of music grace the stage. The first few notes were played and the minute the lights hit her, she began to sing.

"I'm trying to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream with me  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling without you

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me."

The audience rose to their feet and a thunderous applause was heard throughout Phantasma.


	29. Chapter 29

**Just a little taste for what is to come…. LOL**

Christine opened the door to her dressing room, in a state of complete euphoria. When she entered she was greeted by the visible side of Erik's grinning face.

"Ah Christine. What a triumph you gave me tonight! You were extraordinary." He then presented her with a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

Her eyes gleamed at him, as she took the rose. "That song was beautiful. I don't know what it was, but it sounded so different on that stage." She then grasped his hand in hers. "I felt glorious, angel. It felt as if I was doing what I was always destined to do. I felt so alive being…."

"Lost in the music once more."

She nodded and soon their lips could no longer be kept apart.

Neither Christine nor Erik knew if it was the exhilaration from the music or the power of their love but there was something different this time when they kissed. This time, both knew that one or two kisses would not be enough to satisfy their need for one another. Once Erik stopped kissing her lips, he moved to her neck and then his mouth pressed down further. Christine's responsive moans gave Erik all the encouragement he needed to continue. Yet he was not really thinking. He was feeling with his heart and his body. He wanted to ensure his thoughts wouldn't get in the way from giving Christine the adoration she so rightly deserved.

"Christine…." He whispered between breaths.

"Erik…."

Christine was on fire and she couldn't bear to not have Erik's lips or his hands touching her somewhere. She felt his hand search absent-mindedly for the clasp of the gown and as soon as her flesh felt the brisk feeling of exposure, she gasped but immediately reached for the strings of his mask and threw it across the room.

"I don't want that blasted thing getting in our way, ever again. I need to feel your full face on mine."

Their lips resumed their passionate exploration and relished the sensation of their tongues meeting. Soon, Erik started pushing Christine's gown further down, so he could pay special attention to the loveliness of her breasts, when suddenly, she pulled away.

"Wait, Erik!"

Erik stopped immediately, worrying that she might be offended. "Dear God, Christine, forgive me! I don't know what came over me." He backed away and extended his hand in front of him.

She shook his head. "No, don't you dare apologize. I want it just as much as you do."

He looked at her in shock. "You do?"

"Of course, I do, love. But I'm still married, and I can't…."

He nodded, as he lowered his head, biting his tongue to not mutter that Raoul didn't seem to care about his marriage vows. He knew he was overheated and thus not thinking, so he focused on taking deep breaths instead.

She saw him turn and look frantically for his mask, as she pulled her dress completely up. "Erik?"

"Hmm?" He looked up, as he bent down to retrieve his mask.

"Don't be angry."

His eyes softened. "I am not angry. I'm just…."

"Me too."

"What do you mean?" He stood with his mask in his hand.

"I wish I could be more like Raoul, but this is different because this isn't a heated rush. This means more."

He hurried over to her. "It appears as if you are inside my mind now, angel."

"Help me?" She motioned for him to help with the clasp of her dress.

He did so without hesitation. "I will behave."

She turned and took the mask from his hand. "It's not me that wants you to, it's the situation we are in." She pressed her face up to his.

"So, the lady is tempted?" He closed his eyes to help him savor this moment.

"Very, very tempted Mr. Y." She then kissed him passionately before gently placing the mask back on his face. "I did get carried away, didn't I?" She giggled.

"I rather liked how you ripped off the mask this time around. Perhaps we stick to this method, going forward?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "Next time we are like this, you won't need the mask at all."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Mother? Are you there?"

"Come in, Gustave!"

The boy ran inside and hugged his mother tightly.

"Mother, you were amazing! Wasn't she Mr. Y?"

"Indeed, she was."

"Oh Mother, I just know if Father heard you he would never want to go away again."

She smiled nervously, as Erik coughed.

"Did I say something wrong?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I thought about this chapter bring a little longer, but I wanted the last scene to linger a bit on its own. I promise that the next update will be a long one. :) Until then, let's visit our friends and check in on someone who is gone but not forgotten.**

Erik smiled but his eyes were sad, as he playfully played with the boy's hair.

"Not at all, my boy. Why don't we all go into the park for a late supper?"

Christine wanted to wrap her arms around both of her men. One to comfort and the other to tell him that his real father won't ever leave again, instead she simply changed the subject.

"I should probably change." Christine suggested.

"Why?"

"Erik, I think the dress is a bit much for Nathan's." She grinned.

"We aren't going to Nathan's. I have another surprise." He winked. "Do you both trust me?"

Gustave nodded, and Christine took his hand.

"Lead on, Maestro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik took them both to a small café, that wasn't very crowded. He told them that it was still new and not many people knew about it yet.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us already, so it would be ready." He motioned for the server to bring over the food and in less than a minute a tray of bread, cheese, cold meats, fruits and deserts arrived. Needless to say, he wasn't at all surprised when both Christine and Gustave eyed the desserts first.

 _Like mother, like son._ He chuckled.

Just then soft music began to play, and a light hit the center of the vacant dance floor.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

He stood up and extended his hand. "Will you dance with me?"

Her heart felt as if it would overflow. "Angel…"

Gustave just sat back and smiled as he watched them go off to the dance floor.

Erik whispered into her ear. "I have always wanted to do this, but you will need to be patient with me."

She felt a lump in her through. "Could I possibly love you more than I do in this moment?"

"Well, you haven't seen me dance." He winked, before placing his arm around her waist. "Ready, Maestro?" He smiled.

"Just feel the music, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the ocean, Raoul slept soundly while Meg was at the window, looking at the rain falling. She had gone to bed early, as opposed to joining Raoul downstairs in the casino. She did hear him come in but pretended to be asleep. It was easier than having to tell him no or smell the alcohol on his breath. She also wasn't in the mood to hear whether he won or lost. She knew the answer already. It seemed that assuming he already lost was a safe assumption, especially when he just plopped down on the bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

She retrieved the letter Erik had sent from her dresser drawer. She read it again and then clung to it as she sat by the window.

"I think I may have made another mistake after all." She wiped her eyes and looked at Raoul asleep on the bed. "What am I going to do now?"


	31. Chapter 31

Weeks had passed, and the press couldn't get enough of the latest talent at Phantasma.

Sally added a humor into her act which highlighted her vocals and comedic timing. She never wanted to take herself too seriously, especially when Christine was clearly the vocal headliner. She would joke that comedy allowed her to have some way to stand out.

Headlines were circulating every day about Mr. Y landing his newest songbird, the "Soprano of the Century", Christine Daae. Yet the press' praise was not good enough for Christine. She and Erik worked tirelessly to ensure she was able to sustain performance after performance properly and not strain her vocals.

Erik would say, "There are techniques you will need to master. It's been a long time since we required so much of your voice.

Christine was a loyal student, but she was also a mother and she worked hard to make sure that Gustave never felt abandoned. Fortunately, her son loved the park and Erik's idea of having him work in various areas proved to not only keep Gustave interested and engaged but it allowed her to not feel too guilty, nor did it make Gustave feel as if he was getting in the way. Whenever Gustave was able to accompany his mother on the piano during a rehearsal, they both jumped at the chance and treasured how the music was so very much a part of them both.

As far as couple time for Erik and Christine was concerned, they had their morning rides in the stables and neither could resist a few duets followed by tender, romantic kisses throughout the day. Yet since their feverish exchange in Christine's dressing room, both were mindful to not overstep their boundaries. It was easier to be cautious, as opposed to letting themselves get carried away, for fear they wouldn't be able to stop.

One afternoon, Erik was at his desk reviewing the contracts he had drawn up for Molly and Sally. He had plans to speak with both today to finalize their arrangements. As he signed them, he thought of Christine.

 _What I wouldn't give to have her sing here for me, always. Yet she is too glorious to stay only here at Coney Island. I could give her the world. We could travel and perform at any opera house she wished if only she would say the word._ He then ran his fingers through his hair. _Yet she has to want it. She wants to perform for Oscar Hammerstein, so she can do without anyone if she had to. Do without me…._

"Oh Christine, my world is at your command…Why can't that be enough? If you worked for Oscar where would that leave us? You wouldn't need a freak, park owner in a mask, would you?" He stood up.

"Don't be selfish, you bastard. This is about her and Gustave. It's important to her. I can only trust that when she is given the choice, there is still a place for me." He then sat down and started to sign the girls' contracts.

 **Knock, Knock**

"Come in?"

"Sir, I went to retrieve your mail."

Erik looked up at Dr. Gangle. "You know you can call me Erik when we are alone."

Gangle nodded. "I know, Sir."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Anything from our friend?"

"No, Sir. Meg has not sent a reply today or any other day." He then sat down. "You already knew that."

Erik slammed his hand on his desk. "Damn that child!"

"Sir, perhaps it is better this way? You don't have to contend with the Vicomte returning and complicating things with Madame Daae." He gave Erik a nod.

"But why must Meg keep paying the price?"

"It is her doing, Sir." Gangle looked at Erik's demeanor and knew something was wrong. "Is there something else on your mind?"

Erik nodded. "Christine is ready. She could have her pick of offers."

"So, you will be writing her a sizeable contract?" He asked hopefully.

"I would if I thought I could give her what she needed. But thanks to the press, I know she will be in high demand and rightly so."

He stood up as if on cue. "What would you like me to do?"

"Send a telegram to Hammerstein. Tell Oscar, it's time he grants an audience with Ms. Christine Daae."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was looking for her Erik all day. When Squelch had told her he was in meetings, she couldn't help but show her disappointment. However, she made Squelch promise to give him a note asking to meet her as soon as Erik was finished. However as soon as Christine went to the stables, he was already there waiting for her.

"I wanted to get here first!" She pouted. "I was trying to get your attention all day, but you were wrapped up in meetings. Squelch looked like I was asking for his first born, when I made him promise to give you my note. Now, just when I think I can surprise you, you're here." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Mask, Mr. Y." She motioned for him to remove it and when he hesitated, she gave him a look. "It's just us, remember?"

He nodded and took it off, but the smile he gave her seemed forced.

"Are you alright?" She placed the basket down.

"Yes…. Just tired."

She knew there was more to it, but she pulled out the blanket that was in the basket and laid it on top of the hay. She then pulled out two soda pops and motioned for him to come and sit by her. He immediately went to her side and opened the bottles for them, handing one back to her.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"I know something is wrong. Is it Meg?"

Erik shrugged. "No. I mean she still hasn't replied but that is to be expected, I suppose."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm being ridiculous." He huffed.

"Only if you don't tell me what's troubling you and ruin our afternoon."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry, I don't wish to do that. You have no idea how I wanted to scream at Squelch for waiting to give me your note. As soon as I received it, I hurried over and…."

"Then why are you so despondent?"

"I gave Molly and Sally their contracts this afternoon."

She nodded and then gasped his hand. "Did they turn you down, because I can't imagine why they would do such a thing? They love it here and they…."

"Christine, they didn't turn me down. They accepted with tremendous enthusiasm." He touched his ear, remember how loudly they both screamed with excitement. "They were only too happy to accept."

"Then what's the problem?"

He took a sip of his soda pop and then looked inside the basket for any distraction he could find. "What did you bring for…?"

Christine gently pulled him away from the basket and coaxed him to look at her. "Erik…."

He sighed. "I wanted to write one for you! There are you happy? I said it and you know what a selfish, bastard I am, alright?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I know you want to sing for Oscar. You want to know you have security on your own, even though I can't imagine the thought of us not seeing one another every day…. I know I said I would let you go but how can you ask that of me now? Now that we are so close and …"

"Angel calm down. I am not asking you to let me go. I love you. Why would I want that?"

"But if you work for Oscar, I'll never see you! You'll be in the city and then you will travel and…."

"Why couldn't you be with me?"

He stopped and looked at her as if she silently grew a third eye. "Christine, Hammerstein's people will expect you to work for them exclusively and they will have their own people to train and …"

"Stop."

"I'm serious they will expect you to rehearse with them and…."

"Stop talking."

"But it's true. I know how he works. I would expect the same thing and…."

"God you're insufferable at times!" She then kissed him to make him stop his carrying on and listen to her. Yet the kiss may have been for other reasons too, as they both responded with equal vigor. After another kiss or two, she gently pulled away. "May I speak, now?"

He nodded, as he wasn't sure what else to do in that moment.

"Erik, I love you. I want you. My wanting something for myself, doesn't disregard my feelings for you."

"But I'll never see you or Gustave…."

"Sh...Sh." She placed her finger on his lips. "I'm still talking." She kissed him once more, simply because she wanted to and then she placed her finger right back to his lips. "Oscar Hammerstein may not even want me. I must audition first. I know it sounds crazy for you to think otherwise, but not everyone thinks I am as good as you think I am."

Erik brought her hand down. "Angel, you are music. The press loves you. The audience loves you. Oscar will love you. His passion for Opera is well known. He will want to capitalize on such a discovery."

"Well maybe he should understand that I do not need to be discovered. I have taken lessons with a great tutor in France at the Paris Opera House. I was his protégée and under him, I was the staring Soprano…"

"Until the night of the Opera House fire when…."

"You dare interrupt La Daae!" She said it in her best vocal impression of Carlotta and Erik couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"I am sorry, but you dare laugh, Monsieur?" She grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "I have ways of keeping you silent. Do you wish to see them?"

He shook his head in awe. "Forgive me, my diva." He kissed her fingertips. "But I do wish to see them." He grinned at her.

"First, you must trust me when I tell you that you will always be with me. Do you believe me?"

He couldn't shy away from his facial expression now that he was without the mask. He was vulnerable and raw and didn't trust this voice not to choke on him, so he simply nodded, but a tear fell down his cheek.

"Erik, you may not be my employer, but you are my maestro. So, enough of this talk that you will never see me or Gustave. We have a lot to sort out, but we will be together in the end. We did not go through 10 years apart to simply mess things up again. And Oscar or whomever, will need to realize that. Are we clear?"

She pressed up against him and his mouth went dry.

"We… ER…. We are clear, angel."

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me."


	32. Chapter 32

**This scene takes place in a stable. Thus, in fanfiction, that makes this scene's steam an absolute requirement. Read on!**

Erik didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her passionately and soon it was apparent that neither one of them wanted to stop. They had so much emotion pent up inside of them, that after all those weeks of being careful, they couldn't resist their desire any longer. Erik for one, needed the assurance that despite their challenges, Christine was going to stay. Christine needed Erik to know that despite their past, this time she wouldn't run from her feelings. They were so full of love and want that before either could realize it, they were lying down on the hay, caressing and devouring one another.

"Erik…." She moaned, as Erik left butterfly kisses down her neck. "Your touch…." She bit down on her fist to control her moaning. Then fumbled with his jacket but still managed to rid him of it. She next reached for his shirt buttons.

"I need you…. I can't stop, Christine. I have to feel your skin against mine."

"Yes, Erik... Yes!"

He felt around for her clasp and unhooked it, he then pulled the straps down off her shoulders and replaced the fabric with a hot stream of wet kisses.

"Good God, Erik…. Oh!" The dress fell to her feet.

He looked up into her eyes and they were full of hunger. He wanted to memorize that look and keep it with him forever. She wanted him. There was no denying it. He could see it with his own eyes. Years ago, he had been denied such a pleasure, for there was nothing between them but darkness, but not now. Now they had the light and Erik was determined to see his beauty in the flesh at last.

"I have to see you…."

"I want to see you too…."

He paused. "Me?"

"Of course, I do. I never saw you that night, except for your golden, beautiful, sparkling eyes." She traced his face. "I want to see all of you."

"I…."

"What is it?"

He slowly sat up on his knees and looked down at her. "I didn't think that far."

"How else would we make love?"

He looked bashful and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Ouch! Something just pricked me." She turned and pulled a loose straw from behind her.

"Let me see." He looked over to her almost bare back and placed a soft kiss to where the straw had left its red sting. "I can give you some lotion to help."

"Perhaps it's a sign that we stop for now." She motioned for him to help her sit up.

"You're probably right. Our last time wasn't in the best of places. I am determined to have you in a real bed, if there is ever a next time." He winked. "Comfort is important."

"There will be a next time." She caressed his cheek. "And we will have light."

He arched his brow. "Light?"

"I want to see what I am touching and what I am feeling, remember? Don't you?"

"Angel, you know I do but…. Christine, my body…."

"I felt the scars, Erik. I'm not afraid or worried. The texture makes me want you more."

"Now I know you're an angel." He leaned in and kissed her once more. "God, how I want you."

"So, do I. But I don't want to ruin anything by rushing things until we are really free." She played with the buttons on his shirt. She thought they were teasing her as if they were purposely playing peekaboo.

He let out a deep breath. "So, I should help you dress, my lady?" He moved to stand.

"Wait." She held on to his arm and brought it around her stomach.

"Hmm?"

"Can we…. Can we stay like this for a little while longer? Maybe let me linger over your chest?" She blushed. "I want to be able to touch some of you again. I won't lose control." She blushed.

"And what could I touch?" He growled playfully.

"Whatever you wish. I trust you." She said coyly, still amazed at how she was able to be so playful around him.

He let out a nervous laugh. "We are playing with fire." However, he still sighed and leaned back, allowing her hands to roam free, as she undid the last of his shirt buttons and removed the garment from his muscular form.

"And what if your skin gets red from laying too long on this hard hay?"

"Then you could rub it with lotion." She blushed again but didn't look away.

He swallowed hard. "As my diva commands."

 _A/N: He He_


	33. Chapter 33

Erik and Christine spent the afternoon holding one another, taking comfort in one another's arms and the effortless flow of their conversation. Who would have imagined that the former Opera Ghost was such a conversationalist?

Though there were moments when Erik had to force himself into thinking about anything other than the delicious silky feel of Christine's fingers on his torso,he knew that their union deserved something far more glorious than a roll in the hay. That and the fact that he knew there would be a next time, made the waiting well worth it.

"Erik, do you know Oscar Hammerstein?" She traced his chin, as she looked into his eyes.

"I know of him, of course. He is a competitor, in a way."

"So, you aren't arranging a meeting with him?"

He looked at her pointedly. "I told him he needed to grant you an audition. That is the extent of it. If he is as smart or as a patron of Opera as they say he is, then he best accept it."

"Have you ever written to him before?"

"No. As I said, we are somewhat competitors at times, for talent. I liked having one night only premiers, and he likes securing the talent long term."

"Yet you do this for me?"

"I think he will take a recommendation from me under advisement, as I would if he ever did the same for me."

She stopped tracing his chin. "I see."

He sat up quickly. "Now I get a feeling you don't believe me." He took her hands and placed them in his.

"No, I believe you. I just wonder if you would influence him more to hire me or to not hire me." She smirked.

"As long as I can hear you sing, it doesn't matter if it is at Phantasma or not. Besides, you told me that either way, you have chosen me and I believed you."

She kissed him. "And I believe you. I'm sorry. It's just my fears, wondering if I can really do this again."

"Christine, you are ready and you can and will do this. The world has waited long enough."

She blushed. "My biggest fan." She kissed his cheek. "I think I need to have you in my handbag, so I can carry you around with me and take you out so you can feed me words of encouragement when I need them most." She laughed.

"Anywhere you go, I would gladly follow but you know you can hear me anywhere, I don't have to be reduced to miniature size." He winked.

The visual in her mind caused her to laugh again. "My angel in different sizes. That would be a sight to see." She started to stand. "One more thing."

"Oh?"

"I think it's time I contact Raoul. I am no longer going to wait and see when he decides to come back. My life has been on hold long enough."

He looked alarmed. "But what of Gustave?"

"I'm going to tell him that we will not be living with Raoul."

"And?"

"And once we have things settled, I wish to tell him that you are his real father. I would like for us to tell him together."

"Christine…."

"What purpose does it serve not to? I am through with lies. It's time he knows, Erik."

"What if he hates me?"

"He won't."

"What if he hates you for lying with me all those years ago?"

"Oh Erik, really! He's a ten-year-old child."

"Exactly why this will be a shock to him."

"It may be shocking, Erik but he still deserves the truth. We loved each other, and we want to make things right. He'll see we are telling the truth now and that's what matters."

Erik still wasn't convinced but he couldn't deny that they had to tell the boy if they wanted a real future. "Alright but only when we are certain the Vicomte can't hurt you."

"Erik, I am ready to face my mistakes."

"No! He could make the divorce drag on or turn our son against you. Promise me we will tell him the truth when we are certain it is safe."

"After my divorce?"

"Or annulment. I still say the Bastard owes you that much."

She thought for a moment. "I'll wait until after then." She looked a little sad, until she felt Erik's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Which meeting do you prefer to do first, Hammerstein or the Vicomte?"

"Both are a form of an audition, aren't they?" She sighed.

"I can be at your side for both of them."

She kissed his marred cheek before helping him place his mask back on.

"No. I wish to handle both on my own."

"But…."

"They are my choices and my decisions. I must do this on my own power. I also can't have either of them think you are influencing me."

He scoffed. "My dear, then those men don't know you. The woman you are today, answers to no one and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She kissed him once more. "That's why I love you. You love me for me, flaws and all."

"The only flaw I see is your love for a man that doesn't deserve you."

They embraced. "Then you can spend the rest of your life trying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the couple walked back holding hands, Dr. Gangle came up to them.

"Sir, I…."

"Gangle, I have asked that when we are alone, you call me Erik. You can certainly do it in front of Christine."

Christine was just about to ask exactly how Erik knew Dr. Gangle when Gangle's response threw her off guard.

"I will keep that in mind, but for now I have something much greater to tell you."

"What is it?" Erik stiffened.

"Meg has returned, Sir."


	34. Chapter 34

Erik placed his hand on Christine's shoulder. "Christine, I know you already told me this, but I would feel better asking again. Do you want me with you, or at least close by when you speak with Raoul?"

Dr. Gangle interrupted. "The Vicomte did not return with Meg, Sir. She is alone and asked for her mother."

"Alone?" Christine echoed.

Erik nodded at Gangle. "Can you please give us a minute?"

Dr. Gangle bowed his head and walked away.

"Erik, why would she return without Raoul? Why would he stay away?" She shook her head in frustration. "Damn him! He cannot be allowed to keep my life on hold any longer!"

"Calm down, love. I'm sure he won't stay away long." He then looked away. "I am going to have to speak with Meg."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

He hesitated but then shook his head. "I have to do this alone. I don't want to humiliate her any more than she already has been and frankly, I owe her an apology."

She caressed his visible cheek. "Please, no matter what she says, do not blame yourself. Promise me, you won't allow her to make you feel responsible. I won't have her dragging you down again. Your soul is pure and whole."

He gave her a weak smile and then kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smoothed out the lapels of his jacket. "Will you come by after you have spoken with her?"

"It could be late. What about Gustave?"

"He'll be asleep, but I'll wait up for you."

He wanted her not to worry. "You should be getting your rest. You have an important audition coming up, not to mention a performance tomorrow night."

"I'll be ready for tomorrow night and I'm not going to let an audition that may never come to be, run my life. If you want me to rest easy, then you'll come by and tell me what happened, okay?"

He nodded. "I should have known better than to argue with you."

"Yes, you should have." She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Remember, I love you, for all that you are and all that you strive to be."

Erik needed to hear that. He squeezed her hand and then, regrettably let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik went to Meg's room first but found it empty. He then went to Madame Giry's former office. When he saw the door gapping opened, he knew he had found her.

"Meg?"

She turned around slowly.

"Mr. Y…. Or is it Erik? Maybe you've taken to calling yourself the Opera Ghost again? Tell me, what have I missed?"

"You came back." He stood defensively. He wasn't sure who he was facing after all this time.

"Your letter was much too much to resist. It's funny but you have always had a way with notes, haven't you?" She didn't wait for a response. "Where is my Mother?"

"She isn't here…. Meg, I owe you an apology."

"Apology? I'm the one who left you stranded without a headline act. I want you to know that I'll work day and night to make sure we make up for lost time."

"Meg, I had to replace your act."

She stared at him but spoke calmly. "I know. I saw it. You had to have something in its place but now that I'm back…."

"You're out, Meg. Sally is in the role now and I have Christine ending the show with an aria."

"Christine?" She looked confused. "Why would you do that?"

"It's the right thing to do for the park."

"But you don't need her any longer. I'm back to stay."

"Meg, I know what was going on between you and some business dealings involving the park. I want you to know that I never knew anything about it. Had I known, I would have stopped you at once. Nothing was worth such a sacrifice and I will not tolerate that sort of behavior, regardless of your intentions."

"Erik, you never asked me to do it. I did it. I found a way to make myself indispensable. Mother couldn't do it. Lord knows, Christine wouldn't do it. I could and did. It's as simple as that."

"But that was never an option!"

"When we arrived at Coney Island, you worked for side shows and showed your face to people who laughed and screamed. You hated it, yet you kept doing it because we needed the money. No one asked you to do it. You helped us and now I found a way to help you."

"Meg that was not never what I wanted."

"What did you want? Was it my golden performances? You never so much as watched one rehearsal or offered up one correction. I could have streaked naked on the stage for all you cared. You called me the Oh La La Girl. What did you think people would expect?"

"It was a silly title to get the American audiences interested. It had nothing to do with your character. It was for the music."

"Music? Would you have even thought of having Christine sing those songs and be called that infantile name? No, not your precious diva. And look what happened, Sally gets a new act and Christine gets beautiful arias and Meg gets forgotten..."

"Meg, listen to me..."

"Where was she, Erik? She didn't have to sacrifice anything, did she? Not for the park, or for the employees, or for her dear old friends from long ago. She is here now benefiting from all our sacrifices. I understand being married to Raoul may not have been what she bargained for, but she left. She chose to marry him. I made choices too and I was willing to live with the consequences. What makes her so different?"

"Why are you so angry at Christine?"

"Because she has always taken everything that I have wanted."

Erik shook his head. "You are a dancer, not a singer. That's in your blood."

"I wanted acclaim. Christine became the diva. I wanted a new life, Christine married the Vicomte and he took her away. I wanted to be your friend, but you cast me aside, all because I wasn't her. I wanted someone to want me for me and Raoul just used me as a stand in for her."

"Meg, I thought you were afraid of me. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I remember how you acted when you heard stories of the Opera Ghost."

"That was before I traveled overseas with him. You are not a ghost. You are a man. A man who put us first and never asked for anything. Yet you kept yourself from us too. I wanted to know you and I wanted you to know me. I thought being on a stage could get you to notice me, but it wasn't enough. So, I went further. I did what I had to do to protect our livelihood. Surely, you would notice me for that."

"I was wrong to ignore you like that. I never wanted you to be harmed. You deserve a good life."

"And don't you think I should decide what makes a good life for me?"

"Meg don't think such things. You deserve more. You always have. You are not a whore."

"But I am, Erik. I wear the title gladly. I would do it all again, if I knew it would help you."

He stared at her in shock. How could this be little Meg Giry? "I never asked for that kind of help, nor would I have ever welcomed it! This is a reputable place. I did things I am not proud of but that was in the past. I did it, so no one else would have to. I did it, so I would never have to do it again and now I am finally free of that life!"

"But don't you see how alike we are? I would do what you did too, to protect what we have. Do you think Christine would do that?"

"Why do you keep bringing this all back to Christine?"

"Because it's always been about Christine, Erik! She never loved you then! But I do! I love you. I love you for the man you really are, bruises, rotting flesh and all! I am just like you, scars and all, only mind aren't visible. She isn't like us. She never could be."

She came towards him, as Erik backed away.

"She may claim she loves you now, but that's too little too late. You're too smart a man to fall for it. She needs you now because she has nothing left. Her perfect life is in shambles and she had no choice but to seek you out. No one turns their face away from you now, do they? You are a rich, successful man of respect."

Meg scoffed. "She wears the masks, Erik. She always has. God, how I love the irony! I loved you last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that. Where was she, Erik during all the years that I loved you?"


	35. Chapter 35

He stared at her blankly, shaking his head. "It isn't true. You don't love me…."

"I do love you, Erik! So much that I could have killed you for not wanting me! I could have killed you for pinning away for a woman who would never return your love. She wouldn't know how. I see you for who you really are, and still love you for it. We are the same, you and me. We both have been broken and abandoned. No one knows better than us what it is like to desperately want to be wanted and loved for ourselves. Just as we are." She walked up towards him and rested her hand on the lapel of his jacket. "I don't need you to change."

She leaned in to kiss him, but Erik moved away and distanced himself to her by putting up his hand as a barrier.

"Don't ever do that again. The action is not wanted." His voice was phantom like. He never had been in such a situation before, but he knew enough to know that he did not trust her at this moment.

Tears started to swell in her eyes. "Is that the kind of compassion Christine shows you?"

"Oh Meg, I never knew how you felt…I never felt…" He thought it best not to finish his sentence. She knew what he was going to say. He placed his hand on the back of a chair for support. "God knows how much I have hurt you."

Her tears began to fall. "You still can't see it, can you? You, who can see the beauty underneath, are blinded by glitter. She doesn't know you, Erik. She won't be here when you need her most. She left you to the mob! She'll do it again, the minute you fall short of her expectations. She did it to Raoul and she will do it to you."

He came closer to her. "Meg, I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to make it clear that I would never want you to prostitute yourself for a mere park in the hopes that it would bring you closer to me. The very idea of your actions fills me with horror. I hate that I am in any way responsible and although Christine tells me otherwise, I am responsible because I never stopped to find out. I trusted the wrong people. But no more."

Meg wanted to slap him. "You still see Christine as a blameless angel, don't you?"

"You need a savior and that is what you have mistakenly titled me. That is why you think you love me, but I am not a savior. You have been living in the shadows and we are all to blame for that."

"What do I have to do to be taken seriously? What will it take for Mother to listen to me and for you to hear me? See me as a really am?"

"I see you for the first time. I see you as someone who we all ignored and abused. I want to make it up to you, Meg. You have a place here, for as long as you wish to have it. Yet your past actions can never be repeated."

"You're dismissing me and patronizing me like a child! I said I love you, does that mean nothing? Is it easier for you to act this way, so you can justify not having to at least think of what it could be like for you and me?"

Erik's frustration was building up. He had no choice but to dispel her delusions. "I'm sorry, Meg but I can't love you back. I don't expect you to understand but I love Christine. Regardless of whether she would have come back to me, it would always be Christine. She is my destiny."

"So, you expect me to stay here and watch you with her, while I am pushed aside again?"

"You have your whole life ahead of you. You will forget me and all of this. If you don't wish to stay here, let me offer you some money to help you begin a new life."

"A new life? Like your new life without Christine?"

He sighed. "You know nothing of the history I share with her. My past with Christine will forever rule my future." _She can never know of Gustave. She has no right to know of Christine's sacrifices._

"You poor, pathetic fool." She scoffed. "You like misery and you refuse to be happy because having that chance, scares the hell out of you. You are a waste!" She looked at him with contempt. "I don't need your charity. I pity you, Erik. A used-up whore pities you. I'll find the means on my own. Just tell me where I can find my mother."

Erik closed his eyes, anticipating the worst. "I sent her away."

Meg's eyes widened. "You did what?!"

"I will not tolerate any behavior at Phantasma that is of ill repute. She betrayed me by letting your actions go on and never telling me about it. Had I known, all of this could have been avoided. Both of your actions put Phantasma and all the employees in jeopardy. You weren't helping Meg, you were hurting all of us."

"You stand there and judge me? You banish my mother as if she never existed? Have you forgotten who you are? What you are? Walking amongst men, doesn't mean you are better than them. It means you are just lie them, flawed and cruel. I hurt you?" She went to the door and opened it. "You don't know what hurt is Erik, but you will."

"Meg, I know you can't see it now, but I sent her away because she failed you. I want you to start a new life, where you can be happy and find something for yourself. Stay as long as you need to. You won't be disturbed but I won't have you living in some illusion or fantasy."

"You are the one who is living in a fantasy, Erik!" She turned back to face him. "You will curse the day you chose beauty over truth. I will avenge my mother, make no mistake. I will stop at nothing to protect those I love and from this moment on, you are no longer one of them. But I will leave you with this warning, it was beauty that actually killed the beast."


	36. Chapter 36

Christine returned to the hotel and started to panic when she couldn't find Gustave. Fortunately, when she heard him whistle out in the hallway, she touched her heart in relief.

He opened the door. "Hello Mother!" He ran and gave her a hug. "Work was fantastic today. I got to see where all the mechanical objects are kept. Squelch told me that I'll soon go on his rotation and then we can spend the days seeing how we make them come to life."

"My, you are a busy one. What about Nathan's and playing piano during rehearsals?"

"I'll do that too, Mother. It's just I like learning new things."

She could see how alike he and Erik were. It made her smile. "I bet you're thirsty. How about some lemonade?"

He sat on the couch and nodded. "Are you having some too?"

"Just water for me. I need to be careful with my throat."

"Are you singing again tomorrow, Mother?"

"Yes, darling. Are you free to see me?" She teased, as she handed him his glass.

"Seeing you perform is always the highlight of my day."

She sat beside him and kissed his forehead. "As seeing you is always the highlight of mine."

"Is Mr. Y coming over before the concert?"

"I think so. Otherwise, I am sure we will see him afterwards." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Gustave, remember when I told you that we may not return to France? What if we really did make a new home here?"

"With Mr. Y?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"You…. You love him, don't you Mother?"

"I…." Was it that obvious? If a child could see it, did that mean everyone else could too?

Gustave answered for her. "I know you do. You're different with him. You were never like this with Father. You always seemed so anxious whenever he was home, not that he was home much…."

"Gustave, I do love Mr. Y, but I love you too and you are my priority. I need to know how you feel about this. You said once before that you didn't want to go back to France. Is that still true?"

"Would I ever see Father again?"

She paused. For all she knew Raoul was on her way to see her. Damn him for not telling her of his plans. Now she will always be wondering when he will appear. "Gustave, I will never stand between you and Raoul. If you wish to see him…."

"I don't know if I do. I mean, he left us. He hasn't written…. I can't really say I miss him. I wanted so much for him to love me. I thought of all the things that I could show him when he came back. Maybe if he saw I was working now and not just playing, he would be interested in me. But then I realized that what he wants isn't important. Why should it matter to me, when I don't matter to him?"

His words brought agony to her heart. "Sweetheart, Raoul does love you. He just…."

"Doesn't know how to show it? You told me that before. Mother, I think I'm still too young to understand that. Maybe I don't want to." He then tried to smile. "Are you going to keep singing here at Phantasma?"

She was grateful or the change in subject. "Mr. Y has arranged for me to audition for a very important man. If he likes me, I may have a new job and we might be traveling a lot."

"We won't be here at Phantasma? I thought we were going to live here with Mr. Y?"

"Mr. Y is going to be a part of our lives, but we may not live here. There is still a lot to discuss, Gustave and that's why I wanted to know how you felt."

"So, I won't be able to see Mr. Y every day?" He looked worried.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "No, darling. You can see him whenever you like. In fact, I am sure that Mr. Y will make it his main priority to see you. He's teaching you to ride, isn't he? He can't do that if he's not with you." She touched his nose and giggled.

"Maybe I could stay with him sometimes, if you are traveling for work…. Could I Mother?"

"Maybe but…. But I don't think I could stand to be away from you too long, Gustave."

They hugged again. "Mother? Will you marry Mr. Y?"

She then touched his face. "Gustave, I think we all have a lot to think about but whatever decisions we make, we are going to make them together, alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"Gustave, I want to ask you how you would feel if Mr. Y stopped wearing his mask."

He looked at her for a long time and finished his lemonade. "Does it hurt him, Mother?"

"I don't think his mask hurts him physically, darling."

"I'm not scared anymore. I have been trying to look with my heart and I find that it is causing me to see things so differently."

"How so?"

"Father is handsome, but he was never around and made you cry. Mr. Y. is…Not handsome but he makes you laugh and he is fun to be around. When he plays his music, it's like he understands everything I feel when I play. He is more than just a face. I rather like seeing things this way."

"Oh Gustave! You have made me very, very happy!"

He hugged her again. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, most of all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik knocked at Christine's hotel room. When she opened the door, he hurried inside.

"Angel, are you alright?"

He sat down and shook his head. "I'm not sure how I feel."

"Erik, what happened?"

He laughed as if he was still in shock. "She…. She is…. Or rather was in love with me. Turns out you were right." He shook his head. "She said I never cared enough to see her for who she really was. She said…" He stopped himself from going on.

"What did she say?" She sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

"It doesn't matter." He kissed her hand and tightened his grip. "She is wrong."

She instantly knew it involved her. "What did she say about me?"

Erik took his mask off. "It doesn't matter. She is wrong."

"She blames me for not being here, doesn't she? She claims that you deserve better."

"I don't know what I deserve but I know what I want, and I want someone who makes me want to be better. Not a person that does questionable things simply because it will suit them. Not all ends justify the means. I don't want to be how I was before. You're the reason I changed."

"Erik you were always good. Your heart was pure and whole. I was wrong that night in your lair when I told you otherwise."

He wasn't so sure but nevertheless, he wanted to focus on the future. "I can't go back but I can move forward and everything I have done since I left France has been in the hopes of being worthy for you and now for Gustave."

She kissed him tenderly but soon the need swept over them and it became rather passionate quickly. Before they knew it, they knocked over Gustave's empty glass and the sound caused them both to pull away. Erik wiped his mouth, while Christine giggled.

"We seem to be losing control more and more lately."

She nodded. "I wonder what we should do about that."

He stood up and straighten his hair. "Raoul hasn't come by?"

"No." She wished he hadn't changed the subject so soon. "Did Meg say whether or not he would be coming?"

"No, but I gather they are not together. For all we know he may still be at the roulette wheel."

"I'm through waiting. I'm going to send him a letter and demand that he comes back. I refuse to let him keep all of our lives on hold."

Erik kneeled before her. "We have to think about your audition. That fool will cause a scene. Being divorced is one thing but having a display that creates bad publicity is something Oscar won't tolerate."

"I don't care. This is my life, but I must think of Gustave too. He's had enough of an absentee father."

"Then do it for Gustave. You want to work for Oscar, don't you? This is your chance."

"But what will become of you and Gustave, if Mr. Hammerstein hires me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Erik, I can't take Gustave all around the world with me." Gustave's reaction earlier proved to her that he wouldn't really want to be away from a place he has grown to call home.

"Why not? I'll hire a tutor or better yet, you will hire a tutor. You will be able to afford it." He laughed.

"And you will travel with us?"

"You said you wanted me there." He asked as if needed the assurance.

"I do but what of your life here? But what about Phantasma?"

"I'll work all that out. Don't worry about that. Concentrate on your performance. Your Maestro will handle the rest."

"I don't want to make another mistake, angel. What is this audition for, if it causes me to hurt the people I love?"

"Who's hurting? This is in you. You need to do this, or you will regret it for the rest of your life. You said it yourself, you need to know. So, stop use me or Gustave as an excuse."

"An excuse for what?"

"Your fears."

She sighed. "Erik, everything has been happening so fast. I just want to stop the world and hold this moment before it slips away."

"You said you wanted to prove to yourself you could make it on your own. No one can stop you now."

"I've spent most of my life wanting to make my own choices. I've blamed so many people but, the reality is that I did made every choice. My choice was to let others make the decisions I never said otherwise."

"Time to change all that, angel."

"You really think I deserve it?"

"If you ask me, this is long overdue." He kissed her again.

"Mother…."

Erik jumped up as soon as he heard Gustave's voice but when he realized he was without his mask, he dropped down to the floor and covered his face.

He mumbled "Gustave, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were awake. I thought…."

Erik then felt small hands touch his shoulder. "I'm not afraid, Mr. Y. Please, don't hide your face anymore."


	37. Chapter 37

"Gustave, you don't have to do this. I don't want anything to be different between us." Erik began to sob as his eyes searched frantically for Christine before cowering his head down.

"It's alright, angel. Please don't pull away." Christine spoke softly to him.

"Mr. Y, I do want things to be different. You're my friend and I want to see your true self. Mother told me that I should look with my heart and not with my eyes and she was right. This place…. Your world is beautiful. I knew it from the first day we arrived. I thought I was ready to see the beauty underneath but you…. You and Mother showed me what that really means."

Gustave touched Erik's hand and gently coaxed him to bring his head up and look at him. "I want to see all the wonders of the park, Mr. Y. I can take it." He smiled.

Erik swallowed hard. He let Gustave's hand guide his hand down, as he brought his head up and then sat on his knees allowing some space between them. Gustave looked at his face for what seemed like an eternity. Erik wanted to run. He wanted to grab his mask and run for his office where he could bolt down the door, but he fought against those fears. He fought against his past demons.

 _I need to endure this for him…. For her…. For my family._

Christine knew that Erik felt as if he was on display and something needed to happen quickly before he might become disoriented and think he was back as a spectacle to ridicule. She was about to speak when she saw her son place his arms around his father. She was taken by surprise that she gasped, as she sunk into the couch watching them.

Erik's heart melted. He started to cry but soon found the nerve to embrace his son right back.

"Gustave, I…."

"I love you, Mr. Y." He kept his arms tightly around him.

Erik looked up at Christine, who was crying tears of joy. He knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing he was. At last. At last he was able to have this moment. At last father and son were finally together.

"I love you too, Gustave." He held him tighter. "I love you both so much."

Christine joined her family on the floor, embracing her men, silently thanking her Papa for this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine's performance the next evening was her most brilliant yet. She shinned up on that stage. She felt radiant and it had nothing to do with the dress or the applause. Yes, the music always transported her to another time and place but this time, her feelings were being surged by a higher power.

Her son and her angel had finally broken down the final barrier between them. They were finally free to be themselves. No more masks or fears. Erik finally had the love of his child who didn't fear him. Gustave's acceptance made her feel even more assured that their love was strong and meant to be. The only thing that would have made the night more perfect was if she were able to tell Gustave the truth about his real father. Yet for the first time since coming to Coney Island, did she feel that the boy could accept this news and be proud of where he came from. He could see that his life came from love and that love had been reunited. It was only a matter of time now.

She hurried to get changed for she was meeting her family for dinner and then Erik promised a dance or two, along with a long overdue game of Blind's Man Bluff. She was just about ready when she heard a knock at her door.

"Erik, I am almost ready. Come in!"

The door opened and suddenly her smile fell.

"Christine, where in the world have you been hiding all these 10 years? Really you were perfect. To think I know your torrid, little secret. For I do know who your great tutor is."

"Meg…."

"Couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You had to sing for him, didn't you? Never mind your marriage or your child. You and Erik both thought that rules never applied to you. Why worry, when Meg will clean it all up."

"Meg, you should be very careful what you say or do. Erik isn't going to let you…."

"Your precious angel isn't here right now, Christine. Right now, it's just you and me and I think this has been a long time coming. Wouldn't you say, old friend?"

 _A/N: We all knew it was going to happen at some point, right?_


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It means a great a deal to me. As always, I own nothing but you should still read and review. LOL**

"Look at you. Regal like a queen. You know some women might be a little more upset when their husbands leave them but not you. You look even more beautiful than the day I saw you. Ten years, Christine and not so much as a word for your best friend, Meg."

"Meg, I had no idea that you had left for America. How could I have known that?"

"Did you even try to find out? No. You had your Vicomte and your life was set. Who cares if the Opera House burned to the ground? What did it matter that Meg lost not just her livelihood and home but her will to live. Dancing was my life and I couldn't even share my misery with my best friend."

"Meg, I was broken back then and lost. It was as if I was in a fog during those first few months after I left." She closed her eyes. "I know I hurt so many people but you must believe me when I tell you that I never meant to hurt anyone, least of all you."

"You didn't even invite me to the wedding! Was I really considered trash back then? Now I know the answer, but back then you and I were the same. I still remember when your Vicomte didn't even remember your name. He never would have either if it hadn't been for Erik and your lessons." She laughed. "I wonder if Erik ever things about that? Why not? He's thought only of you these past 10 years. I suppose a million 'what if' thoughts crossed his mind. God knows, he never voiced his thoughts to me."

Meg moved closer to Christine as Christine eyed the door.

"You say you were broken?" Meg rolled her eyes. "You had a new life! I had nothing! I was forced to leave the only home I have ever known and follow Mother and the Phantom killer to this land. I was so alone on that ship. Mother never spoke to me, unless she had to and Erik…. He truly was a ghost to me." She stared out into the air.

"Meg, I know I made mistakes….."

"Yet you did them anyway. I did what I had to do when I first came here. I learned the language and I tried to get them to notice me. At first, I barely even noticed him, he kept himself hidden so often but he was unlike anyone else I had ever known…. Mysterious…Graceful…. And a real person. I remember how he performed on that stage and I couldn't stop myself from being…..Affected by it. He looked as lost as I was."

She shook her head. "I would try to get up enough courage to talk to him only to be shunned by either Mother or he would disappear. Then I realized I could get him to listen to me, if I showed him I was working with him… For his purpose. His approval was all I wanted. Surely, you could understand that."

Christine nodded. "Meg, I don't blame you for falling in love with him." She inched closer to the door.

"I knew it was crazy. I knew he was in love with you but I thought in time, he would see that you were gone and I was here. I remained. I was there with him, day and night. Hoping that he would just offer one word of encouragement or return one glance."

She wiped her eyes. "He never did. I thought him such a fool. I thought that once he saw what I could do for the park, he would have to notice me. He would have to talk to me. He would have to….Love me."

Christine shook her head. "Meg, you can't blame yourself. You can't make a heart love someone. Love is as magical as it is cruel."

"Says the women who gets everyone to love her." Meg scoffed. "When I found out that he got you here to sing….. That he was writing songs for you and not me….I knew it was over. I knew that I could never do enough, never be enough. Even if I got him a new face, he would still only love you."

She then looked at Christine. "So when your husband offered me a chance to escape, I said yes. I knew it was wrong but out of all the sins I committed, it wasn't so terrible. At least I was doing it for me and me alone."

"Are you happy?"

Meg's high piercing laughter frightened Christine. "Happy being a whore? Raoul may not have paid me but that's what I was. Once again a substitute for the lovely, Christine Daae. He loves you too. Granted, he isn't as devoted as Erik but Raoul loves you. In fact, I think all you have to do is tell him you would take him back and he'd come running. That is, if you dare leave the lights of Phantasma and the arms of the man who built it."

"Meg….."

"I left him. I couldn't do it anymore. It's one thing to degrade yourself for love but it's quite another to do it, knowing there is no love to speak of. What's the point?"

Christine realized something. "Raoul didn't come back?"

She shrugged. "Not with me. I left him in a goodbye note when he was at the casino. I am not even sure when he came back to the room to find me gone. He can spend days just throwing away money he doesn't have. He told me that they were going to contact his family for funds if he didn't start paying his debts. That is another reason why I decided to leave. I wasn't going to be thrown out into the streets."

"Meg, I know you think my life was perfect but if you only knew. I think you have a fraction of an idea of how my life was like just by being with Raoul these past few months."

"Poor Christine. Can you not see anyone else's suffering without comparing it to your own? At least I stand by my choices. You blame your choices on the actions of others. All decisions have consequences, Christine! Even yours!"

"I have paid for my sins a hundred times over and I will never forgive myself for the hurt I caused so many people because of my actions but you will not stand there and judge me!"

"Why not? You and Erik play judge and jury, or have you forgotten that you have thrown my mother to the wolves! She's an old woman. She took you in when you were without parents or guardians. You had nothing and she saved you and this is how you replay her?"

"Meg, Antoinette had to go. Her actions were unforgiveable. She stood by and did nothing to help any of us. All she cared about was herself."

"As you only care about yourself, Christine. Maybe your boy….. Maybe your Angel of Music. Although I wonder what happens when he really needs you. What will you do? He may be all business and the model of a proper gentleman now but we both know who he still is down deep inside. We both know what a monster he can be. What happens then? Will you stand by his side? Will you do all you can for him or will you run away?"

"He's not a monster and if you ever loved him, you would never call him such a name! As far as his past goes, he has changed and he has rebuilt his life."

"That's not what I asked you. I asked whether or not you would run if he shows his true self. You are very good at running, aren't you? First to your Angel, then to Raoul, then back to your Angel. As soon as the perfect world isn't so perfect, you find a way to run."

"You're wrong. I know who Erik really is and I love him. I always have and I always will. He is good and he is what I want."

"Would you still say that if you were living in the sewers of Paris, wearing a faded rag as opposed to a beaded gown? Would you say that if you were on the Phantom's arm as opposed to Mr. Y's? See I would, because I love them both. I always said yes. You on the other hand, have always said no."

Christine swallowed hard. She wanted to rage at Meg and tell her that she knew nothing. She had no idea how she wanted to swear her love to Erik years ago in the abandoned cabin, only to find she couldn't because he was gone. She loved Erik, all of him. His broken parts, his moments of rage, his fierce passion, his heart, his soul and above all else, his very best; their son. Only she couldn't. Erik told her that no one could know about Gustave, it was too risky for her and the boy. Suddenly, she understood exactly how right he was. Meg and her mother would do anything to hurt her and Erik. Seeing them now, she could never put Gustave in that kind of danger. So she closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

Meg took Christine's silence as her victory. "I'll leave you with that."


	39. Chapter 39

**I hope people don't misunderstand what Christine is saying and why in this chapter. She is not condoning murder, but she has had to live life without the man he loves for 10 years and she has only begun to taste how things might have been, if she hadn't been so sacred or preoccupied in what others thought. Her family is worth fighting for and that's what she wants to convey. Gone is the naïve child of the Opera House.**

 **On a side note, I am leaving for vacation on Sunday. Thus, no new updates until next Friday, June 15.**

 **Until then…Read on.**

Meanwhile a very tall, slender man left the concert hall with a smile on his face. He whispered to the man who was walking next to him to please tell Mr. Y he wished to see him. He then made his way into the lobby and waited, as the rest of the audience flooded back out into the park.

A few minutes passed by when Erik appeared and addressed the man in question.

"Good evening, Oscar."

The man smirked. "Mr. Y. I was beginning to think you merely haunted these halls. I haven't seen you in the city for a while. I was wondering what was keeping you away and now I know."

Erik shrugged. "I don't need to look for talent anywhere else." He then grinned. "Judging from the look on your face, I know you agree with me. She was flawless, was she not?"

Oscar nodded. "Might we talk in private?"

"Come this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last couple slowly made their way towards the exit. They appeared to be an elderly pair who had been enjoying the delights of the park all day, hence wearing souvenir masks and hats. Before leaving the concert hall, the elderly woman motioned for the man to follow Erik and Oscar. He seemed to adjust his souvenir mask and cap, as he nodded his reply.

The woman adjusted her shawl, and placed it around her head, covering her face, as she waited.

Mr. Walker was making his rounds inspecting the hallway, when he noticed her.

"Madame are you alright?"

"Oh yes. Just waiting for my companion."

Mr. Walker looked around and saw no one. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait for him outside, as the concert hall will be closing for the evening."

"Oh please, Sir. I won't be in the way and I'm afraid if he isn't here to take my arm, I may lose my balance and trip with all the people out there."

Mr. Walker didn't seem very fond of the idea, until he noticed she walked with a cane. "I'm sorry, of course you can wait inside. Just don't move from the lobby, alright?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, young man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But why do you wish to have her sing for me, Erik?" Oscar continued to puff on the cigar Erik offered to him. "Since when do you want to give something up, so easily?"

Erik pretended to sip from his untouched glass of brandy. "I want whatever is best for her. You heard her, Oscar. She is glorious. A well-trained opera singer, who deserves to have the world fall at her feet. You can give her that."

"True." He sat back in his chair. "What's in it for you?"

Erik looked surprised by his question. "Her happiness."

Oscar then abruptly stood up. "Now I see."

"See what?"

"I am not about to get involved in matters of the heart."

"What are you talking about? This is business. I want you to grant her an audition. You said you would consider it, if you liked her performance. Well? I say you more than just liked it. We all know your weakness for opera. It's one of the reasons I respect you so much. You have excellent taste in music. Don't prove me wrong."

"You know how I operate. She will need to train with my people and be under my direction, alone."

Erik knew all too well. Despite Christine's assurance of the contrary, he knew what would happen once she signed with Hammerstein. Yet he couldn't deny her this chance. It was his fault, her career perished years ago.

"I understand. However, she does have a son. She won't want to be away from him for too long."

"I don't see that as a problem. It will be a while before I pay for her to go overseas. She'll have to earn that privilege, as my other stars have."

"Bah. Your other stars won't be needed, once she gets in front of bigger audiences."

"We'll see, Erik. Have her in New York in two days' time, right before lunch. I do enjoy a good aria right before a meal with wine." He grinned.

Erik only nodded.

"If I decide to offer her a contract, you'll make a handsome commission. What will you do with the finder's fee?"

Erik walked towards to the door and opened it, not offering Oscar the chance to go first. "Keep it. I didn't do this for money." He shook his head."Besides, there is no finder's fee large enough for bringing you Christine Daae."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not a moment after Mr. Walker left the woman, did the man reappear.

"Well?" She said a little too eagerly. "Did you hear what they spoke about?"

He nodded and whispered. "You were right. Daae is going to sing for Hammerstein. They just agreed on a time and place."

She smiled. "I knew it." She then took his hand. "We've got to go."

"Yeah, alright. But what exactly is it that you know?" He seemed to move side to side as if he were anxious.

"First you take my hand and remember we are to walk slowly out of the park. We are elderly, remember?"

"Right. Sorry Antoinette."

"Don't use my name, you fool!" She slapped his chest.

"I'm sorry. I forgot, alright!"

"You can't forget, Tom! Do you understand? Now let's get out of here."

"But how do we stop her from singing?"

"Leave that to me. All you have to know is that a bird stops singing, as soon as it is caged."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik hurried to Christine's dressing room with a red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. He was excited to tell her about the audition. Regardless of his worry, he knew she would be happy and the fact that Hammerstein told him that she would remain in New York for a while, offered him some comfort. He was almost at her door when he heard Christine's calling out his name.

"Christine?" He turned around.

"Erik! Erik, I have been looking for you."

"I had a meeting after the performance. I hurried as soon as I could." He saw she was upset. "What happened? What are you doing in the hallway?"

"Just hold me. Please hold me and don't let go."

He dropped the rose to the floor and took her into his arms.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

She buried her head in his chest and then looked up into his amber eyes with gold tilt, shimmering back into hers.

"I love you, Erik. I don't want to deny it or hide it. I need for you to know how much I love you." She gently pushed his mask down, so she could kiss his forehead. She then pushed the mask further down to kiss the space where his nose should be. Finally, she pushed it, so she could hold the bottom of it with her hands and kissed his lips.

"I know, darling. I know." He was so overcome by those sweet kisses, he had to focus so he wouldn't forget that now was not the time to be swept away as anyone could walk by.

She shook her head. "I chose you that night in your lair and I chose you the night we became one and made our son. I would have followed you anywhere. That includes the cellars, a freak show, anywhere. I wanted to be with you at any cost."

"Christine, why are you telling me this? I know our history. What is this all about?"

"Meg came to see me. She said things that…."

"Good God, Christine. We know she is not in her right mind. She knows nothing of us. She's hurt and angry…."

"I don't care what she thinks, Erik! This is about you."

"Me? You know I…."

She placed her finger to his lips. "You know because I told you, but you didn't know then, and you didn't know for all those years we were apart. I love you. That includes every part that you are. I won't stop loving you, if you make a mistake or if the park fails or if…"

"Or if I murder someone?" It suddenly became clear to Erik on what Meg told her. He shook his head. "Do you…. Do you feel I would do that again?"

"Only to protect us. That's why I had to be clear that I would do the same."

He shook his head. "You have shown me that there are other ways. Meg is convinced I need a woman who will allow me to embrace my demons. You showed me that I need a woman, who sees me for the angel, I strive to be."

"I love all of you, darkness and light." She traced his cheek.

Erik embraced her. "Angel, I know you love all of me. You showed me your strength and what you were willing to sacrifice long ago."

"But it wasn't a sacrifice. Life with you is my destiny. I won't go against it. Not ever again."

"Christine…." He gently took his mask from her grasp and placed it back over his face.

"I want to be a part of your world. Any risk, any victory, any failure. I don't care what the outcome is, I just want to be a part of it all. I am yours and I need for you to believe me when I tell you that I would still be with you, no matter if you were the owner of this park or a hot dog seller."

Erik couldn't help but chuckle. "Nathan makes a good penny, my dear."

"It's not funny! I need to know that you believe me."

He kissed her long and passionately. "I believe you. You know, Meg told me that beauty ultimately killed the beast and she was right."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He tilted her chin up. "Beauty saved his soul, not the beast itself. Her love saved him." He then kissed her again.

It took a minute for her mind to come back after the kiss. "I am not the beauty in that story. It was always you. You saved me, angel."

Erik chuckled. "We saved each other. Ah, Christine…. I have never been so happy to give up my control to someone else. I am yours." He then sighed.

"What is it?"

"I offered Meg a place to stay for a while, but I can't have her stay here now. Not after she upset you so."

"No, Erik, don't. We can't throw her to the wolves. Please just let her be for now."

"After what she did to you?"

"I can handle her. It was you that I was upset over, not her. I wanted to make sure that you knew how I felt."

He never knew anyone who could forgive that much. "Christine, ever the angel…"

"I would do anything to protect all that we built together." She then grasped his face with both her hands. "Anything. My angel title be damned."

Erik understood her meaning and looked down. "Christine, you don't have to vow to murder someone for me to know you love me and won't leave."

"No, I know that, but I know that despite my feelings on the matter, if you felt as if you had no other alternative, you wouldn't hesitate."

He closed his eyes. "And you showed me that there is always another way. Remember your kiss set us all free that long-ago night."

"What Meg said, hurt me because I feared you thought even a fraction of what she implied. Trust me when I tell you that I stand beside you, in all things."

"You showed me that my past does not condemn me to wallow in blood. I can walk freely amongst other men and women and just be who I am. Who I want to be." He kissed her knuckles. "It also means that I want a person who seems me at my best, when everyone else knows me for my worst."

She shook her head. "Everyone here knows the real you." She touched his heart. "Erik, we are each other's missing parts."

He then looked at her nose. "I like your nose, but I think it looks much better on you than me." He winked and kissed her lips quickly only to be pulled back in when Christine started to respond with vigor.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Erik and Christine stopped in their tracks when they heard Ms. Fleck.

"Yes?" Erik answered a little too abruptly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Gustave was asking for you both."

Christine responded "Thank you, Ms. Fleck. Where is he?"

"He's in my room. Shall I get him?"

"No, we're on our way." Erik extended his arm to Christine.

"Yes, Sir. You were wonderful tonight, Ms. Daae."

"Thank you, Ms. Fleck." She finally turned to face her.

Erik then motioned for the woman to leave. He then made sure his mask was in place. "So…."

"We better go." She giggled.

He tugged on her hand.

"What is it?"

"I almost forgot."

"What?"

"Oscar was here. He wants you to audition in two days in New York."

"Then I'll send a letter tonight."

"A letter?"

"I'm going to write to Raoul and tell him I want a divorce."

"But…."

"No, Erik. I want my freedom. Our family has been kept apart long enough."


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for all your most wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them so much and am deeply touched how well you have received this story. As I said before, a promise is a promise and so it's 6/15 and a new chapter is up!**

 **I own nothing…. But I write anyway.**

 _Dear Raoul,_

 _I am deeply saddened that our relationship has come down to this. Your letter was correct, we both have suffered in our marriage. I have blamed myself for a long time, but I need to forgive myself and leave the hurt behind, if I am ever going to have a future. A future I want more than anything._

 _I know I could have been a better wife to you, one who could have loved you for yourself. That's why I know now more than ever that we both need different things. I think if you found what truly made you happy, you could be a better person. The kind of person you want to be._

 _I am not angry at you for leaving. You did me a great favor by forcing me to stop pretending and hiding what it is that I really want. However, now that I know what that is, I refuse to wait for it any longer. Life is too precious to waste any of the time we have been granted._

 _I request that you come back to Phantasma, so we can plan to move on with our lives, apart. I will not ask anything of you except for a divorce and custody of Gustave. I will never keep you from him but we all know he is better off with me._

 _Yours in regret,_

 _Christine_

Christine sealed up the note and went to mail it herself, not trusting anyone else to decide her fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Two days later…._

Erik paced in front of the train station. He looked at his watch for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last five minutes. He then looked out from the platform, hoping to see Christine. He was distracted and didn't see Dr. Gangle with the train tickets.

"What the…. Oh." He looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Gangle. I didn't see you there."

"So, I noticed. Relax, Erik. She will be here." He handed him the tickets and watched Erik place them in his suit pocket.

"I'm not worried about that. This is a big opportunity for her. She wouldn't miss it." His eyes kept searching the platform for her.

Gangle touched his shoulder. "Erik, it will be alright."

"She said that no matter what happens, she wants to be with me." He said it to help reassure himself.

"That's right."

Erik looked at Gangle. "I should be able to offer her the exact same opportunities as Hammerstein. If it weren't for this…." He pointed to his face. "I'd be able to give her everything." He shook his head in frustration. "It's not right."

"That depends on how one defines the meaning of everything. You need to take the lady at her word. Remember, she needs you to trust in her, as you are asking her to trust you."

Erik nodded. "I know."

Gangle shook his head, seeing the fear in his friend's eyes. "Besides, I am sure your little surprise for her will make her see that you two can have it all and on your own terms."

Erik smoothed his hair with his hands. "Or she will think I'm a complete fool when everyone laughs at me."

"Trust me, Mr. Y. No one is going to laugh." He then saw Christine running towards the station. "I better get going."

"Hmm?"

"I would think you may want to be alone with the lady." He motioned for Erik to look a few feet away from him.

Erik saw Christine and swallowed hard. His mouth was so dry. She never looked more radiant. "Angel, over here!"

Her eyes lit up the moment she saw him.

"Angel!" She kissed his cheek and then the back of his ear. "I'm sorry. I wanted to go over the song once more before we were off and then I wanted to see Ms. Fleck before she took Gustave…."

"It's alright. I knew you would come." He gave a look to Gangle.

Gangle coughed.

"Oh Dr. Gangle, hello. Are you coming with us?"

"No Ms. Daae. I have strict orders to stay put and keep the park running."

Erik looked over at him when he said, "There is no one I would trust more."

Dr. Gangle bowed. "Good luck, Madame. Good bye, Mr. Y. Safe journey."

Christine grabbed Erik by his lapels and kissed him right on the lips as soon as Gangle was out of sight.

"Christine?!"

"I know, I hate doing it with your mask on, but I would regret not doing it all. It took all my resistance to not do it in front of Dr. Gangle!"

Erik chuckled. "Next time, Gangle be damned, do it anyway."

"You still need to tell me how you two got so close."

He kissed her hand. "After the audition, my dear. Right now, we have much more important things to think about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik arranged for a private room. It wasn't very big and there wasn't a piano, but he and Christine were able to move about and practice her song choice, acapella. When she sang the final note, she saw Erik open his eyes and waited for her Maestro's approval.

"Perfect."

She beamed at him. "That's what I was working on." She exhaled a deep breath. "Let's hope Mr. Hammerstein agrees with you."

"He is not a fool, my dear. He will certainly agree." He then smiled weakly.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Erik, how many times do I have to tell you? Without you, there is no deal. Now, you said you would let me do this on my own."

Erik looked confused. "Yes, but I thought…."

"You thought what? You won't influence him."

"But I thought you still wanted me there."

"Erik, you will be there with me. Right in here." She pointed to her heart.

"You don't want me to hear you?"

"I need to know that Hammerstein is hearing me for me. And I want him to know that I speak for myself."

"But I thought I was your manager?"

"Because I chose you to be. I will not have anyone making my life choices for me but me. Hammerstein will negotiate with me or not at all."

Erik sat down and twiddled his thumbs. Christine tried very hard not to laugh but he looked so cute all flustered and defeated. It was a look she rarely saw on him.

"Erik?"

He crossed his legs. "Alright. I'll wait. I suppose I could take care of some business while I am in the city. And of course, there is your surprise tonight."

Her eyes widened. "My surprise?"

"Yes." He said a little too smugly.

"You…You didn't mention any surprise. Are we not returning to Phantasma after the audition?"

He merely stood up and said, "No."

"Erik, where are we going?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise any longer."

"But Gustave…."

"I told him."

"What?!"

He was more than alright with it. Especially since he will have a night of Ms. Fleck and Squelch all to himself. Lord help them all." He chuckled.

"But I only brought a dress for the audition."

"That's right. You did."

"Erik…."

"I have handled everything, Christine. As a helpful manager, proud tutor and enamored suitor."

"You're just going to let me sit here and think of nothing except where my angel is taking me? You can't do that! It will play havoc with my concentration. Not fair, Maestro!"

"You're right."

"Good. Now tell me…."

"Your Maestro would never do that. Yet, you have banished him from the audition. Therefore, it is the playful, suitor Erik that is here. And he is far too in love to let anything ruin his lady love's surprise." He winked. "Good one, no?"

"Erik!" She threw a pillow that was on the couch at him. "You can't…."

He caught it. "I can, and I will." He then came over and took her hands and kissed them. "I positively detest staying away from you, but I will do so to please you."

"I positively detest knowing you are keeping a wicked secret from me…. But I will allow it, as it is important for you to surprise me." She looked into his eyes. "They are especially lovely right now, you know."

"What?"

"Your eyes. My most favorite color."

He took his mask off. "I know you are a little cross with me, but do you think we could…."

"It's absolutely necessary!"

She flew into his arms and they kissed passionately for the remainder of the train ride.


	41. Chapter 41

Erik arranged for a carriage to pick them up at the station. They rode the whole way in silence, holding hands. When they arrived at Hammerstein's private office, Christine smiled at him.

"The moment of truth, eh Maestro?"

"The moment when that fool recognizes what I have already known since I heard you sing Faust."

"No one will ever believe in me more than you do." She kissed him. "Erik, I love you."

"Remember, I am always with you."

"Inside my mind." She giggled. "Well, I'm off. I'll meet you right here when it's over."

Erik sighed.

"Erik, please don't pout. You agreed to let me do this on my own."

"I know. I just wish I could see his face when you bring him to his knees."

"Kiss me for luck."

"I'll kiss you for love, luck is not what you need, my lady."

He kissed her one last time and then watched her exit the carriage. Once she was inside, Erik told the driver to keep circling the block every few minutes, until he saw him again. Then he climbed out of the carriage.

"Don't worry, Christine. No one will even know I'm here, especially you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar Hammerstein greeted Christine warmly and showed her to her dressing room to freshen up.

"Ms. Daae, welcome. Please meet me on the stage, once you are ready."

"With pleasure, Monsieur."

A few minutes later she entered the auditorium.

"It is an honor to accept your invitation, Monsieur…. Or should I call you Mr. Hammerstein?"

"Well, if the audition goes well, perhaps you can me, Oscar. Erik is a very big fan of yours and I admit, when I heard you sing the other night, I was impressed, but we are not at Coney Island, Ms. Daae. You won't be singing with sideshow freaks here. This is the big city and I need voices that will fill up my auditorium. The audiences here will not tolerate anything less. Are you ready?"

 _Bastard. How dare he…._ She remembered what Erik would say. _Don't let anyone rattle you. You are La Daae._ "I assure you, Sir I am ready. I have been well trained. Lead on, Mr. Hammerstein."

Christine was poised, and her confidence was spellbinding. She kept hearing Erik's voice over and over again in her mind, as she gave her sheet music to the musical director.

 _You can do this. You are music. You are the Soprano of the Century and that man is a fool if he doesn't see it._

As she walked towards the stage, she could have sworn she actually heard her angel's voice.

 _Brava. Bravisima. I know you can do this. It's time to take your place and leave everyone else in the dust. Hammerstein is a fool for thinking he can intimate you. You are an Angel of Music. Never forget that._

She looked around. _Erik?_

"Ms. Daae is something wrong?" Hammerstein asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Whenever you are ready."

Christine nodded to the director and he began to play the song's introduction.

"Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what makes it start?  
One day it's simply there,  
Alive inside in your heart.  
It slips into your thoughts,  
it infiltrates your soul,  
it takes you by surprise,  
then seizes full control.  
Try to deny it,  
And try to protest,  
But love won't let you go,  
Once you've been possessed.

Love never dies.  
Love never falters.  
Once it has spoken,  
Love is yours.  
Love never fades.  
Love never alters.  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures...  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures.

And soon as you submit,  
Surrender flesh and bone,  
That love takes on a life much bigger than your own.  
It uses you at whim and drives you to despair.  
And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear.  
Love gives you pleasure,  
And love brings you pain!  
And yet, when both are gone,  
Love will still remain.  
Once it has spoken,  
Love is yours.

Love never dies,  
Love never alters,  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures...  
Hearts may get broken.

Love never dies!  
Love will continue!  
Love keeps on beating when you're gone!  
Love never dies once it is in you!  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on...  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on."

Christine's eyes were closed but as she sang, she sensed him. She knew he was there. She knew she sang for him, only him.

"Ms. Daae, you were…" Oscar was on his feet. "You completely filled my entire theatre with your voice."

Erik smiled up from the rafters. He knew it was time to take his leave. _Christine, you were exquisite. You have far surpassed your Maestro. You deserve this._ He then made his way out of the theatre without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone who had heard Christine's song were too engrossed to pay attention to anything but their newest songbird. Hence Tom took the opportunity to slip into the dressing room, unseen and began tinkering with the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his office, Oscar offered Christine a drink, which she declined.

"All business, eh? Well, I am prepared to eat crow and tell you that you were extraordinary. I would be a fool to not offer you a contract. I'll have my people draw up the papers. I know you will make a fine addition to our family."

Christine smiled brightly. "So, you are willing to hire me, for myself?"

"Girl, I just said so. You are a bright star. Erik was not exaggerating. I must have you in my company."

"Thank you, Mr. Hammerstein and I want to tell you that it was an honor to sing for you, but I respectfully decline."

"You what?! Decline? You haven't even seen the offer. We can negotiate."

"I don't need to see it. I only wanted to know that I could receive this offer. I have no intention of leaving those sideshow freaks as you so charmingly called it."

He stared at her. "Ms. Daae, do I need to remind you that it was Erik's insistence that we even have this audition? He told me you wanted to do this. He expects you to take this offer."

"That's exactly why I am going to stay. He wanted me to do this because I told him I needed to know, but he also told me that you would insist on using your people and your team. I wouldn't have much of a say in things, would I?"

"You don't know…."

"Would I have a say in the music I performed?"

"Of course not, you would sing what my team determines is best."

"So, no say in the music. Well, what say would I have then? Would you allow me to have my Maestro with me?"

Oscar frowned. "No, you must work with the best and I assure you that I only employ the best."

"Then you better see if Erik is available because he is the very best."

"Now see here, what kind of a game are you two playing?"

"No game, Mr. Hammerstein. I came here for one purpose. I wanted to see if I could do this. I wanted to know that I was good enough and if need be, my son and I would be alright…. Better than alright."

"Ms. Daae, I am not going to offer you this chance again."

"Maybe not. Yet I intend to cause such a sensation at Phantasma, that you may have no choice but sponsor me on a tour with your so called best. I will bring the audiences to their knees and it will happen just as easily on Coney Island, as it could in New York City."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"La Daae! And you best remember that, Mr. Hammerstein. Thank you for your time and an experience I will never forget it."

And with one final look, she walked out of the office. She was so proud of herself and so excited to see Erik that she almost walked right past Raoul.

"Lottie?"

She turned in complete surprise. "Raoul? What are you doing here?"

"I came back two days after Meg left me. I have been trying to summon the courage to see you." _Hiccup._ Those…. People at Phantasma told me you were here." He saw she was frazzled. "What? I thought you'd be glad to see me, at least. Meg told me… She said you and that hideous beast have been spending a lot of time together. I guess you've made your choice." His voice grew louder. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did you…Did you change your mind?" He hiccupped again.

"Not here. Don't make a scene." _Good God, he's drunk, and he never received my letter._

"I'm not making a scene! I was only…."

"Let's talk in the dressing room."

He followed her inside.

 _A/N: Guess where that song is from? LOL_


	42. Chapter 42

Christine walked in and Raoul closed the door.

"This is nice." He looked around and debated whether to sit or stand. He finally just stood still and looked at her. "Looks like you're doing well."

She just stared at his tattered appearance. Raoul saw her expression and replied for her.

"And I am obviously not…. You got anything to drink? It's been a long journey."

"Raoul…."

"Never mind, I came prepared." He pulled out a small flask from his inside jacket pocket.

"Do you have to drink now?"

"You can't expect me to give you up and drinking all in one day." He took a sip and the closed it. "Unless there's a chance that maybe, just maybe you might want to give us another chance?"

Christine didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to lash out at him for leaving her like that and cheating on her with a woman that was once her best friend. And yet, the other part saw the sad remains of the boy who came to her dressing room after her debut performance, speaking of summers by the sea and stories of the dark. She had to smile when she thought of the irony. Her father telling her and Raoul stories of the dark and years later, she would become enchanted by Erik's world of night.

"That chance was thrown away when you left with Meg, Raoul."

He smirked. "So, I am to accept all the blame, as usual?"

"No, Raoul. I know I am to blame just as much as you are for all that went wrong in our marriage…. Maybe even more."

He took another sip. "Did you ever love me, Christine? Did you ever love the hero?"

"Oh Raoul, there was never a hero or a villain. I was never the damsel in distress either. You chose to see me that way, and I didn't stop to correct you. It was all my fault." She sat down, and Raoul joined her.

"You loved him all those years ago."

"I…."

"It wasn't a question. I knew it. I knew it and I did all I could to get you away from him. But it didn't matter. He was always with us. Even before that final night."

"We both made choices and didn't think about the consequences. Raoul, I know I have hurt you and I am truly sorry. You tried…. I tried but it…."

"Wasn't enough." He reached for her hand and she let him take it.

"I wish we would have talked like this before."

"Me too."

"Maybe if we had been honest early on, we could have had a chance." He kissed her hand. "I know I've lost you but I'm not ready to say goodbye."

She started to cry. "I do love you, Raoul. I always will."

He reached for her and they embraced. After a few minutes, he let go and wiped his eyes with his hand. He then stood up.

"Would you…. Would you like an annulment?"

"What?"

"I know how getting a divorce would put you at odds with God and the church. I am offering it because I have not been the husband or man you needed. We have grounds…. I knew you loved someone else. We entered into the marriage under false pretenses."

 _An annulment. The answer I never even dreamed to receive from Raoul, let alone to have it be offered to me. A complete fresh start…. What woman would refuse this chance?_ She then looked at him. She would be fine either way. She had Erik and the wisdom to never deny her love for him again. What does Raoul have? He had no money, no real friends or love and soon no family. _No family…. Gustave. The very reason I could never agree to his offer. I must atone for my lies. What kind of woman would I be if I said yes?_

"Raoul, I can't ask that of you. I am prepared to answer for my sins before God. I have made peace with that."

"Then I will allow you to file for divorce. Everyone knows you have grounds. I'll accept the blame publicly. No honorable woman should bare that shame." He then sighed. "You are honorable, Christine. You could have left me years ago."

"We both deserve a chance at happiness, Raoul. If you stopped drinking and…. It's not my place anymore, but if you stopped drinking, you can still find the love you deserve."

"Thank you." He then thought for a moment. "What should we do about Gustave?"

Suddenly, Christine tensed up. "What do you mean?"

"Are you really going to live in America? Wait, your freak is still a wanted murderer in France, is he not?"

"Raoul don't call him that. His name is Erik."

I don't give a damn what his name is! Christ, Christine! The Devil takes my wife, I'll be damned if I'm going to let him take my son away from me."

"What do you propose we do?" She cursed herself for thinking this conversation would be easy.

"He's my son. I expect him with me half the time."

"Half the time!" She stood up in protest.

"Christine, you know damn well I could fight for sole custody and win. You are divorcing me, remember?"

"Is that why you wanted me to file the papers and not you?" She couldn't believe how she fell for his lies again. "Did you mean anything you said to me? All this was a ploy to punish me by using Gustave. You Bastard!"

"What? I am prepared to stop being your husband, but I am not giving up my son to be raised by a mad man and his freak show! Besides, this is about Gustave. You are forcing him to leave his birthright. I need him in France, he'll be a Vicomte."

"Raoul, it's a meaningless title. What would he need to do as a Vicomte? Attend coronations? I am his mother. He needs me."

"And now that he is getting older, he is going to need his father. It's time he learns important things and not waste time on music. He is to be groomed for service."

"He's 10 years old!"

"I was taught around his age. Christine, you will see I am being more than fair."

"I am not going to let you take my son away from me. No, never, I tell you. Never! You don't know the first thing about him!"

"Hence I start to learn. Now be reasonable, Lottie."

"Don't you ever call me that! Don't you dare try and take my son away from me and have the audacity to call me by a name that reminds me of my late father."

"Calm down. I know once you have had some time to think on it, you'll see that this is the best choice for everyone."

"It's not the best choice for Gustave!"

"Really? And you are the only one who knows what is best for him? You are going to subject him to live with those monsters and be in the present of a foul as sin, hideous beast! The child will have nightmares for years. On second thought, I may just go ahead and to fight for full custody. What judge in his right mind would ever subject a child to that kind of life?"

"The only monster ever on Coney Island was you, and as far as hideous beasts are concerned, Gustave knows what real beauty is and where you find it. You do this, Raoul and I will never forgive you. I will hate you and I promise you, Erik and I will fight you until our last breath. You will not take my son away from me!" She was practically hysterical. All she could think about was doing anything and everything to keep her family with her. She knew Erik would agree. Gustave and Erik were her lifelines. She couldn't breathe without them, not now, not ever."

"He's my son too!"

"No, he is not!"

"Christine, I told you I am going to be a better father, now that he is older and…."

"No Raoul! You are not listening to me. You are not his father! You never were. Erik is his father. The night before our wedding…. I went to see Erik." _There is no going back from this_. I was with Erik the night before we wed."

Raoul looked at her as if she were insane. "You lie."

She laughed. "You conceited, vicious, Bastard! Have you really looked at him? Does he look like you? Have you ever stopped to really see? He's different. He's musical. He's more intelligent than you or I will ever be. He is creative and adventurous. He sings, not just like me but his voice resembles the voice of an angel." She knew she went too far but she didn't regret it. She would protect Gustave with everything she had. She had past the point of no return.

"You wouldn't have."

"Maybe now it makes sense that we never had another child. You were so quick to assume it was my fault, but how could that be? I had a beautiful, healthy, baby boy. A son. Something you weren't able to do."

"To think I thought I didn't deserve you… Despite everything, you were never cruel, Christine. You and that Devil are a match made in hell, after all." He shook his head in disgust. "I can't stomach the sight of you any longer."

Raoul slammed the door shut and Christine covered her mouth, suppressing her cries. She couldn't believe what possessed her to tell Raoul the truth in such a way. What was going to happen now? What if Raoul went back to Coney Island? Good God, she hoped no one would let the boy out of their sight until she got there. They know how Erik felt about Raoul and yet what if Gustave wanted to see him or talk to him? She had to leave and find Erik at once.

She ran to the door, but it would not open. She yanked and pulled on the knob, but it would not turn. She was locked inside.

 _A/N: I wrestled with just the right moment when it would turn ugly between them. Gustave was the trigging point._


	43. Chapter 43

"You ignorant fool!" Madame Giry began hitting Tom over the head.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"She sang for him! You were supposed to trap her in her room before she sang, not afterwards!"

Tom looked at her dumbfounded. "You told me when to do it. You crazy, old witch. Not my fault you're getting senile."

"Let's go before anyone sees us."

"It's fine. She's locked inside, and Mr. Y has no idea where she went. Damage is still done plus when we get back to Coney Island you can start telling folks she was locked in her room with her husband."

"Raoul was here?"

"Yeah, they were shouting like mad."

Madame Giry yanked Tom's arm.

"What now?"

"Change of plans. We need to get back and find Meg."

"Meg?"

"I have another idea."

"Now what?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's go before anyone sees us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had the carriage circling around and around for what seemed like an eternity. He tried not to think too much of it. He knew that any amount of time without Christine seemed longer than it really was.

 _I am sure he is spellbound by her. No doubt throwing countless offers to her. She is probably reviewing each one and probably asking far too many questions._ He smiled. Then his smile faded.

"Stop it, Erik. It's going to be fine. She is going to come and meet me any minute and tell me all that transpired. She said she wants me to be a part of this, even if I'm in the shadows. It will be worth it, as long as I can still hear her sing." He closed his eyes. "She loves me. She has forgiven me. She knows we complete one another. We are whole when we are together. Nothing will change that." His eyes continued to stare out the window, waiting for her, doing all he could to shut out his inner fears.

After a few more minutes the driver tapped on the door.

"Sir? You said you had to be at the club by 7o'clock. If we don't leave now, you will be late."

Erik looked at his pocket watch. "It's that late?" He wanted to run inside and search every room for her but stopped himself. This was her choice and he knew Hammerstein would do right by her. He had to leave now or else the club owner wouldn't think him to be sincere. "Goodbye, my love. You finally achieved what you wanted. We'll figure out the rest later." He forced a smile. He then turned to the driver. "Let's go but after you drop me off, I want you to come back here and retrieve Ms. Daae. I'll give you a note."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine began to panic. She had to get out of that room. She began pounding heavily on the door and screaming to anyone who would listen.

"Help! I'm locked inside, and I can't open the door! I need to get out! Someone… Anyone…. Help me!"

She continued to pound on the door until her hands began to turn red and started to ache. She then slammed them on the door one last time out of frustration.

"Why did I send Erik away? What was I thinking? Why was I certain I had to do this without him? Without him? I can't even breathe without him…. He's a part of everything I do. If he was here, we would be far from this place by now and we would be closer to our son's arms, making sure Raoul stayed far away…I've caused destruction for us again. Oh Christine, you stupid, naïve, fool!"

She then realized that she was late meeting Erik.

"Good God, what will he think? No, he'll come inside. He has to…. He must! He wouldn't just…." She gasped. "No, Erik. Don't think the worst. I would never abandon you. No, you have to trust me, angel. You have to trust us." She then began pounding on the door again, screaming for help.

"Ms. Daae?"

"Yes?! Yes! I'm locked inside, and I can't get out." Who is this?"

"It's Mr. Walker. Just clam down, Ms. Daae, I'm going to get you out of here."

"What are you doing here? Does Erik know?"

"A few days ago, there was a suspicious couple hanging about Phantasma. I met them in the lobby and something didn't seem right. Anyway, since then I've been following both you and Mr. Y just to make sure you were both safe."

"Erik never mentioned any of this to me."

"That's because he didn't know, Ms. Daae. I didn't want to worry him. There's been so many things going on. Besides, I knew he wouldn't agree with me about cancelling this trip into the city and rather than have a useless dispute where he would spend the journey trying to escape me, I decided to follow you both on my own."

"Mr. Walker, I can't say I agree with you keeping this a secret from us, but I am so grateful that you are here." She heard him struggle with the door. "Do you know who did this?"

"Not yet…. Ms. Daae are you sure it wasn't your husband?"

"I…" Her heart stopped beating. "I honestly don't know anymore."

"Don't worry. I'll have you out of here soon and I'll have you on the next train back."

"Thank…. Wait. What about Erik?"

"I know where he was going. I'll find him and tell him. You have nothing to worry about. He'll be safe."

"No, Mr. Walker, you don't understand. I was supposed to meet him and I'm very late."

"I'm sure once he knows…."

"No! You don't understand. Erik is probably going out of his mind with self-doubt. I need to see him. I have to go to him and we'll go back together."

"Ms. Daae, I need you to back away from the door."

"But…"

"I have to break it down!"

"Oh." She did as she was instructed. "Be careful!"

He broke the door down and didn't even seem to flinch. "Ms. Daae are you alright?"

She was a little stunned by how the door didn't seem to affect him. "I'm fine… Are you alright?"

"Yes. Now I must insist that I bring you to the station…."

"Mr. Walker, you obviously don't know my Erik. I need to go to him. Tell me where he is."

He was not in favor of her request. "Ms. Daae…."

"Mr. Walker, I need you to go back to Phantasma and make sure that my son is safe and away from my soon to be ex-husband. He left here very angry and I don't know if he locked me in here or not, but I need to make sure my son is safe. Can you please do that?"

"Everyone at Phantasma knows how Mr. Y feels about de Chagny, Madame. He won't set one foot inside the park while Mr. Y is away. Your son is safe on that account."

Christine breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She whispered. "Mr. Walker, I owe you a great deal for what you have just done but I'm afraid I need to ask you one more favor."

"I…."

"Mr. Walker, I assure you I will not go quietly. They will think you are kidnapping me and I won't deny it."

"Are you serious? I'm not playing games."

"Neither am I. Take me to him if you are so concerned and then we both will be safe."

He shook his head in defeat. "You are to do exactly as I say."

"As long as you take me to Erik and keep my son safe, I will do whatever you ask."

 _A/N: I love how strong Christine is. I firmly believe that had she lived in LND, she would have been much more assertive in her feelings and actions. Lessons learned…. As for the rest? Stay tuned!_


	44. Chapter 44

**Many of you are wondering if Walker is a threat or not. Don't you think our super couple already have enough enemies? He's just a guys who is looking to make things easier and get everyone back under one roof but as always, E/C have other plans. LOL**

 **This chapter will also explain why Erik ended up leaving and not charging after Christine. He has to give up control and trust her, really trust her. Granted, the timing may have been off. LOL But trust for Erik has never come easy and I hope you will all see what a breakthrough this is for him.**

 **The song is from Dream Girls, "I am Changing."**

 **I own nothing...Rats.**

 **On with the show!**

Erik walked into the club and was greeted by a short, stout man.

"Mr. Y, you are late. That's not like you."

He nodded. "Forgive me, Mr. Bronson but it couldn't be helped. I was waiting for someone, but she has been detained."

"Is it the lady you were telling me about?"

He nodded again. "She's going to be the biggest sensation New York City has ever seen…. First New York and then all over America. You'll see."

"What's wrong with your place, again? I must admit, I agreed to our deal because I trust Gangle and he said you were alright. I know I need the money, but I do have second thoughts about selling the place.

Suddenly Erik had an idea. "I just was thinking that maybe I don't need to actually be here to run things."

"But I thought you wanted to have a place in the city to be near your girl."

Erik sighed. "My Christine…." He had to trust her if they were going to have a future. She may not need him for her success, but she wants him to be in her life. She loves him. He had to keep telling himself that. "What if I offer you a job, looking after things, here in my absence?"

"But I sold the place to you…."

"Mr. Bronson, it's easier to manage things when it isn't your money on the line. Besides, I have a full-time business, I would need someone to help. Why not someone who is invested in the business both with sentiment and finance?"

"It will cost you." He smiled. "Seriously, Mr. Y that's about the nicest thing anybody's every done for me. Gangle was right about you."

"Same here."

They shook hands.

"Besides, why would I want to spend all my time managing a business, when I should be entertaining a lady?"

Bronson nodded. "I can't argue with that logic. Since I work for you know, maybe you can help me with a sudden problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"My…. Or rather your piano player called off tonight. His wife is having a baby."

"So?"

"So, you know any piano players that can cover for him tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Walker helped Christine out of the carriage.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Mr. Y's new business."

"He bought a nightclub? Why?"

"Mr. Gangle told me he bought it to be near you, once you started to work in the city. My guess was he was going to tell you tonight. However, he didn't share that with me."

She was about to go inside when she stopped herself and looked at him. "Thank you for bringing me here, now I order you to go back and make sure my son is safe."

"But Ms. Daae, I told you that no one will allow de Chagny to even get near the boy. Perhaps, I should stay here and make sure you both are safe."

"Don't make me tell Mr. Y that you were disagreeable with me, Mr. Walker."

He looked at her dumbfounded.

She then smiled and shook her head. "I'm teasing. We'll be fine. The more I think about it, the more I know you will be better used back at the park. I believe you when you said Gustave would be protected, but after what I saw from Raoul today, I need to be sure."

He relented. "I won't let him out of my sight until your return."

"Thank you."

He tipped his hat and told the driver to take him back to the station.

When Christine walked inside, was taken aback when she saw Erik in the center of the club, playing the piano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik stopped playing and addressed the crowd.

"For those of you who are wondering where your regular entertainment is tonight, I am very happy to say he is going to be a father. So, let's wish him and his wife well." After the applause, he continued. "I am not very comfortable performing. I do a lot of my work behind the scenes." He smiled to himself. "But since I'm in full costume anyway…" He looked up and saw the audience accept his answer and his appearance at face value. _They really do think it's a costume._

"I find that I need try new things in order to really change. You see, I'm in love, and the woman I love…. Loves me. Or at least, I need to trust her when she says she loves me. I need to believe that what we have is real. Even if I still can't believe she does want me or that I deserve something so wonderful. Has anyone else ever felt like that?"

He heard the crowd agree and saw them nod their heads. Suddenly he couldn't stop himself from speaking his thoughts out loud as his fingers continue to pay the keys.

"Love is a powerful thing. You have no choice but to just surrender yourself to it and hope. Otherwise, think of the alternative? You'll never really experience joy, unless you know the pain. You see I've loved this lady for a long time, but I made many mistakes years ago and I lost her. Yet by some miracle she has come back, and I refuse to let my demons get the better of me again. I want to change." He looked out at them. "I'm sorry for the babbling but you know what I mean, don't you?"

They nodded their heads and he saw that they weren't staring or gapping at him. They were listening to him.

He played a few more notes, and spoke again. "I bought this place." The audience started to applaud again. "You don't need to clap, I haven't done much yet." This caused some of the people to laugh.

"Maybe I should stop talking and just start singing, eh?"

More laughter occurred, until he opened his mouth to sing.

"Look at me  
Look at me

I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am.  
I'm trying  
To find a way  
To understand.  
But I need  
I need  
I need your help.  
I am changing  
Seeing everything so clear.  
I am changing.  
I'm going to start right now right here.  
I'm hoping to work it out.  
And I know that I can  
But I need you  
I need a hand.  
All of my life I've been a fool  
Who said I could do it all alone.  
How many friends have I already lost?  
And how many dark nights have I known?  
Walking down that long road. There was nothing u could buy.  
All those years of darkness  
Could make a person blind.  
But now I can see that  
I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
But I need a friend  
To help…

I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am.  
I'm trying  
To find a way  
To understand.  
But I need  
I need  
I need your help.  
I am changing  
Seeing everything so clear.  
I am changing.  
I'm gonna start right now right here.  
I'm hoping to work it out.  
And I know that I can  
But I need you  
I need a hand.  
All of my life I've been a fool  
Who said I could do it all alone.  
How many friends have I already lost?  
And how many dark nights have I known?  
Walking down that long road. There was nothing u could buy.  
All those years of darkness  
Could make a person blind.  
But now I can see that  
I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
But I need a friend  
To help me start  
All over again.  
That would be just fine  
I know it's gonna work out this time  
Cause this time I am,  
This time I am  
I am  
Changing.  
I get my life together now.  
I am changing  
Yes I know how  
I'm gonna start again.  
I'm gonna leave my past behind  
I'll change my life.  
I make it up  
And nothing is gonna stop me now."

The crowd cheered and cheered. In fact, Mr. Bronson was going to call out for him to sing another song, when Christine charged in front of the tables and looked up at Erik.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the lucky woman who finally wised up and realized how lost and alone I have been without this wonderful man. He said he loves me, well I want it to be crystal clear that I love him. I love him, and I want everyone here to know it." She then walked up towards him.

"I love you, Erik and you are mine. I claim you in front of everyone here tonight." She then looked out at the crowd and then back to him. "You're mine Mr. Y and I dare anyone here to try and take you from me."

She then kissed him with all the love she had in her heart, while the audience cheered on.


	45. Chapter 45

Erik was finding it difficult to keep his senses from the way Christine was kissing him.

"I am so proud of you." She kissed him again. "You were amazing. My God, you need to start singing too. Everywhere. You're too good not to." She kissed him again. "Hmm... On second thought, maybe I should only have you sing duets. Do you see all these women, just gazing at you?" She turned and looked back the audience and mouthed, mine. She then kissed him again.

Finally, Erik pulled a few inches away from her. "Christine! What are you doing? Everyone is watching!"

"Then let's give them a show!" She giggled and then kissed him again. When she pulled away, she kissed his ear and whispered. "I need to talk to you privately. Is there somewhere we can go?" She then looked at him lovingly.

"Are you alright? What happened? How did you know where to find me? I thought that…."

"Shh." She placed her finger to his lips. "I was so worried what you might have thought but when I came here, and I heard you…. The faith and love you have in me…. You do believe in us and in me this time, don't you?" She touched his heart. "No matter what, you need to always know that I love you and I chose you. I always have and I always will."

She was going to kiss him again, when Erik pulled her from the stage and walked her quickly towards the back of the club. He ignored the crowd and Bronson who called after them. When they were alone in the side office, he looked at her half in amazement and half in shock.

"What has come over you? What if someone was with the press tonight? If they see you kissing some masked man…."

"I don't care who sees me anymore. I love you. I want everyone and anyone to know how I feel. Just now was nothing compared to the spectacle I intend to cause when we are outside or at Phantasma or maybe if we sing together on stage…. Oh Erik!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "You have no idea what seeing you tonight has proven to me. I know I did the right thing."

"What are you talking about? What happen with Hammerstein?"

"Forget him! He's not good enough to manage me. I want my Angel of Music."

He shook his head. "We talked about this. I told you that he would only want his people to…."

"I didn't even try to negotiate. I told him no as soon as he offered me the job."

"You what?! Why?" Erik pulled away.

"Because it dawned on me after my performance that I didn't want to work for him. I only wanted to know I could. What I want is to sing for you and be with my family. I understand how not everyone gets that luxury, but I do. I do and I'm smart enough to see it and not take it for granted."

"You…. You turned him down? You were flawless this afternoon. I have nothing left to teach you. You don't need me or anyone. You…."

"How do you know how I sounded?" She arched one of her eyebrows.

"I…" He froze. "I mean you no doubt sounded…."

She shook her head with an enormous smile on her face. "I knew you were there! I could sense you! I heard you! Erik!" She beamed at him.

"Don't be mad. I only wanted to hear you for a few minutes. I left as soon as the song was over. I just couldn't stay away."

She ran to his arms. "I'm mad about you!" She embraced him tightly. "I feel the same way you do. I was such a ninny. God, when will I ever learn?" She then faced him and touched his unmasked cheek. "My voice belongs at Phantasma, as the rest to me belongs with its creator."

He took her hands and kissed them, then slowly looked up into her eyes. "Christine, you would be respected by the world if you performed under Hammerstein's name."

"Maybe that's true, maybe it isn't. Yet I would only respect myself if I followed my passion and lived the life that makes me whole."

"But…."

"I love singing at Phantasma and I can sing your music there and anywhere." She looked around. "I can sing here too."

"Here?" Erik hadn't really considered it before.

"And if I wish to sing outside this country, why can't I go under your production? Mr. Y's Soprano of the Century." She moved her hand out in front of his face, as if she was selling him on the idea. "You've been all over the world. If you ask me, I'd be foolish not to want someone as experienced and as cultured as you to accompany me."

"But you didn't want any special treatment. You said with me that…"

"I still don't want any special treatment but at last I know that you aren't the only producer/director/creator that wants me. No one was sending notes or making threats." She winked.

"Christine…."

"I know now I was being foolish, but it was important for me to know. And yet the minute I did, I changed my mind. I knew exactly where I wanted to be. Anywhere you are."

"Then why were you late? Was he trying to convince you to change your mind?"

She shook her head no. "Not really." She knew she had to tell him but not yet. She wanted to know something first. "You bought this place, because?"

"I bought it, so I could have reason to come and stay here when you performed. I wanted to be close at hand."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to tell me no."

She kissed him. "I say yes. I love this place."

He looked at her as if she had two heads. "There is a lot of work that needs to be done. I am going to make this place into something extraordinary."

"I have no doubt but whether you change everything or nothing, it will always be extraordinary to me. It's where I first heard you sing from your very soul, not for me, but for yourself."

"Christine…."

"You can't imagine how worried I was tonight. I didn't know how I long it would take for me to convince you of my true intentions and yet, I didn't have to. You believed me. You trust me. You have no idea what a glorious present you have given me tonight, angel."

"I didn't know what made me say it all out loud. I just kept talking and I couldn't stop."

"They loved you."

He chuckled. "I just want you to love me."

She kissed him again. "You better." She giggled. "I'm serious, I didn't realize how many women were in the crowd tonight. Well, you best start telling me when you are performing, Mr. Y. It is far too risky to let you out alone."

"Why? Don't you trust me?" He grinned.

"Oh, I trust you, Erik. It's them I don't trust." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed, and his eyes shined that hint of gold, she adored. "God, I want to kiss you."

"God, I want you too."

He took her in his arms but stopped himself from going any further when he realized something.

"What is it?"

"Why were you late and how did you find me?"

"Erik, can't we talk about that later? I think right now it's absolutely necessary for you to kiss me with all you might and leave me breathless."

He was tempted. Very, very tempted but he was also Erik. He released her and crossed his arms over his chest. "No words, no lips."

She sighed. _Damn his self-control._ "Perhaps we better sit down for this."


	46. Chapter 46

He led her to the settee and then took her hands in his. She squeezed them before she reached up and touched his mask.

"I need to see you."

He nodded instantly. "I would have removed it sooner but I was so confused before."

She removed his mask carefully and placed it on the cushion beside her. She then entangled their fingers together once more.

"Angel, speak freely. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I don't want you to ever think you can't share something with me because of how I will react."

"I'm not afraid to tell you but you must hold your temper."

He arched his brow but then sighed. "I will try."

She frowned. "Try?"

"I don't want to lie to you. Trying is the best I can do and you should know that if I tell you I will try, then you know I will do whatever possible to hold myself in check."

She nodded. "I do know," She caressed his marred cheek. "I was late because Raoul came to see me."

"Raoul?!" Erik didn't know what else to say but he wanted to bolt towards the door and pound Raoul's face but he couldn't. He had to try. For her.

Christine sensed him stiffen. "Erik, you said you would try…." She squeezed his fingers.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to remain calm. _I can do better._ "How did he find you?"

"He said someone told him where I was."

"Whoever it was, they will be dismissed at once." He didn't say it in anger, it was matter of fact.

"Erik, we never told anyone otherwise. Now, are you going to let me finish…? This is difficult enough."

"Difficult?" He looked worried but didn't want to interrupt her. "I'm sorry, please go on."

"At first it was rather nice. We talked and we agreed that we didn't belong together. He even offered to grant me an annulment."

"He did?" Erik was suspicious.

"I told him no. I wouldn't have felt right about it."

"So a divorce then….?"

"He said I could file for it and he would make it easy for me."

"Well maybe the man has some decently in him after all." He was about to apologize for his thoughts when Christine spoke up.

"Don't be so sure."

"What do you mean?" He prepared himself for what was to come next.

"Erik, everything was fine until he brought up Gustave." She then panicked. "He wanted Gustave to live with him for half of the year in France!"

"Half a year?! A child alone without his mother? Was he drunk? What the Hell is the matter with that Fop?"

"Erik, you have to understand, I wasn't thinking straight. I was petrified. All I could think about was Gustave being away from me… From us."

"What do you mean?"

"We argued and it was horrible. He threatened to file for full custody and since I was fling for the divorce…."

"That Bastard!"

"Please, understand I didn't know what else to do. All I knew was that I wouldn't have Raoul take our son from us like that. I couldn't go on living a lie."

Suddenly he knew. "You….You told him the truth?"

She nodded. "I told him Gustave wasn't his son." She then stood up and cursed herself for being so reckless. "Erik, I know I made a mistake but I couldn't….."

He stopped her words, when he pressed his lips urgently to hers. They kissed for some time, before Christine came out of her trance and gasped for air.

"I thought you would be angry. I know we were going to talk about it more before we…"

"I know but….I don't know. I mean, I feel so much but it's not anger. Oh I'm angry that maggot dared to try and take a child, a child that is yours and mine. That he would disregard Gustave's well-being all for the sake of getting back at us. I could kill him but you….. How could I be mad at you for acknowledging me as the birth father? You told him that we were….That you loved me as a man and Gustave was a product of that love. You claimed me in the most personal way possible."

"Oh angel, I would have done so forever ago, if I had that night to do over again."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Before, I had to show you my love by letting you go but now, now things have changed. Now, I'm going to prove my love by holding on."

She embraced him. "Hold me and don't let go."

He did just that. "What happened afterwards?"

"He left and then suddenly I was locked inside."

"He locked you inside a room….Like an animal….Like a cage?" He loosened his hold to look at her.

"Don't let me go." She then kissed his lips. "Mr. Walker got me out…. It wasn't that terrible. I was only scared of what you might have thought, when you didn't see me."

"Walker? What was he doing there?"

"Apparently he decided to follow us, as he was convinced the trip wasn't safe. He found some people last week at Phantasma that didn't seem right."

"And he didn't tell me?"

"Erik….." She pressed herself against him. "Calm down, love."

"So he knew where I was?"

"He did. He only wanted to protect us, angel."

"We should get back. I don't like any of this and with de Chagny loose…."

"Mr. Walker said no one would allow Raoul within two inches from Gustave. He went back to personally watch over him."

"Well that's relief at least but he had no right to keep this information from me." Erik knew something wasn't right. "If Raoul didn't lock you in, who would do that and why?"

"I don't know, Erik. I can't see how Raoul could have done so but I don't know him anymore." _I don't think I ever really did._

He held her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go home."


	47. Chapter 47

**I know this chapter is short but I needed to stop it here, as the next one, in my humble opinion is vastly anticipated. ;)**

 **I own nothing... But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing! LOL**

The couple were able to catch the last train from New York and because it was late, Erik paid for a private compartment. At first, Christine protested, as she didn't see the need to waste the money for such a short trip but once they got inside and she saw how quiet and comfortable it was, she admitted she was wrong and happily relaxed on the couch.

"This is heaven."

Erik took off his jacket and loosened his cravat. He then unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt.

"Would you care for something to drink? Maybe a small bite to eat?"

She sat up and appeared to be debating her reply. "Hmm…"

"Whatever you require my lady, I shall provide." He took a small bow.

"Is that so?" She started to admire the way his collar gapped open for her to see. "In that case, your mask."

She reached for the mask and after a sigh, Erik gave it to her.

"Please don't make me ask next time, okay?" She placed it on the table beside her.

"Anything else, my lady? What is your pleasure?"

"You." Her eyes met his and they smiled. She then motioned for him to come and join her on the couch. "Come to me, my angel of music." She extended her hand playfully to him.

He took it and kissed it before making himself comfortable by resting his head on her chest. "Is this alright?"

She circled her arms around him. "It's perfect." She then kissed his forehead. "Angel?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed.

"I never told you how sorry I was." Her voice drifted a little as she made circled on his arm.

"Sorry for what?" He lifted his head.

She exhaled a deep breath. "I once called you a fallen idol and false friend. God, how wrong I was. All this time it was really Raoul who was false and had fallen."

He moved so he could see her eyes. "Christine, you don't need to apologize. That night was a million years ago. You came back and gave yourself to me. Would I have thought you felt that way about me, if you did that? Besides, you were right."

"No, I was wrong. So very wrong." She protested.

"I think about that night, when I want to remind myself why I changed. Why I rebuilt my life and strive to be a better man. A man you could love and want to be by your side."

"A man I do want beside me very much, Erik. That's why it pains me to know I said those things because even back then, I didn't mean them. I knew it was wasn't true."

She started to cry, and Erik pulled her closer to him.

"Don't shed tears of sadness over the past. You were the one who wanted to leave the hurt behind and focus on our future." He tilted her head up by touching her chin. "As soon as we get home, we'll make some plans regarding that future. We are going to rid the Vicomte from your life once and for all and we are going to start living our life as a family. How it was always meant to be."

They kissed, and it sparked a fire inside them. The passion inside them had been awakened once more and this time, there was nothing restraining them. Christine didn't feel bound to her past life anymore. She felt as if Erik's words had released her from the binding chains of her marriage. She was free and alive and given this second chance to be with her soulmate. She wasn't about to waste another moment of her life.

As the world around them fell away, the train made an abrupt stop. The impact caused them both to fall from the couch, as the hard tumble to the floor broke them apart.

"That was some kiss." She giggled. "Are you alright?"

Erik rubbed his back. "I think so. Let me go see what's going on." He took his mask and went to talk to the conductor. He came back after a few minutes and removed his mask before Christine could ask for it.

"Erik, what happened?"

"The train hit something that was caught on the tracks. It will take a few hours to get us moving again and there are no other carriages or trains available." _Alone for hours without any disruptions. My God our kisses from before were making my blood boil. Easy, Erik. You have been able to control yourself before. I should be concentrating on what to do once I get back to Phantasma…. But she felt so different in my arms. So willing and inviting and irresistible._ He tried to suppress his thoughts from getting the better of him.

Christine eyed him as if she could read his thoughts. She knew what she wanted. Just like that night, she was no longer scared, and she would do all she could to encourage him, so he would no longer be shy. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his chest, where his skin was exposed.

"Can you read my mind?"

He studied her movements cautiously as her fingers went up his neck and slowly down to his chest, never breaking her eye contact with him.

He licked his lips. "I think so, but I must be dreaming."

"Then we are both having the same exquisite dream. We both know what we would like for the other to do in this dream, don't we?"

"Christine are you sure?" _Please say yes._

"Yes, Erik. I am very sure. I want you just as much as I love you. Don't hesitate. Don't stop this. It can't be stopped. Complete us, make us whole."

Erik had never been happier with his decision to get a private compartment. He lifted her up, and her legs wrapped instantly around his waist, as they began to feverishly devour one another.

 _A/N: Big Grin! Stay tuned..._


	48. Chapter 48

**This chapter is rated a strong PG-13. Enjoy. ;)**

Their kisses were wild and reckless. For so long, even when they allowed themselves to get lost in their passion for a short while, they each had an unspoken boundary that hovered over them. Either Erik would pull back or Christine would pause and that was that. Their feelings were forced to remain in check. But not now. This was their moment. This was their second coming. A chance to relive their love and go the distance. It wasn't a stolen night of uncertainty. It was a conscious decision on how they would rebuild their lives and start fresh together.

They kissed, caressed and every touch was an exploration of delight and wonder. They moaned and sighed, and their shortness of breath was replaced by whimpers of panting. The look in their eyes were hungry and yearning for more.

"Erik…." She bit down on her lip as he massaged her neck with his tongue, He kissed and sucked, but then stopped suddenly. "Erik, why did you stop?"

"I might leave a mark." He said apologetically.

She kissed him deeply. "Don't stop. Mark me with your love. I want you so badly. I need you…."

Erik carried her as if she weighed nothing and was moving towards the couch but then thought twice. He looked up, searching for the bed.

"I want our bodies to be free to roam all over one another." He growled.

When he laid her upon the bed and carefully lingered over her, he noticed her smile.

"What?"

"I love how you are always so prepared for anything." She motioned to the bed.

"Well, a man can hope, can't he?"

He claimed her lips with vigor as he reached for the lantern.

"No!"

"Christine?"

"I want you and I have to be able to see you. All of you and I want you to see me, remember? I won't compromise on that."

He swallowed hard. "You are a vision but…."

She kissed his lips to silence him. "You are beautiful and for far too long true beauty as gone unseen. Not tonight. Not ever again."

"In your eyes, I feel like Adonis." He bent his head down and began to suckle her fingers. He then whispered low. "I'm going to love you until you beg for me to stop."

He kissed her, and she allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. All the while his fingers were finding the clasp of her dress and he took pride at how good he had become at undoing it. While he would never trade a moment of their first night together, he knew he had been inexperienced and clumsy. Although, she was the only woman he had ever been with, he seemed to be more masterful this time around. He took great comfort in that. She at least deserved a man who would satisfy her completely, even if he wasn't her equal in appearance.

With the gown loosened, he let his hands slowly pull it down and each piece of fabric revealed freely exposed flesh. He began covering her skin with his tingly kisses. He could tell she liked it and it only made him do it for every other piece of fabric and material he stripped from her body. He roamed her frame freely with his hands and his mouth. When she was completely bare, he began fondling her porcelain breasts with his hands and then used his finger to trace every outline of her frame. When is finger trailed down to her thigh, Christine jolted up.

"Angel, what is it?" He knew her reaction wasn't from pleasure.

"Erik…."

He took a closer look at saw the faintest markings of a scar. He looked at her with tenderness in his eyes.

"This couldn't be from childbirth…" He studied her eyes.

She shook her head but didn't say anything.

Erik instantly knew that this was caused by Raoul. He hurt her. He wanted to know everything, but she grasped his hand and guided him to the spot, gently allowing him to touch her. His eyes began to water. Even in a moment that obviously brought her a memory of pain, she wanted to replace it with a memory of love. He brought his lips down to kiss the mark and didn't stop there. He traveled lower to her womanhood, determined to make her only have happy memories from now on. He kissed and kissed and kissed.

She tried suppressing her moans but didn't think she could hide the ecstasy his pleasuring brought her.

"Er…Erik!"

"I'm not even close to being done, angel." He went right back at it, he continued to her inner thighs and left a pool of warm, wet kisses down her legs. He was so hard from their intimacy, but he didn't care. He had to make sure she was fully sated by his oral devotion before he took her any other way. He brought his head back up to her lips, licking them ever so gently. He then murmured in her ear. "Ready for more?"

She surprised him when she rolled on top of him. "Not yet. It's my turn. I still haven't seen you yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Erik was nervous, he knew he couldn't deny her. As if he wanted to deny her. He knew this would be the closest he would ever get to heaven, but he wished he was able to offer her more of a view. Nevertheless, he trusted her, and he vowed to not fear her. This was about love and when you love someone, you surrender to them, heart and soul, body and mind.

"Christine, I am yours. I surrender to you."

She had wanted to play the passionate paramour but when she heard him speak to her with such love and his eyes so full of trust…. _He is so vulnerable. He is allowing me to see him like this._ Her heart overtook her. She brought her hands to his cheeks and peppered kisses to all over his face.

"I love you so much, my love. Thank you for never giving up on me and for letting me show you how much I cherish you."

She began working on the buttons of his shirt and payed him back for each kiss and suckle he applied on her body before. She let her hands trace his scars and then bent her head down to kiss each crisscross pattern. She had felt each one that long-ago night and even then, she had longed to see them. She knew they were not due to his deformity. They were a punishment for no mortal sin, but for simply being born with his face. A face that she is unable to live without. A face that she associated with love, passion and beauty.

"You are so beautiful, Erik." She then let her hands massage his muscles and pressed her feverish body to his perfectly chiseled form. She could feel his member and knew he needed release. She lowered her hand and began unbuckling his belt.

"Christine…"

"I need to see all of you."

She kissed him tenderly and whispered she loved him in his ear, while freeing his manhood. She then lowered herself down to him, so she could see him and feel him.

Erik wondered if his size would be acceptable. Long ago, they were too busy expressing themselves to really care but it had been 10 years and he was sure she had seen Raoul's…. She would obviously make comparisons… Would he measure up?

However, he really didn't have time to think about it for very long, for he soon began to relish in Christine's sweet touch and not long after that, her warm, incredible mouth. He was so overcome with passion, but he didn't want to let loose completely. They had yet to fully consummate their love and he would not allow himself to finish anywhere but inside her properly.

"Angel…. I think you need to stop soon."

She began to worry. "Why? Are you not enjoying it? What do you like, and I will…."

He leaned up and brought her toward him, as he leaned back with her on top of him.

"You are sweet intoxication, but I want you properly tonight and I'm afraid if you keep at it, I won't be able to make that happen…. At least not right away."

She laughed so loud, she snorted. "God, I love you!"

He shook his head. "Thank God!"

They kissed and soon began their renewed coupling. Slowly they teased and moved and caressed. Then as if by magic, their kissing and touching unified them into becoming one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterwards, they were lying with their legs entwined one another, sharing sweet kisses and happy thoughts.

"We need a home." He said quietly.

She smiled as she nuzzled up again them. "I want one that reflects both you and me, okay? Don't just design something to make me happy. I'd be fine living in your quarters in Phantasma."

He stirred for a moment. "You haven't really seen my place. Besides, I think we need something new to reflect our new life and if we are going to have something that expresses both of us, I want to go on record as to say, no separate rooms."

She moved her head to look at him better.

"I always hated the idea of separate bedrooms. Raoul and I had that. In the beginning it felt so cold, of course later it was a blessing." She looked at him with regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry. He has no business in our thoughts or words tonight. He's already stolen too much from us."

"Hey." He traced her cheek and kissed it. "He's not anywhere in my thoughts right now, I assure you."

She leaned in to kiss him properly. "Good. Because I think we have much better things to discuss and think about."

"As I was saying, our room needs to allow for intimacy."

She arched her brow. "As in…."

"The sharing of secrets." He kissed her. "The ability to provide comfort from a long, hard day." He squeezed her hand. "The simple joy of holding one another while we rest." He pulled her towards him. "And to have the ability to take part in spontaneous lovemaking." He winked.

She giggled.

They kissed.

And soon the couple took advantage of having the ability to take part in exactly that.


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm going to use Kay's Phantom to provide a bit more back story to Erik, with a few liberties. Those of you who have read some of my previous stories, will know what I mean. I guess this proves a truly don't own anything. ;)**

Christine snuggled closer to Erik, releasing a satisfied sigh. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, after kissing it gently.

"I don't remember ever feeling so light and careless." She smiled with her eyes closed.

"This is what lovers refer to as afterglow. The feeling of oneness and completeness." He continued to run his fingers lazily across her arm. He then looked down at her. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You missed supper."

"I didn't miss it." She tilted his head and moved up to kiss his lips. "Besides, I think I have all I wish to nibble on right here."

"My, how brazen you have become in your old age, Ms. Daae." He chuckled.

She positioned herself on top of him. "Look what you have done to me. I was all innocence and naivete before you, Monsieur."

"Forgive me?"

She saw the golden tilt in his eyes shining back into hers and smiled. "On one condition."

"Name it."

She caressed his deformed cheek. "That this was only the beginning. That you won't grow tired of me."

He gave her a double look. "Tired of you? Tired of the love of my life? Tired of the only woman who has ever consumed me so thoroughly. To the only person I surrender to willingly?" He then saw a trace of sadness in her eyes. "You really have those thoughts? Angel, every time with you is the first time, all over again. Hopefully, minus the awkwardness of what goes where."

He made a face and she instantly laughed so hard, she felt her gut would burst.

"Are you going to snort again because I feel one should have some warning first." He laughed as she took one of the small pillows and hit him across the chest with it.

"You are wicked."

"And you are beautiful." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Now my beautiful lady, tell me the truth. You aren't worried that I am going to leave, are you?"

"You didn't notice how tightly I was holding onto you?"

He caressed her cheek. "Christine, I will never leave you again. I wish I could go back and…."

She pressed her finger to his lips. "I know. I do trust you. I only wanted to be crystal clear that you knew where you belonged. With me. With Gustave. For evermore."

"It's scripted in my heart."

They kissed for a few moments and then broke apart for air. She ran her fingers to back of his hair.

"I still don't understand how lucky I am."

"Hmm?"

"How was I lucky enough that your heart was waited for me? Erik, the way you love…. It's forever. Once you love, it never dies. How am I the only one to see you, your magnificent, beautiful heart and soul? Why me?"

He chuckled. "Long ago, you were probably thinking why me, but for other reasons entirely."

"Don't do that." She looked at him stone faced. "Don't try and be jovial right now. I was confused, young and stupid."

"I will not let you berate yourself like that. I was out of control. I went about it all wrong…."

"We both messed things up. We both were at fault. That doesn't change the fact that we both fell in love." Her voice softened. "Love means you forgive and move on."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't ever want to go back to that dark place and be that kind of man."

"You won't."

He smiled. "All I needed was to be loved, to truly become loveable. All I needed was you."

"So, there is my question again. How did I get so lucky?" She then eyed him playfully. "There really wasn't anyone else?"

Erik sighed.

"Erik?" She hoped he wasn't upset. "I was teasing…. I…."

He looked at her. "I have only ever loved you, but long ago when I was a boy…. A boy mind you, there was a young girl. The daughter of a man I met in Italy when I escaped the gypsies. The man was a brilliant mason and for a long time I thought of him as a father. He was a good man." His eyes drifted away from her.

"I didn't even know she existed until one day she came home from school. She was beautiful but very spoiled and mean. Giovanni had felt guilty for sending her away, so he indulged her at every turn. She hated me because it appeared as if I had taken her place in Giovanni's heart. That was the furthest thing from the truth. He loved her so very much, he was just lost on how to express it. She wasn't easy."

"What happened to her?" Christine tried so hard not to sound jealous as it was ridiculous, for she wasn't even born yet when they met, yet she still felt a painful twinge around her heart.

"I was a boy going through adolescence and over time, we seemed to reach a common ground. As in no fighting. I was very involved in Giovanni's business and the workers all seemed to like me. They listened to my instruction. They made my designs. The work spoke for me, it wasn't about my mask. I knew it was all because of him but still…. I had never felt that way before."

"Erik, you don't have to defend yourself. I would never have wanted you to be alone. I'm happy that…."

"Christine, nothing ever happened. She was convinced that I was hiding my good looks and that one day, I would show her my face and we would be destined to be together. She had mentioned this idea to Giovanni who was very displeased. He knew I wasn't beautiful, even though he never saw my face. He knew to never bring the subject up. Yet her carrying on was driving him mad and finally, he thought there was only one thing to do."

Christine reached for his hand when she saw his face tense up and he took it instantly.

"He forced me to show her my face."

"Oh, angel."

"He said 'show her now and we will be done with this madness. You two will either fall in love despite of it or she will know that there could never be a future for you two.'"

Christine thought those words were cruel. She knew disaster was coming.

"I refused but finally I did what he asked. I knew it would change everything. I ripped off my mask and she screamed, and he looked at me with such…Horror." Erik had said the last part so very softly. He realized he had never told that story to anyone else before.

"Erik, stop. Please, I don't need to know anymore. I am so sorry for…."

He shook his head. "I want to tell you. It's a part of my past and I want you to know all of it. You have every right to know now that we…. That you…." His eyes became misty.

"That I love you." She kept smiling at him, as she wiped his tears away.

"Yeah." He then exhaled and continued. "She screamed and ran to the roof. The roof's railing wasn't very strong. She heard her father calling her name and chasing after her… I stayed where I was but she… She must have thought I was following her too because she didn't stop to see. She just kept running until she slipped and fell.

"Dear God." She threw her hands over her mouth.

"She died instantly. Cracked her neck. Giovanni ran down and that's when I came out to see. She was lying down on the hard ground motionless. The railing gave out…. I saw Giovanni cradling her in his arms and crying. No words were spoken. I left that night."

She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him whispering, 'I love you' over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time, they felt the train start to move and Erik slowly broke away from Christine's embrace.

"We should get dressed. I would like some tea. How about you?"

She nodded. "Love, are you alright?"

He smiled. "I am. Despite that story, tonight was the second greatest night of my existence." He kissed her cheek before leaving the bed. "I think you know what my first night was."

She blushed. "Erik, do you have any happy memories before we met?"

He spoke with certainty. "I do. Discovering music, traveling…. Italy was beautiful, and I did enjoy the challenges of creating new things. As crazy as it sounds there were friendships along the way."

"Friendships, as in more than one?" She giggled, hoping to keep him in a happy mood.

He pretended to be offended, as he got dressed. "Don't look so shocked." He then made face. "On second thought, you have every right to look shocked."

"Who? Dr. Gangle, am I right? Erik, I have been wondering what is between you two for so long. Tell me."

"Well, Gangle is my friend but before Gangle there was a man by the name of Nadir. Nadir Khan."


	50. Chapter 50

Erik had left the compartment for a few refreshments, forcing Christine to wait for him to return in order to continue his story. She was dressed and restless as she awaited his return. Thus, when she heard the compartment door open, she practically leaped up to greet him.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

He was carefully managing a tray, while closing the door.

"I wanted to make sure our tea was hot, not tepid. Not to mention, I thought we could refuel from all our rigorous activity." He smiled in remembrance.

She greeted him with not one kiss by two. She then took the tray and sat it down on the table.

"How is everyone?"

Erik sat down and began preparing Christine's tea.

"They seem fine. The train seems to be operating like new. We'll be back soon. I know you're anxious to get back to Gustave, as am I." He stirred her tea after two sugars but reluctantly put in one more. "Try it."

She grinned. "It's one vice, Erik."

"Have you ever tried it with honey?"

She took a sip. "No."

"Well next time, I'll…."

"Erik, I couldn't care less about the tea. Now are you going to tell me your story, or aren't you?" She huffed.

He chuckled. "Oh. Where was I?"

She hit his leg. "Seriously?"

He in turn, took her hand and kissed it. "Now that your tea is to your liking, I have brought a few refreshments. Check under the handkerchief."

She did and looked up smiling at him. "How are these okay but my sugar is not?"

He took a biscotti and cut it in half.

"We can't share spoons of the same sugar."

She laughed. "I keep forgetting you are a genius."

He fed her a bite and kissed her. "Don't forget again."

She picked up a piece of fruit to feed him but changed her mind and dropped it in her mouth and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"All this stalling and I thought you wanted to hear my story?" He made to stand up, but Christine yanked him back down.

"Start talking. I'll get you another piece."

He let himself get comfortable, as Christine brought the treat to his mouth and then followed it up with a kiss. He then held her closer and moved her to his lap.

"Is this alright?"

"Of course, it is. Now are you ready to tell me?"

"There's not that much to tell. He was the Chief of Police in Persia. I met him when I worked for the Shah."

"I'm sorry, did you say the Shah?"

"It's not a happy tail but then again, you probably already knew that. Yet meeting Nadir was a good thing. He liked me. He wanted me to be better. He saved my life, by helping me escaped. At the time, I thought he was a complete pest…. I never told him how much I cared for him. He left some time after I did. I sometimes wonder what he would say, if he saw me these days."

"If he was as good a friend as you say he was, I am sure he knew how you felt. As for all you have accomplished? I'd say he would be very proud of you."

"Perhaps. Thank you for saying so, nevertheless."

They kissed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And how did you meet the good doctor? I mean is he really a doctor?"

Erik nodded. "Indeed, he is, just not in the traditional sense. I met him shortly after I came to Coney. I was looking for work and he was at one of the first few fairs I found. His son…."

"He has a son?"

"Had."

"Oh my…."

"His son is one of the first people I met here. He took me to meet the manager and stayed to watch me. I was hesitant, but I knew I would have to take my mask off for the public, so I couldn't shy away from the boy, not when I was auditioning. Besides, he liked my magic tricks." He tried to smile.

"My heart aches knowing you had to put yourself on display like that."

He shrugged. "It had to be done. We needed to eat. This face made a pretty good dollar."

She knew he didn't have time to undo his mask when he came in and she had been distracted by his story, but she wasn't going to waste another moment. She took it off and placed it on the table. "This face makes the woman you love very happy, every time she gets to see it."

He smiled. "Knowing that, makes up for all the years beforehand." He reached for her lips and she gave them to him freely. "I love you."

"And I love you." She gave him one final peck. "Continue."

He chuckled again. How many times did he laugh in the span of a few hours? He could get used to this.

"He invited me over for supper. I had to get back to Antoinette and Meg, but I knew they would appreciate my return even more if I brought some hot food for them. So, I went and explained the situation to his father. Just like with Nadir, we hit it off right away but unlike with Nadir, we didn't spar with one another. There was no tit for tat. Gangle has his own affliction, as you know. I didn't ask him about his and he didn't ask about mine. We were equals right away. With Nadir, I always felt as if I wasn't good enough for his friendship."

Erik shook his head, to bring him back to the present. "Well, we worked in the same camp and soon it became apparent that our manager was as clueless as the Opera House managers were. Aside from Gangle, I kept to myself, but I listened to all that was around me. Who was who, who came to the park, who was considered a "special patron" and took notes. Lots and lots of notes. I saved every penny I could and with the money Antoinette made, we had something to bargain with. See, I wasn't interested in just managing the park, I wanted to buy it."

"So that park became Phantamsa?"

"No. Gangle didn't think it was wise that a park owner was once a worker. He was convinced I should buy out the manager but built all over again. That required a lot more time and money."

"What happened?"

"Well, the plan had to be put on hold for a bit, you see, Solomon…. That was the boy's name. He became very sick. Gangle tried to save him but he could only do so much, for the infection had spread too fast. Only it wasn't so simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I had learned about infections and remedies in the gypsy camps. I had asked Gangle to let me help and see if anything could be done. While, he was correct, the infection was too far gone, I did discover that this illness would not only kill him but kill him slowly. Meaning he would lose his sight and the ability to walk. He would be in agony once the bones began to decay."

"Good God."

"When I told Gangle, he had never heard of such a situation before so naturally, he didn't believe me. He studied his books for more information, but Solomon had already begun to suffer. Gangle couldn't bear to see him like that but he couldn't…."

"Erik, what are you saying?"

"He asked me to give the boy something to help him. To help him die in peace."

Christine slowly got up from his lap.

"Christine?"

"I'm fine. I am not a little girl anymore, Erik. I remember reading about a couple who had a similar situation in Germany. They had to watch their once bright and lively little girl get taken away from them slowly, day by day and it became unbearable for everyone. I wept for days after I read what happened."

"They did the same thing?"

"Yes, but they were arrested. I kept thanking God I didn't have to make such a choice and I also prayed to God for forgiveness because I wasn't sure what choice I would have made!" She placed her hand to her mouth.

"Christine, I didn't want to do it. You know that I…."

"Oh, angel, I know." She hugged him. "I can't believe he would put you in such a situation. If you ask me that was heartless."

"No, you mustn't think like that. He is a good man. I took the responsibility."

"And the risk. Erik, if someone had found out…."

"I loved that little boy. Life was already taking everything from him. It did not deserve his dignity or make him wallow in unnecessary pain." He then fell on his knees. "Please don't hate me."

She dropped onto the floor with him.

"I love you, unconditionally. This changes nothing that is between us or that will be between us. I only wished I had been here with you. You have spent too much time being on your own. You have a family now, love."

"I never told another living soul. Gangle and I don't discuss it. Hearing an angel like you say you understand and still love me… I know there is indeed a God and he is merciful and kind."

" **Next stop Coney Island, I repeat, next stop, Coney Island."** The conductor called through the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine couldn't contain herself from running to Ms. Fleck's and retrieving Gustave. Hearing the story of Solomon made her remember how she slept in Gustave's room when he was a baby for weeks, afraid something might happen to him, if she didn't watch over him. She knew she couldn't have prevented something like that from happening, any more than the German parents or Dr. Gangle could have, but it didn't matter. She needed to be near him then, same as now.

When Ms. Fleck came to the door she looked at bit tired.

"There you two are. I hope the audition went well. Ms. Christine?" She nodded to Erik. "Evening, Sir."

 _The audition?_ After all that transpired tonight, the audition seemed like a lifetime ago. She smiled. "Yes, but now all I want to do is take Gustave home. Can you get him for me?"

"Well, Ms. Christine, of course I can but you see it is very late. He's asleep. He was working all day and then tonight, he went off exploring the park, again. Don't worry, Mr. Walker was close at hand."

Christine looked worried. "Are you sure…. Are you sure Raoul…My husband wasn't here?"

"No Ma'am. I haven't seen him since he in ages and if we did, Walker, Squelch and Gangle would get him out of here. He can't set foot here if Mr. Y isn't on the premises." She looked scared. "Did… Did I do wrong, Mr. Y?"

"No of course not, Ms. Fleck. We are very grateful for your loyalty and kindness to Gustave." He then touched Christine's shoulder. "His mother just misses him."

"Then come on and get him. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, no. You're right Ms. Fleck. He's safe and happy. He loves spending time with you. I'll let him be, but I will just go in and see him for a moment."

"Of course, Ma'am. Say, Mr. Y, since Ms. Christine is seeing Gustave, can we talk for a minute about tomorrow's show?"

Erik looked annoyed. He wanted to see his son too but as far as anyone else knew, Gustave wasn't his. He had to be careful, for a little longer anyway. He looked at Christine and motioned for her to go on ahead.

"I'll be right here, when you are ready to go, Christine. I'll escort you back. Take all the time you need."

A few minutes later Christine emerged.

"He looked very happy, Ms. Fleck and peaceful. I can't thank you enough."

"Nonsense, I love having him here. I can bring him back first thing in the morning."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Fleck. Christine and I will pick him up."

"Sounds fine, Mr. Y. You both have a good evening."

When they were outside, Erik took Christine's hand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm a foolish, overprotective mother. I'm fine."

"Would you...Would you like to see my place?"

"Mr. Y, it's very late…"

"Would you like to sleep over?"

She smirked. "I suppose we should take advantage of this opportunity to be alone."

"I'll get us a carriage."

"A carriage? Why can't we walk?"

"Angel, it's going to rain."

"Since when are you afraid of a little rain?"

"Me? Afraid?"

"Are you?"

"Certainly not."

"Race me."

"What?"

She giggled. "Unless you're too old…."

"Too old?! Challenge accepted. And just for that, I'm not going to tell you where I live." He started to run off and she laughed while chasing after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Earlier that night at Phantasma_

"Nancy! Nancy!"

The girl turned around. "Meg? They told me you came back but I haven't seen you." She hugged her. "Are you here to stay?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Look, I was hoping we might go out tonight. You know just girl time. I could really use a good talk and I don't want to be alone."

"Ah Meg, I'd like that, but I promised Gustave I would show him how to swim."

Meg froze. "Gustave?"

"Ms. Daae's son. He's a real cutie. Have you met him?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "You know once upon a time, the so-called Ms. Daae was my best friend... Of course, I know him!" She sounded angry.

"Calm down. Look, we'll catch up tomorrow night, ok? My treat."

Meg forced a smile. "Sure. Say, how about I come along with you?"

"You?"

"What? I'm a better swimmer than you, anyway. It will be fun. Kids love me."

Nancy nodded. "Well, I suppose it will be alright. Come on."

 _A/N: Uh oh….._


	51. Chapter 51

**This chapter is dedicated to show what Gustave was up to while Erik and Christine were on the train. All I can say is that no good will come from Gustave and Meg's association.**

Mr. Walker followed the girls and Gustave from a distance, and his presence bothered Meg.

"Why is he following us?" Meg whispered to Nancy.

"Mr. Y wanted him to keep an eye on Gustave. Now stop, we don't want to worry the kid." Nancy whispered back. She then turned back around to look at Mr. Walker again and blushed. "He is cute, no?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Walker."

"Oh." Meg huffed. "Not my type. I'm staying away from men for a while."

"Ms. Giry, did you say you knew my Mother?" Gustave looked up at her, as they walked.

"I was her best friend years ago in Paris. Don't you remember that we met on the stage when you first arrived?"

"I'm sorry. There was so many wonderful things to see that day. I guess I got too excited and forgot."

Meg smirked. "Yes, well Mr. Y's playground can be full of wonder." She started to walk a little faster than Nancy and motioned for Gustave to keep up. "So why do you want to swim?"

"I want to learn so many things. Mr. Y taught me how to ride horses and while I am a little afraid of the water, I have always wanted to swim."

"I can't imagine Mr. Y getting his mask wet." She started to laugh.

"Don't make fun of his mask!" Gustave shouted.

"Take it easy, kid. I am the last person that would make fun of him." She cursed the timing of her sense of humor.

"Hey you two, wait up!" Nancy called out and started running towards them. "The water isn't going anywhere." She then smiled at Gustave and took his hand. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Nancy and Gustave ran to the water, but Meg took her time. She looked behind her at Mr. Walker and got an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Meg, what took you so long? First you were sprinting over here and then we all start running and you turned into a slow poke."

"I was thinking of Mr. Walker."

"What about him?"

"Don't you think he should be doing something else to earn his pay, around here? If you ask me, he _wanted_ to be sure he was able to watch _you_ and Gustave." She stripped not so shyly out of her clothes and jumped into the water in her undergarments.

"Meg!" Nancy scolded.

"What? We are going swimming."

"Yeah but…"

"What? I didn't have time to bring a suit. Would you rather I be in here naked?"

"Gustave don't pay Meg any mind, okay. I'm going to teach you how to swim in no time. But first we need to practice some of the basics."

After a few minutes, Meg swam over to where Nancy and Gustave were. "Hey!" She saw Nancy was trying to get Gustave to float but he was nervous.

"Meg, we're busy."

"I can help."

"Really? Because you've been doing your own thing since you got in the water."

"Look, I'm sorry. I can help nervous swimmers. Gustave, it's okay, just…." She touched his big toe and he started to panic and started to sink.

Nancy grabbed him. "Easy, honey. It's alright. I got you." She glared at Meg. "What the Hell?" She mouthed. "Gustave, there is some lemonade in my basket. I am going to walk you over to where you can stand up and walk on your own. Why don't you get yourself a drink and we'll try again, okay?"

He nodded.

Meg waited until the boy was out of earshot. "I didn't mean to scare him. Look, I just thought you might want a break."

"Meg…."

"I can look after him while you talk to Mr. Walker."

"Why would I talk to him?"

"Because you like him and from the way he has been staring at you, I know that he likes you too." She grinned.

"You saw him staring?" She went to look at him but then turned away quickly.

"I haven't been working since I got here. All I have had time to do is listen to gossip."

"How come you haven't said a word until now?"

"I didn't even know you liked him till we started walking over here and I wanted to see for myself if it was true. Plus, with the kid and all…. Look, I am a great swimmer. I can teach him better than you can. Go and talk to the man."

"I don't know…. Ms. Fleck…"

"You said you would take the boy swimming. We are all right here. I promise on my life, he will be fine. Now go and make your move."

"Meg, I swear if I find out you are lying to me…."

"I'm not! Now go and talk to him. You can come back here and personally drown me, if it goes bad, alright?"

Nancy thought about it for a minute, but her heart got the better of her. "Okay but just for a minute."

Gustave saw Nancy leave the water and he moved closer to Meg and called out. "Where is she going?"

"She just had to ask Mr. Walker a question. It's okay, Gustave. I won't hurt you."

He carefully got back into the water and walked over to Meg. "I'm not afraid of you."

"No? Good. But you are afraid of the water, eh?"

He looked down at the circles she was making when she moved her hands. "I'm going to leave if you say anything bad about Mr. Y."

"Honey, I told you I like him a lot. He's my friend and so is your mother. I knew them both years ago in Paris. I remember when they first met."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. I could tell you some stories of the old days if you'd like. I could even teach you to swim."

"But Ms. Nancy…"

"She's right over there and can join us anytime. But…. Can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded.

"I am a better swimmer than she is." She winked.

"You are?"

"Watch this."

Meg got out of the water and ran back in, only she did a summersault in midair causing a splash, which made Gustave laugh and applaud. She came up for air and smiled at him as she pretended to bow.

"See? So, can we start again?" She extended her hand out to him. "I'm Meg. You are?"

"Gustave." He shook her hand.

"Please to meet you Gustave. Now let's teach you how to balance in the water."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Walker was polite but didn't encourage Nancy's flirtation. When Nancy came back to the lake both Meg and Gustave were drying off.

"Ms. Nancy, I can do it! I can float by myself in the water. Meg said she will teach me more!"

She gave the boy a weak smile. "That's nice, Gustave."

"Gustave, can you get the basket on the other side?" Meg asked.

"Ok." He walked away.

"What happened?" Meg looked over at Walker and then back at Nancy.

"Said he was too busy to get involved. Can you believe that?"

"That's men for you…. But notice how he didn't say he didn't like you." Meg concealed her smile. "Look, can you take Gustave out tomorrow for another lesson?"

"I don't know. I have to work so…."

"Well, I can do it. Would you mind?"

"No, why?"

"Good. He's a good kid. Besides, I need something to do with myself."

"Just as well, I don't need Walker looking at me from a far."

"You think he'll be following the kid from now on?" _That won't do at all._

"I don't know." Nancy shrugged.

"Works out better for you, then."

"I have the basket." Gustave held it in his hand still smiling from his accomplishment.

"Thank you, Gustave." Nancy took it from him. "Shall we go?"

The three started walking together but soon Meg motioned for Gustave to walker faster, so they were ahead of Nancy again. Nancy was still so irritated about Mr. Walker, she didn't really notice.

"Gustave, how would you like to surprise your Mother and Mr. Y?"

"How?"

"Don't tell them you went swimming with me."

"Why not?"

"Because we shouldn't tell them until you can really swim. It will be a big surprise for everyone."

"But Nancy offered to teach me."

"Yeah but she can't teach like me, remember?"

"Do you… Do you think they'll like it? I mean do you think I can really be a good swimmer?"

"Believe me, Gustave, you'll be a natural in no time. We just need to keep practicing but until you are ready, let's just keep this between you and me. Our secret, okay? Then we'll give your Mother and Mr. Y the surprise of their lives!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Now we all know what Gustave was doing while Mom and Dad were getting busy on the train. LOL I think we need a little break from the drama and see what our super couple are up to this evening.** **It's short but needed.**

 **And if you like what you read, send me a little note by way of review. :)**

Erik was right. They got caught in a very heavy rainstorm before they were able to get to Erik's house. Christine had thought they would be going to his office, which he told her had a small compartment where he would often retire for the evening. Instead he led her somewhere entirely different, causing their route to be longer than she expected. Needless to say, she didn't want to be caught in the rain, especially when she was so sure it wouldn't rain at all. He tried to hide his smirk when she fumbled with her long hair.

"I can see and hear you, Erik!"

"Do you give up?"

"Where are we going?"

He took her hand. "This way. We are almost there."

He led her to a charming house not very far from Phantasm's entrance. He saw her look of surprise or rather confusion, as he quickly took out the key to open the door. They ran inside and Erik bolted the door behind him.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"But I thought you said you slept in your office? You told me there was a small room with a day bed." She was dripping wet and Erik moved to the nearby closet and handed her a towel.

"I find it makes sense to keep a few towels here, for this very reason." He then stared at her.

She took the towel and began drying her hair. "What?"

"You look beautiful."

She laughed. "I look like a complete mess. This hair will be the death of me. I need to change…. We both do."

"We could go to bed." He took off his mask and made his eyebrows go up and down.

Christine laughed. "If we go to bed like this we will catch Pneumonia, silly man."

"True, but what a way to go." He grinned and then proceeded to swing her around and lift her up in the air.

"Erik?! What has come over you?"

He gently brought her down and kissed her. "I'm happy, Christine. You make me very so happy."

She felt completely touched by his words and couldn't control the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Angel?" He looked concerned.

"Oh, love… I'm just so happy too." She kissed him long and deeply but not before telling him she loved him.

He then lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was just about to protest about being taken to bed in their condition, when Erik opened up the bathroom and carefully placed her on the bathtub ledge.

"How about a warm bath with some lathering soap for bubbles?"

He proceed to fill the tub with water and as if by magic, produced the soap from midair and dropped it inside the tub.

"They are from Persia. I admit that I do indulge in a good soak every once in a while. I always have. As soon as I was able to afford it, I found a trader who carried such luxuries."

"My magician." She looked at him with awe. "Will you ever cease to surprise me?"

He looked at her in between his tasks. "I hope not. Think how boring life would be."

"You couldn't be boring if you tried. So you bought this house?" She rested her chin on her hand to look intently at him.

"I'll give you a tour later. Please be honest with me about whether or not you like it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have it temporarily. I told the man that I needed my family to see it first before we made any permeant arrangements." He then swallowed hard and looked back at her. "I hope that you and Gustave can see yourselves here, Christine….With me. I don't want you to think that I was making any assumptions. I just hoped that…..I thought if you knew you had a home of your own here, then you would want to come back as often as possible. That was when I thought you were going to work for Hammerstein. You and Gustave are my whole world and I….."

Erik's words were interrupted by Christine's lips.

 _A/N: Embrace the good times, for you never know when they may vanish._


	53. Chapter 53

They had spent a majority of the evening in the bathtub, with nothing but tiny bubbles covering them up. They consumed the other until the chill from the water was finally too much for them.

"I'm cold but I don't want to move." She kissed his chest.

"I know. What if I just drain the water and grab some lofty blankets? I have a feeling it wouldn't take much to get us warm again." He chuckled, as he played with her hair.

"You are insatiable." She smiled at him.

"I just don't want to let any time I have with you go to waste. Truthfully, I don't care what we are doing. Chores, paying bills, reading by the fire, watching Gustave play, singing, making love… Though that and watching our son play up are my two favorite pleasures."

"Whatever happened to composing, Maestro?"

"It's all nothing anyway, without you both. I have missed so much." He turned so he could look at her. "You were alone, raising our son. I'll never forgive myself for that. I know what this second chance means."

"It's for both of us, darling. I know you want to remember those dark days to keep you grounded but you have changed, and you don't need to keep punishing yourself. The man you are now, is the man you were always meant to be. I know that because, I know your heart."

Erik forced himself not to cry. Instead he kissed her lovingly and got up from the bath. He wrapped a towel around him and then extended his hand to help Christine out.

"Take this towel for your body and I'll find another for your hair." He then put on a robe that was hanging in the closet. "I'll find one for you two. I'll be right back."

"But where are we going?"

"To tour our new home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was absolutely perfect. The minute Christine truly saw it, she felt at peace. It was warm and open and while it was by no means small, it wasn't cold or intimidating. She could see Erik in every room and she could see herself there too. The colors, the furniture, everything called out to her as if it were a real home. All it needed was the right family to occupy it.

It was a far cry from the first time she set foot inside the de Chagny estate. Even though she wasn't in the best of places back then, it felt cold and distant. She never did fit in there. She remembered voicing her concerns to Raoul, but he brushed them off. He told her that she was still under the strain of the last few nights' events. He assured her that once the sun would rise, she would see their new home in a different light. She never did.

"Angel?" Erik touched her shoulder and it brought her back to the present. "We can redecorate. Anything you like. I will have a piano delivered, of course. I just didn't want to go through the trouble, if it didn't suit us."

She took his hand and hissed his knuckles. "I love it, Erik. I can't believe how perfect it feels."

He smiled in his excitement. "There's a balcony that wraps around. You can enter it from the living room and there is one upstairs in the master bedroom. Gustave's room is close to ours…. I left that room empty. I wanted him to pick out things he wanted. He must miss his own room back in France and…."

She touched his marred cheek. "It's perfect."

He took her hand and led her back upstairs. "We have several bedrooms."

She arched her brow. "Really? How many?"

"Including ours, we have seven bedrooms." He said with pride. I was hoping you would agree to convert one into a music room, then Gustave's room of course…."

"Music room? Is it big enough for your piano?"

Erik made a face. "Well, I was thinking the music room upstairs could house our string instruments. The piano would go downstairs."

"Oh, I see. How many music rooms are we to have?"

"Only two."

"So that leaves four bedrooms to fill, eh?" She blushed.

Erik caught her meaning. "I…. Christine, I…I would love to have more children. I want to be there from the beginning this time." He then covered his mouth. "Good God, would you listen to me. You may not even want any more. I'm sorry, I have never been this talkative or giddy or utterly stupid." He bowed down his head.

She gently titled his head, so he would look at her. "I don't think you are stupid at all and I like seeing you so excited about the future. I think you and I make extraordinary babies, wouldn't you say?" She smiled and brought her lips to his forehead, as she stood on her tiptoes.

"Yet, I may not be able to have any more. Raoul and I…. Well, you know we did try."

Erik laughed. "The more I learn about that fool, the more I am convinced that the problem rested with him. After all, how many times did we make love before you became pregnant?"

She blushed. "One night…. Three times though."

"Exactly. You two were married for ten years and nothing. Spare me those details."

She laughed and shook her head. "It is less than you think."

"That doesn't matter." He took her in his arms. "You and I, we are made of stronger stuff and we complement one another in every way."

Erik then realized something. "Oh no…."

"What is it?"

He swallowed hard, "Christine, you and I…. This afternoon and this evening…"

"Yes?"

"We… You and I…. We…My God?! We didn't exactly stop to…. Take any precautions."

She smirked. "I know."

"You're not worried?"

"No." She said calmly.

"But…."

"We love each other and if our glorious coupling created a life as beautiful as our son, then I have nothing to be ashamed of. I would be ecstatic." She then brought his hand to her stomach. "Wouldn't you?"

Erik nodded quickly. He was too choked up to speak. He then kneeled before her and kissed her stomach. "I am so in love with you, Christine." He then looked up to meet her eyes.

"Let's just see what happens. But in the meantime…"

"Yes?"

"If we made a baby tonight, then I meant what I said but if we didn't… Well, perhaps we should be more careful. At least until I am divorced."

"Do you… Do you know how to…Er…."

She nodded. "Do you?"

Erik nodded. He then stood up. "What a pair we are. We had no trouble ripping each other's clothes off, but we can't talk about some necessary precautions."

She giggled. "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"We still have all night until we leave to pick up Gustave."

"That's right."

"Well, I know I said we should be more cautious but maybe we can focus on that starting tomorrow?"

He grinned. "Come with me."

He led her back into the master bedroom, where a fire had already been lit, along with wine and a tray of provisions for them to nibble on, when they weren't nibbling on each other.

"I had planned this earlier when you were looking about." He then moved to the vanity and pulled out a single red rose with a black ribbon around it. "Of course, that was before our conversation."

She took the rose and smelled it. She then cradled him in her hungry arms. "We can't let this go to waste."

"Are you sure, Christine?"

She loosened his robe. "Let's just see what happens."

They kissed and slowly fell on top of the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning, Erik and Christine practically flew out of bed, so they wouldn't be late in getting to Gustave. They had missed him so much. As they walked back to Ms. Fleck's, arm and arm, Erik started to think.

 _I love this woman. I love her, and she loves me. Faith has redesigned our lives and now, now she can be happy with me. I know I can make her happy and safe. She will want for nothing. I can give her what any normal…. No, I can give her what she needs because I am what she wants._

The realization made Erik feel as if he could do anything. Soon he found himself standing in front of Ms. Fleck's door. Christine was about to knock when he stopped her.

"Christine, do you love me?"

"Erik? What is this? Of course, I love you."

He nodded and then grabbed her hand as he dropped down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"


	54. Chapter 54

"Marry you? I…. Erik, you are wreaking havoc on your knee. Stand up, this is crazy…."

"The only thing crazy is to think we could experience something so perfect together yesterday and not have something binding between us. What kind of a fool am I? I can't just take this for granted. You deserve better."

She had a lump in her throat but managed to speak, as she cupped his chin. "Angel, I regret nothing from yesterday and I am not ashamed, but I can't say yes to a marriage proposal when I am still married. I can't…" She then looked down and noticed his pinky ring. "My ring…. I don't know why I never noticed it before."

Erik followed her eyes and paused. "I couldn't let it go. Not then, not ever."

She bent down to be at eye level with him. "Erik…." She couldn't speak due to the sob that escaped her mouth.

Erik then shook his head. "No, Christine. I can't offer you this. This is the past and my terrible, terrible folly. I kept it because…." He shook his head. "You will have something new to reflect our new life. The future…."

"Don't you dare!"

"What?" He was beyond confused.

"That is my ring and I want no other." She then took his hand and loosened the ring from his finger. I wish I still had that beautiful wedding dress."

Erik eyed her cautiously. "Are you ill?"

She laughed. "No, why do you ask?"

"That dress…. I was out of my wit…."

"It was still the most beautiful dress I have ever worn. You made it. It killed me when I had to take it off…." She remembered how she felt that night. "I asked where they were taking it and they told me not to worry, it would be destroyed. You don't know how much I wanted to scream out to hand it back immediately. But I was too much of a coward to question them." She gazed into his eyes. "I won't make the same mistake twice. I want my ring, Erik."

He swallowed hard and then took the ring from his finger. "Does that mean you will take this ring and marry the man before you? The man you made from your love."

She nodded and hugged him, as she said yes. "Yes!"

He kissed her and then watched her eyes grant him permission as he took off her wedding ring and replaced it with the one he was holding.

"I have always been yours, angel." She whispered.

Their hands entwined as they stood up.

"Let's go tell our son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustave was so excited to see his mother and Mr. Y. They walked back to the hotel smiling, as they had gotten some food from the park and ate it along the way.

"Mother what happened with Mr. Hammerstein?"

"He offered me a job." She smiled at the boy and then at Erik.

"So, does that mean you are going to work for him?"

"Let's talk about this once we are back at the hotel, okay? Tell us about all the fun you had yesterday."

He had wanted to tell them all about his day but hesitated. He didn't want to spoil the surprise of showing them he knew how to swim. He just needed more lessons with Ms. Giry. Then he could tell them, but until then he had to keep his time with Meg a secret. Yet he felt so conflicted, he had never kept a secret from his mother before.

"Gustave?"

He froze.

"It was fine, Mother."

"Just fine? Well, I have a surprise for you. What if you and I spend a few days together? We could finally go swimming. Wouldn't that be fun? I can show you…."

"No, Mother. It's alright."

"Gustave, I know you wanted to learn. I can…."

"Mother, I would rather not swim with you." _It will spoil the surprise._

She looked hurt by his outburst but hid it before Gustave noticed. However, it did not go unnoticed by Erik. "I see. Well, you probably don't want your mother around all the time, I suppose." She forced a weak smile and started to walk on.

Erik took Gustave by the arm. "Gustave, your mother just wants to spend some time with you. She might be a bit overprotective, but I can't imagine taking lessons from anyone better. She loves you so very much. I know you may not think so now but one day, you will know how she feels when you marry and have a fine child such as yourself."

"Mr. Y, I love her too, but I am too old to be swimming with my mother. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Well no, I can't. See, my mother never offered do to anything with me. She didn't like me very much." He shrugged.

Gustave felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Y."

Erik played with the boy's hair. "You don't need to apologize to me." He then motioned towards Christine.

Gustave ran up to his mother and hugged her fiercely. "I'm sorry, Mother!"

She picked him up and hugged him tightly. "That's alright, Gustave. I know you're just growing up. I was being silly." She then kissed his nose and put him down.

"What do you two say we race back to the hotel?"

Gustave and Erik looked at one another.

"Race?" Gustave looked at her in surprise.

"Angel…." Erik looked at her cautiously. _Not again._

"Catch me if you can!"

She sprinted in front of them and both Erik and Gustave ran, laughing as they tried to catch up.

 _A/N: Lying is always a no-no._


	55. Chapter 55

Gustave stayed glued to the couch next to his mother, as she told him of her audition and how she decided she was going to accept Mr. Y's offer and sing at Phantasma permanently.

"Really, Mother? We are going to stay here at Phantasma?"

She giggled. "That's right, my beautiful boy."

Erik smiled at hearing Christine say that to Gustave and she in turn smiled at Erik, seeing his full face in plain view for them to see.

"You know you two, just because Christine isn't singing for Hammerstein, doesn't mean that she is only bound to Phantasma. We could go anywhere. I have no doubt there could be other places or countries that would want to hear "the Soprano of the Century." My point is we could go anywhere and always have a little place like Coney to come home to."

"Mother does that mean you told Father that we are staying here?"

Christine looked at Erik. "Darling, I did speak to Raoul and I told him…. That is…" She didn't know where to start.

Erik sat down next to them. "Gustave, what your mother is trying to say is that, we both love you very much and…I love her very much." He then took her hand.

Gustave smiled. "She loves you too. I know she does and I'm happy, Mr. Y."

"Gustave, I've asked your mother to marry me and she said yes."

Gustave smiled once more. "Does that mean we can be a real family?"

Erik nodded, and Christine pulled Erik closer to them, so she could put her arms around both her men.

"Gustave, my marrying Mr. Y means that we won't be living with Raoul anymore. I don't want to stop you from seeing him and we both love you." She struggled with next part. "We both want you with us, but you need to know something, sweetheart. Something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"Mother I don't want to live with Father…. Not without you."

"Gustave, your father…. Your real father has been with us all along." Her eyes went to Erik.

"Wait, Christine. We need more time. We…."

"No, he needs to know the truth from us now and I don't know what Raoul may do."

"Mother?" Gustave eyed them both.

She caressed her son's cheek. "Your real father is right here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustave looked at his mother and then back at Mr. Y. "Are you saying Mr. Y is my father? How is that possible?"

Christine thought the last part was difficult to say. She truly didn't know how she was going to explain this. "I met Mr. Y long ago in Paris, when I was living and working at the Opera House, darling. He was my music tutor."

Erik smoothed out his hair. "Gustave, I know this must come as quite a shock, but it explains so much doesn't it? How we see things in the same way…. How you play the piano…. How…."

"Why didn't you marry my mother? Didn't you love her then?"

Erik swallowed hard and exchanged a look of sympathy from Christine. He stood up and kneeled before his son.

"I loved her the first moment I heard her sing. But I was too shy to tell her. I was afraid she would shun me."

Gustave thought for a moment. "Because of your face." He then looked at his mother. "You didn't look with your heart back then, did you Mother?"

She shook her head. "No, precious. I didn't."

"Mother told me that I needed to look with my heart because that's when you really see the beauty in someone. Love isn't always beautiful at the start, but it can be. It can be very beautiful, if you know what beauty is."

Erik couldn't believe the words coming from Gustave's lips. He looked up at Christine. "You told him that? When?"

She nodded. "Right after he saw your face for the first time. I told him that I reacted very badly when I saw it too and how much I regretted it."

Gustave started to think about all the times that Mr. Y wasn't around and became angry. "It was because of you that kept Mr. Y away?" Gustave backed away from Christine.

"No, Gustave!" Erik responded. "It was not your mother's fault. I didn't make it easy for her. I was convinced she couldn't love me as I was, and I acted shamefully. She had met…. Raoul and he offered her chance at a life, I couldn't provide."

"My mother cried herself to sleep for years. My fa…He never was there. What sort of life couldn't you provide us?"

Christine moved to touch Gustave, but he backed away again.

"Does Fath…Does he know?"

"Yes, Gustave. I told him."

"No wonder he hates me so."

Christine's heart fell. "No, Gustave, I told you that…."

"What else have you been lying to me about?"

Erik reached for the boy and took hold of his shoulder. "Gustave, your mother was faced with a terrible situation. She had no choice but to keep this a secret. I never knew about you, until you came here to Phantasma and she thought I was dead."

"Secrets…. Secrets are bad, then?"

Erik closed his eyes wondering what to say. "Remember when I asked you to not tell your mother about the nightclub? That was a secret. It was temporary, until I could tell her the surprise."

"And your being my father?"

Christine kneeled to join them on the floor. "To protect you until I was able to tell you both. Gustave, I am so very sorry. I never did it to hurt you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I love you more than my own life."

"I have been so happy these past few months, I didn't want Father to return. I should still be happy because I now know why I have always felt as if I belonged here, but I don't know why I had to wait so long to learn the truth. Keeping this secret brought a lot of pain."

He instantly thought of Meg and their secret. Would that cause the same type of pain? He needed to go and find her and tell her he couldn't keep any secrets from the people he loved.

"May I go for a walk by myself?"

"Gustave…." Christine stood up.

Erik released his shoulder and stood up as well. "Are you sure you want to do that? Your mother and I will worry until you are back here safe and sound. At least let me get Ms. Fleck or…."

"No, I need be alone. Please?" _As soon as I find Ms. Giry, I will feel much better. Then I can come back and tell them the truth._

When they still hesitated, Gustave calmly spoke. "You both owe me this much."

Christine nodded weakly, as Erik moved to the door.

"One-hour, young man. Or I will come and find you myself." He then hugged him fiercely.

Gustave touched his face and smiled. How could he stay angry when what he had wished for, had finally come true? He then went to kiss his mother's cheek. He loved her so very much. He needed to make things right for everyone.

"I'll be back soon." He opened the door.

"Gustave!" Christine looked at her son and held back her tears.

Gustave smiled at his mother and father and then walked out the door.

 _A/N: I was originally going to end this chapter after the big reveal, but it was only one page and I couldn't do that to you guys. LOL_


	56. Chapter 56

Erik watched the door close in silence, until he heard Christine start to cry. He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them gently.

"It's going to be alright. He's a strong, young man, thanks to you."

"That was much harder than I dreamed it would be. I never thought he would have that sort of reaction." She reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his handkerchief.

"He just needs some time to think. He left here knowing we both love him. That's what is important. I think he accepts me."

"Oh angel, of course he accepts you." She wiped her eyes and gripped his hand, while walking them towards the couch. She sat down with him beside her. "At least it's all over now. No more lies. We can begin again."

Erik's focus right now was only on her. "How are you feeling?" He looked at her keenly.

She shrugged. "I feel so many things. Relief, anguish, hope, worry. I suppose I feel like a mother." She smiled reluctantly.

"He is going to be fine. When he comes back, we can start with new ground rules."

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, no more secrets. No more lies. We tell each other everything."

"Does that mean telling him that Raoul is going to fight for custody?" She was trying not to imagine the worst.

Erik scoffed. "Let that boy try to take away what isn't is. If he wants a fight, he'll have one."

"Erik, I can't lose Gustave." She then caressed his face. "Or you."

"You, Gustave and I will be one united front. He isn't his son, Christine. He will lose this fight. Together, we can handle the Vicomte."

"And we'll do whatever it takes to keep our family together." She looked into his eyes making sure he understood her meaning.

He grasped her hand tighter, as he stared right back at her. "Nothing and no one is going to keep us apart again. This fight will be very different, angel. I am no longer the man I was and this time, I will not be giving up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustave didn't exactly know where to really look for Meg. It was too early to meet her by the water, so he took a chance to see if he could find out which room was hers. After a few inquiries, he was able to find her room and knocked.

"Go away. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Please Ms. Giry. It's me, Gustave. I have to see you."

A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Gustave? What are you doing here?"

"I came by to tell you that I can't keep secrets from my mother and …..Mr.Y."

Meg sighed. "Kid, it's a surprise. We aren't setting the place on fire."

"Secrets are bad. I want to learn to swim but not if I have to lie to them."

She sighed. "Come inside." She looked around before closing the door. "Gustave, if you don't want to keep your lessons a secret, then don't but I have to tell you….. They won't let you take the lessons from me."

"Why not? You said you and my mother were best friends."

"Yeah, but that was before. She doesn't like me very much now."

"Why not?"

"Gustave, I shouldn't tell you this…."

"I don't believe in any secrets. Not between anyone. So if you can't tell me, we can't be friends." He turned to leave and Meg grabbed him by the arm.

"Well, your mother doesn't like me because of my friendship with Mr. Y. She thinks I want to hurt him but I could never hurt him. I only want him happy. I want them both happy. I know how hard they struggled without each other."

Gustave started to smile. "Well, that solves everything!"

"What do you mean?"

"Mother and Mr. Y are getting married."

"What?!" Meg quickly let go of his arm as if he were poison.

"They told me just now, so if Mother knew how happy you were for them, then the problems would all be solved."

"Married…. Are you sure?" _Why does Christine always get everything handed to her?_

"Of course I am. They can finally be together. No one loves my mother as much as Mr. Y does."

Meg forced herself not to gag. "Well then that's why your swimming is all the more important, Gustave. It will be our wedding present to them. Come on. They will be so happy to see you swimming and then your mother will see how I just want to be a part of her life again."

"I know why you feel that way, but Ms. Giry….. The reason I can't keep any secrets from them is because they finally told me the truth. It wouldn't be fair.

"Truth about what?"

"I'm their son."


	57. Chapter 57

Meg's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You're Erik's son? Erik and Christine's child?" _How? When?_ _That self-righteous slut!_

"I was confused for a moment but it all makes sense. It's why I belong here." He smiled. "I better get back to them. I only wanted to come and tell you that I couldn't keep our lessons a secret anymore."

"Wait, Gustave. What if we both told your parents together after you and I have a few more lessons? We are just surprising them, we have every intention of telling them."

"A surprise…." _Like when Mr. Y asked me to keep his nightclub a secret until he was able to surprise Moher with it? That would be alright, wouldn't it?_ "Maybe, but…."

'Just a couple lessons more. What would you say if I was able to have you swim out all by yourself in the ocean?"

"By myself? I would only need a couple more to be able to do that?"

"That's all I need. You're good and I'm a great swim teacher, remember?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Gustave. I need to do this for them. After all they have done for me…. I owe them this. And I…I don't have any money to buy them a present." _Come on kid, let's do this the easy way._

Gustave thought about it and if it really was just for a couple more lessons, he couldn't see the harm. Especially if it meant making his parents and Ms. Giry friends again. "Alright, Ms. Giry. Let's do it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustave returned to the hotel and found his mother and father, sitting down on the coach, with their foreheads pressed together. He smiled at the sight. As soon as the door closed, Erik and Christine leaped up.

"You're back!" Christine went to hug Gustave but stopped herself.

Gustave ran into her arms and she picked him up as she held him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mother."

Erik stayed where he was at, not wanting to spoil the special moment between them. It was Gustave that called him over.

"Father don't stay so far away."

Christine's eyes filled up with tears, when she saw her angel and child embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg was walking back to her room after supper when she felt two hands pull her behind a tent.

"Let go of me!"

"Easy, Meg!"

She recognized his voice. "Tom? What are you doing? I didn't know you were back."

"I'm not but I heard you were."

"No, I'll be leaving as soon as I settle some things."

"Your mother wants to see you."

"Mama? You've seen her? I've been trying to find her, but no one knows anything. I…."

"Calm down. She's been keeping a low profile."

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Come with me."

 _A/N: Meg and Annie? Uh oh…._


	58. Chapter 58

**A longer chapter but needed. And I for one had to have a bit of sweetness to combat the sour. Read on my dear readers, read on.**

Meg had so many questions floating around in her mind. She wanted to know why her mother waited so long to contact her. Why she was associating herself with Tom, whom she recalls all too well, how much of a scoundrel she said he was. Despite all she had gone through, she suddenly felt as if she were 16 years old, awaiting her Mother's lashing for a missed ballet step or a sloppy dessous.

"Mama?"

"I'm here, Meg." The old woman stepped out and took the lantern that Tom had been holding. "Tom, can you allow me a moment alone with my daughter?"

Tom scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Mama is that you?" She looked so different from the last time Meg saw her. Her hair was down, and it was out of place. All these years her mother was someone she would describe as graceful and posed. To see her now, made her cringe. "What have they done to you?"

"I'm fine, my child. Better now that you have returned."

"Mama, I…. I'm so sorry. I never meant to shame you or cause you to lose your status."

Antoinette shook her head. "The sins are not yours, my Meg. We all know who is to blame."

Meg sighed. "Mama, I want to make Erik pay for what he has done to you. He had no right to punish you because of me. He can cast me to the side but not you, never you."

She traced her cheek. "He will pay for all the hurt he has caused us, Meg. I have been watching and waiting for the right moment. He will see that sooner or later, he must atone for his sins."

"What do you mean?"

"Christine and her boy…. They are living here now and from what I gather, she is leaving the Vicomte for him. What do you suppose would become of the honorable Mr. Y once everyone finds out who he really is?"

"You're going to tell people he is the Phantom?"

"As soon as the time is right. He will be left with nothing. Surely his angel won't stay with such a scandal. She will leave him again, just like she left him all those years ago."

"I don't know about that. Scandal seems to suit Saint Christine quite nicely."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she had his child…."

Madame Giry almost choked. "What did you say?"

Meg was a little astonished to say it out loud but then again, it was rare that she knew something that her mother didn't, especially abut Erik. "Gustave is Erik's son."

"How…. How do you know this?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "The boy told me! He couldn't dare keep secrets from his beloved parents now that they told him the truth. I thought I could spent time with him and gain his trust, then slowly turn him against them. Now I haven't thought it all through, but I think I can work an angle by contacting Raoul…"

"The boy is his son?" Her mouthed widened into an evil grin.

"Mother?"

"My darling, child! You are wonderful!"

"I am?" She didn't know whether to smile or be cross. All she knew was that she has never heard her mother speak such praise to her in all her life.

"You say the boy trust you?"

"I think so. He likes me, after all he is a boy. I think he has a little crush." Meg giggled but saw her mother's face was not amused. "I was only joking Mama. Why do you ask?"

"Don't contact the Vicomte. I have a much better idea."

"We don't have much time."

"Didn't you say he had a crush on you?"

"Wait, Mama…."

"Use it to your advantage. Make him want to see you. I am sure you can charm him, my Meg."

Meg didn't like what her mother was suggestion. "He's a child, Mama…."

"I didn't mean to do anything like that! But you can flatter and encourage him, innocently, of course. There is nothing wrong with that. It will be practice for when the fool grows up. He might as well learn what happens if one is not careful. I just need to gather a few things."

"Things? What things?"

"Documents. We can't leave with the child without provisions."

"Leave with Gustave? Why would we do that? We don't need him to tell the French authorities we found the Opera Ghost."

"Because that will eat at Erik much more than losing his prestige or his park. He will be at our mercy. He is finally about to see what I have been saying all along. People matter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month went by and per her mother's instructions, Meg used flattery to keep Gustave close at hand.

"I know we agreed to only a few more lessons Gustave but I will miss this time between us, won't you?"

"Well…Ms. Giry…."

"Meg, please. After all you are a man, and one day we will all be working for you. Might as well get used to it?"

"Get used to what?"

"Everyone paying you special attention. As they should because you really are a very special boy, Gustave." Meg let her hand linger on Gustave's cheek. "Anyway, I shall miss you."

"But why would we have to stop seeing each other? My parents will be very happy you taught me to swim. We will all be friends again!"

"I hope so…. You know I don't want Christine to think I was meddling with her family or trying to take you away from her."

"She's my Mother and you are my friend. I can see my friends, Ms.… Er... Meg."

"I hope so, Gustave. Now then, how about one more lap? I want to show you how you can hold your breath longer underwater."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was in his office when he heard a knock at the door.

'Yes?"

Christine entered and rushed to kiss him hello.

"Well is this ever a nice surprise. I thought I was meeting you after your rehearsal?"

"Yes, but I wanted to talk with you for a few minutes alone, first."

"Something wrong?"

"No…. Yes…." She looked at him in confusion. "I don't know."

He put on his jacket and walked her over to the couch. "Let's sit down and you can tell me whatever is on your mind."

"I think Gustave has been working too hard. He is only a boy, Erik."

"Has he said something to you?"

"No, that's just the problem. He's been distant, since we told him everything. He's always running here and there, and I think he's keeping something from me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mother's intuition."

He looked at her blankly. "Christine…"

"I know I can be overprotective but…."

"He's a young boy, with a very curious and creative mind."

"I know but he seems very distracted. Too distracted."

Erik then laughed.

"What?"

"Well, I am the last person to know something about this, but I did hire that new family of trapeze artists and they have a daughter."

"I don't…. Oh Erik! Really? He's only a boy!"

Erik shrugged. "As I said, I am the last one to know these things, but a harmless crush is possible. Maybe that's why he seems distant. One wouldn't be very quick to tell his mother about things like that."

"Do you really think so?" She laughed. "I suppose it is possible. Dear me, and all this time I thought…."

"It is natural, Christine for him to distance himself a little bit."

"I know but…." She then placed her head on his shoulder. "I miss him. For so long I was his whole world and he was mine and now…."

"Now you both have more."

She looked up at him instantly. "Please don't misunderstand me. I love that he loves the park and you and everyone here and I am beyond thrilled with my work, it's just…."

"Is it moving too fast?" He was thinking things weren't moving fast enough. Raoul hadn't made contact about the divorce and since then Erik had a few attorneys he counseled with regarding the situation, including custody. Even though Raoul wasn't Gustave's father, Erik still deemed the matter as sensitive and wanted to spare Christine as much embarrassment as possible.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm irritable and too emotional and tired and…." She saw his eyes and knew he was worried. She took his mask off and kissed him. "I feel as if we're not moving ahead and yet there are all these changes and…."

"I am waiting to hear back from one more person regarding the divorce…."

"Erik, I'll just file for it. It's obvious that Raoul won't do it or the annulment. I told you, I'm okay with it. We already told Gustave the truth so what does it matter? I also want to plan our wedding and not deal with another secret engagement."

"It's not exactly secret and your reputation matters. It's already tarnished by…."

"By what? I love you and I told you, I care nothing of what strangers think. The people that matter, support us. And it is secret, if we can't make plans."

"You need to be divorced first…."

"Exactly! And another thing, I want to live with you and our son in our home, together. You've bought that house and we haven't set foot in it since the night before you asked me to marry you. We haven't even been alone since then." She eyed him knowingly.

"Well, that couldn't be helped…. We agreed to not spend the night with Gustave present and…."

"I know but I miss you and not just our coupling, but I miss your arms holding me at night. I don't want to have to keep waiting, Erik."

He kissed her knuckles. "Angel, I want that too. I just thought…. Forget what I thought. I'm a fool. Let's move into the house right away."

"Really?" She beamed at him.

"Really!" He kissed her tenderly. "And the only reason I wanted to wait to hear from one more attorney was because I wrote to Nadir."

"Nadir?" She thought for a moment. "I didn't know he practiced law."

"He was the police chief in Persia and a good ally to know when you are in a life or death situation." He chuckled.

"That was such a dark time for you, from the little you told me about it…I thought there was a reason why you haven't spoken to him."

He took her hand. "He saved my life in Persia and even thought I may not have thought I was worthy of it, we were friends. He may not want to have anything to do with me because of all the time that has pass between us, but I had to try." He smiled at her. "I had to try for you."

She kissed him deeply. "I don't need things to be perfect, Erik. I just need you."

He smiled once more. "I better pack us some food, so we can eat when we get to the house tonight."

She giggled. "I'll pack right away."

She then stood up quickly and lost her balance. Erik caught her before she fell.

"Christine are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Erik. I just didn't eat much today. I couldn't keep anything down, so I only had some tea."

"That's it! I want you to go see a doctor." His voice was stern.

"Erik, really? I'm fine. I told you it's just…."

"No. I'll take you there myself."

"You're being ridiculous. I am perfectly capable of going to the physician by myself. Raoul never came with me."

"Fine. I'm ridiculous but you're still going and please don't compare me to him ever again in any way."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to such caring." She saw the look on his face and it seemed her reply only caused him more grief.

"Well, get used to it." He embraced her, and she wrapped her arms around him just as tightly.

"Alright." She kissed the space where a nose should have been. "I'll inquire with Dr. Gangle where I can find a physician. Will that do?"

"Today?" He broke their embrace.

"Yes, Maestro or Erik or angel, or pain the neck, I will go and speak with Dr. Gangle right now and see the physician as soon as he is available, happy?" She moved toward the door.

"No."

"No? What else do you want?" She said in exasperation.

"You." He smirked.

She giggled. "Now?"

He nodded as he took off his jacket

"Here?" She walked back towards him and started to undue the buttons on his shirt.

"Right here and right now. I missed you too, remember?" He growled as his lips possessed hers and she giggled as they tumbled onto the couch.


	59. Chapter 59

Another week went by and Erik and Christine were spending quite a bit of time behind closed doors. Erik hadn't heard back from Nadir and although he wasn't surprised, it didn't stop him from feeling sad. However, he couldn't stall any longer. After much deliberation between him and Christine, they agreed on an attorney to help them with Christine's divorce and potential custody dilemma.

His name was Nicholas Lannister and had an office in New York City. He had a very good reputation and had always been very considerate to the couple. The three of them were discussing the case in Erik's office.

"I understand your concern, Mr. Y but Madame de Chagny…."

Erik looked to be in pain. "Could you not call her that? I realize it is her name but, for obvious reasons, I would prefer you address her as Ms. Daae."

He smiled. "Of course. As I was going to say, her child is not the Vicomte's. There is no custody issue."

"But I worry for Christine's reputation."

"Sir…." He closed his file. "She wants the marriage over. She doesn't want his money or title…."

"He has no money." Erik said curtly.

"Erik, please. Let the man finish. Go on, Nicholas."

"You file for divorce and if he contests, the only thing he would gain is keeping you in a marriage that has served neither one of you any good."

Christine rubbed her hands together. "He could contest, because he doesn't want me to move on."

"Only one way to find out."

"What happens if he contests, Lannister? Surely, no judge could allow someone to bound to another person they aren't committed to of their own free will." Erik gave a look to Christine and shrugged. "I know that now."

Christine kissed his cheek. "You knew that then too."

Nicholas arched his brow. "Eventually, Ms. Daae would have her freedom, but the courts could take their time and although he isn't in the money so to speak, I'm sure his family's name would pressure the courts to indulge him a bit. Americans love nobility. We seem to always be fascinated by titles."

Erik hit his hand on the desk. "Damn, him! My Punjab lasso would be much needed at this moment."

"Your what, Sir?"

Christine placed her hand on Erik's chest. "Angel…."

Erik whispered, "I'm sorry". "Nothing, just a bad joke."

"I say, you file for the divorce Madame, on grounds of desertion and see what comes of it."

Christine nodded. "And Gustave…. There is no way he could take him from me, correct?"

"Not legally. Of course, he will play that card and your name will be…Tarnished." He bowed his head. "Forgive me, Madame."

"I don't care about that." She said with conviction.

"Christine…." Erik protested.

"It's my life, Erik and I won't apologize for it. Not when it is a result of our love and it's our child. So, I'm in the papers for a while, so what?"

"You may never be hired anywhere else but an amusement park. Is that what you want?"

She turned to him and stroked his unmasked cheek. "I know what my merit has gotten me. All I want now is to live my life with my family. Besides, I am sure the Master of Ceremonies, himself, could create a lavish backstory and the public will flock to hear me."

"Here, in this park but out there…" He motioned with his hand and she took it in hers and brought it to her heart.

"I don't need them. Just us." She then looked up at Nicholas. "Is that the worst of it? My reputation?"

Nicholas ruffled the paperwork a bit more. "That's all from the courts perspective, Ms. Daae."

Erik sighed. "I wanted so much for you."

She kissed him tenderly. "And all I want is my freedom, to love whom I choose and be happy. I think that's a grand life, Erik. Don't you agree?"

He interlocked his hands with hers. "I learned long ago to never go against what you want."

She then looked at Erik and smiled as she stood up. "Nicholas, draw up my divorce papers, I will sign them at once."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik, Gustave and Christine were in their new home, playing Blind's Man Bluff and somehow Christine was the one wearing the blindfold. She tried to chase after her men, but they were making it rather difficult.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! This is not fair! I can't compete with geniuses. I mean really, whatever happened to being a gentleman, Erik and Gustave…. You laugh all you want young man, but I am your mother and you will need me before the night is over, I can guarantee it!" She laughed when she realized neither Erik nor Gustave were going to give in.

Erik couldn't contain his happiness. "Gustave, maybe we should go a little easy on her, after all it is getting close to dinner time and at this rate, we could be here till way past your bedtime." He laughed.

"Oh you!" Christine tried to reach for him but he as too fast and suddenly Christine felt overheated but ignored her body telling her that she was exerting herself. In an attempt to try and catch Gustave off guard, she moved to the left but lost her balance and ended up falling onto a chair.

"Christine!"

"Mother are you alright?"

Erik was at her side in an instant and pulled off the blindfold, when he noticed she was dripping in sweat.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"I… Don't know. Erik, I was hot and suddenly I got lightheaded and…."

"You didn't go to the doctor, did you?"

"Erik don't start now. I tried but Dr. Webber wouldn't take me any sooner and we had to speak with Nicholas…."

He carried her to the coach and told Gustave to get a cold, wet towel.

"Erik, I'm fine…"

"Hush. You told me you went to the doctor and everything was fine." He sounded furious.

"Erik, I have an appointment for tomorrow. I swear it. I just didn't want to reschedule with Nicholas. Please don't be upset."

"You fight so hard for our happiness, yet you let your health go and think that won't effect it?"

She looked at him with panic in her eyes. "Angel, that was never my intention. I only wanted to move us forward."

Gustave came back with the towel and Erik placed it on Christine's forehead.

"Gustave, I want you to stay here and make sure your mother rests. I'll be back with a doctor."

"Erik, it's late!"

He rose to his feet and put on his mask.

"Make sure she is comfortable and that she remains on that couch."

"Erik! You can't leave without kissing me goodbye." She lifted her head and bit on her lip, hoping that would coax him to come to her and get him to forgive her. She didn't like it when he was cross.

He turned around and came back to her side. He dropped to one knee and kissed her lips.

"I love you but that doesn't mean I'm not very angry with you right now. But first…. First the doctor."

 _A/N: Can you imagine Erik, all angry and grumpy but he still kisses Christine. He just wants to be mad for a while. I have a feeling it won't last. LOL_


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you for all your support and reviews. So we will find out why our leading diva is feeling so out of sorts. LOL**

Erik came back with Dr. Webber, who looked as if he had been dragged out of bed. He marched the doctor to the couch.

"She has been losing her balance and was perspiring for no legitimate reason."

Christine rolled her eyes. "We were playing Blind's Man's Bluff and I was chasing two children around the room.

Dr. Webber looked confused. "Ms. Daae can you move from the couch?"

"Of course, I can." She sat up and pulled the four blankets Gustave had thrown on top of her in an attempt to care for his mother. "I'm sorry you had to leave your home so late, Dr. Webber. We have an appointment for tomorrow…."

He shrugged. "Well since I'm here…. Do you mind if we go somewhere more private for your examination? Your bedroom, perhaps?"

"Up the stairs." Erik was ready to lead him up there, but Dr. Webber paused.

"Uh. Mr. Y?"

Erik turned from the stairs. "Yes?"

"Perhaps I could see your fiancé in private?"

Erik thought for a moment. "Oh?" He then looked worried. "Christine, do you…. Do you want me with you?"

She got up. "No! You are insufferable when you hover." She looked over at Gustave. "You both are. Wait here, both of you." She then took Dr. Webber by the arm and led him upstairs.

Gustave and Erik looked at one another.

"Do you think she's mad, Father?"

Erik did a double take when he heard Gustave call him that. He still wasn't quite used to it. "Gustave…."

The boy looked up and smiled at him. Then Erik laughed. "I think she's mad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor was upstairs with Christine longer than Erik could tolerate. He was just about to go charging up the stairs when he saw the doctor coming down.

"Dr. Webber is she alright?! What was the matter? Can I see her?"

Gustave asked to his mother too.

"Mr. Y, Ms. Daae is just fine, but she did ask to see you in private." He then tapped the boy on the shoulders. "Nothing to worry about."

"Father, you go upstairs, I'll walk the doctor out."

Dr. Webber smiled. "Charming young man, Mr. Y."

Erik nodded with pride and then ran up the stairs like a heard of elephants. He knocked but didn't wait for a response.

"Christine? Are you alright? The doctor said you are fine but…." He saw her sitting on the bed. "Angel?"

"Erik…."

He came to her side. "I'm sorry I was so crazy. I just…" Why are you looking at me like that?"

She threw her arms around his neck and laughed.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…."

She kissed him, and he couldn't help but respond back. When they came apart for air, she kept her forehead to his.

"I've been so foolish. I should have known what was wrong with me. I just…. I really didn't think I could…."

"Christine, I don't understand. What did Dr. Webber say?"

She kissed him once more and looked at him with her eyes glistening from happy tears. "Oh Erik, we're going to have another baby."

Erik stared at Christine blankly and slowly began to process what she just told him. He searched her eyes for any traces of worry or fear. He saw none. He then thought back to what she said to make sure he didn't misunderstand her.

"A baby…." He asked her in a whisper.

She nodded and giggled. "Another baby. God above, you really are an angel." She hugged him and kissed the back of his ear.

"Oh Christine…." He hugged her but then moved to look at her once more. "I know we only talked about this once, but you said you would prefer to be married before we…." He then stopped and looked at her in amazement. "Another baby…."

She gently took his mask off. "Of course, I wish we were already married but we're engaged and now that I signed the divorce papers, the rest doesn't matter. I don't need a big wedding, just you, me and our children."

Erik arched his brow. "Typically, children aren't present at the wedding of their parents, love."

She kissed his marred cheek. "Since when have we ever been typical?"

Erik laughed out loud and kissed her passionately. "Christine, do you know at this means?"

"I think so." She smiled.

"I get a second chance to do everything with you. I'll be here, every step of the way. Every discovery, every change, I'll be beside you. You won't be alone."

"Yes, you'll see the morning sickness and my body getting very big and my emotions will be…."

"I don't care. I want to see all of it! I want to be a part of all of it! I won't take anything for granted." He kissed her hand. "Thank you, angel! Thank you for loving me. For doing this for me."

"Oh Erik, it's for both of us. I am so very happy. This is a sign. A sign that we are right." She entwined their fingers together.

He started to kiss her neck.

"Uh, Erik…."

"Hmm…." He nibbled lower and maneuvered himself on top of her.

She giggled. "Erik, what are you doing?"

He stopped and looked at her in all seriousness. "We can't just take the doctor at his word, my dear. We need to make sure you are thoroughly pregnant. How else can we tell Gustave? No, we have to make sure."

She giggled as she felt his lips resume their magic on her neck. "Oh Erik…."

"I love you." He purred.

"And I love you."


	61. Chapter 61

**Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. A special thanks for the Guest reviewer who actually went back to read my other stories. Much appreciated!**

 **I own nothing…. But the last line is mine and I have been waiting forever to write it!**

The next morning Christine was on a mission. Her first priority was to spend time with Gustave. Although, he had seemed happy about the news of the baby, she wanted to make sure he knew without a shadow of a doubt, how much he was loved.

"Darling, I wanted to talk with you before you head off to work." She smiled.

"Mother are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes, now that I know the reason, I'm more cautious of my actions. It's just like when I learned I was going to have you, darling."

Gustave blushed. "Mother, I am not a baby. I understand…. Sort of. I think it will be excited to be a big brother."

Christine smiled and hugged him. "This baby is so very lucky to have you, Gustave. We all are. I know there have been quite a few changes lately. With your learning about Erik and the new house and now this… I want to make sure you know how much I love you and how special you are to both your father and me."

Gustave nodded. "There have been a lot of changes, but they are good. I know where I belong, and you and Father deserve to be happy."

"Gustave, you deserve it too and I want to make sure you never doubt our love for you."

He nodded again. "It was just us for so long, I know this is right and I love Father but sometimes I do miss just us. That's silly though, because I am growing up and I need to start acting more like it."

"Hey," She cupped his chin. "You are growing up into a fine young man, but you will always be my baby. Always."

He laughed. "Come on, Mother…."

"No, I'm serious. You were my first born. You have always been my light. In my darkest days, you still made me smile. You'll always be extra special to me, my love."

Gustave embraced his mother tightly. "I didn't know it, but I needed to hear that."

She kissed his head. "I needed to make sure you knew it too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Gustave left the house arm in arm but soon parted as she was going to see Erik and Gustave was on his way to see Squelch. He had a swim lesson with Meg later that afternoon and this time, he would have to be firm and tell her that he couldn't continue seeing her, unless his parents knew about it.

 _She has to understand. Mother and Father won't turn her away. Then we can see each other more often and not just in secret by the sea._

Christine had hoped that Gustave would share with her if he had a little crush but maybe Erik was wrong. Then again, maybe Erik was right, and it still wasn't something one tells their mother. She laughed.

"I suppose I can forgive him." She then touched her belly. "But you little one, it will be years and years before you keep such things from me."

She walked up the stage and saw Molly hard at work.

"Hello Molly. How are you?"

"Busy, but that's a good thing. Mr. Y is in his office and he's just been given a stack of papers to sign, curtesy of yours truly." She smiled.

"I'm sure he appreciates all you do, Molly."

Molly made a face. "Would you mind reminding him?"

Christine laughed and made her way to Erik's office.

 _Knock, knock_

"Molly, so help you God if you have any more forms for me to sign…" He looked up and saw a smirk across Christine's face. "How…. Hi!" He got up and greeted her with a kiss.

"That's more like it."

"I'm sorry, angel. I just didn't expect all this work. I wanted to make the rounds and see the people and…."

"And maybe start telling people about our little news?"

He was grateful his mask was still on to hide his expression. "You yourself said we should stop hiding about and with our engagement…."

"I'm teasing. I am bursting with happiness too. I had to bite my tongue, so I wouldn't tell Molly." She took his hand and led him to the couch. "Sit for a minute, I want to talk to you about something."

"Are you alright? Did you take a carriage here?"

"A carriage? Why would I do that? It's only a short walk."

"Christine, you and the baby…."

"This is exactly why I wanted to talk to you right away Mr. Y. I am not going to put up with this for seven in a half months. I'll go mad."

"Put up with what?"

"The hovering!"

"I…. Christine, I'm just being careful."

"You're being a pain in the neck, again. The way you were acting before the doctor came over, remember?"

"Now wait a minute, you told me you had already gone to the doctor and when you almost fainted and looked so out of breath…. You have no idea what I was thinking."

She took his mask off and caressed his right cheek. "I know, Erik. I am sorry I worried you, but I am fine. Perfectly healthy. Please don't treat me as if I can't do the things I was able to do only a few days ago. If I need help, I'll tell you."

He sighed. "You promise?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I won't put my health or the baby's in jeopardy. If you recall, I was pregnant before and managed to get along alright."

Erik frowned. "You said you were alone, except for servants. I won't have that. I won't hover or make you feel stifled, but you must include me on everything!"

"Everything?"

"Absolutely. I want to be a part of it all. This is an adventure we are both going through."

She shook her head. "I knew it would be different, but I had no idea how different." She couldn't stay mad at him, not when he was being so sweet. "Okay but on a scale from one to 10, promise me you will only go about as far as a five, and that's not normal people's five, that's former Opera Ghost, five."

Erik chuckled. "Five, eh? As in Box 5?"

"Take the reference anyway you'd like. We have a deal?"

He extended his hand. "Deal!"

"What kind of deal is that? It only counts if we cement this in a lip lock, Mr. Y."

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Daae."

Erik's lips interrupted her laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He would have showered her with more kisses, but something was on his mind.

"Christine?"

"Hmm?"

"You were alone before, but you did have servants. I know we don't have that now. Is that something you would like?"

She looked up, so she could see his eyes. "Oh Erik, no. I don't want a house full of servants. I like taking care of our home. Besides, you help me with everything. I never knew how domesticated you were." She teased. "Was your lair always so well kept?" She grinned and kissed him once more.

He wanted to be serious. "I know this is a different life, but it isn't one that you should lack comforts. I can provide…."

"Shh. I have everything I need and want. You provide perfectly and if there is something I need or want, I do have my own money. La Daae doesn't sing for free, even if it is for her future husband."

He relaxed then. "Well, that settles that." He stood up. "I don't suppose you would be willing to convince me to forget these papers and go around the park with me, telling everyone our news, eh?"

"Erik…."

He made a face. "Alright, I'll do my paperwork."

She grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm ecstatic that you are so happy."

"Of course, I am! I've never been more excited. I have you and Gustave and soon…." He placed his hand over her stomach. "I only wish we could know ahead of time if the baby…. If the baby looks more like you than me."

"Angel…"

"I'm sorry. I can't help worrying."

He walked over to his desk. "You better go, if I'm going to get any work done."

"There's one more thing I want us to discuss."

"That is?"

"I don't want you to spend these months worrying about the baby's face." She came up beside him.

He began to fidget. "Christine…."

"Erik, I mean it. I never thought about it once when I was carrying Gustave. He was beautiful and no matter what this baby's face looks like, he or she will still be beautiful. I need you to believe that and rest your fears."

He tried to look away, but she brought his face right back to hers.

"I love the baby, Christine. I only want our child healthy, but I do worry that maybe he or she might…."

"Don't. I'm not. It changes nothing of our love for the child."

He nodded and closed his eyes as Christine wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so happy you will be here from the start. This baby is going to know so much love. And this baby will be able to do something that regrettably Gustave and I couldn't do."

He opened his eyes and looked at her with curiosity. "What's that?"

"Accept you upon first sight."


	62. Chapter 62

Gustave was getting to be a strong swimmer, he even beat Meg when she suggested that they race.

"Gustave, you really did it! You are a natural." Meg smiled at him, as she started to dry her hair with a towel.

He walked up to her. "Meg, it was all you. You really are a great teacher."

"Told you so!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Mother and Father are going to be so surprised. Let's tell them tonight!"

Meg wrapped the towel around her. "I don't know, Gustave."

"But the lessons are over. I can swim! I even beat you when we swam laps."

She smiled again but bowed her head a little. "You did, and you don't need lessons anymore."

"So, we tell my parents. Just like we agreed."

"I can't Gustave." She turned her back to him.

"Meg, what is it?"

"I thought…. I thought this would be a good thing but once again, I messed up."

"What do you mean? Please talk to me, Meg. We are friends, remember?"

She turned her head slightly. "I wanted to do this for Christine and Erik and you. I wanted to be useful and to let them know that they could trust me." She gave him a weak smile. "That you could trust me, Gustave."

"I do, Meg! I do. You are my friend. You'll see, once we tell Mother and Father, it will all be like it was before, only better!"

"No, it won't Gustave. You see, I am leaving." She started to walk a little further away.

"Leaving? Where? Why?" He followed her.

She turned around and played with his hair. "You are so sweet. I actually think you're going to miss me."

"I am going to miss you Meg! I am! You can't go. Why do you have to go?"

 _Poor foolish boy. Didn't your angelic mother ever tell you to be leery of strangers? I almost feel guilty…. Almost._ "I've been offered a job, Gustave. It's at another park and it's a good job. I would have a place there."

"You have a place here! Once Father sees what you did for me, he will…."

"It's okay, honey. Really. At least you can swim now and will have a way to remember me." She laughed at the irony. "Think of me…. You know your mother sang a song called "Think of Me" on the night of her premier. She was so good, and I remember thinking how lucky she was."

Meg put her arm around Gustave. "Don't be sad. This is my moment, only I won't be singing "Think of Me", I'll be dancing." She cupped his chin. "Be happy for me, Gustave."

"I am, it's just…. I'll miss you."

She grinned. "After all this time, you finally show me you care!" She winked.

"I do care, Meg. I wish you didn't have to go." He bowed his head to hide the fact that his eyes were tearing up.

"I'm not leaving right away. Some of the folks here are giving me a little party to see me off. Why don't you come?"

Gustave wiped the tears in his eyes. "Can I?"

"Sure, you can! I can't go to a party without my best guy."

She kissed his cheek and Gustave felt a little lightheaded.

"Me?"

"Of course, you, silly"

"But what about you and Mother and Father? Can't you all make up before you go?"

"I'm leaving tonight after the party, Gustave but I'll write to them once I'm settled."

"Tonight?" He looked crushed.

"Come on, you look like you've lost your best friend.

He nodded. "I did."

"No sad faces, okay, or you will have me crying!"

He nodded and wiped his eyes once more.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Where will it be?"

"Come to my room and we'll go together, okay?"

"Ok." He forced himself to smile.

Meg caressed his cheek. "You better go. See you tonight around 6pm, okay?"

"I'll be there."

He lingered for a bit, but then slowly walked away.

Meg was gathering up her things when Tom appeared.

"I thought the kid was going to tie himself to your leg." He laughed,

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing here? What if someone saw you?"

"No one but you." He scratched his head. "So, tonight's the night."

She nodded. "Mama said that we can go at any time." She was going to say something but stopped.

"What Meg?"

"Do you… Do you really think we need to take him? I mean why can't we just expose who Erik really is?"

He shrugged. "Antoinette wants it done this way and you should know better than I do, that once Madame Giry wants something, it's going to happen." He yanked on her arm. "You ain't going soft on us, are you?"

"No! I'm in. I just… He's 10, Tom."

He's not so 10 when he looks at you, is he?"

She shoved him back. "You're sick!"

"Never said I wasn't." He looked around and then left the shore.

Meg watched him leave.

 _It's fine. It's fine. We aren't going to hurt him. We just want to hurt them. Don't be stupid, Meg. This is your chance to show them all what you can really do._


	63. Chapter 63

Molly was in her office when Squelch knocked at her door.

"Ms. Molly, may I come in?"

"Hi Squelch. What can I do for you?"

"There is a man asking for Mr. Y."

"Oh? What is his name?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He only said he had been traveling and received Mr. Y's letter rather late. He thought it best to come and see him at once."

"He tells you all that but no name?" Molly was skeptical. "I think you should direct him to Mr. Walker. Besides, Mr. Y left a few minutes ago. I don't expect him back today."

"Very well. Ms. Molly." He took his leave.

Molly shook her head. "My boss has the weirdest companions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had finished all his work and decided to treat himself by going to Christine's rehearsal. He sat in the back row in silence as he closed his eyes and listened to her sing. It was a song she had performed before but to Erik, it was as if he was hearing it for the first time. He smiled and told himself he should spend the next few days focusing only on his music. Christine deserved something new, something glorious.

After she finished. She thanked her pianist and then called out into the theatre.

"How was I, Maestro?"

He stood up and applauded. "It was as if you were singing just to me."

She smiled and began walking towards him. "Silly man, I always sing only for you."

He took her hands in his and kissed them. "No, my dear, I came to hear you sing to me, not for me. You have long surpassed my teachings. Yet I do owe you new material. I will make it my priority over the next several days. I have the music in my mind, I just need the time to memorialize it and of course to have my muse to be ever so close." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Then perhaps we should go home and build up some inspiration, eh Maestro?"

He grinned wolfishly at her and she had to admit, it excited her.

"Whatever my diva, commands."

She giggled when he grasped her hands and started to run but then called his name.

"Erik, slow down, dearest."

He stopped instantly. "I'm sorry, I…. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, but don't tire me out before we get home. I am certain there are other things I prefer to use my energies toward." She gleamed back at him.

Erik swallowed hard. "Right." He picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Erik, I don't want you all tired out either." She laughed.

"You are as light as a feather and trust me, I know exactly where to focus my energies on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Christine emerged from their bedroom feeling elated and very satisfied. She especially revealed in the fact that Erik was still asleep. She had managed to awake before him and knew all too well why he needed a bit more sleep after their afternoon tryst. Her smile was all knowing. She dressed and was about to make them both some tea when the she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it and was startled to find a very tall, dark man standing before her.

"May I help you?"

He took off his hat. "Good afternoon, Madame. I am looking for a Mr. Y. I was told he resides here but…. I obviously must be mistaken. Would you by chance know where I might find him?"

"Mr. Y does reside her, Sir. However, I will need to ask who you are."

"So, it is true…" He marveled at her. "You must be Christine."

"I beg your pardon, but I'll ask once again. Who are you exactly and how do you know Mr. Y?"

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Nadir Khan. Mr. Y…. Erik and I are old friends."


	64. Chapter 64

Christine stared for a moment. _Nadir…He hasn't forgotten Erik after all._ She then remembered her manners.

"I apologize, won't you please come in?"

"Thank you, Madame."

"You may call me Christine. May I offer you some tea?"

"No need to trouble yourself."

"Not at all, I was making some for Erik and myself. Please make yourself at home and I'll tell Erik you are here."

Nadir nodded as he looked around the room.

"Has Erik lived here long?"

"No, we just recently moved into the house."

He smiled. "Forgive me but I can't quite get used to such domestication where Erik is concerned."

"I am sure you will find him quite changed."

Nadir smiled. "Or perhaps he has finally become the person I always knew he could be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine went into the bedroom, to find Erik dressing in a white poet shirt and black vest with black trousers.

"Is everything alright?"

"We have company." She smiled.

"Who?" He looked at his pocket watch.

"A surprise visitor."

Erik looked at her blankly.

"Nadir Khan." She replied and took his arm.

"Nadir? Here…."

"Angel, he didn't forget you. He came in response to your letter."

"I don't know what to say. I did want him to come but I expected a letter first, I didn't think…."

"Come downstairs, the man looks so anxious to see you."

"He is?"

"Come see for yourself."

"Wait, my mask." He went to retrieve it.

"Oh Erik, do you really think it's necessary?"

"He's only seen me without it once. He wouldn't be prepared to see me without it."

"Well, that will need to change, if he decides to come here again."

"Angel…."

"Wear it if you wish, but I have a feeling it is for no one else's comfort but your own."

She placed it on his face, but not before kissing him tenderly.

"Now let's not keep the man waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik came down the stairs arm in arm with Christine and the sight moved Nadir to tears.

"Allah, I hoped to one day see you like this."

Christine gave Erik a little push and then told them she would go make some tea.

Erik cautiously moved towards Nadir. "Daroga."

Nadir smiled. "No one has addressed me by that title in a very long time, Erik. You look well."

"I can't say the same for you, old man. Don't tell me you are still blaming me for poor health?"

Nadir chuckled. "Same old, Erik. I admit, I'm a bit relieved. To come here and see what you have done for yourself and your new house and dare I say, family."

"You read my letter." His expression changed.

"Forgive me for my tardiness but I was traveling. I only returned days ago to find your letter. I came at once."

"So, you will help me?"

Christine came in with tea. "I hope you are hungry, Mr. Khan. I insist that you stay for supper."

"Supper?" Erik did a double take.

"I am a bit hungry. For in my eagerness to see this man, I did not stop to think of food."

"You mean you didn't stop to think of food you would have to pay for!"

"Erik! Christine scolded him. "He is our guest."

"It is fine, Christine. I am used to Erik's charm and grace."

Erik grimaced. "First, answer my question. Can you help us?"

Nadir was about to when Christine interjected.

"Mr. Khan, I have already started divorce proceedings. Yet if there is some advice or counsel you could offer to perhaps expedite things." She placed her hand on her belly and the action did not go unnoticed by Nadir.

"Allah…." He then smiled widely. "Erik, you are to be a father?"

"I'm actually already a father, old man. Christine and I have a son. His name is Gustave."

"My, you have been busy since Persia." He laughed. "I am not sure how I can help but I will gladly review any documentation on the matter and see how we can move you both towards the alter, sooner rather than later."

"Thank you, Mr. Khan. Just your willingness to help makes us both so happy, doesn't it, Erik."

"Indeed. Thank you, Daroga. I know I shouldn't ask anything more of you."

"I am so happy to hear from you again, Erik and to see you like this. Prayers do come true."

The men shook hands but then Erik looked firmly at Nadir. "The main goal is Christine's reputation. I don't want her or Gustave to go through any further embarrassment."

"I will begin my review at once. However, I may need to ask a few rather personal questions of you, Christine. Are you agreeable?"

"Whatever is necessary, Mr. Khan."

"Please call me, Nadir." He then looked at Erik. "So, when do I get to meet this boy of yours?"

Erik looked at his pocket watch. "He should be home soon. You know what? I'll go and get him with a carriage."

"No, Erik, don't."

"Why not?"

Christine played with his collar. "He is getting older and knows what time supper is. We should let him come home on his own."

"What's this? Are you sure? But it's a special occasion."

"It is but we can spend some adult time getting reacquainted and when Gustave comes home, we'll have dinner as a family."

He cupped her chin. "He doesn't have to grow up this minute, love."

She smiled. "I know but I need to stop hovering so much. He's safe and he will be here soon anyhow."

"You are such an amazing parent."

"Hardly, but I'm learning."

"As am I."

"My partner, in all things."

She was about to kiss him, when Erik remembered Nadir was there. He then looked at the Drago and said, "Close your eyes, old man." She then kissed him with no apologies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustave knocked on Meg's door promptly at 6pm. He had saved some money and bought her flowers as a going away present.

"Hi Meg! I got these for you."

"Gustave… Thank you, they are lovely." She hadn't expected him to bring her anything. She was starting to feel a knot inside her stomach.

"Are you all packed?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm ready. I don't have much to take with me." She looked at him. "You look so grown up."

"I do?" Gustave instantly felt proud.

"You'll be the best-looking man there."

Gustave looked at her in awe. "A man? Me?"

"Of course. It's not size that makes a man, Gustave, it's courage and spirit. You taught me that."

He was starting to blush. "We should get going, eh?"

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded. "Yes, it's time."

When they got to the park grounds, Gustave was surprised when no one was there yet.

"Are we early? I thought you said it started at 6pm?" He turned around but didn't see Meg. "Meg? Meg, where are you?"

He turned back around to see Tom in front of him. "Who are you? Where is the party? Where is Meg?"

"Oh, don't worry, Gustave. You'll see Meg real soon. We decided to move the party."

"Move the party?"

"Yeah. We just moved it over towards the rides."

"But then why did Meg…."

"You ask way too many questions. Just come along with me and I'll take you there."

"No… No, I think I want to go back."

"Go back?" He moved towards Gustave. "And miss the party? Leave Meg without a goodbye? You know that wouldn't be right. She would be awfully upset about that. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Gustave started to run, and Tom was right behind him.

"Spoiled brat! Get back here! As soon as I catch you, you are going to wish you never ran away from me, kid."

Gustave ran and ran but he seemed to be lost. He had never been this far into the woods before. And it was so dark. He turned and saw a light before him. He walked slowly towards it and saw an old woman's face.

"Can… Can you help me? I'm lost."

"Don't worry, child. Madame Giry can help you. Come with me."

"No, I just need to know how to get back to the entrance of the park."

"I'll get you safe and sound back to Phantasma, my boy. Just come with me."

He started to take her hand but then he yanked her away and started to run back, only this time, Tom was waiting and smacked him over the head.

"Stupid brat. I told you I'd catch you." Tom picked Gustave up and carried him back to where Antoinette stood waiting for them both.


	65. Chapter 65

Christine very much enjoyed having Nadir over and it was evident that having his old friend back was doing wonders for Erik. She marveled how he seemed to be so relaxed. She was used to him being that way around her and Gustave, but seeing him like this with others, gave her hope. She remembered how Erik spoke of Nadir, implying that he wasn't good enough to be Nadir's friend. Clearly, that was all in his mind. Nadir seemed to revel in the banter with Erik and it was as if the two just picked up where they left off. It made her stop and remember how it once was between her and Meg.

She missed having a true girlfriend. She never really found anyone she had much in common with when she was with Raoul. The other wives seemed so superficial and phony. She could never stand their company for more than an hour at best. The people at Coney were very real and genuine. Yet she still hadn't found someone to make a true connection with. Perhaps in time…

Nadir looked at the time. "My, it is getting late. I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed my time with you both but I did promise you my counsel….."

Christine looked at the clock and then gasped.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"Gustave."

"What?"

"Gustave, should have been home by now. It's after 7pm."

Erik stood up. "That boy has unfortunately inherited my work habits. I'll go and bring him home at once."

"Erik, if you and Christine don't mind, perhaps I can review some go those documents now and ask Christine if I have any specific questions. I so would like to meet your son before I go….. And have that dinner." He smiled.

Erik arched his brow. "Where are you staying, old man?"

"I made inquired for a room in town."

"Nonsense, you'll stay here." Erik stated.

"But I couldn't put you both out like that."

"We have plenty of room and you need some place to concentrate while you review the documents. It will just be for a few days."

Nadir couldn't think of a reason not to accept. He was more than moved but he did ask Christine, as the Mistress of the house. "Christine, are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

She thought for a moment. "On one condition, Nadir."

"Yes?"

"This house is our home and I want very much for Erik and my family to feel safe here and comfortable. Therefore, I ask that if Erik wishes to not wear his mask, he be allowed to roam freely here of his own volition."

Erik practically chocked. "Christine!

"Erik, if you wish to wear that thing, then it is because you wish for it, not because you think Nadir will be offended or appalled. I'm sorry, Nadir but those are my conditions. Frankly, if you are truly Erik's friend, you will agree without question. Otherwise, I am afraid I have misjudged you and would have second thoughts of accepting your help."

Erik was about to speak, when Nadir cut him off.

"I never needed Erik to wear his mask for my sake. I have seen his face and it does not alter my feelings for this man. Erik, I would have told you so myself, but I know what a rather sensitive matter it is for you. Fortunately, you have a woman who doesn't think twice about defending the man she loves, even to one of his oldest friends. Now that she has spoken freely, then allow me to do the same. Drop the mask."

Erik looked at Nadir with his mouth gapping open. He then turned to Christine. He took her by the hand and spoke over his shoulder to Nadir, "Excuse us." He then pulled her outside.

"Erik, you can rant and rave at me all you want but…"

He stopped her cold with his lips. After the need to break apart for air, she managed to find her voice.

"I thought you were angry but if that's how you wish to argue, I think we should start having more fights." She smiled.

"No one has ever…..All my life, I've been alone. I've had to defend and fight and do some not so honorable things just to have what normal men seem to have by birth and now…."

She caressed his hair. "Now?"

"Now I have a woman who is not only crazy enough to love me but will insult the one man who may be able to help her, all in the name of defending me."

"If they harm you, they harm me. That's what it means to be a family, angel."

He embraced her tightly as she shook her head.

"Silly man, I see I am going to have to keep convincing you how much I love you."

He moved to look into her eyes. "I'm a quick study in most things but I think I'll need to take this one slow." He kissed her long before letting her go. "Now, what are we going to do about that boy of ours, eh?"

She shrugged. "He's just like his father, only I know how to get him home. I'll need your help with our son."

He kissed her hand. "I promise, he will not pick up any more bad habits from me. Are you sure you will be alright with Nadir? Some of his questions might…."

"I'll be fine. I'm not ashamed and I can stand up to him…. And You."

Erik laughed. "Touché'. See you soon, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik went to Nathan's but no sign of Gustave. He went to the theatre but couldn't find him there either, nor could he find him backstage by his office. He started to get angry.

"Where the devil did he go?"

He searched up and down the park, going through the lines of the rides but didn't see him. He then found Squelch and asked him when he had seen Gustave.

"Gustave, Sir? I haven't seen him all day. I thought he was taking the day off." He smiled but then saw the look on the visible side of Erik's face. "Sir?"

Suddenly Erik realized where he must be. "Ms. Fleck." He then relaxed. "Of course. I should have known he would be with her. Where can I find her?"

"Ms. Fleck took the afternoon off, Mr. Y. She isn't expected back till late this evening."

Erik's eyes grew wide. "Get me Gangle and Walker and bring them to me now!"

"Yes… Yes. Sir." Squelch ran out the door instantly.

Erik started to pace. "Stay calm, stay calm. Christine would advise you to be calm." He then thought of Christine. "Dear God, she will be worried to death and she can't have stress with the baby…." He closed his eyes but no matter what he tried to do he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that was inside of him. "de Chagny, so help you God, I will kill you if you have taken my son!"


	66. Chapter 66

**We are into the nitty gritty now, folks. This will get bumpy but you all need to trust me and hold onto the railing.**

 **I own nothing….**

Nadir reviewed the documents and shook his head. "I don't understand. Your husband…"

"Soon to be ex-husband, please." Christine reminded him.

He nodded. "He isn't the boy's father. He has no claim to him. You don't want anything from the marriage, which is good, as it doesn't appear you would be entitled to anything considering, Gustave's paternity. Yet for the past 10 years, he did raise Gustave thinking he was his. Is this about his family not wanting the scandal or is the issue solely your reputation?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "That's what Erik's soul issue is. I could care less but he thinks it will damage me professionally if the details of well… Everything got out. As far as Raoul's family is concerned…I don't know. They weren't very close to Gustave, but he is thought to be Raoul's heir."

Nadir scratched his head. "Well, I suppose we should find out how much the family hates you. The Vicomte will more than likely follow their lead. As far as your reputation goes, and forgive me for saying this, as I mean no disrespect but, does it matter to sing at Phantasma?"

She smiled. "Erik is referring to life outside Phantasma. He wants me to be the singer he says I always should have been."

"If not for him?"

She nodded. "His words, not mine."

"So why don't you tell him that?"

"I have, believe me. I signed the papers, Nadir. We are just waiting to hear what Raoul does with it. He just wants to be prepared, you know how Erik is."

"Indeed, I do. However, you both need to decide as to whether you want to salvage a reputation or move on with your lives and marry. After all, you need to think of your family. The de Changy's may not bother. My point is, don't waste a single second of your time together."

Christine touched her stomach. "I couldn't agree more, and I am thrilled you said what you said. Finally, someone else agrees with me." She laughed.

"What does your lawyer say?"

"It's his silence that worries me. That's another reason I know Erik is happy to have you here. He said you don't like to waste time."

Nadir made a face. "If the Vicomte doesn't plan on cooperating, he should have at least contacted the press by now. Having to wait and see if he does sign the…." He stopped his train of thought.

"What?"

"There's an idea. Why not announce your plans before he does? Catch him off guard!"

"I'm not following you."

"If you are concerned that Raoul will make trouble, once the news is already spread, he can't do much more. In fact, it may even force him to hurry and sign the papers out of humiliation."

"Nadir, that's genius!"

"Perhaps. It could also provoke his family but I don't see any other way. Let's hope Erik will like it."

"He'll have to. After all, it's my reputation and Gustave is still too young for this to impact him in any way negatively. You are right, we need to start living and stop worrying about things that may not even happen. I want to plan my wedding and think of this no more."

Nadir's stomach started to rumble. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh heavens! You must be starving. We never actually ate anything of substance! I am so sorry, Nadir. I'll just…. Wait a minute." She looked at the clock. "It's after 9 o'clock. What is keeping Erik and Gustave?"

 _Knock, Knock_

"Speak of the devil." Nadir grinned.

Christine rushed to the door. "It's about time you two…. Ms. Fleck? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but I think you better come to the office right away."

"What's wrong?" She suddenly turned white.

"It's the Master. He…. He is not right."

"Is he hurt?"

"No but you best come, Ma'am. I don't think anyone can help him but you."

"Nadir!"

"I'm right behind you, Christine. Ms. Fleck, is it? Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gangle greeted them in front of Erik's office.

"It's alright now. He is calmer. I think he just needed a moment to…. let go."

Christine went up to Gangle. "What happened?"

"I think you better talk to him first. We will wait here." He looked at Nadir specifically. "The matter concerns them."

Nadir wasn't too happy but stayed back. "Go to him, Christine. We will all wait here."

She went to the door. "Erik? It's me. I'm coming in." She opened the door and was shocked when she saw the office in such a state.

The couch was turned upset down, papers were scattered everywhere, and Erik was without his jacket and mask.

"Angel?"

He slowly turned around. "I'm fine now. I just needed a moment. Gangle must have gotten worried when he heard the noise in here."

"What happened? Where is Gustave? What's wrong?"

"Oh Christine. I didn't want you to worry. I was going to fix everything but Gangle feared for the worst and so he got Ms. Fleck to come and get you. I'm fine. I just got a little crazy. It was better doing this to the office than to de Chagny. I had to suppress my rage. I needed to think clearly. I kept telling myself to think of what you would do or say."

"Raoul? Why would you…...Where is Gustave?" Her heart started pounding.

"Gustave is missing." He hated the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"What? "No, he's just lost track of the time. He…."

"I've searched the entire park, Christine. He is not here. No one has seen him. It must be Raoul. He took Gustave but I'm going to get him back tonight and I plan on doing it the right way. But if that maggot has harmed so much as one hair on our child's head, all bets are off. You won't need a divorce any longer. There is no shame in being a widow." He started to move around the office looking for his jacket and mask.

"Erik, wait. Are you sure? You can't just…."

He looked at her pointedly. "He never left New York, Christine. He is staying in a hotel not far from the club."

"Oh My God! My poor Gustave. Erik, if Raoul took him, he may take him back to France to hurt us. We have to stop him!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "There are no ships leaving tonight, I double checked. So, we still have time. I am heading over there now."

"You're not going without me."

"Christine…."

"I'm coming with you. Erik don't think I can just go home and wait. I'll go out of my mind."

"Angel, what about the baby…."

"I'm thinking of the baby. Both of our babies. Seeing Gustave and knowing we have him back safe and sound will calm me and this little one." She looked down at her stomach. "Erik, you can't stop me. So, you can either take me along willingly or I will follow you."

He closed his eyes in defeat. "I was only thinking…. I didn't want to exclude you… I just…. Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would you think that?"

"If I hadn't offered Gustave a job here, he wouldn't have been out and…."

"Oh, Erik." She touched his visible cheek with her hands. "If I hadn't decided that tonight was the night I would give him more freedom then he would have been home hours ago. Do you blame me?"

"Of course not!"

She nodded. "Then don't be ridiculous. Let's just go and get our son."

They started to walk to the door.

"Christine, do you hate me for having murderous thoughts?"

She shook her head. "No. Do you hate me for saying that?"

"Never."

Gangle and Nadir waited for them outside in the coach.

She grasped his hand tightly. "It won't come down to that. Raoul is just confused. We'll go there, and he will realize he made a terrible mistake." Christine wasn't sure if she said that to convince Erik or herself.


	67. Chapter 67

The coach stopped, and Christine placed her hand over her heart. Erik touched her knee.

"Don't worry, angel. We will bring our son home tonight. It's going to be fine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather…?"

"I'm coming with you, end of story." She then placed her hand over his. "It's not that I don't trust you to behave. I just need to see Gustave. I…" She started to tear up.

"Sh...Sh." He brought her head to his chest. "I understand and you're right. We both should be there."

"Sir, where would you like us to be?" Gangle asked him, knowing full well where he wanted to station himself and Nadir.

Erik looked at Christine. "Why don't you both wait for us outside? Christine and I will go in alone."

Gangle wanted to object but Erik cut him off.

"You'll be right outside the door. I want to handle things with de Chagny, personally. This needs to end here, tonight. I am through having him be a roadblock in our lives."

Gangle nodded. "Very well, Mr. Y."

Erik looked at Nadir. "Don't you want to say something?"

Nadir took a deep breath. "Be safe and remember your actions tonight will impact all of your futures."

Erik got out of the coach and then helped Christine.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Alright. I know the owner. It won't be an issue getting into his room. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they walked into the lobby the man greeted Erik.

"Mr. Y, what a surprise! What can I do for you this evening?"

"You have someone staying in your hotel that I have business with. I need to make sure we speak with him and I don't want our visit to be interrupted or announced."

The man looked at Erik and Christine and then over at Gangle and Nadir and swallowed hard. "Who… Who is this man?"

"de Chagny, Raoul de Chagny. You may have seen him with a 10-year-old boy."

The man looked at his register and then looked up. "Room 515. Mr. Y. would you like a key?" His voice trembled.

"Just in case." Erik took the key and then led Christine to the stairs. He turned around. "Maybe one of you should wait here and the other follow us and wait in the hallway."

Nadir spoke up. "I'll wait here."

Gangle nodded. He started walking towards the stairs. "Remember, I'm right behind both of you."

They got to the third floor and Erik turned to Christine. The stairs were not very stable, and she leaned into him. "Christine are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now is not the time to hover." She didn't mean to sound so curt. "I'm sorry, I just want him back."

"I know. So, do I." He resumed his steps when she squeezed his hand and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be careful. I have you, remember?"

They arrived at his door and Erik knocked.

"Who the Hell is in?"

Gangle took his place in the hallway. "Charming, man."

Erik didn't take any chances, he had the key in the lock and opened the door.

"What the Hell is this? You?!" Raoul stood up with a bottle in his hand.

Christine went into the bedroom and bathroom calling Gustave's name, but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Erik growled.

"Who? Gustave? I don't know I haven't seen him in months!" He then stopped in his tracks. "Are you saying you don't know where he is? Oh, this is brilliant. Father and Mother of the year. Christine, see what this man's influence has done? You used to never let the boy out of your sight and now with him, you throw him to the wolves. See what's becoming the Phantom's whore has done to you? I can't wait for the courts to hear about this!"

Erik grabbed Raoul by the neck and pushed him up against the wall.

"You insolent maggot! How dare you insult her like that! After all the years of abuse and cruelty you put her through. I should kill you right now."

"Erik, stop!" Christine went to him and touched his heart. "Stay calm. His words don't bother me."

"She is the only thing keeping you alive. Seems like old times, doesn't it?"

Erik lowered Raoul to the floor and let go of his neck. "Where is Gustave?"

"I don't know!"

Erik wanted to hit him. "You are hiding something, I know it! I sense it!"

"Erik, let me talk with Raoul."

He shot her a look as if she were insane. "Are you joking? Leave you alone with this man?"

"Just give us a minute, please." She locked eyes with him and mouthed please to him again.

He backed away. "If you hurt Gustave or lie to Christine, no one will save you from your doom." He looked at Christine. "Five minutes."

When Erik left the room, Raoul sneered. "He's a madman."

"He's worried about Gustave, as am I. Raoul, please just tell me where he is."

"I already told you, I don't have him." He then looked at her and noticed her usual slim stomach had a slight bump. She was hardly showing but Raoul always knew Christine to be so thin. "I haven't seen you since your confession. That was weeks ago. Christ, it really is true." He dropped his head.

"What is?"

"I thought that maybe I still could be the father but look at you... You're pregnant, aren't you? After all this time, maybe it was me who couldn't…

Her hand went to her stomach, proactively. "Raoul, if calling me names makes you feel better, fine but Gustave is missing. We haven't seen him since this morning and…."

"And you thought that I took him?" He looked hurt and sat down on the couch. "I didn't take him, Lott…. Christine. I've been here, getting drunk. Ask the manager, he never sees me leave this place, I have bottles delivered from the store."

"Oh Raoul…."

He looked up at her. "Pitiful, isn't it." He suddenly regretted being drunk. "I want to…. How can I help?"

"Raoul, you are in no condition to help and Erik…."

"He wants to kill me." Raoul couldn't help but laugh. "I know I'm not his father, but I do love him, Christine. Please, if there is anything I can do."

She looked at him for a long time. "You really didn't take him, did you?"

"I swear to you, I didn't."

"Erik!"

Erik rushed in. "What is it? What did he say?"

She shook her head. "Raoul didn't take Gustave. We need to go."

He looked confused. "Are you... Are you sure?"

Christine wiped her tears. "Yes. We need to go."

Erik started to follow Christine to the door when Raoul called his name.

"Erik." Raoul couldn't believe how foreign that sounded to him. "I'm sorry but that sounded weird. I know you think I'm such an incompetent ass and maybe I am but, if there is anything I can do to help find the boy…. Please, let me."

"What do you propose?"

Raoul stared blankly into air, as if he was trying to think of options. "I can see if anyone tried to leave here and board a ship with a child."

"I have means to do that. That's how I knew you never went back to France."

Raoul nodded. "I could help in the search with your men."

Erik stiffened.

"It sounds crazy, I know but…."

"You know what you could do to help us, Vicomte. I have the means and the men to find Gustave but you, you are the only one that can really let us all go free."

Raoul looked away. He knew what Erik was talking about.

"Please, Erik, let's just go." Christine called to him.

"Can I…. Can I at least make inquires? I know you think nothing of me but my name…. My family name still means something."

Erik walked over to Christine and took her by the arm, as he opened the door. "If you find out anything useful, speak to Dr. Gangle." He called Gangle's name.

He came running in. "Mr. Y?"

"Give the Vicomte a means to reach you in case he discovers anything about the boy."

"You mean he didn't take him?"

Erik looked at Christine and then back at Raoul. "No, he didn't do it."

When they were in the hallway, Erik and Christine embraced.

"Erik, what are we going to do?"

Without letting her go, he spoke with conviction. "We'll go back to Phantasma and speak with everyone. Someone must know something. Even the slightest detail can help. With Gangle, Nadir, Squelch and Walker on our side, we will find him."

"Erik, wait." She stopped in her tracks. "I think I may know who took him."

"Who?"

"Well, at least a clue anyway. Remember when Walker told me that some time back there was an elderly couple that didn't look right to him. He said they were late leaving the concert hall. He hadn't seen them since but…."

"Elderly couple?" He thought back and then Erik's eyes widened. "Giry!"

"Good God!" Christine panicked.

"As soon as we get back we are going straight to Meg's. If her mother is involved she will know and so help her when we find her."

He wanted to run down the stairs, but knew it wouldn't be healthy for Christine, and so he picked her up and carried her down.

Nadir looked alarmed when he saw them. What happened?"

"I'll explain later, we haven't a moment to lose. We have to get back to Phantasma now."

 _A/N: I loved writing this chapter and now the hunt is on._


	68. Chapter 68

To anyone who didn't know any better, it was business as usual at the park. The rides, the games, and cafes/restaurants were still opened for business but behind closed doors, everyone was worried for Gustave and fearing the pent-up rage that Mr. Y could display at any minute. They were in a panic and most were trying to recant their day, going over every second in case something came back in their memories.

Mr. Walker tried to keep everyone calm. "Quiet! We can't think if we are all talking at the same time. Now we need to keep our heads. I want to speak with each and every one of you personally. I want you to tell me everything that you know, no matter how big or small."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine motioned to Erik, "Angel, we should notify the authorities. We need all the help we possibly can get."

"I already had Gangle contact them and we have Nadir, a former Chief of Police to be able to ensure that things gets as much attention as possible. I'm also going to…." He hesitated.

"Going to what?"

"I am going to hold a press conference at the concert hall and offer a reward to anyone who has any information leading to Gustave's return."

"You don't seem sure. What is it?"

"I… I wasn't going to do it. I mean I wanted Gangle and Walker to handle it but, they insisted that it should come from me. I was afraid the press wouldn't take it seriously, with my mask and all." He seemed distant.

"I will stand beside you. We will face them together." She grasped his hand to show him he wouldn't be alone.

 _Earlier that night…_

When they arrived back at Phantasma, Erik and Christine charged into Meg's quarters, but they found her and all her things gone.

The look on Christine's face when she realized Meg was gone and Gustave was still nowhere to be found, haunted Erik. He traced her cheek. Erik shook his head. "I can't believe I thought she would be still be here. What a fool I am."

"You wanted to see the good in her, as I did."

"I knew she hated me but to have her vengeance span so deep that she felt she had to take our son?" He moved away from Christine and lowered his head. "I can't help but think back to when you first arrived at the park and I threatened Gustave. How could I have done something like that? All to get you to sing for me?"

She placed her hand on his heart. "Don't torment yourself with that. You more than made up for it, long before we ever became close again. Besides, we both know you would never have really harmed him."

"I'm just like them!" Erik was disgusted with himself.

Christine yanked him by the arm. "Don't you ever think such vile thoughts again! You are nothing like them. Nothing!"

Erik looked deep into Christine's eyes and although he knew she believed in what she was saying, he did not.

"We better get back to my office and start questioning everyone."

 _Back to the present…_

Mr. Walker spoke with Molly, then Sally, Gangle, Squelch and Ms. Fleck. He didn't receive any information he didn't already know. He was looking over his notes and then looked around the room.

"Where is Nancy?"

Erik turned around. "Who?"

"Nancy. We need to question her."

Ms. Fleck stood. "I'll get her."

Erik went up to Walker. "Who's Nancy?"

Walker looked at Erik funny. "She's the one who has been giving Gustave swimming lessons, Mr. Y." He then looked at Christine. "Ma'am, you didn't know either?"

Before Erik and Christine could respond, Ms. Fleck returned with the girl in tow.

"What is all this about?" Nancy looked at Mr. Walker and then flinched when she saw Erik coming towards her.

"You were giving my son swimming lessons?"

Nancy begun to realize that she was in big trouble. "Mr. Y, I can explain. I…."

"Why didn't anyone tell me or his mother?"

"Erik, just let the girl talk." Christine turned to her. "Nancy, is it? I am Gustave's mother. Did you see him today? Please, any information you can give us will help."

"He's missing?" Nancy looked as if she was going to faint.

"Mr. Y, Ms. Daae, I am very sorry. I thought you both knew…... I only gave Gustave one lesson, then Meg started to come with us."

Walker's mouth gapped open. "Meg? Since when?"

"It's been going on for a few months now. She told me she was a better swimmer than I am, which she is, and she wanted to teach the boy."

Christine placed her hand over her chest. "Oh, my poor Gustave."

Erik motioned for the girl to get out of his sight. He then took Mr. Walker by the lapels. "How could you have not known about this?"

"Mr. Y. I am so sorry. I…."

"I could kill you for what you have done!" He gripped Walker tighter but then let him go and told everyone to leave but Nadir and Gangle."

The act of self-control did not go unnoticed by Christine or Nadir.

"Erik, you're fine. You didn't lose control. Stay calm."

He ignored Nadir. "Gangle, I…. want that him and that girl gone from the park."

"Mr. Y, if you would forgive me but, I do think Walker is a man to be trusted."

Erik roared back. "His incompetency caused my son to be missing by some mad woman and her mother! He is lucky I am not the man I used to be." _Although I can't tell you how much I wish I was._

Gangle remained calm. He only reminded Erik that he should rest and change for when he meets the press in the morning.

"I have a change of clothes here."

"Erik." Christine's voice washed over him. "Some time at home, will do us both good. We'll change and come back refreshed."

He looked at her with concern. "Angel, you need to go home and rest for the baby. I'll be fine. I'll…"

She took his hands. "We either leave together or not at all."

He rolled his eyes. "Christine, you can't act that way. You know you need to rest. This stress is terrible for you and I can…."

"My stress will not decrease, if I am at home and you are here, festering." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "All of us need this."

He swallowed hard. He then relented. "Okay." He mouthed I'm sorry to her and she just kissed his hand.

As they were about to leave, Mr. Walker appeared at the door.

"Sir, my resignation letter. I'm leaving now. I cannot convey how sorry I am to you both."

Erik took the letter and ripped it up. "Neither one of us are fit to make such a decision. I have not decided one way or the other. Until I can be sure, Nadir is going to be your constant companion." He looked over at Nadir.

Nadir walked up to Mr. Walker, knowing that his height and complexion could make him a bit intimidating to those who did not know him well. He smiled. "Show me to your quarters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik and Christine arrived home, they collapsed in a tired embrace. Although he didn't want to leave her side, he thought it best to check the post, just in case something was sent regarding Gustave. He slowly got up and retrieved the mail. Christine woke up as soon as she felt his side of the bed become empty. She got up and found him by the door with the envelope in his hand.

"Erik, what is it? Is it from Meg?"

He opened it and then paused. He then placed the envelope in her hand.

"It's from Raoul. He signed the annulment papers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please Meg, I am scared. Where are we? Talk to me!"

Meg ignored Gustave. She couldn't fight Tom or her mother's actions too much for fear they would think she was turning against them. Tom had tied Gustave's hands together and placed a bag over his head, so he couldn't see where they were going. At least he had the good sense of providing airholes, so Gustave could breathe but beyond that, Meg hated how they regarded the boy.

"Can't have the little brat dying on us so soon."

After a few more attempts from Gustave to get Meg to talk to him, he knew he wasn't going to get the answers he was seeking and so he began to cry.

"Shut up, kid!" Tom punched Gustave on his side.

Meg yanked his arm. "No violence! We agreed."

"Well maybe you can deal with his yapping, but I can't."

Madame Giry turned from the front of the carriage. "Quiet all of you. We will be there soon. Until then, I want complete silence."

"Mother, we have been traveling for hours cooped up like this. We need a break."

"We'll get a break, once we have arrived where we are going."

Tom huffed. "Fine, but I'm coming up front with you and driving for a while. I can't stand to be near these two for much longer."

When Tom moved up front, Meg just looked over at Gustave, completely helpless. His tears subsided but she knew he was still awake. She moved closer to him and whispered, "Gustave, it will be alright. We will let you go as soon as we get what we want from Erik. Don't worry. I'll make sure Tom doesn't hit you again, I promise." She placed her hand on his side, but Gustave jerked away.

"Don't touch me. I was wrong about you. Mother and Father were right to hate you. You are an evil, liar. You are not my friend. I hate you!"

Meg let her silent tears fall. _I hate myself too._


	69. Chapter 69

**There are about 9 or 10 chapters left. Those of you who have read my other stories know I usually start asking, "How will it end?" right about now. LOL Any guesses?**

 **I noticed there weren't as many reviews for the last chapter. Am I getting stale? Hopefully, this one will stimulate more reviews.**

 **As a formality, I own nothing.**

Had circumstances been different, Erik and Christine would have been rejoicing with the arrival of annulment papers, already signed by Raoul. All she had to do was sign her name and the lawyers would have her free and clear to marry in no time. Yet there wasn't much to celebrate when they still seemed nowhere close to finding Gustave. They told each other encouraging words and spoke of making all the arrangements once their son was home. However, it had been several weeks and still no word from the Girys, nor could anyone seem to find where they were hiding.

Erik's press conference did well with getting the word out and he provided photographs of the boy, as well as Antoinette and Meg. The reward money seemed to turn a few heads, but the real image was a grief-stricken mother crying and the mysterious Mr. Y holding her to provide comfort, that got the town talking.

The newspapers ran the pictures and the story every morning and evening for three weeks' straight. Oscar Hammerstein himself sent a telegram, offering whatever means necessary to help bring Gustave home. Erik was moved beyond words at everyone's gratitude. Yet he felt so empty and guilt-ridden inside.

Erik couldn't stop blaming himself for these terrible events and ever since the press conference, he began distancing himself from Christine. He left before she would wake or came to bed when she was already asleep. Granted she didn't sleep much, but she had to force herself to rest when necessary for the baby. She knew what was going on and after weeks of feeling isolated and alone, she had just about enough.

She woke up in the middle of the night and when she saw he wasn't beside her, she knew all of this had to end right then and there. She dressed and went to his office. While she wasn't surprising to find him there, she was surprised to see him facing her portrait and speaking to it, as he reluctantly drank scotch from a glass.

"How can I face you, knowing this is all because of me and who I am? My actions caused this, not that sweet, little boy's. Yet he must pay for my sins and I watch you day and night suffer without him. What if I hadn't pursued you after Raoul left? You could have had a fine life living with Gustave and performing for Hammerstein. But no… the selfish bastard that I am had to try. I had to pursue you and work like the devil to get you to fall in love with me again. If I had really loved you and Gustave, I would have let you get as far away from me as possible."

He took a sip from his glass and then gave up, as he moved it away from him.

"I don't know what is killing me more, the hate I feel for myself or knowing that soon, very soon, you will grow to hate me too. You will realize what a mistake you made by staying here and you'll recoil against me. I know it. I can see it happening already…."

"Erik, stop!"

He turned around, showing his mask less face and fell to his feet.

"Oh Christine… Can you forgive me? I know I shouldn't ask it of you, but I can't help myself! I…."

She went to his side and slid down to be close to him.

"Why haven't you told me any of your feelings, instead of telling them to a painting, who cannot respond back? She can't ease your mind or your heart. She can't tell you that you are being a fool. She can't slap you silly for shutting her out and making her feel alone. She can't show you with actions that she could never leave you. She is bound to you, as you are to her. And she can't tell you how much she needs you right now to be her pillar of strength and to love her and show her that we will get through this, together. We will get our son back and be the family we were always meant to be."

He went to touch her, but she pulled away.

"How could you think I would hate or blame you? What happened to your trust in me?"

"Christine, I have spent all this time becoming a man worthy of you. All this time telling you that I want to be better and yet since Gustave has been missing, I have wanted to do nothing but murder anyone that I see as a potential threat in getting our son back! How can I think you trust me, when I am not sure I can trust myself?" He got up in a furry.

"Angel, stop. Look at me."

He wrestled with himself but finally he couldn't resist her. Their eyes met, and she held out her arms. He was wrapped around her in seconds.

"I am sorry." He cried into her neck.

"I don't blame you for anything, so don't blame yourself. The Girys did this, not you. They wanted to punish us both. There is no guarantee that Meg wouldn't have tried to hurt Gustave even if I wasn't here. Only I don't even want to imagine my not being here. You are my home."

He sniffed and then looked at her.

She then went to feel his skin, so she could touch his heart, without any material separating it from her fingers. "We will get our son back, Erik. But we need to be strong and stable together. He needs us to be."

"But my thoughts…."

"I have had the exact same thoughts! I don't hate you. I admire you even more because although you have continuously thought about it, you haven't once acted upon them. God knows, you have been tempted but you stopped. You retrained yourself. You have changed, my love. I told myself a hundred times in these painful three weeks that if I had your past, I do not think I could dismiss the temptation to go back there so easily, and it scares me, angel!"

He embraced her tightly. "It is your grief. That is not you." He touched her stomach. "You are the most amazing woman. You bring life to everyone that you meet, you don't take it away."

"I need you to keep telling me that. Me, not a painting! The me who is flesh and blood and real. Erik, if you think I can get through this without you, then you don't know me at all."

He hugged her tightly. "You are right. I have been so wrong and an utter idiot."

"Tell me I have you back now. Tell me you won't do this again. Tell me you will talk to me and confide in me."

He fell at her feet and embraced her, as he pressed kisses to her swollen belly.

"I vow this to you from now until I die." He then stood up and entwined their fingers as one. "We are going to get our son back."

She nodded. "I believe you, Erik. I believe in you."

They kissed tenderly but it soon turned passionate. After a moment, they tenderly broke apart and Erik kissed her hand.

"We both need rest." He said softly.

"Let's go home, angel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama, this has gone on long enough! We can't keep living like this, nor can we just place a bag over Gustave's face and keep him tied up in the closet! This has to stop."

They were living in an abandoned cabin near the docks. The quarters were anything but livable and with four people, Meg knew instantly that they could not keep this up for much longer.

"Meg, I know what I am doing." Antoinette was rapidly getting a headache.

"Do you?! Because I am not so sure. You have become crazed and obsessed over what, revenge?"

"What don't I know?" She got up and walked up to her in a fit of rage. "10 years of wasting away, of sacrificing, of doing his bidding and for what? For that Swedish slut and bastard to get everything we earned? No, this is not for nothing. This is not just revenge. This is for honor and self-respect."

"Sounds like your kid is turning against us, Giry." Tom quipped.

She walked up to Tom and slapped him over the head. "Get lost for a while. Go and see if there has been any news."

"We don't make a sound, ever since I gagged the boy and locked him up." He motioned to the closet. "He knows better than to make trouble. It's still too light out to get very far by foot."

"Go! I want to talk to my daughter alone."

Tom got up from the chair and took out a cigarette. "Fine."

When he left, Meg went to the closet, but her mother stopped her.

"Don't be a fool, Meg."

"He was never supposed to be gagged or treated like this! He's a child, Mama."

"We had no choice. His crying would have given us away. I know this seems extreme but…"

"Let Gustave go and just tell the police who Erik is. Then they can handle it."

" And leave with nothing, again? Oh no, this time I am making sure we get what we are owed."

"Mama, we were never supposed to hurt the boy."

"As Erik was never supposed to hurt us! You need some air. Go out and come back once you are thinking clearer."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with Gustave."

She laughed. "Fine, then I will go out for bit. I need the air. I can't trust Tom to drink more than he listens."

Meg waited for her mother to be gone and she then tried to find the key to the closet but realized that either Tom or her mother must have had it with them. Defeated, she let herself fall to the floor. After some time, she then heard the door open.

"Mama?" She got up, wiping her eyes.

"No, Meg, just Tom. It's damn cold out there."

"Mama went out."

"I know. I've been watching the house. Watcha doing by the door?"

"You have the key, don't you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He grinned. "What's it worth to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm someone important now, aren't I, Meg? I got what you want, don't I?" How about a trade? A little fun for a little key?"

"You are a pig."

He laughed. "Maybe, but it's the only way you are going to get that brat out of here. The old bat has gone crazy. She has no idea what end is up anymore." He threw the paper at her.

"What's this?"

"Read it. Reward money. I usually never leave this place until the newsstands are closed."

She read the headline and saw the picture of Christine crying in Erik's arms. "I can't bring Gustave back and expect a reward. My God, our pictures are on here."

"Not mine. I can return him. Nobody knows I'm in on this. So, let's cut our losses. We split the money and the kid goes back home."

She looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't look like the girl in that picture anymore."

Tom shrugged. "You haven't been out much. If someone had recognized you or Giry, we would have been turned in by now."

Meg started into space. "Ok. Let's do it. Give me the key."

"First things first." He puckered his lips.

"No! I will not do that anymore." She turned away from him, disgusted.

"You're already a whore Meg, what's one more? Don't pretend you're better than me. We both sleep in the same space. It's the same as before. I got something you want, only this time it really is for a good cause."

She was about to answer him when Antoinette come in.

"Good, you both are here. Did you see this?" She threw Tom the paper and he nodded.

"I was just telling Meg about it."

"I should let Erik wait and deal with all the false hopes and dreams as he did to us. That freak didn't even use an updated picture. No one would recognize us as we look now. Another thing he robbed me of…. What was left of my youth. You were right, Meg."

"I was?" She hoped her mother was finally beginning to listen to reason.

"I will write Erik tonight with our demands."

Tom rubbed his neck. "Bye, bye reward money." He then mouthed to Meg the words 'Too late.'


	70. Chapter 70

Erik and Christine were in each other's arms as the sun came up. They didn't sleep much, but they took comfort feeling the other close at hand. They spoke throughout the night, with memories of happier times with their son by their side. They spoke of the future of how they will have him back again and how influential he will be when their other little blessing arrived. Positive thoughts were needed between them now.

Erik would have been out of bed hours ago, but he wanted to make sure Christine at least had an opportunity to rest and after their discussion the night before, there was no way he was going to leave her side. When they saw the sun rise, they smiled at one another and both got out of bed. They changed and made their way to Erik's office together.

When they arrived, Dr. Gangle, Nadir and Mr. Walker were looking intently at a letter that was addressed to Erik.

"Mr. Y, this just came for you." Gangle eyed both Erik and Christine. "It's from…."

Erik yanked it out of his hand. "How did it get here? Did anyone see them?"

"It was mailed, Mr. Y." Walker felt utterly useless.

Erik nodded. "Of course. I knew that, I…." He looked at Christine. "This ends now." He ripped the envelope and began reading it out loud."

"Dear Erik,

I knew the last time you threw me out of my home, you'd hear from me again. Did I get your attention? Are you noticing me, now? I told you once that people matter, not just the ones you think do. You should have remembered that, because now all that matters should be me and my Meg, for only we know where your precious little boy is."

Erik's voice trailed off…. "How did she know?" His eyes met Christine's and they each read the terror in their faces. He continued to read.

"We don't want to hurt Gustave, and we won't. We are not animals. We only wanted to make you listen and it seems we succeeded. We want what is rightfully ours. We want our share of your empire, for which you wouldn't have if not for us. I am only holding you to your promise. Deliver our money and we will return your son, safe and sound.

I will send details to you soon but be aware, you are to come alone. Follow my instructions and all will be well. But I warn you, Erik. You dare cross me or send your goons to do your job and I promise you, there will be no mistaking that Gustave is your son. He will be the spitting image of his father.

Antoinette."

"Dear God, she wouldn't! We have to stop her!" Christine suppressed her tears.

Erik grasped Christine's hand. "She's a monster…."

Nadir went to them. "Erik, we will get him back. She doesn't want the child, she just wants money."

Erik shook his head, "No, she wants to hurt me, but she didn't think things through when she took Gustave. She needs money. Her greed led her to this ransom and it will be her greed that will cause her demise." He handed the letter to Nadir. "From now on, any post that arrives at Phantasma will be inspected by Mr. Khan."

"Of course, Mr. Y. I'll make sure all parcels and letters arrive through him." Walker said with obedience.

"How much money does she expect, Erik?" Gangle asked.

"I have it. That's not the issue." Erik then took Christine's arm. "We need to talk."

Nadir looked at the men and spoke, as if on cue, "We will leave you two alone, but Erik if a second letter arrives, we will all need to…."

"Nadir, I'm not going against the letter. I refuse to put anyone else at risk."

"Erik…"

"Nadir, please. Just go and watch for the post. I need to speak with Christine."

The men left in silence but Gangle kept his eyes on Erik, as he walked out of the room.

"Erik, please tell me you have a plan and don't start by saying you are going to meet this crazy woman alone!" Christine pleaded.

"Angel…. I do have the money but…. It will break the park, not to mention our future."

"I don't give a damn about money. I just want our son back and you alive!"

"Gustave comes first."

She stared at him blankly. "What are you saying?"

"If I hand over the money, the park will go bankrupt and so will the jobs and lives of hundreds of people. Not to mention what will become of you and the children afterwards."

She was going to protest but he placed his hand up. "You say you don't care about your reputation but if the park is gone, you will need it to work and provide for the children."

"Answer me. What do you mean?"

"Christine, I am going to bring Gustave back to you and I promise I will not face Giry alone. I'm going to tell the police who I really am. I'm going to make a deal. Their cooperation in getting our son back in exchange for my life."

She stared at him incredibly. "Why would you do that?! The authorities here do not know who you are. They won't care what happened in France, 10 years ago!"

"They will when they receive the reward money still out there for anyone who has information, leading to the Phantom of the Opera." He saw her face. "Angel, you lived in France all these years, I know you knew of the reward for my head. If Giry were smart she would have contacted them herself, but her greed turned her hand. The money she believes she is owed, is far greater than what the French police can give, but it's a different matter to the authorities here."

"They'll kill you." She sobbed. "You promised, you would never leave me." She grabbed the lapels of his jacket for dear life.

"I promise you I will not go down without a fight. I have no intention of ever going away but it's a risk I am willing to take for our son. What kind of father would I be, if I didn't do this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, there was still no word from Giry. Erik asked Gangle to meet him privately. He opened the safe and pulled out two envelopes.

"Erik, this is not the way. It is too dangerous. You may not get out alive or the police will send you back to France to face jail for the rest of your life."

"Can you tell me of a better way, because I am open to suggestions, Gangle? If I make it out alive, I want you to give this to Christine and when it's safe, arrange for her passage to meet me. In time, we will all return. If I die or must go back to France, then you give her this." He gave the second envelope to Gangle. "Phantasma will go on and she will receive all the profits, along with the club and a few of my other side projects. There is also enough money for her to establish herself somewhere and start working when she is ready. I included a list of possible Opera Houses, and I listed Oscar as an alternative, if she wishes to work for him."

"Didn't she already turn him down?"

"Circumstances would be different and besides, it was his suggestion."

"What if she wants to run the park, herself?"

Erik looked at him as if he were mad. "Then that is her decision, but she would soon realize that managing the day to day is not her calling. Besides…."

"Besides what?"

He took out another document from the safe. "This is a legal document stating that, unless Christine says otherwise, you will run the park at full salary, in the event I am no longer…." He didn't finish his sentence.

Gangle didn't want to take the document from him. "I can't do that."

"You must. They need you. Everyone can trust you. I trust you."

"Erik, let us help you get Gustave back. We can do this."

"Just like all of us were able to stop her from taking him?"

Gangle felt as if he had been shot in the chest. "Erik…."

"You owe me. I did a favor once for you and you son, remember? Now I need you to do one for me and my family." He grabbed his arm, in friendship. "It is too dangerous. Giry will expect all of you. She won't expect my bringing the police."

Gangle took the documents. "As you wish Mr. Y." _But I will do all I can to find another way and I know who is going to help me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was at the house with Walker, Nadir and Gangle.

"Have you called the police, Nadir?"

"They are awaiting our instructions. Although, I am a bit nervous. If they even start to think that Erik really is the Phantom…."

Christine was about to speak when a knock was heard at the door.

"Excuse me for a moment."

She opened the door and saw Raoul in front of her.

"Thank you for sending for me, Christine. I was afraid you and Erik wouldn't."

"Come in, Raoul."

He followed her inside and the others were on their feet.

"What is this?" Walker exclaimed.

"Nadir, to answer your question..." She looked at Raoul. "Raoul, would you care to explain?"

He took off his hat. "I wired the police in France. I told them that the Phantom was indeed dead. They might get word stating that he is alive and operating a freak show, but I assured them that the joke was not only false, but in exceptional bad taste. Americans and their idiotic sense of humor." He smirked.

Walker couldn't believe it. "I don't know what to say."

Nadir laughed. "It's brilliant. Did you think of that all by yourself, Vicomte?"

Raoul made a faint smile. "It was actually Christine's idea."

Gangle kissed the lady's hand. "My dear, it appears that Erik has become a bad influence on you."

She smiled. "Lord, I hope so!"

She then got back down to business. "Now then, let's go over this step by step."

Walker interjected. "Ms. Daae, shouldn't we let Mr. Y know?"

She eyed Gangle."No, he has to think he is following Madame Giry's instructions, other than having the police close by. He is right, Madame is expecting Erik's staff, not law enforcement. She would never think him to do such a thing. Which proves she doesn't know the kind of man he really is." Her eyes began to water, but she wiped them and continued. "Thus, when Erik sees the police, he won't think anything is a miss."

Walker still looked concerned. "I'll admit this is thought out well, but there is still a degree of risk involved."

Raoul spoke. "Whatever the risk, Erik and Gustave come home tonight, alive and safe."

 _A/N: Erik should realize he is not alone. But I wonder if this new plan without his knowledge will work for or against them. And Raoul…. Who knew? Stay tuned…._


	71. Chapter 71

Madame Giry sent her demands. Erik was to be at the pier before sunrise. It was only a few hours away.

For quite some time, Erik sat beside Christine watching her sleep. Earlier he had offered to make her something so she could rest, if for no other reason, for the baby. Erik didn't allow himself the same luxury. He stayed close to her side until he absolutely had to dress. Then he just watched her breathe. He needed to leave and yet he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He was afraid. For the first time in his life he had everything to lose.

 _Angel, I know you disagree but it's the only way to get Gustave back and to rid us of the past once and for all. My sins will no longer plague us._ "I am coming back, I swear it." _I must come back…. Dear God, don't grant me all this happiness only to have it vanish._

His voice caused her to murmur and sleepily she reached for him. When she couldn't feel him beside her on the bed, she opened her eyes in alarm and sprang up.

"Easy, angel. I'm right here."

She caught her breath and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Thank God…"

He embraced her just as tightly. "I have to leave soon. I wanted to watch you sleep right up until the last second, when I would have no choice but to wake you before I said goodbye."

"You were tempted to leave without telling me, weren't you?"

"Only for a moment. I couldn't bring myself to wake you or leave you."

They loosened their hold on one another, so they could see each other's eyes. Erik took her hand.

"Erik, I am so scared."

"Don't. Gustave will be home tonight."

"And what about his father? We need him."

He cupped her chin. "I will come home to you. The plans are set. I don't intend to be in the police's clutches for long." He forced himself to smile.

"Erik don't go! There is another way. You don't have to do this by yourself. Stay with me. With us." She brought his hands to her stomach.

His eyes started to get misty. "We have been through this. It's the only way to ensure that Gustave is safe and that we are all finally free. Sooner or later, my past would have come back to haunt us. What kind of a father would I be if I didn't do this for him? What kind of a husband would I be if I don't right my wrongs?" He bet down to kiss her stomach. "I want our children to be proud of me. I want you to be proud of me."

"They are! I am! I know you are smart and careful and a master at getting the upper hand, but you don't always win. Why do you have to tempt our fate?"

"At least this way, I am the one knowing when fate may change. I can still pay a part in redesigning it. I will never let someone like Giry, bring me down. Far greater have tried and failed."

"I love you. You need to remember I love you and do everything to get back here to me. You promised that you would never leave me. You can't break your promise to me. I forbid it."

They kissed passionately and deeply. It wasn't planned to consume them so, but it had. They couldn't stop. Christine pulled him down to her on the bed and Erik obeyed, letting out an animalistic sound as he tore her night dress from her willing body. He paused for a moment, to ensure he wouldn't hurt the baby and Christine could sense his concern. She kissed him fiercely.

"It's alright. We're fine. Don't stop."

The need to be with her overtook him and soon they were transported through another time and place. A place where they weren't afraid of never loving each other again. A place that allowed them the freedom and time to take as long as they wanted to ravish and enjoy each other's passions. A place where they could revel in a love that was free to be expressed, felt and to hopefully create even move lives. Erik's eyes widen when that very thought entered his mind. She seemed to take him in deeper and despite the fear that she may never take her angel this way again, she smiled when she saw how his eyes glistering with her favorite specs of gold.

"I love you forever, Christine." He kissed her as he reached his peak.

She released her climatic finish by biting into his shoulder. She then kissed the back of his ear, as her euphoria state turned to reality. "I love you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, nor will I ever again." She placed her hands on his cheeks. "You can't deprive me of this kind of love. You must come back to me. You have to." They cried in each other's arms. Erik vowing to return and Christine softly pleading that he stay. Despite her alternative plan, she knew it wasn't foolproof. Even a fraction of a risk was too great to take.

Afterwards, Erik slowly entangled himself from his beloved's arms. She moved with him and they got up from the bed. She helped him dress and he made sure she had her robe and slippers, to ensure she would not catch cold. They walked down the stairs arm in arm and Erik took the briefcase filled with the money, he had no intention of ever giving to Antoinette.

He kissed her stomach. Then he kissed her deeply.

"Soon it will all be over. We will have our son back and…."

She grasped his hand. "And my husband. Wedding or not, you are my husband."

He smiled. "I vow to return to you, my wife. You have always been my wife."

They kissed one last time and then before he could change his mind, he opened the front door and walked out.

She stayed watching him until he faded from view. "I intend to make sure you keep your vow, Erik."


	72. Chapter 72

Giry stood overlooking the water. Tom was beside her, looking at his pocket watch.

"He should be here. Are you sure he isn't going to pull any funny business?"

"Where did you get that pocket watch?" She shook her head.

Tom smiled. "Nice, no? I just figure it will be the first of many good things I treat myself to from now on. Until I can afford it, let's just say I borrowed it."

"I wish I could say that I will miss our time together, but I cannot."

Tom touched his heart in a mocking fashion. "And here I thought we were falling in love."

Giry scoffed at him. "He'll be here, and he'll follow instructions. I have one person with me whom he believes matters."

Tom looked up at the staircase near the docks. He saw Meg standing behind Gustave, who was all tied up. "Are you sure it was smart to have Meg watch the kid. I told you she is turning soft and…."

"My daughter will not go against her family. Besides, I didn't trust you to not run off with him."

Tom took off his cap and scratch his head. "You know you are twisted. The sooner we part ways, the better it will be."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." She pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at him.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?"

"You think I didn't know that you tried to proposition my daughter? You think I wasn't aware you wanted to take Gustave and collect the reward money? You think my daughter would side with you over me?"

"Hey now, Giry just wait a second. I was only…." He was backing towards the water.

"Showing us the kind of man you really are."

"Look, Giry you need me. This is far from over. I…."

"This has lasted far too long. You dare think you could cross me? Betray me? By now you should have realized that all who betray me, pay for it dearly. Some with their hearts and others, others with their lives." She shot him without a thought.

Tom fell into the water and sank quickly.

"Ma'am?! No!" Meg couldn't believe what she had seen. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Stay there, Meg. Erik will be here soon."

"What happened?" Gustave asked, his voice shaking.

Meg was thankful he still had the bag over his face. "It's over now, Gustave. It will all be over soon."

"Meg, please. Don't do this. Don't hurt my father."

Meg was about to reply, when she saw Erik walking towards the pier, only he wasn't alone. Far in the distance she saw others, but she couldn't see their faces from being so high up. She was supposed to tell her mother. They had a signal all planned. That's the reason she was up so high on the dock in the first place. But she didn't say a word. She just watched, as if it was all happening around her. No one ever watched her anyway. She could do whatever she wanted.

 _Maybe I can get you to see me now, Erik._ "Gustave, we are going to walk down a little."

"Meg, please…."

"Just do as I say!" She began pushing him along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik watched like a hawk, hoping to see the police before he made his presence known. Giry was pacing up and down the pier. Before he could react, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't shoot, old man."

"Nadir?!" Erik turned around. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"You can thank Christine. She arranged for me to be here."

"And me." Raoul appeared from the shadows.

"You?! No, she would never…."

Raoul placed his hands to his head to show he was unarmed. "It's not a trick. She asked me because she would do anything to protect her family. And …. Despite everything, she knows I love the boy. I want him back too."

"I made contact with the police." Nadir said calmly, ignoring the tension between the two men. "If you survive this, no one is taking you anywhere and if you don't come back safe and sound, then Christine is going to kill us."

"She did this for me…." _She knew when I left that…._

Raoul nodded. "I know you don't trust me but for the boy's sake, I need you to tolerate me until we get out of here. Then you can put me back in your lasso." Raoul smirked.

Erik looked at him and arched his visible brow. Then he looked at Nadir. _I can't go against her wishes now._ "So, what does the lady want us to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir and Raoul took cover as Erik started to walk closer to the docks, so Antoinette could see him. Nadir went behind the docks. Raoul stayed to watch Erik and the police were hiding per Nadir's instructions. It didn't take more than a few seconds when Antoinette turned and saw Erik before her.

"Mr. Y, how kind of you to take the time out of your busy life and see me."

"Where is the boy?"

"The boy? You mean your son?" She looked up and flinched when she didn't see Meg. She slowly brought her eyes back to Erik. "You didn't think I would know, did you?"

"Antoinette, this is between you and me. I'm here now. Let Gustave go. Don't take your anger for me out on him."

"Look at what you drove me to. I was once a respected woman of the arts. I curse the day I ever laid eyes on you."

"Our arrangement benefited both of us for a while. You can't deny that."

"And now our arrangement has finally run its course. You have all of the money?" She eyed the suitcase.

Erik nodded. "It's in here."

She reached for it. "Give it to me."

"Not until I see Gustave."

"But of course." She called out into the night. "Meg show us where you are."

"I'm down here, Mama." Meg moved closer to the edge, so Erik could see her and Gustave.

Antoinette didn't like that Meg had moved. "You should be at your post, Meg. Leave the boy and return to where you were."

"It's fine, Mama. There is no one for miles. Erik kept his word. I only came down once I saw him greet you."

Erik saw his son tied up with a bag over his head and he saw red. "You wicked, old goat! How dare you treat him like that! Untie him and take off that damn bag!" He screamed at Antoinette.

"Careful, Erik. Remember your temper." She then pointed her gun at him. "The boy will be safe, as long as you play your hand right. Now you have seen the boy. Let me see my money."

"Your money? Don't you mean yours and Meg's?" Erik questioned. He had an idea.

"I'm her mother. That's what I meant."

Erik looked up at Meg. "Meg don't go past this point of no return. Don't let greed and hatred destroy you like it almost did me. Please, just let Gustave go. I know you are not evil. I know you have good in you."

Meg was silent. She just kept pulling Gustave towards her.

"Meg go back to your spot with the boy. Once I am finished here, I will call for you to release him."

"Finished?" She panicked. _She wasn't supposed to kill anyone. Why won't she just let me to release Gustave and then we can take the money and leave…No…. She couldn't…. She wouldn't…._

Gustave let out a soft cry that only Meg could hear because she was so close to him. "Please, Meg. Don't let her hurt my father."

Meg was confused. She then heard Erik call her name.

"Meg, I am so sorry I drove you to this. I know this is not you. I know you feel broken and used. I am to blame for everything. Take it out on me, not him. Please, I'll do whatever you and your mother ask, but you know this isn't right."

"Shut up, Erik or I will shoot you without a thought." Giry sneered.

"No!" Gustave screamed.

"Get him out of here, Meg!" Antoinette yelled.

Not completely sure what she was doing, Meg decided to get Gustave away from there. She took Gustave, kicking and screaming away from sight and removed the bag from his face. She then motioned for him to be very quiet. She untied the rope and then moved him closer to the edge.

"Gustave, you have to get out of here. You have to swim."

"Swim?! But my father…."

"I'll get him, but you need to go. My Mother… I don't know that she will do, and you need to go now!"

"But I'll drown. The water is too deep."

"No, you can do it. You are strong swimmer. I taught you myself. Look out there, the police will take you back to your Mother."

"Where? I can't see them. You're lying again."

She wiped the tears away. "Gustave, I saw others. I saw them with Erik before he came. I was supposed to tell Mama if I saw anyone coming but I didn't. I know you hate me and you don't trust me, and I don't blame you, but you have one chance to get out of here without my Mother seeing you. She can't swim."

"But what if…."

"You won't. You're just scared. You can face your fear. You did it before. I know you can do it again." She kissed his cheek. "You will be fine, I swear it, but you have to go now!"

He looked at the water and then back at her. "Come with me."

"I can't. I have my own fears to face."

He shook his head. "I can't do it!"

"Oh Gustave…." She then shook her head. "Forgive me." She pushed him off the edge.

His scream sent Erik's heart into a panic. He couldn't see him, but he heard his son as clear as the night sky. "No!" He dropped the suitcase and went to climb up the railing to find Giry pointing her gun at him.

"Stop or I'll kill you."

Erik ignored her, and she pulled the trigger, right when Raoul, who had been watching the scene, charged in. He ran right in-between the bullet that was mean for Erik. The police charged at the scene and with all the chaos, Antoinette became confused. She dropped the gun and sank to the ground.

"Raoul?!" Erik went to his side. "We need to stop the bleeding." He was about to rip his shirt when Raoul shook his head.

"Forget me. Go save him. I saw Meg push Gustave over…. Over the edge." He was having trouble keeping consciousness.

"You… you did this on purpose. That's why you agreed to help. Damn it, Vicomte, Christine doesn't need your death on her hands."

Raoul took whatever force he had left and grabbed Erik by the collar. "Go and save him. It's alright." He panted. "I'm a hero, remember? It's time I start acting like one."

"Nadir is by the water. He'll see him and…."

"Gustave doesn't know Nadir. He needs you…. Go now and leave me…. Tell them…. Tell them I love them and I'm sorry." His head dropped down, as Erik took off in a fury towards the direction of the water.

 _A/N: Who saw that coming?_


	73. Chapter 73

**I am not sure if Raoul went into this thinking he would get shot but I think he knew the risk and he had a job to do, which was bring both Gustave and Erik back safe. I hate Raoul. I always have and since there are no other "real" versions of him, I have no choice but to always hate him. LOL But I feel in this story, I gave him a real wakeup call and a chance to be the hero he always claimed he was. It's easier to be a hero when you know who the real enemy is.**

 **I own nothing, except this version of Raoul. LOL Only about half a dozen chapters till the end.**

Erik ran towards the water and was stopped by Nadir.

"Erik, I heard a gunshot! I thought….."

Erik looked out towards the ocean. "Raoul has been shot. He's bleeding very badly. You have to go to him. I need to find Gustave." Erik ran off.

Nadir pointed out into the water, calling after him. "He's out there. I was going to go out to him but he's doing so well swimming. The police went out there by boat. I thought if he saw me, it may scare him." Nadir wasn't sure if Erik heard him or not. He ran like hell back towards the docks to find Raoul.

Erik took off his jacket and cravat. His eyes frantically searching the water. "Gustave! Gustave, where are you?" Erik looked around and despite the high currents, swam out to sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir got to the dock just in time to see Madame Giry being carted off by the police, and a weeping Meg kneeling at Raoul's side. Nadir dropped down in front of Raoul and looked at Meg.

"Is he….."

Meg wiped her eyes and nodded.

Nadir bowed his head. "Allah, please look after him now."

An officer tapped Nadir on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid, we are going to have to take to take the lady in for questioning. She says she was a part of this."

Meg stood up before Nadir could reply. "I know this is all my own fault. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. No one was supposed to die…..Please tell Christine and Erik that I never wanted to hurt Gustave. I knew he could escape if he swam. He can do it. He's a good swimmer. I would never have pushed him if…"

The officer placed her in handcuffs and carted her off. She stopped talking the second she heard the cuffs lock. He pushed her along and she turned her head back to Nadir.

"Tell them I'm sorry. I am so very sorry for everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was cursing herself for agreeing to stay behind. She was pacing the floor, with her thoughts full of worry in the event that anything went wrong.

"Christine, please you have to stop pacing. Of all of Erik's habits to rub off on you, you pick one of my least favorites." Gangle tried to get her to smile. When he saw it wasn't working he became serious. "You have been a nervous wreck for hours. You must have confidence in your plan. All of us did."

"My plan? If something happens tonight, it will be all my fault. And all of you had confidence in my plan, except the one that needs to carry it out! I let Erik go out there unprepared. He was taken off guard. All his life he has had to rely on his instincts. He needs to plan things out. He doesn't like to be surprised and here I go, changing everything before his eyes in a matter of seconds and expect him to carry on, without missing a beat? What if my stupidity cost my Erik his life?"

Gangle stood up and grabbed Christine by the shoulders. "Christine, you plan is what will save him. What Erik wanted to do was far too risky. Nadir and Raoul will protect him and he will have enough wits about him to bring Gustave back home."

She looked out into the air. "What if I was a fool to trust Raoul? God, Erik will never forgive me. What if he thinks that I didn't trust him to bring our son home? What if he sees my contacting Raoul as a betrayal?"

"You can't do this to yourself. Erik knows you love him and right now, the only thing that matters is Gustave. You both would do anything for him."

"I know but I should have told Erik this before he left. I should have….."

 _Knock, Knock_

Gangle and Christine looked at one another. Although both were scared, Gangle remained calm in front of Christine and went to open the door.

"Mother! Mother!"

Christine thought her ears were playing tricks on her. "Gustave?"

"I'm here, Mother! I'm home!"

He ran to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Even though he was soaking wet, Christine threw her arms around him for dear life.

"Mother, please forgive me. I am so sorry I lied to you and Father. I never meant to hurt you. I….."

"My precious boy, all that matters is that you are home and safe. I love you so very much. I was so worried. I was afraid that I would never see you…. Never mind those thought now. You're here! You're back and you're safe. That is all that matters."

"Mother, I love you."

She kissed his face for what must have been about a thousand times, until she realized that their family wasn't complete. Suddenly she felt dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Gustave, where is your father?"

"Mother, Father swam out to find me in the ocean. He….He….."

"Is not as good of a swimmer as our boy." Erik entered the house, dripping wet, with no mask or wig. "He actually ended up saving me." He ran to them and hugged them fiercely in his embrace.

After the shock wore off that both her men were safe and home, Gangle wrapped both father and son in blankets. Christine placed he hands on Erik's cheeks and started to beg his forgiveness.

"Angel, I am so sorry I didn't tell you my plan. I was afraid you would say no and the more I thought about what you were willing to risk, I knew I could never have you go through with it. That's when I got Nadir and Gangle and Raoul to…. Oh, dear heart, I never wanted you to feel defenseless. I was so afraid of what you must have thought. I did it for us. I couldn't risk losing either one of you."

He kissed her passionately, in front of Gustave and Gangle and he really didn't care who else.

"I have never known anyone as brave or a wondrous as you are. Christine. "You are not just my angel of music but you are my guardian angel too."

He kissed her again and then realized he had gotten her hair wet.

"Christine, I'm sorry. Your hair. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't stop touching me. This is what happiness is. I couldn't care less about my wet hair."

He laughed. "I suppose I am quite a sight to see, though. Thank God, you fell for me long before you saw this sight." He laughed as he pinched Gustave's cheek.

"You have never looked as good to me, as you do right now, my angel." She placed her head on his shoulder, as her arms went around Gustave. "Tell me the truth, what was going through your mind when you saw Raoul?" She giggled.

Erik paused. He then titled Christine's head up and took both her hand and Gustave's and walked them to the couch. "Christine…. Gustave, I am very sorry to tell you both this, but he was shot. I sent Nadir to help him but by that time he had already lost so much blood. I am very sorry. He died a hero and I will always be grateful to him for his self-sacrifice."

Gustave placed his head on Erik's knee and Christine cried silently in his arms.


	74. Chapter 74

**I was inspired for this next chapter after watching "The Light Between Oceans." Wonderful movie and I am sure an exceptional book, but I haven't read it yet. To those of you who have read or seen it, I think you can guess what is about to happen next.**

 **Onward!**

The next afternoon a policeman came by to speak with both Erik and Christine. Gustave was still asleep and all agreed that it wouldn't serve anyone any good to wake him. They already had more than enough evidence to convict Madame Giry for kidnapping and murder. Meg was going to stand trial for kidnapping charges only. After a few routine questions, the policeman was ready to take his leave.

"Thank you both for allowing me to come by. This should settle things once and for all. I don't see any reason why we would need to bother any of you again."

Erik got up from the couch and squeezed Christine's hand. "It's finally over, love." He then addressed the policeman. "I'll walk you out, Sir."

"Wait!" Christine stood up. "What will happen to them?"

"Ma'am, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Madame Giry has already plead guilty and will stand sentencing. I'd say it will be 40 or so years before she even hopes to get out and with her age, well…..I'll leave it at that."

"What about Meg?" Christine asked in almost a whisper.

"She also plead guilty, Ma'am to kidnaping."

Christine shook her head and looked at Erik. "Angel, Gustave said she saved his life by throwing him over. He was adamant about it. I can't stand thinking about how she'll be wasting her life away and we did nothing to help her."

Erik went over to her. "Please excuse us a moment, officer." He then brought her closer to the window. "Angel, you can't be serious. She did this. Not us. She decided to waste her life away when she leered our son away with lies, trickery and…."

"And she saved him. She let him go. Just like you did all those years ago." She went to touch his face but he moved back. "Don't misunderstand me. I am furious at her, but she was lost and before all this madness, we each said we caused her downfall. You got a well-deserved second chance and look what you did with it? Look who you are now because of it."

"What are you saying? That we forgive and forget?"

"No, we never forget. But we forgive and move on. We grant her a chance to live a new life, away from here, of course. She gets a second chance to live a new life, just as we were granted." This time, when she reached to touch his unmasked cheek, he didn't pull away.

Erik was torn. "What will Gustave think?"

"I'm thinking of our son, Erik. He told me that despite everything, Meg never hurt him. She did the right thing in the end. She is accepting responsibility for her actions, by pleading guilty. She didn't tell anyone that she saved Gustave. She is trying to atone for her sins."

His angel's words affected him but he was still wrestling with all that had transpired. "Christine, you and Gustave are so pure of heart." He grasped her hand. "I can't bear to have any risk linger when it comes to you both…." He then placed his hand on her stomach. "You three."

"I want to be free of her, Erik and this is the only way."

Her look of determination made it clear to Erik that she would not relent. Christine had loved Gustave for longer than he ever even knew of his existence. If she could do this, then who was he to say no? He nodded slowly. "What do you wish to do?"

She kissed his visible cheek and called the policeman over. "Officer, will you please come here?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I wish to speak on behalf of Meg Giry and offer her clemency, with conditions, of course. What would happen to her if I do that?"

"Clemency, Ma'am…?" He was shocked at her question. "I suppose she would still have to serve some jail time. Yet she didn't murder anyone and if you spoke on her behalf, the judge may be lenient."

"Then I will do so. I owe her that much. She saved my son's life in the end. Please tell the judge of my intentions."

"I will." He was obviously still confused. "Do either of you need anything else?"

Officer, I would like one more thing." Christine waited for his acknowledgement.

"What's that, Ma'am?"

"I wish to speak with her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had tried half a dozen times to convince Christine to change her mind. In the end, he knew it was pointless. It was his Christine's strong will and heart of gold that brought her back to him. It was only because of her spirit and heart that allowed her to forgive and love him again. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so. He had offered to go inside with her but she wanted to face Meg alone. He kissed her cheek and told her he would be in the carriage waiting, when she was ready.

Christine sat in the visiting area, waiting for Meg to appear. She was nervous but determined. Truthfully, she had no idea how Meg would take her visit. She could very well refuse to meet with her but a part of her knew that Meg would come. When she heard the door open, she looked up and realized she was right.

Meg sat down directly across from her with only a table separating the two women. So much had changed from the Paris Opera House, all those years ago.

"I never expected to see you again, Christine. I suppose I deserve your lashing. I gave you a pretty good one not very long ago."

"Oh Meg, I didn't come to settle the score."

Meg wiped her eyes. "Why not? You should. It wasn't that long ago that I would have done the same."

"Did they tell you that I am going to speak to the judge on your behalf?"

She nodded but didn't look into Christine's eyes. "Why? Why must you once more rise above me? Why can't you just let me rot in here like any other woman would?"

"Because I refuse to let you have power over me and my family. I did hate you. I am no saint, besides what some people may think. When I think of what could have happened to Gustave or Erik… When I think of what happened to Raoul…"

"I never wanted any of that!" She forced herself to look directly at her. "I didn't even know Raoul was there until it was too late. Mama was out of control. I knew that days before meeting Erik at the dock. I tried to stop it but she wouldn't listen. It wasn't about me. It was about her. Her revenge. It had to end."

"I am not doing this for you. Truthfully, it's for Gustave. I am doing all of this for him. In the end you did save him. He wanted to make sure I knew that. He wanted to make sure I knew you weren't a bad person."

"I don't deserve a thank you. I didn't tell anyone about that. I have no right to use him in anything ever again."

"I am not thanking you and you can bet your life, you will never use my son for anything ever again. You will never even look at him! I am simply offering you a chance to rebuild your life because you did show that when it truly mattered, you chose good. You chose to spare him and admit your wrongdoings."

"I told you Erik and I are a lot alike. Don't show kindness to another freak, Christine. We aren't all worth it." She lowered her head, completely disgusted with herself.

Christine shook her head. "You are nothing like my Erik. He would never mistake my kindness for weakness. He knows my kindness is a strength. What I am doing is not for you. It's for them. My family will grow stronger from this because we will not have you in our thoughts any longer. What you do with your life beyond this moment is on you." She got up and walked towards to door.

"Christine!"

She turned around.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry for everything. I don't know what happens now and I know our stories are going to go on without the other but for what it's worth, I missed what we once were to one another. You have a great life. It's not so unnatural that others would want it too."

Christine thought for a second that maybe there was a glimmer of the old Meg still inside her. "Go and make your own life, Meg. Make a full life that you won't have time to care what is happening in mine."

She tried to smile. "Tell Gustave, I am sorry?"

Christine knocked on the door, so the guard would let her out. "He already knows. He forgave you long before I did."

Christine walked to the carriage with her head held high. Erik jumped out and took her hand as he helped her inside.

"How are you?"

She placed her hand on her stomach and brought the other up to caress his cheek. "I'm happy and at peace. And you, my love? How are you?"

"I am, as I always am. In awe of you, my angel."

She rested her head on his shoulder, as Erik instructed the driver to take them home.


	75. Chapter 75

A few weeks went by and the papers had written about the triumphant rescue of Gustave de Chagny. Erik had paid considerably and called in every favor owed to him to ensure that the Girys would not be mentioned in the kidnapping, for Gustave's privacy and healing. Antoinette's fate was already sealed and since Christine pleaded clemency for Meg, her name in the papers was the last thing anyone needed to see. Raoul was designated a hero and to honor him, Christine had his death dissolve their marriage and not an annulment. Raoul's family had been very grateful and sent a telegram thanking Christine for her graciousness. They did inquire about Gustave, but they did not push for when either of them would be returning to France. Although never spoken, Christine had a feeling that Raoul had told his parents the truth of Gustave's paternity.

She sat in the music room at the piano absentmindedly playing a few keys, as Erik came in.

"I could teach you a few chords, if you so like."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, my love."

He smiled and sat beside her. He took her hand, but it was very clear that he had a rather serious question on his mind.

"Angel…."

She caressed his marred cheek. "You're so serious. What is it?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Second thoughts?" She entangled their fingers. "About tomorrow? Never!"

"I understand if you wish to wait a little while longer, now that you are officially a widow. If you wanted to honor Raoul's name, it would be alright by me."

She kissed his hand. "It would not be alright by me. Although I am Raoul's widow, it doesn't change the fact that my heart has been yours for as long as I can remember, and I refuse to wait another moment to make us official. Now, is this some honorable way for you to get out of your proposal, Mr. Y?" She nudged him. "Well?"

"Never! I love you so much." He shook his head profusely. "I want to get you in front of a priest, so fast your head will spin. I just didn't want to rush you, Christine."

"10 years and becoming undeniably pregnant by the day with your second child is long enough of a wait, wouldn't you say, angel?"

He nodded his head quickly, so she wouldn't change her mind. "So tomorrow?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "Come what may."

Erik released a deep breath. "No backward glances, then? You have passed the point of no return." He chuckled.

"Angel, we have past that long ago. Now then Mr. Y you get going. For you can't be here past a few more hours, as it is bad luck to see the bulging bride, before the wedding."

He shook his head. "You mean radiant bride, don't you? And I still have hours before midnight, Mrs. Dexter."

She looked confused. "Mrs. who?"

"My last name, Christine. It's Dexter."

"But…. But you told me that you didn't want any memories of your parents. Erik, I told you I am more than happy taking on your name as it is now."

He kissed her by surprise but didn't regret it for a single moment. He then kneeled before her.

"I know, and I love you even more for it, but Dexter was my father's name and he never knew me…. He died before I was born. After some deep soul searching, who is to say, he wouldn't have loved me, eh? I am a father now too and I want Gustave to take his rightful name. That's not Y."

Christine's eyes were filling up with tears. "I know he will want that more than anything. I don't think we will get any resistance from Raoul's family. They have been so grateful I didn't smear their name with a divorce. I have a feeling Raoul told them the truth before he died."

"I want you to have my rightful name too."

"Hmm… Christine Dexter sounds much better than Christine Y, especially for a marquee." She grinned. "I love it almost as much as I love you."

"Christine, it would only be for our personal lives. You must keep Daae for the stage…"

She brought her finger to his lips. "We can discuss it later." She moved to kiss him.

"Hey, I see that look in your eye. You are not going to wear me down on this, Madame."

She played with his lapel. "Maybe not on this but I was hoping to wear you down, just a little bit tonight." She winked.

He looked at her and laughed. "Really? But you said I couldn't spend the night."

"Then you best stop talking and start carrying me up the stairs, Mr. Dexter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Christine woke up alone in her feather bed but smiled when she saw a red rose and a note. She brought them both to her heart.

"After today, no more nights apart."

She read his words and blushed. "Erik…. You naughty man." She then carefully got up and was met with a knock at the door.

"Gustave?"

"Yes, Mother. Are you up?"

She spoke as she opened the door. "Indeed but…. What is this?"

Gustave was carting a large box and was about to tumble over. "Hurry, Mother."

She helped him bring it over to the bed. "What is this?"

"Father wanted me to make sure you received it the moment you woke up."

"A present? Couldn't it have waited until I came downstairs?" She laughed.

"I don't think so. Father said you would need to be wearing it."

She opened the box and caught her breath. "Dear God…. It's my dress. It's the dress he made me…."

Gustave smiled. "Father thought you might want to wear this one. He said he still had some fabric and it was no trouble to make one up again. Yet, I'm not at all sure what he meant by that."

She hugged her son and kissed his head.

"It's perfect. Now, you best get ready. The carriage will be here soon."

"Yes, Mother. I am so excited." He ran out of the room.

Christine noticed another note inside the box and read it out loud.

"My angel,

I didn't know how much your first dress meant you. I can say without any regret that making it the second time around was much sweeter. I can't wait to marry you today and become your husband.

I remain forever your Erik and will spend my life striving to be worthy enough to be your angel."

She wiped away a tear from her eye. "My love…At last, two strands of melodies will forever be entwined."


	76. Chapter 76

**We are almost done with this story. Just a few more chapters left. I am not ready to say goodbye to them… LOL Am I crazy or what?**

 **I still own nothing, so let's not dwell on the past. On with the show!**

Erik was dressed and ready, waiting in a small side room on the right side of the altar. He found it somewhat comical that he be inside a church and looking forward to seeing a priest and yet, he was! He knew this moment was indeed sacred and holy. His beloved Christine was finally going to be his and God wanted it to happen. He looked up and smiled, as he shook his head.

"You truly do work in mysterious ways."

"Say, does Christine know she is marrying someone who talks to himself?" Nadir grinned at his friend.

Erik turned around. "How else could I ever hope to have anyone agree with me?" He looked at his pocket watch. "Any words of advice, old man?"

"Wait, you mean some that you would actually take? I think you need to sit down this instant. You may be having a reaction to being so close to the holy water."

Erik smiled but then looked serious. "I am truly honored to have you here, Daroga. It means a great deal."

"As it does for me, old friend. Yet why am I sharing the best man title with Dr. Gangle? I never would have thought you would have so many friends to choose from." He laughed.

Erik waved him off but then stopped. "Are you alright with that? Because, I never meant to offend or…."

He came up to him and placed his hands on Erik's shoulders. "Allah, I am pleased beyond belief. I am so happy you will experience marriage. It is an institution I cherished wholeheartedly."

Erik felt sad for his friend, remembering how he lost his wife years ago at the hands of the Shah. "Daroga, where will you go now that things have settled? I know you have places to travel to and friends to see but, I would like you to consider Phantasma your home. You will always be welcomed here."

Nadir was touched. "I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had Gustave exit the carriage first, just to be sure that Erik didn't see her until she was walking down the aisle.

Gustave looked to his right and then to his left. "He isn't here, Mother. You can come out."

She took her son's hand, as he helped her exit, ensuring she wouldn't get her dress caught on anything.

"I am so pleased that my best man, is going to walk me down the aisle." She caressed his face.

"I am so excited, Mother. I…." He stopped when he saw Molly approaching. "Hi Molly!"

"Hi Gustave! My, don't you look handsome in your suit." She then greeting Christine. "Ma'am, you look stunning."

"Oh Molly, bless your heart. I know I shouldn't be in white with everything…." She patted her large stomach, "But I don't care. I am so happy. It feels so right."

Molly smiled. "Ma'am, I know this may sound forward and all, but I would be honored if you would like me to help with the flowers and such when you exchange vows with Mr. Y." She then looked away, embarrassed.

"Molly, you are a dear. I don't have any flowers, but I still would consider it my honor to have you be my bridesmaid and from now on, it's Christine." She smiled back at the grinning girl.

Gustave smiled. "Mother, you do have flowers! Father hid them inside."

"He did?!" She giggled. "Of course, he did. Well then, I have everything I need but my groom, so let's get me married, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although he tried to deny it, Erik was nervous. He knew he was being foolish. He knew Christine loved him and was coming, but a part of him still couldn't help but think it was all a dream.

"What if in any moment I wake up and find myself back on that boat heading to America, alone and broken?" He pinched himself quickly.

"If you keep pinching yourself like that you will leave a mark." Nadir chuckled. "It isn't a dream, or maybe it is but you are wide awake."

He nodded. "You can't imagine how often I have thought about this moment."

Gangle chimed in, "You better do more than thinking, because the organist is about to start."

The small gathering of Phantasma employees stood up and looked on as Gustave proudly walked his mother down the aisle. He smiled at Ms. Fleck and winked at Squelch. Christine couldn't help but notice, how her son blushed when a little girl waved to him from the pew. She smiled and clung to her son a little tighter. Next, her eyes met a pair of glimmering ones with gold flecks, staring back at her.

Gustave presented his mother to his father and then proceeded to sit down in front. Erik was completely in a trance until his hand touched Christine's. He kissed it and then motioned for her to wait a moment. He went up to Gustave and took him by the hand.

"Your place is right up there with us."

"Father…"

"I am committing to both of you today, well technically all three of you." He winked. "Besides, I need my real best man up there." He then gave the rings to Gustave. "What? You didn't think I was going to trust them with Nadir or Gangle, did you?"

Gustave laughed and hugged his father. "Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik took Christine's hand. The priest looked over at the couple and said, "I understand this has been a long time in coming."

Erik looked at him oddly and Christine giggled.

The priest then looked at them both fondly. "Although your journeys may not have started together, they certainly have lead you to the other and proved that true love will always find its way back." He smiled. "Son, would you not feel more comfortable without the mask? Your fiancé expressed a desire to see your face."

Erik froze.

"Angel, I love you and will honor your wishes on the matter but if it were up to me, I would have left your mask at home." She winked.

"I…" He looked at the small gathering of people and then at Molly. "Christine, I deny you nothing but this…. I…."

"Mr. Y?" Molly spoke timidly.

"Yes?"

"I am not engaged or anything, but I think you should do what your bride ask of you on your wedding day. If you're worried about me or any of us…" Molly looked at the guests. "We are all together because of you. In our own way, we are a family and we accept each other, scars and all. So, don't let us being here stop you."

Erik didn't know what to say. He swallowed hard and looked at his son, then saw Christine wipe a tear from her eye. She squeezed his hand.

"I would love to marry my Erik and see his face before mine."

He nodded his head and before he lost his nerve, he took off his mask. Gustave took it from him and proceeded to watch his parents. The church was silent. No one gawked or screamed. No, his face wasn't beautiful, but Erik was, and everyone present there today, witnessing the wedding of Phantasma's first family, knew that. They wouldn't have been invited, otherwise. Christine saw to that.

"I don't know what to say." He choked up.

"Fortunately, I have a list of questions that you can respond to." The priest responded, and the rest of the church laughed.

Erik chuckled and found himself relaxing. "I think I can do better than that."

Christine looked puzzled, as Erik kissed her hand.

"I know we didn't discuss it but, you and I have never been one to follow what was expected." He let out a deep breath. "Nadir saw me pinching myself earlier and I still can't help myself. To see you standing here, as my living bride. And not just marrying me but wanting to marry me and having our son and little one witnessing it…. I know I do not deserve such a dream, much less this reality but I have it. All my dreams are in front of me and it's all because of you. My life has changed because you had the courage to kiss a monster and awakened the man.

"I am in awe of your courage and heart. You are my inspiration in all things; music, life and love. I vow to take the gift of your love and never take it for granted. Instead, I will keep your love inside of me and use it as a reminder to be the man you deserve. A man you can feel good about loving. You are proof to me that God exists, and he didn't forget about me. He only wanted to make sure I could be worthy of you. I promise you and Him, I am up to the task and will not let either of you down."

He then placed his hand on Christine's stomach and took his other hand and touched Gustave's shoulder, never taking his eyes off Christine.

"I also vow to the two of you to do all I can to be the best father possible. I love you both so much." A tear ran down his cheek. "You are all music and love to me. The sweetest melodies forever etched in my heart."

Christine couldn't stop crying.

"Angel"? Erik touched her cheek.

"Look what you've done? You've made me a complete mess." She smiled. "And I have nothing that could be said as beautifully or as eloquently as that!" She wiped her eyes.

"All I need to hear is that you love me."

"Erik, love is not a big enough word to express my heart's desire and happiness today. You are my very soul and when I look into your eyes…." She traced his right cheek. "Those beautiful green eyes with tilts of gold, which might I add are shinning as brightly at me as the night sky…." She smiled. "They fill my heart with love, just as your music does. Our children will be symbols of our love. Half of you and me. Proof that Erik and Christine were always destined to be one. You were my first love and you will be my last love." She caught her breath. "Lastly, I vow to always look with my heart and cherish the love we have, because as long as I do that, I know it will never die."

Erik went to kiss her but was stopped by the priest.

"Not yet, although I understand why you want to young man, but first the rings."

Gustave gave one to his father and one to Molly, so she could give it to Christine.

"Erik, take Christine's left hand and place the ring on her third finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Christine, take the ring and place it on Erik's third finger on his left hand."

She turned to Molly, who was a complete mess of tears. "This is so beautiful…. Oh here." She then wiped her eyes, quickly not to miss anything.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smiled. "Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Erik kissed Christine without hesitation and when they had to break apart for air, he kissed her nose. "Well, Mrs. Dexter what shall we do now?"

"Mr. Dexter, let's start by kissing one more time."


	77. Chapter 77

The couple had a small reception afterwards that included wedding cake, Champagne and of course, dancing. Once Erik and Christine took the dance floor, they never left. Twirling around the floor seemed natural and effortless and a victory so well deserved.

Gustave stood to the side watching his parents and smiled. He seemed lost in their movements, until a voice brought him back to the moment.

"Hi Gustave."

"Huh…Hi." He couldn't remember the girl's name. She was the daughter of the trapeze artist. He's seen her many times since his return and they always waved but never had they been close enough to talk.

"It's Penelope."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You didn't forget. I never told you." She smiled. "I'm glad you're alright. You are very brave."

He turned red. "I…. I don't think of it like that but thank you."

"You want to get some cake with me?"

He nodded, and she took his hand.

Erik looked up from staring into his wife's eyes and smiled when he saw his son and the little girl with red hair walk across the room. He whispered into Christine's ear. "I think all this love is rubbing off on everyone this evening, my dear."

She followed his eyes and smiled when she saw her son smiling and sharing a piece of cake with the little girl. "I remember her when I was walking down the aisle. He looks so happy."

"His father is very happy too, angel."

She rested her head on his chest. "So is his mother, my love."

He twirled her again and moved her across the dance floor, as if they were the only people in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time, Christine lifted her head and noticed that they were alone.

"Erik, where is everyone?"

He looked around just as confused as she was.

"No? We couldn't have just been dancing this whole time and never notice that our guests were leaving?"

"Or that the actual music stopped." She giggled. "I'm sure they will forgive us." She then looked frantic. "Gustave!"

"Christine, he is fine. Ms. Fleck agreed to take him for the night."

"I didn't know that."

He grinned. "I planned it."

"You did, did you?" She arched her brow. "And what would make you do something like that?"

He took his mask off and smiled brightly. "I think you know exactly why I would do something like that, Mrs. Dexter."

She caressed his cheek. "Mrs. Dexter." She grinned. "I love the sound of that."

"So do I."

"But angel, is it right to not have Gustave with us tonight… I mean…. I suppose it's going to take me a while before I can really feel comfortable about him not being close at hand."

"I know but he's with family and we can trust in that. Besides, it's only for tonight. We will be going away tomorrow."

"Going away? Where?"

Erik smiled. "I booked the three…. technically four of us on a family moon. We leave bright and early tomorrow."

She practically gleamed at him. "Where are we going?"

"Not a chance, Mrs. Dexter."

"Erik! It's not nice to keep secrets from your wife."

His eyes shinned reflecting those brilliant gold tints that Christine loved. "Can you say that again?"

"It isn't nice to keep secrets…."

"No, the part where you called yourself my wife." He asked nervously.

Her heart melted, and she brought her forehead to his, standing on her tiptoes. "Your wife. Your living, breathing, deliriously happy and over the moon and stars in love with you, wife. You can't keep secrets from her, can you?"

"It will be a challenge I am sure, as she tries her hardest to get it out of me." He kissed her nose and laughed out loud.

His sound was infectious and so she laughed with him. "Husband be prepared to lose this battle, as I have ways of making you talk."

They kissed hungrily and when they broke apart Erik picked her up, bridal style.

"Challenge accepted!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few months were as blissful as they could be. Phantasma had never been busier. Christine was in high demand, not only to sellout crowds at the park but it seemed that every available venue wanted the Soprano of the Century to perform, if only for just one night.

Earlier in her pregnancy, Christine did do a few concerts, with Erik and Gustave accompanying her but as soon as she entered her seventh month, she thought it would be best to retrain from traveling and focus her attention on the park and her family.

Although it was a struggle for her, she did try and be less overprotective of Gustave, who seemed as loving and as kind as he ever did. Both she and Erik were thankful that he seemed unscarred from his experience and was focusing on school, the park and spending time with his new redheaded friend, Penelope.

One day, Erik came home early and surprised his family.

"Hello?"

"Erik, you're home early." Christine waddled from the couch to kiss him and Gustave stopped playing the piano.

"Father, your home! How was your day?"

"Enlightening. I have news." He took off his mask and helped Christine to sit back down on the couch. "I finished a song for your mother to sing, as soon as she is ready to preform again. We will premiere at the Met!"

Gustave smiled proudly, while Christine looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"The Met?! Erik how is that possible?"

"Easy. I told them you wanted to perform there and presto. They said name the day. I of course told them that you would be debuting a new song, so they best make the offer worthy of your interest."

"But why wouldn't I premiere it here at Phantasma?"

"Because I know how much you wanted to perform there, after I took you to see a performance a few months ago. Besides, you will always return to Phantasma. She isn't threatened." He grinned.

"But do they know I'm about to have a baby and couldn't possibly…."

"They will wait for you and this is just the beginning! After the Met, I think you should perform in another Opera. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Erik, slow down. I will have a newborn. It won't be the time to play a leading role."

"Have you forgotten your angel? I'll be here and am perfectly capable to care for our child."

"I know, and I love you for it but there are some things the baby will need its mother for."

He looked at her as if she were dim. "I didn't mean the very second after you give birth, my dear."

"How silly of me." She patted the seat next to her. "Come here."

"Father, what opera?"

"The Angel of Music."

Christine gasped. "You wrote it?"

"Indeed, I did. I have been most inspired these past few months." He kissed her cheek. "The song is one of the arias you will showcase at the Met."

"Father that is wonderful! I must go and tell Penelope right away. May I?"

Christine nodded, as Erik grinned. "Be back in time for supper!" Erik called out as Gustave kissed them both and ran out the front door.

Erik then eyed his wife knowingly. "Yes?"

"Who will direct?"

"Guess?"

She hugged him. "Erik, are you serious? They will let you direct?"

"Well, they will of course use their staff, but I will be listed as the composer and special musical director along with the most important role of all."

"That being?"

"Maestro to La Daae."

She kissed him with gusto. "Erik, I am so proud of you!"

"It's all because you my dear." He kissed her hand. "Do you want to hear the score?"

"Do I!"

He practically ran to the piano. "I'll explain the story as we go but I think you will find some of it quite… Relatable." He turned around and winked at her.

She slowly got up and moved to be near him. "Let me guess, a young girl with dreams of singing on a stage, find herself becoming the protégée of a masterful tutor?"

"Yes, but he really is an angel that the Gods have sent to grant this girl her heart's desire."

"Then what?"

"Things get complicated when the angel finds himself falling in love with the girl and then things get tricky."

"Opera house fire tricky?" She giggled.

"I didn't have art imitate life that closely. You see…." He saw her face grimace. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I think I better sit down."

Erik went to her side and began taking her to the couch when suddenly, he felt his left paint leg go damp.

"Erik…." She looked him intensely. "My water just broke."


	78. Chapter 78

Erik's eyes widened at the words that escaped Christine's lips. He was tempted to ask her if she was absolutely certain, but he could feel his wet leg pressed against her hip. He carefully lifted her up. "Don't panic. I've got you. Just stay calm and I'll bring you upstairs."

"But Erik, we need to reach Dr. Webber."

"Angel, I don't think we have time for that. It's not safe to take you by carriage. I'll get you situated and then…."

She grabbed his collar. "No, you can't leave me alone!"

"I would never leave you alone, silly girl." He eyed her tenderly. "Come, let's get you to the bed."

"But what about the doctor?"

"I'll make sure he comes later but for now, we'll deliver this baby together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first he was going to place Christine in their bedroom, but decided against it. Instead he placed her carefully in one of the spare bedrooms.

"Are you in pain?"

"God, yes. I had forgotten how much it hurts the last time."

"What can I do?" He asked helplessly.

"I was so looking forward to some form of pain relief this time."

He rolled up his sleeves. "We need hot water. Will you be alright, if I get some towels and such? It won't take but a second."

She nodded, as she grimaced.

Erik came right back and placed the hot water and towels at the foot of the bed. He then helped Christine undress and placed a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Do you remember what to do?"

She looked at him as if he had two heads. "I know I need to push but it hurts so badly... I…Ahh! I don't know when…. I want to now but I….."

"Let me see if I can see the baby." He asked timidly. "May I…"

"Erik, you don't need my permission. You have seem me countless times."

"I know but this is…." He then saw the look of fear and pain in her eyes. "Grab my hand, Christine."

"I…"

"Every time it hurts, I want you to grab my hand, as if you wish to break it. I'm here. I will be your guide through this."

"But you don't know…. Ahh!"

He grasped her hand. "I know what to do, well…. The essence of it. You can't push until the baby is crowning. Breathe and focus on me."

"How do you…"

"The gypsies. Now, you focus on my voice and breathe."

"Erik, the pain…"

"Squeeze my hand. I'm right here, between your legs."

She laughed but it soon turned into more anguish. "Oh God. Erik, I'm scared." She yanked on his hand for dear life.

Erik thought he saw stars from the pain but he kept it to himself. "That's….. That's it. Use my hand." He said in pain.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, no. I'm sorry. Good God, you must be in agony."

"No, it will be worth it. There…. There's a reason why I forgot how much it hurt. Ahh!"

Erik watched to see if he could see the baby. Luckily Christine was a healthy, young woman. He had seen births before. As long as things went to plan, they both should be fine. Right now he needed to keep Christine calm and help her with the pain.

"The baby is not quite ready, angel. You are doing so well. Just breathe and listen to my voice, alright?" He came over, while she still grasped his hand and used his other one to apply more of the damp towel to her forehead.

"Erik….."

"It's going to be fine. Soon we will have a new angel to love." He kissed her cheek. "You are so brave and wonderful. I love you so much."

He then went back to his position and saw how she was struggling not to push.

"Erik, please….. I have to push."

"Not yet, my angel. Keep yanking my hand off and listen to me." He hoped she would smirk at least and felt a small victory when he saw her try to smile.

He began to sing. The song was something new but it wasn't from his opera. It was a love song he had written after a dream long time ago. He had no idea what made it come to him now but it was exactly what Christine needed. As soon as she heard his voice she felt better. She almost stilled herself so she could soak up every word. Despite her pain, she breathed and listened to his song, and ignored him when the notes sounds off, due to the pain that Erik was feeling, in his soon to be removed hand. Then when he was done, he looked down and saw the crowning of the baby's head.

"Christine, it's time to push."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she began to push, everything seem to go much easier. She was still in pain, but Erik's encouragement and hand, helped her. After the final push, they were rewarded with a loud, piercing cry from their daughter.

"It's a girl, angel! We have a girl!"

Christine smiled, as her head fell in exhausted. "A girl."

"Christine, she is beautiful. She looks just like you." Erik said in wonder. He examined her face and body and all ten fingers and toes. She was completely flawless. He wiped her clean and wrapped her body in a towel before bringing her to his wife.

Christine eyed her new baby with such love. She then looked up at her husband. "Erik, she's so beautiful. She has your eyes." She beamed. "We did it. We really did it. Oh Erik, thank you. Thank you so much."

He fell to his knees and started to tear up. "You were so brave and strong."

"Come closer. I need to feel both of you beside me." She then saw him shake his hand. "Are you alright? I am so sorry about your hand."

He shook his head quickly. "I have never felt better." He kissed her forehead and bent down to kiss his daughter's head. He then gasped, as he sat beside Christine.

"What is it?"

"I just realized that she saw me."

She didn't understand him. "Erik?"

He pointed to the baby. "She saw me and she didn't scream."

Christine nodded, as her eyes glistened. "That's because she knows who you are and loves you very much. Almost as much as I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes, the baby started to cry and Christine knew she was hungry. She grimaced, as Erik helped her sit up.

"Angel, I can send for milk and ….."

She tried not to laugh, for she knew it would hurt, so she shook her head. "No, love. We have milk. She gestured to her breasts.

"Oh!" His face reddened. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you get me some water? I think the two of us can manage this."

He nodded and walked to the door.

"Angel?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Hurry back. Your place is right here with us."

Erik smiled widely. He didn't even realize how much he needed to hear her say those words. "Right away."

He ran down the stairs and heard knocking at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Y, it's Ms. Fleck. I thought I come by and see if you or the Madame needed anything, with the baby being so close to coming and all."

"Ms. Fleck!" Erik hurried to open the door. "We baby had!" I mean…. Baby had us. Er…. We had the baby! A girl."

"Mr. Y, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Please Ms. Fleck, can you go and get Dr. Webber? Christine is nursing the baby but…."

"Of course. I'll go straight away."

"And Gustave."

"Gustave?"

"He is visiting Penelope."

She smiled. "Don't you worry, Mr. Y. I'll bring them all back. You just focus on your wife and new daughter."

He nodded. "Thank you." He then realized he forgot Christine's water. "I have to get back upstairs!"

He was gone in a flash and Ms. Fleck shook her head. "I never thought I would see him so out of sorts. Just you wait, Mr. Y." She laughed and ran to get the doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor treated the baby and did all he could to make Christine more comfortable, so she could rest. However, as she had already begun nursing the child, Christine's sleeping would not last long. Erik had already purchased everything needed for the nursery, so when Dr. Webber suggested a basset would be best for the first few months, Erik was quick to retrieve one and place it on his side of the bed, so he could easily pick up the baby and transport her back and forth to Christine.

"Mr. Y, you mean to tell me you delivered the baby by yourself?"

"No, Dr. Webber. Christine and I did. I couldn't have done it without her." Dr. Webber laughed but Erik was quite serious.

"Well, if you ever are looking for another line of work, I could use a reliable midwife." Dr. Webber gave him a look and then started to laugh again.

Suddenly Erik understood. "Sorry, I'm still in shock. At first we felt it would never be over and then it was over just like that." He then looked at the doctor with all sincerity. "Are they going to be alright?"

"Perfectly fine. You have two very strong women up there, Mr. Y."

Erik smiled. "Indeed I do."

"No need to walk me out. I'll see myself."

Dr. Webber open the door to see Gustave running to the house with Penelope.

"Hello there, Gustave. You've missed a lot. You better go upstairs and welcome your new little sister."

"Oh Gustave, how exciting!"

He and Penelope came up the stairs and saw his mother nursing his sister with his father sitting next to them, ready to assist in any way Christine needed him to.

Penelope noticed Gustave was just standing still. "Gustave, what is it?"

"I just want to take a moment and watch."

"Watch what?"

He took her hand and grinned. "My family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed by and the house had been filled with employees and friends stopping by and offering congratulations, along with meals and presents for the family. Gangle would stop by and offer up daily reports of what was going on at the park, and Molly and Sally stopped by to "ooh and ah" at the latest addition to the family. Nadir helped entertain Gustave and Penelope, as the old man delighted at being able to play with both children.

When Erik wasn't attending to Christine or the baby, he made sure Gustave was a part of everything, including learning how to change his sister's diapers.

"Father, is this really necessary?"

"Gustave, what kind of a big brother would you be, if you were not able to help where needed?"

He nodded with minor hesitation.

"Besides," said Erik. "Think how impressed Penelope will be when she knows you can do this at a moment's notice."

"You really think she will like it?"

"Positive." He winked and then kissed his son's forehead.

Later that night, Christine had been walking about, slowly trying to get herself back to a routine, when he saw her son's door opened. She walked in and saw his nose in a book.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, young man?" She smiled.

"Mother, I thought you were asleep?"

"I was but I woke up all alone and I didn't like it one bit. So I decided it was time I start rejoining the living." She sat by his side and kissed his cheek. "How are you, my beautiful boy?"

She grinned. "I'm very well. Mother. You just missed Father."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, he read me a story and said if I promised to go to bed after one more chapter, he would let me read it on my own. Yet I like Father's voice better than my inner one. He does the voices so much better."

Christine giggled. "He is a masterful storyteller."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better, darling."

He looked at her for few seconds.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Mother. I just like seeing you so happy."

"You are one of those very reasons why I am so happy, dear heart." She kissed him one last time. "Alright, better finish that one chapter." She grinned and got up. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too."

Christine then went to return to her room, when she saw a light in the nursery. She walked in to find Erik sitting in a chair, with their daughter in his arms.

"What do we have here?"

Erik lifted his head up and smiled at his wife. "She wanted to play in her crib, but when I put her down she would star to cry and wouldn't stop until I held her."

"Erik….. You're spoiling her!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I certainly hope so!" He kissed his daughter's brow. "Will her beautiful mother come and join us?"

"It may be a while before I feel beautiful, angel."

"Nonsense. You are always a vision." He got up and had Christine sit down, and placed the baby in her arms. He then kneeled beside both of them. "I actually think this time it was more me needing her than the other way around."

She nodded. "I can see why. I woke up and when I saw I was alone, I felt so empty. The baby wasn't in her bassinet, Gustave wasn't sitting on the floor, reading and waiting for me to wake up and you weren't beside me. I couldn't stay in that room a single second more."

"We truly have everything we could ever ask for don't we, Christine? There's nothing more we need. Happiness is all within our reach."

She kissed him tenderly. "Yes, this is everything. However I do have one question for you, my husband."

"What do you wish to ask me, my wife?"

"What are we going to name this little one?"

 _A/N: One more chapter left!_


	79. Chapter 79

**I have purposely delayed writing this last chapter, simply because I wasn't ready to say goodbye to our super couple. But alas, all stories come to an end eventually and I feel honored to be able to end Erik and Christine's tale on a triumphant note. While we will never know if this was how their story would have ended had she lived, I like to think that it would have been awfully close. LOL**

 **I wish to thank all of you for reading and a special shout out to everyone who reviewed each and every chapter. You have no idea how much your words of encouragement meant to me and made me keep going. As this story ends, I hope to one day be back with new inspiration to take our couple on their next adventure but until then, I bid you and them a heartfelt goodbye.**

 **And now, lights up on the final scene of our final act.**

Ten years have passed and these were such a change from the previous ten years Erik and Christine experienced. There days now were filled with love, laughter and happiness. While they took every day together as a gift, they were also full of hope that they would enjoy many more days to come.

Their eldest daughter, Erica had filled Erik and Christine's home with a joy and equal amount of mischief. Erik was very hesitate about naming any child after him, but Christine insisted that no other name suited their little angel more perfectly than his. In fact, Christine took to reminding her husband of this every time Erica excelled in her studies. She was particularity advanced in art and was taking special classes with a tutor at a private school.

After a few months of Erica being born, Christine did perform at the Met and ticket sales were the highest the opera house had ever seen. It wasn't long before the diva and her Maestro were requested everywhere. For a while the family traveled all over the world performing and it made Erik happy to be able to share his love of travel with his family. Yet when Christine gave birth to twins, five years later, they returned home to Phantasma and with the exception of a concert or two, they rarely ever strayed away again.

One day Erik was playing with Ramin and Sierra in the yard, when Gustave called out to his father to please come inside.

"Father, we are going to be late!"

Erik chucked. "Gustave, we are fine. I promise you I will not make you late on the evening of your engagement party."

Gustave rolled his eyes but couldn't stay cross when his sister Sierra and her twin Ramin, each took one of his pant legs and begged him to play with them.

"Oh you two!" He picked up his little sister and kissed her until she giggled and when he tried to do the same to his brother, he just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Was I this immature at their age?" He asked his father.

Erik sighed. "Seeing that you would have been five, I have no idea. It will always be one of my deepest regrets."

Gustave touched his father's shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you sad, Father. I have had an incredible life. You are very much responsible for that."

Erik tried to remain stoic but couldn't help himself. He pulled Gustave in for a hug.

"Father, we are going to be late! Where is Erica and Mother? Penelope was arriving with her parents at 8pm, sharp."

"Relax, Gustave. Erica had a late class and her tutor was going to bring her to the restaurant. Your mother had an appointment in the city and will also meet us there. Thus it is just you, me and these little troublemakers!" Erik started to chase the twins around and Gustave couldn't resist joining in the fun.

Although he was officially announcing his engagement to Penelope tonight, Erik couldn't believe that his little boy was 20 years old. Erica, although just ten years old, was undeniably a protégé like her father. Ramin and Sierra were five and although bright, they seems to enjoy just being children, which was perfectly alright by both Erik and Christine. Erik spent more time composing operas and arias then managing the park and Gangle and Molly had taken to managing the day to day operations.

Financially things were looking quite well. Erik had made a good deal of money from his compositions, including the acclaim he and Christine received from his opera, the Angel of Music. So these days he relished in being a full time father to his little ones and Maestro to his diva, La Daae. Christine performed frequently at Phantasma, but managed to take on a few outside engagements when she and her Maestro agreed.

After a game or two of hide and go seek, Erik and Gustave managed to get the children in the carriage. They passed a beautiful display of flowers in the parlor that had arrived earlier that morning. The card was addressed to Gustave with the following message:

"I always knew you would find happiness. I wish a lifetime of love for you and you future wife. Forever my love to you all, Meg."

Although she did not stay in touch, Erik had learned that Meg had found a job as a dance teacher out West and settled down properly with a fine man. Although he never voiced it outload, Christine knew her husband was happy that Meg had found her way in life after all.

Soon everyone arrived at the restaurant and Christine greeted her family and future daughter-in law. Before the meal began, Erik got up and headed to the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will allow me this one indulgence? I wish to offer an engagement present to my son and his beautiful wife to be." He smiled at the happy couple.

Penelope and Gustave looked at each other and she then blew a kiss to her future father-in-law.

"Christine, would you please join me out here?"

Christine kissed her children, before joining hands with her husband.

Erik smiled and kissed her hand. "I wrote a song for Gustave and Penelope but I must admit that someone else was the inspiration." He looked lovely at his wife. "I know some of you may not think that is fair but truthfully, she is the inspiration for everything. For you see, my wife was able to love the unlovable if not, we wouldn't be here today. So Gustave and Penelope with your permission, I would like to sing it and have you two dance to it. Would that be alright?"

Penelope led Gustave by the arm to the dance floor. "Please Papa Erik, we would be delighted."

Erik smiled. He had always been fond of the girl that captured Gustave's heart. He looked at Christine. "Don't you go away, I need you right here."

Within moments the music began.

"I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were so young when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry…

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still young, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight"

The guest applauded, as Gustave and Penelope finished the dance and kissed. Erik then bowed to Christine and escorted her to her seat but she in turn led him to the veranda.

"Angel?"

"I want to speak to you for a moment. I haven't been able to say two words to you alone all day."

"Well whose fault is that? You rushed out this morning, without so much as a word as to where they day was taking you."

"Are you jealous, Mr. Dexter?" She grinned.

"I…. Well, yes but I trust you. That's the only reason I have been so good natured, love."

"Erik, you can't be serious? What man would want a happily married mother of five?"

"Plenty. You are still the most desirable woman here."

"And this is why I love you so." She removed his mask and kissed him lovingly.

When they came apart, Erik lost his train of thought. "Er… What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"I do not love the unlovable. I love the man that captured my heart with his beautiful voice and soul. That man is capable of great love and he has shown it to me, our children and countless of others. He is good and pure and frankly, I can't live without him."

"Christine, you made me loveable the moment you realized you could love me."

She cupped his marred cheek. "I have always loved you." She kissed his cheek. "As I said, I would not have had five children with you if I did not." She stared into his eyes a little bit longer.

"Five?"

She giggled as she took his hand and placed it over her stomach. "We're going to have one more, angel."

"Are…..Are you sure?!"

She nodded. "Dr. Webber confirmed it today."

He stared at his wife in amazement. "Christine, I love you." He then brought her to his lips one more time.

The End

 _A/N: The song was Perfect by Ed Sheeran._


End file.
